Ourselves to Blame
by the fourth drink instinct
Summary: Haley James, Brad James and Nathan Scott had always been best friends. They were the Three Amigos. A Tripod, when one leg fell, they all did. But what they didn't expect was for one of those legs to fall so soon.
1. Everything’s Alright, At Least For Now

Hey everyone. So for those of you who read my story, 'The Girl In Blue' I told yous I had a new story in the works and this is it. I'm quite excited about it :) So without any further a do, here is my new story. Read&&Review.

_-_

_Haley James, Brad James and Nathan Scott had always been best friends. They were the Three Amigos. A Tripod, when one leg fell they all did, but what they didn__'__t expect was for one of those legs to fall so soon. When tragedy strikes and two of them lose the one person they could count on, will they find solace in each other? Naley._

**-**

**Chapter One: Everything's Alright, At Least For Now**

-

-

-

"Fuck." The raven haired boy growled as he put the weights back up on the stand and wiped the sweat off his brow, trying to catch his breath.

"You're getting soft Nate," Brad laughed when Nathan narrowed his eyes at him, but he simply shrugged while standing up from where he'd been doing sit ups on one of the many mats that surrounded them. "Luke just called, said the he and the guys were playing some ball down at the river court, told me that we better get our asses down there, Dim isn't the most co-ordinated person in the world." Nathan chuckled along with his best friend, Tim was a great basketball player, but he could be a bit of an idiot at times, hence why they called him 'Dim'.

Nathan wiped his towel over his face as they began to walk to the changing room; the gym was practically empty-except for a couple of men in their mid-thirties on the running machines. The two boys would always go there because of that, plus they'd been going there since they were young teens, so it held a lot of memories.

Nathan Scott and Brad James had been best friends nearly all their lives, it was actually Brad's sister that had helped with that, some kid had being picking on her in the playground and Nathan had come over to help her out but as soon as he got there she'd kicked the kid between his legs, making him crumple to the ground, calling him a 'butthead' which was a bad word to them at the time. A few seconds later a little dark brown haired boy had ran up to her, and given her a high five before giving the boy a good kick in the shin. The little girl had then turned to face Nathan and scowled, saying if he wanted to pick on her too then he'd have to get in line. Nathan smiled at the memory, and then the picture of that not so little girl popped into his mind. Haley James.

They had a, love-hate relationship, even though they'd grown up together, he, Haley and Brad were the three amigos-as Brad liked to call them, or Haley's personal favourite, 'They were a tripod, if one fell they all did.' After that day on the playground the three had been inseparable, and to this very day they were. You'd think they all get on well to be so close, but Nathan and Haley were always trying to rile each other up, or doing something to annoy the other person. Since they were best friends they knew exactly what buttons to push and they did. Over and over. All their friends found it comical, the way they could be so close one minute then at each others throats the next. They were like a couple, and their friends knew it was a relationship in the making. Even Brad, who to him his little sister was still that little girl on the playground kicking that kid in the goolies because he'd said she had cooties.

"So what happened last night?" Brad asked as he got into the passengers side of the black SUV.

"Huh?"

"With Rachel." The green eyed boy explained and chuckled when Nathan groaned. "That bad huh?" When he never got an answer his eyes widened. "Wait, are you trying to tell me the great Nathan Scott didn't have sex last night? Wow man, you really are getting soft." He laughed when Nathan punched him in the arm as they drove out of the parking lot. "What happened?"

Nathan shrugged, "They're just all the same, she started bitching about other girls on the squad before we'd even made it to my car so I pretended that you'd text me and I had to go."

Brad bust out laughing at that, "So if you see her, just make up some lame ass excuse." He nodded.

"So is this the start of a new Nathan Scott?" Brad asked with a chuckle as the car stopped at the river court.

Nathan shrugged with a smirk, "Maybe I'm just looking for the right girl. Brad rolled his eyes, knowing the right girl was closer than his best friend thought. Nathan had never been one for relationships, he's never had a serious one, and they usually last about two weeks until he gets bored and moves on. He couldn't remember half of the girl's names, but he could remember the name of the girl he first kissed. Little Miss James. It was actually that day they'd met, at the end of the day she'd walked up to him and planted a kiss square on his lips, he'd asked what it was for and she's shrugged with a smile and said she'd known he'd been thinking about it all day so they may as well get it over with. He chuckled at the memory; she was one of a kind. Haley and Nathan had shared most of their firsts together, but the one that stuck out most for the blue eyed boy was when they lost their virginity together.

They'd both been in their freshman year of high school and had just been hanging out since everyone else was either working or busy. They'd ended up getting into a fight over the movie, so she'd stormed out of his house and he ran after her, told her to get her ass back in the house because it was pouring rain. Been as stubborn as he is she'd kept walking so he ran after her then they began to fight in the middle of the street in the pouring rain then he'd done something that shocked both of them, he'd kissed her. Then one thing led to another and they ended up in his bed for the rest of the night and pretty much the whole weekend. They'd decided to just keep it between them, it was like their dirty little secret, and even though they'd never tell each other it was the best day of their lives.

"Finally. What the hell took yous so long?" Lucas asked as both boys walked up to the court.

"Dude, you phoned me about ten minutes ago." Brad told the blonde before stealing the ball from his hands and making a perfect lay up.

"Ignore him, he's just in a bad mood because the Brookie Monster isn't speaking to him, or wait, is it Miss Sawyer?" She grinned.

"Hales." Lucas whined, "Stop calling her that, please. I'm starting to think you don't like her or something." He said ignoring her Peyton comment.

"Now where would you get that idea?" She asked sarcastically and laughed when Lucas glared playfully at her from her spot on the bleachers beside Mouth.

Brad walked up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Hey lil' sis, I didn't know you were gonna be here." Before she could answer Nathan spoke up.

"Yeah, I thought you said it was just gonna be the guys?" He asked Lucas then turned to Haley with a smirk, "Well I guess Little James could pass for one." His smirk widened when she glared at him, scoffing whilst rolling her eyes. "I know you want me."

"In your dreams." She raised an eyebrow, "and I told you to stop calling me that."

Nathan walked onto the court, "You don't know what you do in my dreams." Brad groaned.

"Please, no talk like that around me."

Haley rolled her eyes while playfully pushing her brother back onto the court. "I have had sex before, you know?" All the guys began to laugh as Brad covered his ears and started to sing loud and off key. Haley got up from her spot on the bleachers and ran and jumped on his back.

"Yo Scott! Get over here and help us win this game." Skills shouted and Nathan ran over to him, pounding fists with all the guys.

"How about we start again?" Lucas asked, walking up to them with the basketball in his hands.

"You just want to because you're losing." Fergie pointed out with a smirk and the guys all chuckled.

"No, it's only fair since Brad and Nate just joined in." Lucas tried to defend himself and the guys rolled their eyes whilst chuckling.

"So Nate can come to my team-"

"Hold up, I don't think so, both Scott brothers on one team? Not fair." Tim piped up.

"Timmy's right." Haley agreed as she and Brad walked back up to the group.

"Hales." Jake whined, much like the way Lucas had earlier, "Please don't call Dim that."

She punched him in the arm, "It's nicer than calling him Dim, and plus Tim doesn't mind. Do ya Tim?" He shook his head with a big goofy smile and they all laughed.

"Now boys, play nice." She grinned and gave Nathan a smack on the butt as she walked past, grinning as she could just picture the shocked look on his face.

Brad shivered dramatically, "I did not need to see that!" He shouted over to Haley, where she was laughing with Mouth and she simply stuck her tongue at him at him childishly when he gave her the bird.

"Dude, Haley's a woman." Junk spoke up, with a grin.

"And what a woman she is." Tim practically licked his lips and Brad glared at him, and took the ball from Lucas' hands and hit him on the head with it.

"That's my sister, perv."

"Owe!" Tim pouted whilst rubbing his head.

Nathan felt a pang of jealousy hearing them talk about Haley like that but let it slide, picking the orange ball from the ground he shot it into the net. Swoosh_. Nothing but net._

"Shoot for teams."

…

"I can't believe how badly we whooped your guys' ass's," Jake grinned as they group walked into the small café.

Junk rolled his eyes, "Whatever,"

"Yeah, yous cheated." Tim spoke up.

"What? No we didn't." Nathan defended his team, "We played fair and square."

Haley giggled slightly and rolled her eyes. "You guys are so lame." She laughed when Lucas jabbed her in the side lightly. "I'm gonna see if your mam needs any help." She smiled at the group before practically bouncing into the kitchen.

The boys all chuckled. "Lucas!" But they all cringed as they heard a shrill screech.

"The Brooke Monster." Mouth laughed and the guys all snickered apart from Lucas.

"Hey baby." He smiled up at the brunette but she simply glowered at him. Oh shit, he knew that look, that look meant he was in trouble.

"Don't you 'Hey baby' me. I thought you were going to call me earlier? Remember you promised to take me to the mall." Lucas and Brooke continued to fight as Haley walked up to the table, now sporting a Karen's Café apron, and a notepad and pen.

"What can I get you boys?" She grinned, having yet to notice Brooke.

"We're in the middle of something." The brunette turned to face the voice, her eyes narrowing at one of her best friends girlfriends it's not that she didn't like Brooke… actually that was exactly it. She didn't like Brooke; she thought Lucas deserved someone who would appreciate the things he loved.

"Well I wasn't asking you, was I?" Haley asked with a tight smile before turning back to the guys. Leaving a red faced Brooke practically seething. They all looked at her with amused smiles. She really was just like one of the guys, but that wasn't why they all loved hanging out with her, she was quirky, feisty-they all learned that from experience, Miss James could certainly pack a punch. She was also caring, down to earth, and usually gave people the benefit of the doubt, tried to get everyone's side of the story.

"I want…" Brad started but she interrupted the older James.

"Let me guess, a cheeseburger, extra onion and extra cheese and fries." She grinned as he chuckled, "And a large coke with ice." She continued to go around the table, guessing all the boys orders and not surprising to any of them had gotten them all right, finally she came to Nathan, who was sitting with a smirk on his face.

"What LJ, not gonna guess my order too?" She glared at him as he said 'LJ' the initials for his usual nick name for her, 'Little James.' All the guys had different names for her and she loved them all for it.

"A double bacon cheeseburger, no onion, with a side of fries and a chocolate milkshake." She smiled when he glared at her. "I'll be back with your drinks." She sent them an air kiss before going back to the kitchen. She smiled at Karen, who was currently grilling some burgers.

"Get all the boys' orders?" The petite woman asked with a knowing smile and Haley laughed a little and nodded.

"Yeah,"

"I swear they come in here almost everyday and order the same thing, don't you think after a while they'd order something different?" She laughed softly and Haley joined her. Karen was Lucas' mom, and one of the kindest people you would ever meet, but she could get very angry, you did not want to get in the line of fire of an angry Karen Scott. Haley had known the older woman since she was a little girl; she'd been more of a mother to her than her own.

"I can't really say anything," Haley smiled as she filled a glass with ice. "I always order the same thing too-"

"Food of the Gods." Karen cut in with a smile and Haley laughed. Karen loved Haley as if she was her own, she was such a sweet girl and was glad that her boys had become friends with her, even though they met when they were four she could already tell back then they would have a strong bond, one that couldn't be broken. And to this very day she's never regretted her words, and knew in her soul she never would.

"I better get the boys their drink before World War III begins." The brunette spoke and both women laughed as they heard the boys bickering back and forth, but Haley closed her eyes as she heard Brooke's shrill voice, she must have invited herself to join them. _Grrreeeeaaaat._

"Thank you again for helping out today Hales, it's been hectic since opening,"

Haley sent her a toothy grin, "I don't mind at all, plus I get to see more of my adopted mom." She laughed when Karen through a dish towel at her but she caught it and swung it over her shoulder before taking the tray of drinks back over to her friends' table.

"There yous go." She smiled that smile that could light up a room as she handed each boy their drink.

"Thanks Shorty," Skills winked at her playfully and she laughed, God she loved her friends.

"Café Girl."

Haley turned to face the bitchy brunette and clenched her teeth, "Haley." She corrected with a roll of her eyes.

Brooke waved a dismissive hand in the air. "What can I get that has no sugar, no carbs and is fat free?" She asked while looking up from her menu.

Haley pretended to ponder for a moment before answering, "Water."

All the guys snickered and Jake, Brad and Nathan all coughed to hide their laughter.

"Fine, I'll have a Vas." She said snottily and Haley looked at her confused.

"'Scuse me?" Haley asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"It's water, from Norway." She explained whilst flipping her hair over her shoulder, and Haley wanted nothing more than to rip the sleek locks from her head right now.

"We only have tap water." Haley explained, all the guys could tell she was a minute away from slapping the rude brunette.

"Oh, well then I'll have an ice tea." Brooke told her and Haley fought the urge to roll her eyes and simply turned on her heal and walked back into the kitchen. All the guys gave Lucas pointed looks, and he sighed before standing up and walking after her, ignoring Brooke's whining voice calling after him.

Walking into the kitchen he stopped as he saw Haley ferociously chopping some onion, he winced slightly at the force. _Poor vegetable._

"Hey Hales," He smiled but she didn't turn to look at him, just kept chopping. "Look, I'm sorry about Brooke-"

"That's just it Luke, you shouldn't have to apologise for her." Haley told him, stopping her chopping but not turning to face him.

"But I want to, 'cos I don't want you to be mad at me." He smiled that infamous Scott smile and grinned when he saw her façade soften.

She sighed dramatically before turning to face him, the knife still clutched in her right hand. "Put down the weapon," He joked and she rolled her eyes playfully but put it down none the less and walked into his open arms.

"You deserve better, Squinty." She giggled into his chest when she heard him groan.

"I do not squint!" He exclaimed.

"You so do!" Haley told him while doing an impression of what he looks like when he 'Broods'. "Now go back out and do your guy stuff, I'll taker your food out when it's ready."

"Need any help?"

"Just go Scott." She threw a rag at him and he held his hands up in mock surrender before turning around and walking back out to the table. He inwardly groaned as he heard Brooke talking to his very, very bored looking friends about the cheerleading squad. _Hell here I come._

…

"I think my ears are bleeding."

"I didn't know someone could talk so much."

"Especially about the different shades of black, come on, I mean, its black! There's only one shade!" Jake exclaimed and everyone laughed. "I'm serious guys."

"Man, I never knew someone so hot could be so annoying." Tim sighed, laying his head down on the counter and Haley giggled, patting his head and he glared teasingly at her.

"I was so close to throwing her ice tea over her pretty little head." Haley admitted while turned to 'Open' sign to 'Closed' on the café door before walking back over to the counter.

The café was empty, except for Haley, Nathan, Brad, Jake, Tim, Lucas.

"What's wrong Luke?" Brad asked with a slight smirk, "I thought you'd be telling us off for badmouthing Brooke," He told the blonde.

Lucas shrugged with a small smile, "She kinda, did my head in too." He admitted sheepishly and all the guys laughed.

"Hey," Haley's head snapped around as she heard the deep voice, one that could send shivers up her spin one moment and annoy the hell out of her the next. "What're you doing over here all on your lonesome?" Nathan asked and sat beside her.

She gave him a small shrug, looking back out the window. "Trying to get away from you." She joked and Nathan chuckled, giving her a light nudge in the side.

"I'm been serious," He chuckled with a smile and Haley couldn't help but turn and look at him. He really could be sweet sometimes.

"Just thinking," She sighed.

"'Bout what?" Nathan prodded, watching her as she looked back out the window, the light from the moon illuminating her face, making her look more beautiful than usual.

"I just, have ever wanted to just get away, Nate?" She asked.

His brow furrowed at her question. "I guess, why?"

Haley shrugged. "I just wanna get away from Tree Hill for a bit, just go have some fun." She smiled, turning to look at him.

"What? You don't have fun with us?" He teased and she rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Of course I do, I think we should go on a road trip." She declared and he chuckled. "I'm serious!" She laughed.

"We might, someday, Tree Hill not big enough for ya LJ?" She glared at him and he chuckled.

"No, it's just not big enough for your ego." She told him whilst standing up.

Nathan scoffed. "If there's a part of me that's too big for Tree Hill it's definitely not my ego." He gestured to his lower anatomy and she simply rolled her eyes as he smirked.

"Ass." She muttered and smacked him on the back of the head while she walked past him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed while rubbing the spot she just whacked. "I know you want me James." Nathan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she simply gave him the bird.

"In your dreams."

"You have no idea."

…

**What yas think? Continue? Please tell me :)**


	2. Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

Okay, Wow! I am… speechless. And trust me, that is not something that happens a lot Lol. Thank yous so… much for all the reviews. They mean the world to me. I wasn't going to post this chapter until Wednesday, but since yous were so good at reviewing I thought I'd post early ;) And Kelly wanted me to, so it's a present for her too ;)

_Check out the one shot, 'How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.' By HJS-NS-23. It is awesome!_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Are You Gonna Be My Girl?**

-

_Go! _

So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey.

Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
with a face like that, do ya.

Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her jet back stare.

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea

-

-

-

Haley sighed contently as she pulled on the reins and her horse slowed. She breathed in the fresh air, she loved going out there on days like this. When there wasn't a cloud in the sky and she could just be alone with her thoughts. She jumped from Butterscotch's back and pulled him into the stable. She had been riding since she was little, her parents owned a massive bit of land, and Haley had no idea why. But they had bought it, built a stable on it and bought three horses. Haley saw it as a way of her parents making up for never being there, but they simply said it was out of love. _Yeah right. _

Securing the latch on the pen, Haley stroked Butterscotch's nose, he was the most peaceful one of her horses. He was white, with big patches of beige. He was her oldest one also; she made sure the gate was securely shut before moving onto the next one. Haley smiled as Pepper let out a grunt as she came to her gate. Pepper was chestnut brown, with a few small dots of white on her chest, and a long strip of white on her nose. She was the only girl horse Haley had, and very affectionate. Haley stroked her head while feeding her some apple.

"So this is where you've been hiding." The brunette didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Why? Were you worried?" She smiled teasingly and Nathan chuckled.

"Nah just thought I'd better check if you were still alive." He joked.

"Funny." Haley muttered.

"I try," Nathan shrugged with a smile and she rolled her eyes playfully. "I haven't been out here in a while." He continued, walking closer to where she was.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, miss your best friend?" She kinked an eyebrow and giggled when realisation came to his face.

He scoffed. "Real funny Hales."

"I try," She mocked his earlier words. "So you didn't miss Royal at all? He missed you. Didn't ya boy?" She asked, walking over to the pen, smiling at the jet black Stallion, he was a beautiful horse. "Ignore Nathan; he's just been a butthead." She pretended to whisper to Royal but loud enough for the blue eyed boy to hear.

"Am not!" He exclaimed with a slight pout. "I really don't see why you named the thing Royal." He muttered.

Haley grinned at that. "First of all, Royal is not a 'thing' he is a horse, and second of all, I named him after you silly, you knew that." She laughed as he glared harder at her. "I mean he isn't the brightest tool in the shed, and is pretty thick headed, stubborn, the list goes on." She smirked.

"Also 'cos he's a stallion." Nathan smirked when she lifted a confused eyebrow at him, "and you know I'm one in the sack." His smirk widened when he saw her cheeks flush slightly.

"Right." She drawled out, turning back to the horse.

"And he's big, strong, muscular-"

"Nathan Scott, if I didn't know you any better I'd say you had a crush on my horse." She laughed when his face scrunched up. "So is there a reason you're here, or is it the fact that you get pleasure out of torturing me?" She asked making sure the gate on Royals pen was secure.

"Haha," He deadpanned, "There's actually a reason I came up here, and even though I do love annoying you that's not it." He smiled cheekily. "Me and the guys-"

"The guys and I." Haley corrected him and he rolled his eyes at her.

"You are such a nerd." He teased.

"Well this nerd helped you pass calculus freshman year," She smirked.

"And also taught me how to French kiss." Nathan's smirk widened as her cheeks flushed.

"That was like a lifetime ago." Haley tried to brush it off.

"I can still remember that day," He continued, as she stepped into Pepper's pen, "We were at your house, just hanging out in the backyard, and somehow we ended up on your bed, in a heated make out session. I can still remember what you tasted like, strawberry lip gloss and something that was just you." He grinned and stepped into the pen with her. "Do you remember Hales?" He stepped closer to her, making sure his hot breath hit her neck.

Haley tried her best not to shiver, "Yeah, I remember pushing you off the bed when you tried to touch my boobs." She laughed, brushing Pepper's glossy brown coat.

Nathan shrugged, trying to brush it off. "You know you wanted me too, you were just scared although I don't remember you pushing me off the bed the last time I did" he added huskily.

Haley couldn't stop the shiver running up her spine this time, "So what was the reason you came up here then?" She asked, noticing they'd gotten a bit off topic but also because she could feel her cheeks turning redder as she remembered that night, or to be more specific, weekend.

"Oh yeah," Nathan cleared his throat, trying to calm his lower anatomy at the thought of being with Haley. "The _guys _and _I_." He grinned when she glared at him, and they both stepped out of the pen. "Were all going to see a movie tonight, since tomorrows the last day of school before the summer, and then we all thought we'd just hang out at mines?" He explained as they both began to walk out of the stable.

"Isn't that what we always do?" Haley joked, silently jumping up and down at the thought of summer vacation. "And what, you guys just assume I have nothing better to do than hang out with you losers?" She teased.

"Pretty much." Nathan smirked.

"I'll have to check my schedule," She continued to joke, she loved fighting with Nathan but also loved just hanging out and having a laugh with him, "But I'm sure I can fit yous in."

"We would be honoured." Nathan laughed and mock bowed making her giggle. "So you wanna ride?" He asked as they reached their vehicles, and he patted the seat on his Harley.

"I know you want to touch me Scott but that's a bit desperate, even for you." She laughed and jumped into the seat of her red truck, driving off; leaving a shocked faced Nathan Scott behind.

…

"And then she drove off, leaving you standing there like an idiot?" Lucas asked with a chuckle, and Nathan nodded. "God I love that girl." He laughed when his brother punched him in the arm.

"So what's going on with you and Brooke?" Nathan asked, as they walked along the streets of Tree Hill, they'd just had a game of One on One at the river court and were heading back to theirs now. "Last week at the café was pretty intense." He added, remembering his brother's girlfriend storming out of the café.

Lucas sighed, running a hand over his sweaty face, "I actually broke up with her this morning."

Nathan laughed out loud at that, "About time man," He slapped Lucas on the back.

"Yeah, it was way over due."

"Haley is gonna be so happy, you do realise that?" Nathan asked and the blonde nodded.

"And is also gonna give me a big fat 'I told you so,'" When Lucas had first started going out with Brooke Haley told him it wouldn't work, and she was right.

"So what's going on with the two of you?" He asked.

"What'dya mean?"

Lucas sighed; his brother was so dense sometimes. "I meant, what's going on? Like have yous finally admitted your feelings?"

Nathan chuckled at this, "Nah man, Haley's gonna cave way before I am."

Lucas laughed at his cockiness, "Well she's just as stubborn as you are, not as thick headed though." He took off running into the house after saying that.

"Hey!" Nathan shouted, running inside after him.

…

Haley stopped her truck outside of her house, before stepping out and locking it. She noticed a figure sitting on her porch. _What the hell? _Walking up her path, the figure became clear as she got closer.

"Brooke Davis, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Haley asked sarcastically as she reached the steps, her eyes widened a little when Brooke lifted her head and she noticed the tear tracks on her cheeks and red eyes.

"He…He broke up with me." She sobbed.

"Who?" Haley asked, still a bit dazed to find Brooke sitting on her porch crying, even though she'd dated one of her best friends for about a year she was never close with the girl.

"Lu-cas." She hiccupped.

"Oh." Haley said awkwardly. "I'm sorry, but isn't this the kind of thing you go to Peyton for?"

Brooke hiccupped again; "She and her dad are spending quality time together," Haley fought the urge to roll her eyes, as Brooke said this, like it was more important for Peyton to spend time with her than her father. "You're his best friend," She continued, still crying. "Why would he break up with me?"

You're whiney, needy, clingy, bitchy. Haley ticked off in her head, but simply said. "I have no idea." Walking closer to her front door, hoping if Brooke saw she was going inside then she'd get the hint and leave.

"There must be a reason, I mean, why would he break up with _me_? I'm Brooke Davis." She said and Haley felt something inside her snap and she turned around to face the other brunette,

"That's exactly why. You're so full of yourself, and think everything's about you, maybe you should just grow up and see yourself for what you truly are. A bitch." With that Haley walked into her house and slammed the door. She instantly felt guilty about what she'd said to Brooke, peaking out the glass window she watched as the brunette got into her baby blue beetle convertible and drove off. Sure she might not like the girl but she didn't have to be that big of a bitch she knew that Brooke really cared for Lucas even though she had a funny way of showing it

"Wow, who knew Haley James soon to be Scott could be so feisty." Brad smirked while walking down the stairs.

Haley rolled her eyes, ignoring her brother comment about becoming a Scott in the future she said, "Lucas broke up with her."

"And you thought you'd make it hurt more?" He joked, and Haley punched him in the arm as she walked past him into the kitchen. "It was about time anyway."

"I already feel horrible about it, don't make me feel worse." She told him, taking two waters from the fridge and throwing one to her brother.

Brad caught it easily, "Hey, no complaints here, but I was kinda hoping for a cat fight." He grinned.

"Eww! You perv, I'm your sister!" Haley exclaimed with a small grin before running up the stairs to her room.

"Only by blood!" Brad shouted after her with a chuckle. He took a sip of his water, wondering when the hell his little sister and best friend would just admit their feelings and get together.

…

"So what do yous wanna see?" Junk asked as the group walked into the movie theatre.

"I've been begging Brad to come and see 'PS: I Love You'" Haley told them and all the boys groaned.

"No chick flicks." the all said at once, making a few people turn their heads.

Haley pouted, "But we saw a gut film last time!" She whined and Skills came over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You wanted to see it too." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Shut up." She laughed.

"Well well well, it is a small world after all."

Haley inwardly groaned.

"Hey boys," Rachel smiled seductively, the boys all gave her tight smiled whereas Tim was practically drooling. Fergie slapped him on the back of his head. "Holly." She gave Haley a once over before smiling at her.

The brunette didn't bother correcting her, just smiled sweetly, "Raquel." The redhead narrowed her eyes before turning her attention back to the boys or one boy in particular.

"Hey Nate," She licked her lips.

"Rachel." He acknowledged.

"Did you get everything sorted with Brad last night?" She asked, running her hands up his arm, and Haley felt her fists clench at her sides.

"Wha…. Oh, yeah." He nodded, remembering the lie he'd told to get out of going out with her.

"Good." She smiled. "So maybe tonight you could come over to my place and," She licked her lips again. "We could continue with our _date_."

"I'm hanging out with my friends." Nathan told her. "But I'm sure Tim would be up for it." He smirked at the boy before walking away, the group following him, leaving a seething Rachel behind.

"So eh Rach-"

"Get away from me." She told Tim coldly before storming out of the cinema.

Haley wrapped an arm around the sullen boy's waist and they walked towards their group of friends. "You're too good for her Timmy." She was rewarded with a goofy smile from Tim, and she giggled. "Plus she's a total slut." The guys all looked at her shocked. "What?"

"If I didn't know you any better Hales, I'd say that was jealousy in your voice." Mouth grinned.

Haley scoffed, "Yeah right, why the hell would I be jealous of Rach-ho?"

"'Cos she's after Nathan." Brad smirked when his baby sister's eyes flashed.

Haley simply rolled her eyes, "Stop smirking Scott."

Nathan chuckled, his grin widening. "It's alright LJ, I only have eyes for …" He walked closer to her then last minute wrapped an arm around Brad's shoulders, from his spot beside her. "Brad."

The green eyed boy laughed and Nathan continued. "I've loved you since I was five, and our eyes locked from across the playground…"

"Yous are gay." She told the boys, who were all in hysterics and she walked off to the concession stand.

"We were only joking! Come on Baby J!" Fergie shouted after her, still laughing.

Nathan smirked as he watched her angrily walk away.

"She so wants me."

…

"Left foot green."

"Seriously? How the hell am I meant to reach all the way over there?"

"Yeah man, she does have some pretty stubby legs."

"Shut up Eugene!"

"Hales!"

"Squinty!"

"Short fry!"

"Asshole!"

"Children!" Lucas and Haley stopped their arguing. "Can we please continue with the game? I can't feel my arms." Jake complained.

"Speak for yourself Jaqkelski," Nathan smirked, "I'm really enjoying the view."

"Perv." Haley muttered and let out a short squeal as she tumbled forward, pulling Lucas and Jake down with her. "Asshole!" She shouted at Nathan. "You squeezed my ass! I call foul!" She called to Mouth.

"Shorty its Twister, there are no rules." Skills chuckled from his spot on the armchair as he and Fergie played NBA Live while watching their friends play.

"Hey, how come when I call you Shorty I get punched but when Skills does it he's not harmed?" Lucas asked with a pout, still lying on his back on the floor.

Haley grinned before skipping over to Skills and leaving a noisy kiss on his bald head, "'Cos I love him." She giggled. "Now back to the topic at hand," She walked over to Nathan and pinched him on the arm.

"Fuck! Haley! What the hell?!" Nathan shouted rubbing his bicep.

"That's for squeezing my ass."

"It was right in front of my face,"

"Can we please not talk about my little sister's ass in front of me?"

Haley scoffed, "Earlier you were the one that wanted a cat fight between me and Brooke."

"Eww, man, that's your sister!"

"Dude!"

"I was joking!" Brad defended himself.

"Wait, you were talking to Brooke?" Mouth asked, "When?"

Haley nodded, "When I got home from the stables she was sitting on the porch, crying, 'cos a certain Scott broke her heart."

Lucas frowned. "Say it."

"Say what?" She feigned innocents.

"Say it." He grumbled. "Oomph." He puffed as Haley sat on his stomach as he lay on the floor.

"I told you so."

"So what does this have to do with a cat fight?" Tim asked, always with his mind in the gutter.

"Shut up Dim." Everyone said in unison.

"So who wants another round of Twister?" Nathan asked, just wanting a reason to be close to Haley without been to conspicuous.

"Why? So you can cheat again?"

"James, I didn't cheat. I was playing dirty." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You scared?"

Haley scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Rematch?" He asked, holding his hand out in front of him.

She looked from his outstretched hand to his face sceptically before smirking and shaking it. "You're on Scott."

…

"Why the hell did I agree to this?" Haley groaned, as she glared at a smirking Nathan.

"'Cos it was a way to be close to me," Nathan grinned. _More like the other way around._

She scoffed. "Screw you."

"You offering?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she wanted so much in that moment to smack him but refrained from doing so, since if she lifted her hand she would fall on top of him. Currently Nathan was on his back, with his arms behind him for support, and his legs spread apart. Haley on the other hand, was on her front, with one arm on each side of Nathan's chest, one of her legs were over his as the other was underneath his other one. Their friends all watched on amused as they continued to squabble.

"I bet you'd love that." She rolled her eyes. "God you're so cocky!"

"No, what I'd love is for you to suck my c-"

"Okay!" Lucas shouted holding his hands up. "Tim spin the… spinner thing." He told them and the guys sniggered. "Shut up." He chuckled himself.

"Right, Haley J… right hand yellow." Tim told her.

Haley moved her hand to the circle, which happened to be right beside Nathan's head. Her face was directly above his. "Hurry up Tim." She told the boy.

"Nate… right foot red." As Nathan moved his foot he decided to have a little fun and rile his best friend up some more. He made sure his lower anatomy rubbed against hers as he moved his leg, loving the ay her eyes widened.

"Ass." She muttered.

"Left hand blue." Tim read to Haley and as she moved she felt her foot slip from beneath her and came tumbling down, bringing Nathan with her.

"Oomph."

"I knew you couldn't resist me Hales." Nathan smirked, squeezing her hips and Haley scoffed before starting to get up, but he started running his fingers up her sides and she fell to the side, giggling.

"Nath-an! Stop!" She tried to be stern but couldn't stop laughing.

"Or what?"

All the guys watched them as their two friends were lost in their own little world before turning back to what they were doing, knowing smiles on their faces.

"Say it LJ." Nathan urged, his hands dancing along the soft skin of her stomach, under the vest top she was wearing.

"No!" She giggled, trying to get away from him but he'd straddled her waist so it was impossible to do so.

"Say it!" Nathan encouraged, he was trying to keep his body temperature from rising, but the way she was wriggling beneath him had his lower parts springing to life.

"Okay, okay!" She caved, trying to catch her breath back as his fingers stilled. "Gothcha!" She laughed as she scrambled out from underneath him and over beside Skills and Fergie, who were still in an intense game of NBA Live.

Nathan shook his head with a smile as he stood up, "I'll get you later."

"Is that a promise?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and her voice dropped a tone.

Before he had time to respond Junk shouted. "Pizza's here!"

Everyone settled on the couches with a drink and some pizza as Brad turned on the film.

"Achoo!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Bless you." The rest of the group said at once as Haley came back into the room, an apple in hand, and took her seat beside Nathan on the small couch.

"An apple? Seriously?" He asked, taking a bite out of his pizza as Mouth turned the lights off.

She shrugged, "I ate mine." She laughed quietly at his shocked face.

"Plus," Brad spoke from across the room. "An apple a day keeps the doctor away." Everyone chuckled at that.

"But if the doctors cute screw the fruit," Tim added.

"But if he's gay, stick with an apple a day." Haley finished while biting into the fruit and all the boys laughed. They all settled down and continued to watch the movie. Half way through Haley tried to concentrate on the screen but she could feel Nathan's eyes on her, and been squashed on this little couch with him wasn't helping matters.

"Stop it." She whispered, trying not to disturb the boys who were engrossed in the screen.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently and she rolled her eyes.

Turning to face him she spoke, "Staring at me."

He shrugged before turning back to the TV. Five minutes later Haley saw him yawn and stretch his arms above his head, and couldn't stop the amused smile spreading over her face as he wrapped one around her shoulders.

"That was lame." She told him in a whisper and he simply grinned, leaning closer, and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her. But instead she felt his hot breath on the side of her neck.

"How much longer until you actually crack?" He asked huskily.

She felt a shiver run up her spine, "Why would I crack?"

"I know you want me James,"

She scoffed turning back to the screen. "Bite me."

"With pleasure." He growled playfully before biting the bare skin of her shoulder, making her giggle louder than she meant too. All the boys rolled their eyes in amusement turned back to the movie, it amazed them how Haley and Nathan could go from being joking and playful, to bickering, and back to playful and joking again.

"A week tops." Brad whispered quietly to Lucas and Skills, watching his best friend and sister.

"Nah, I'd say two." Lucas told them. "They're both as stubborn as each other." He chuckled.

"Yeah dawg," Skills spoke up. "I'd say three weeks until they get together."

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Brad asked with a devilish grin.

"You're on man." Skills grinned.

"I'm changing mine then." Brad told them. "A month."

"Two weeks." Lucas said.

"Three." Skill smiled.

Looking back over at his brother and best friend Lucas smirked as Nathan twirled a lock of Haley's mid length dark brown hair in his finger tips. _I am so winning that money._

…

**Please review ;)**


	3. The Simple Truth

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait on this chapter but I made it VERY long. The reviews kinda dropped last chapter but thank you SO SO SO much to all the people who read and review. It means the world to me. I love you guys! **

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Simple Truth**

-

_We could colour it, wrap it up, tie it with a bow  
We could sugar-coat, or be polite, say it isn't so  
We could watch a movie 'til it's late  
Then turn out the lights  
Oh, but somethin' in this pretty house  
Just isn't right _

So let the walls come down  
Let it all fall down  
Baby, make no excuse  
I can't feel your love  
Take off the kid gloves  
And love me like you really do  
By tellin' me the simple truth

Baby, lately we're on eggshells just tiptoein' around  
And the silence is so deafening, it drowns out sound  
But the honesty, the deep emotions, what we know is real  
So even if you're hurt and angry, tell me how you feel

So let the walls come down  
Let it all fall down  
Baby, make no excuse  
I can't feel your love  
Take off the kid gloves  
And love me like you really do  
By tellin' me the simple truth

Hey, what's goin' on in your head  
This is me you're talkin' to  
Let's get down to the heart of the matter  
'Cause that's all that matters

-

-

-

"HAPPY BRITHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HALEY BALEY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Brad sang loudly as he ran into his sister's room.

Haley groaned and buried her head further into her pillow as she felt two bodies jump on her bed.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A MONKEY! AND YOU SMELL LIKE ONE TOO!" Nathan added.

Haley was too tired to look up let alone smack Nathan for that comment. "Go away." She grumbled, pulling the covers over her head.

"Nope, not gonna happen." Brad chuckled, pulling the covers from his little sisters form only to have her foot connect with his side, making him go flying from the bed, landing with a 'Oomph' on the floor. Haley lazily smiled smugly before reaching for the covers and cuddling back into her pillow. She was so lost in her own world she didn't hear Brad get up off the floor and grumble something inaudible to Nathan and walked out of the room. He loved his sister to death, but God did she have a good kick!

"Little James." When he didn't get an answer Nathan sighed dramatically, "You're not gonna make this easy are you?" Silence. Why did she always have to be so goddamn difficult? Oh yeah, she was Haley James, and she loved making his life hell.

He let out another dramatic sigh. Nothing. She didn't even flinch.

Time to bring out the big guns.

Standing up from the bed Nathan moved to the end of it, taking the covers he pulled them fully off Haley's body and onto the floor. Then he climbed onto it, straddling her waist from behind, put his hands up the material of her tank top and lay his palms flat on the bare skin of her back.

"Nathan!" Haley shrieked. She hated that! And he knew it too! "Get your stinky cold hand's off of me!" She shouted,

"What're you gonna do Hales?" Nathan chuckled, not removing his hands from her skin.

Haley managed to wiggle onto her back, his legs still on either side of her waist. "Get off me you big… big bully!" She pushed his chest but he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"I'm a bully?" He chuckled.

"Yes." She huffed, trying to get out of his strong grasp but it was no use, he was too strong. Haley let out a defeated sigh. "Nathannnnn…" She pouted but he didn't give up. God he was freakishly strong. _Maybe he's secretly the hulk. _Awicked smile grew on her lips as she came up with a way to get him back. "I want you."

Nathan stilled, his eyes widening as he looked down at her face, his blue eyes darkening. "W-what?" He stuttered, feeling his pants tighten at hearing her words.

"I want you, Nathan." She told him seductively licking her lips. She felt his hold on her hands lessen a little but she still couldn't move them. She did however manage to lean up and capture his lips with hers. Trying to ignore the serge of electricity that shot through her body as they connected. Nathan moaned, God it had been so long. Too long since he'd felt her lips. Those gorgeous pink, plump lips on his. He moved his hands from her wrists and moved them to her waist moving so he wasn't straddling her waist anymore and Haley wrapped her legs around his middle, he groaned out loud at the feeling of their lower half's rubbing together.

Haley was going into a haze, a Nathan filled haze. God what that boy could do with his lips. She was losing herself in him; so much she almost forgot the reason for distracting him. She tried to tell herself that she wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. If she was completely honest with herself she could kiss him forever, and she was sure Nathan wouldn't mind.

Haley pulled her lips from his, leaning up making sure her hot breath hit his neck, and she smirked when she felt him shiver. Feeling a wave of pride wash over her knowing she was the only person who could make Nathan Scott go weak at the knees. "Think of that next time you're with one of your whores." She told him. Then as quick as a flash she got off the bed and was down the stairs.

Nathan sat there, completely dumfounded. _What the fuck? _Did she actually just do that? God he could kiss her all day. Haley James was on his mind 24/7, even though he would never admit it out loud, he had it bad. She even haunted his dreams, teasing him, then just before he could fall into the greatest pleasure he'd ever experience he would wake up, most of the time on the floor of his bedroom. Shaking his head he ran a hand through his hair, God he needed a shower. A cold one.

…

"Good morning Birthday Girl." Lucas grinned as Haley walked into the kitchen; she mumbled something inaudible and poured herself a cup of coffee. Smiling as she took a whiff of it before taking a big gulp.

"Mornin'" She smiled sleepily, feeling better. She leaned up and gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek.

She heard someone let out a grunt, and she couldn't help the smile that overtook her face at the sight of her brother sulking on the other side of the island. Rolling her eyes she walked over and planted a noisy kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for the wake up call." She giggled and was rewarded with a small smile from the older James.

"Feeling unloved over here!" She giggled louder at Junks declaration. She ran into the living room before giving all the boys hugs and kisses on the cheeks and they all told her 'Happy Birthday.'

Haley let out a small squeal as Skills pulled her down on his lap, "So Hales are you ready for the annual Baby James birthday tradition?" He asked with a grin and she playfully let out a dramatic groan.

"Oh God, I thought I'd get away with it." She laughed and he playfully smacked both of his hands on her thighs.

"Nah, you're just scared cause you know I'm gonna beat your ass." Lucas teased as he Brad and Nathan came into the living room.

"Yeah right," Skills spoke. "With me and Haley J both on a team you'll be begging for mercy." He joked.

"That's right." Haley exclaimed while giving him a high five.

"Just wait Lil' sis, just cause you're a girl and my sister don't think I'm gonna take it easy on you." Brad told her.

Haley grinned. "You wont have to, I'm gonna whoop your butt either way." She stated with a cocky smirk. "I think you're forgetting who won last year," She reminded him and he groaned. "That's right, paintball is my game buddy. Be ready to lose." She stood up from Skills' lap. "Right boys, I'm going for a quick shower." She told them before practically skipping up to the bathroom.

All the boys chuckled. "So what did yous get Haley for her birthday?" Mouth asked, before taking a sip from his cup.

"Cause me Fergie, Mouth and Junk all chipped in and there is no way your present is gonna beat ours." Skills smirked confidently.

"I wouldn't beat on that if I was you," Brad stated with a small grin, "She's gonna love what I got her." He then turned to his best friend. "Hey Nate man, what's wrong? You haven't said a word since we came down here."

Nathan shrugged, "Nothing. Just hoping Hales will like my present." And it was the truth; he was seriously worried that she wouldn't like what he got her.

"I'm sure she'll like whatever you got her, unless it was a stripper…" Tim got a dreamy look in his eyes and licked his lips, "you know one of them that comes out of a birthday cake? Hey, can I get one of them for my birthday?" He asked with a goofy grin.

The guys couldn't help but laugh. "Or even better, Haley in a birthday cake?"

"Shut up Tim."

The boys all said and Brad gave him a whack in the back of the head. "What the hell was that for?"

"That's my baby sister." He spoke in a warning tone.

Tim held his hands up in defence. "Okay, okay. Overprotective." He muttered.

"So I hear you've got a date tonight." Skills grinned at Lucas, who gave his brother an accusing glare.

Nathan held his hands up in defence. "I said nothing man! Wait, you have a date?" He asked.

Lucas sighed and nodded his head with a big ass grin. "Yeah."

"Who with?" Jake prodded.

"A certain Broody blonde." Skills answered for him.

"How the hell do you do that?" Lucas laughed.

Skills shrugged before a smug grin overtook his face. "All part of my charm."

…

"Are my ears burning?" Haley grinned as she walked into the living room; all the boys instantly stopped talking. She gave them accusing looks before sitting on the couch in-between Jake and Nathan.

"I can't see any fire…"

"It's an expression Timmy," She smiled as all the boys groaned. "Like if someone's talking about you." She explained.

"Then why don't you just say that?" He asked confused.

Haley was about to answer but instead said, "Never mind."

"You are looking mighty fine today Baby J," Skills grinned and she found herself returning the gesture.

"Why thank you Mister Taylor."

"I think beautiful is the appropriate word." Junk winked playfully at her.

"Stunning." Jake spoke up.

"Gorgeous." Lucas grinned lopsidedly.

"Indescribable."

Haley's breath caught in her throat at the want she could hear in Nathan's voice. No one else seemed to notice though so she simply smiled at him. "Stop it boys or you're gonna make me blush."

"Looks like we've succeeded." Jake teased, as her cheeks turned a rosy pink.

"Shut up." She told him playfully while rolling her eyes.

"So Hales, you ready for your gifts or would you rather wait until after we come back?" Brad asked with a grin. Knowing his little sister would want them now.

"Gifts? Give to me I love presents." She told them teasingly, while placing her hands in front of her so her palms were facing upwards.

"Naw, I think we should wait until we get back." Skills grinned and all the boys stood up and stated heading for the door.

"Guys!" Haley whined with a slight pout. However none of them answered just walked out of the door. She let out an aggravated sigh before getting up grabbing her jacket and running after them.

She got into one of the cars. There were the back back seats, then the back seats and the front seats. (Imagine the jeep they took to Honey Grove.) She sat in the middle in-between Lucas and Brad as Nathan drove and Skills had shotgun. Then in the back were Tim and Jake. Fergie, Junk and Mouth took Brads car and would follow them there.

"So are yous excited?" Tim asked from his space at the back of the jeep. "Today's gonna be off the chain dawg!"

"Tim, honey. I hate to break it to you but you're not black." Haley smiled sympathetically at him while the guys all snickered. "Shut up you morons." She reprimanded. "Beside, today is gonna be off the chain!" Tim laughed at her impression and gave her a high five.

"Love you H James!" Tim exclaimed with that goofy grin of his.

"You better." She smiled wickedly. "Are we there yet?" She asked, leaning forward so her head was in-between the two front seats.

"We've been driving for, what? About five minutes. What do you think?" Nathan asked.

"Sorry." Haley said sarcastically. "What's got your boxers in a twist?" She grinned devilishly while leaning so her head was on his shoulder. "I can think of something." She made sure her hot breath hit his neck, then looking down she could see down his t-shirt, and she noticed the black writing etched on his skin and a smile instantly graced her features.

"What's that smile for?" She was knocked from her thoughts by Skills' voice.

Haley shrugged leaning back in her seat. "Just remembering my last birthday." She smiled and Brad instantly chuckled.

"I could never forget that day, you and Nathan came stumbling into the house at what? Nine at night both drunk off your asses." He laughed at the memory.

"I remember that!" Lucas exclaimed from his spot on the other side of Haley. "We were throwing her a surprise party but in the end we were the ones shocked."

Haley rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad?" Brad laughed. "Hales, you were pissed, and both got tattoos! How is that not bad? I don't see how it could've gotten worse. Oh yeah, I do. You got Nathan's basketball jersey on your ass-"

"Above me ass, actually-"

"-and Nathan got your initials with an 'S' added onto the end in-between his shoulder blades." All the guys bust out laughing at that.

"We were drunk! You said it yourself." Nathan tried to defend himself and Haley. Every time he saw the little '23' etched onto her skin. It turned him onto no end. It was like his mark. Showing she was his, and even though they weren't together he knew she was. No one could ever make him feel the way she could. And that tattoo proved just that, and it was there for everyone else to see.

"We're here!" Jake exclaimed, and Haley sent him a thankful smile as Nathan parked the car and they all got out. Fergie Junk and Mouth got out of Brads car and joined them as they walked up to the building.

"Yous better get ready for the biggest ass whooping of your lives," Skills grinned cockily.

Brad teased. "You can talk the talk but can you walk the walk?"

Haley rolled her eyes as the two continued to squabble and she looped her arms through Jakes and Lucas'.

"You really think you can beat me bro?" Haley asked teasingly as they all walked inside of the paintball centre.

"I don't think. I know." He grinned, much like the way Skills had earlier.

"Just wait, in a few minutes you'll be eating your words."

"Well you'll be eating paint."

Haley rolled her eyes good naturedly. "We'll see."

…

"Owe!"

"Tim! Hurry up!"

"Dude! There's stuff everywhere! And I can't see properly!"

Jake sighed. Pulling Tim's goggles around his face so the plastic glass was in front of his eyes.

"How did we end up with him on our team?" Skills asked, loading more pellets into his paintball gun.

"Cause Haley wanted him." Nathan told him.

"Do you want me to shoot you?" She asked with a glare, threateningly holding her gun to his chest.

"Bite me." He growled, repeating her words from the other night.

"Already had the pleasure." She smirked.

"Duck!" Skills suddenly shouted.

"Where?" Tim asked, standing up from her crouching position. 'Oomph.' He let out a grunt as a small green splash of paint appeared on his chest. The padding making it less sore.

"Dammit Tim! Get down!" Haley shouted, pulling him down beside her. "If you get shot two more times you're out so stay low." She explained. If any of the team mates got hit three times they were out, making their team smaller. The same went for Brad's team.

"So you having a good birthday LJ?" Nathan grinned at her from his spot behind the large tree.

Haley sent him a dazzling smile. "It's perfect." Just then out of the corner of her eye she noticed a figure approaching them. "Separate!" She shouted and instantly the five members of the team ran off in different directions and she shot the figure. Grinning as she hit the person in the stomach.

"Gothcha Squinty!" Haley giggled before running off. "Better luck next time!" She shouted over her shoulder.

Lucas scowled looking down at the blue paint.

Brad came out from his hiding spot. "I'll go after her."

"I'll get Nathan." The blonde replied. Oh how he loved this. They all got to act like kids and shoot at each other for free. His uncle, Keith, shared the ownership with his father. Dan Scott. So ever year for Haley's birthday they would come here, but it didn't stop them from coming around whenever they wanted. Weather it was just to practice their aim or for fun.

"Luke watch out!" He was so caught up in his thoughts he never noticed the older Scott come out from his hiding place behind one of the large cans and shot him in the back before taking off.

"Dammit!" Lucas cursed. One more shot and he was out. Nathan and Haley, well, it was nice knowing you.

…

Haley crawled behind a large haystack, trying her best to not be spotted by the other team while trying to spot them. She heard something crack, like a twig. She quickly turned on her back and pointed her gun at the intruder. About to pull the trigger until she saw those two baby blues she knew so well.

"Nathan! Fuck." She cursed, taking a deep breath. "Don't _do _that!"

"Do what?" He whispered, crawling to where she was.

"Creep up on me, I could've shot you!" She told him quietly.

"Well you didn't." He said in a hushed tone. "Why are we whispering?"

Haley thought about it for a few seconds. "I don't know." She whispered.

"Baby James, come out come out wherever you are."

"That's why." Haley told Nathan as they heard Fergie's voice.

"Come on Hales, we're not gonna hurt ya, shoot you yes, but hurt? Nah." Junk spoke.

Nathan nudged Haley in the side to get her attention and when she turned to look at him he pointed to an old shed. It was pretty small, and looked like it could collapse any minute. But losing to Brad, or an old shed falling on top of her? She'd take the shed any day.

Haley nodded and they both crawled towards it. Hoping Junk and Fergie wouldn't see them.

"Do you think they so us?" Haley asked while Nathan shut the old door.

"No." He told her, turning around. Their noses almost touching.

It really was a small shed.

Haley cleared her throat. "It looked bigger from the outside." She laughed nervously.

Nathan grinned. He had the upper hand, even if it was just for a minute, and he was going to take full advantage of it.

"Do I do that to you Hales?" He asked in a husky whisper, smirking at her intake of breath as his own breath hit the side of her neck. "Do I make you nervous?" He nipped at her earlobe, before trailing his lips down her soft skin.

"Nathan." The way she said his name breathlessly simply fuelled him on further and he started leaving hot open mouth kiss up the column of her throat. Haley was in heaven, and hell. He needed to stop what he was doing and right now or else she was going to throw him on the floor of the shed and have her way with him. "Stop." Her plead was weak, as she _really _didn't want him to stop.

"Just say it then Hales." He told her hotly, moving his kisses up her jaw line.

"S-say what?" She panted; as her hold on her gun lessened it hit the floor, joining Nathan's.

"That you want me." He declared, nipping at her skin before soothing it over with his tongue.

She knew this was payback for earlier today. But God did it feel good.

"I-" She was cut off by the sound of paintball guns been fired. And lots of shouts and curses. Nathan's actions stopped, and he lifted his head so their noses were touching. Their breaths mingling together and they didn't know whose air they were surviving on and neither cared to find out.

"We should get back out there." Nathan spoke, his voice husky. But he didn't move.

Haley's voice was hoarse. "Yeah."

Both just stared at the other.

Blue on brown.

Leaning forward Nathan cupped her cheeks softly in his palms and pulled her forward for a kiss. But unlike the one they'd shared earlier today it was filled with longing, and was soft, their tongues slowly moving together. When he pulled away Haley was shocked, she'd never experience anything like that before. The air was practically sizzling around them, crackling.

He gave her one more peck on the lips before opening the door of the shed, picking up his gun.

Haley sat there. Stunned. Nathan Scott was seriously messing up her head. But was he just playing games? She was sure that s kiss like that… there is no way that meant nothing. It was full of want, need and dare she say … love? Leaning her head back she hit it off the shed wall, groaning loudly before standing up. She decided to take out all her anger and dare she say sexual frustration out on the other team. God help them.

…

"Oh God." Tim groaned in pain, hissing as he sat done on one of the chairs at the café.

"Tim, I am so sorry." Haley apologised for what felt like the hundredth time since they'd left the paintball centre. He knew she was been sincere because she used his real name and not 'Timmy'.

"Stop being such a baby." Nathan told him, harsher than he would've like to.

"Dude! I can't feel my nuts! What if they fall off? Oh God." Tim groaned. Putting his head down on the counter.

"That had to be one of the funniest things I have ever seen!" Jake exclaimed as he and Lucas walked into the café, still laughing.

Tim moaned out in pain as he placed the ice pack Karen had gotten him on the injured area. "Guys! It's not funny, they could fall off!"

"Would one of my double chocolate chip muffins make you feel better?" Karen asked sympathetically, she felt like Tim was a little kid stuck inside a teenagers body. But he could be grown up when he wanted to be, but that was a very rare occasion.

"Maybe two?" He pouted and Karen chuckled and ruffled his hair before going into the back to get them for him.

"I really am sorry," Haley told him, sitting on the stool beside her injured friend. Maybe when she took all her anger and frustration out she should've watched where she was aiming a bit better.

"It's okay Hales." Tim tried his best to smile but the pain was too much to bear and he groaned again. "Maybe you could rub it better?" He asked hopefully and she rolled her eyes.

"Perv." She muttered. Just as she said this a certain curly haired blonde came into the café.

"Hey Peyton." Haley smiled.

"Hey Haley." She smiled in return. "What happened?" She asked, gesturing towards a moaning Tim.

Haley simply closed her eyes and shook her head. "You don't wanna know." With a laugh.

"Oh, okay." Peyton chuckled. "Is Luke around?"

"I'm here!" Lucas called, running over to them. Making a few of the customers look up from their meals in annoyance. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and Peyton blushed slightly.

Haley's eyes widened at the open display of affection. "Wow Squinty, you sure move fast." All the guys snickered. That was their Haley; Always straight to the point and blunt.

Lucas blushed a little but smirked holding up a pale yellow coloured bag with bunch of little purple flowers taped to the right corner. "Oooh!" She squealed, making the some customers glare. She simply ignored them.

"Is it for me?" Haley asked excitedly. She really did love presents.

"Nah, I just took it out here for the crack." He joked and she punched him playfully in the chest. "Hey! Do you want it or not?" He laughed when she quickly took the bag from his hand and pulled the contents out.

A smile instantly graced her features as she pulled out a journal, it looked really old but Haley knew different. Earlier that week she and Lucas had been hanging out and she'd made him go to the mall with her. They went into an antique shop and she'd seen the most beautiful journal but it was too much money plus, she knew she'd probably never use it. And what did she have to write about anyway?

"Luke," She breathed. "I can't believe you remembered."

"Look inside." He told her.

She gave him a questioning look but did as he said anyway. She smiled adoringly at what she saw. In the first page Lucas had taped a picture of the two of them when they were younger. They must have been about six years old. Both were covered in mud, arms wrapped around the others shoulders with big cheesy grins on their faces. Then underneath it read:

_My Best friend._

_It's your birthday again Hales! God you're getting old. I seriously have no idea what to write in here, and I'm meant to be the inspiring great author huh? Well I got this for you because I saw the way your eyes lit up when you saw it. You'll probably say it coast too much or whatever but you deserve it Hales. Only the best for my Shorty ;) Haha, I bet you want to kick my ass right now huh? Hopefully I'm standing far away so you can't reach me. We've been best friends forever, and I wouldn't take any of the time back for the world. You mean so much to me; I don't know what I would do without you by my side. I feel truly honoured to have had the pleasure of having you in my life. I love you Hales._

_Happy Birthday._

_Luke X x x _

Haley launched herself into Lucas' arms, feeling her eyes mist over.

"Thank you so much." She whispered throatily into his ear. "And it was too much."

He chuckled at that, his own voice hoarse as he said. "Not for you." He held her tight for another few seconds before they pulled apart. "Now, enough of this mushy stuff. I have a date to go on. Happy Birthday Hales." He kissed her cheek before pounding fists with each of the guys and saying goodbye to his mom before leaving with Peyton.

Haley watched him go, a part of her upset that he left but she was happy that he was taking a chance with Peyton. He deserved to be happy. She wiped away the tears at her eyes, hating when people saw her cry and she plastered a smile onto her face and turned to the guys.

"So, who wants to try and top that?"

…

"Oh my God!" Haley laughed along with the boys. "I remember that day! I was so mad at you." She said, pointing to Junk. "You got my bran knew dress covered in chocolate ice cream."

Junk chuckled, remembering. "And you threatened to knee me in the goods."

Haley smiled, looking down at the photos. She's just opened another present, from Skills, Junk, Fergie and Mouth. They'd all chipped in. It was a photo album they had made. Inside were dozens upon dozens of pictures of all of them.

"Aww," Karen cooed as she leant over Haley's shoulder from behind from where the young girl sat on the café couch. "That is such a cute one." She gushed before going back to the table she was cleaning.

Haley laughed and showed Brad and she chuckled. In it a much younger Brad had his face screwed up in a huff, as Haley kissed his cheek.

"Guess you weren't much of a lady's man back then either." Jake joked and everyone laughed, except Brad.

"There's more." Mouth grinned while pulling something from behind his back and handed it to Haley.

"Guys this is too much."

"Hey, you don't turn eighteen everyday. Enjoy it while you can." Brad grinned and she smiled, taking the gift from Mouth.

She giggled when she saw what it was. It was a piece of card and written on it in Fergie's chicken scratch handwriting was.

_Miss Haley James._

_This entitles you to a weeks worth of labourers. _

_Mouth. Junk. Skills and Fergie._

_We are your slaves._

_Have mercy._

_Happy birthday ;)_

"I love you guys!" She exclaimed pulling the four boys in for a group hug. "What did I do to deserve yous?" She asked with a dreamy sigh.

"Open mines next!" Tim said excitedly, wincing a little while handing her a devilishly wrapped square package, as he was still a little sore from earlier.

"Thank you Timmy." She sent him a bright smile. Just before she was about to open it he stopped her and handed her a card.

"Open it first."

Opening the card she smiled when she read the front out loud. "You're Like The Grape  
In A Fine Wine…" She opened it and read from the inside. "Sometimes A Little Fruity,  
Sometimes A Little Nutty, Sometimes A Little Dry, But Always Intoxicating. Happy Birthday Haley J, Love you long time, Tim."

She giggled before leaning over and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Haley told him sincerely then she quickly discarded the paper on the present her mouth hangin agape when she saw what was inside. A box of condoms. A can of squirty cream. And a 'Love' CD.

She raised her eyebrows at him and he shrugged with a goofy smile.

"Uncase you got lucky for your birthday." He explained and everyone laughed good naturedly.

Haley quickly put it in one of the birthday bags beside her photo album so Karen wouldn't see and sent Tim a smile. "I'm sure it'll come in handy." She sent Nathan a look which made his pants tighten but none of their other friends noticed. Thankfully.

"So who's next?" She grinned and Jake handed her a medium sized dark purple bag.

"It's nothing special-" He began but Haley cut him off.

"Jake, of course it is. It's from y-OH MY GOD!" She suddenly exclaimed, standing up. "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God…" She continued to mumble as some of the customers stared at her. "Is this real?" She finally asked, still in shock. Holding up the autographed 'Kellie Coffey' CD. Jake grinned as he nodded. Glad she loved his present.

She let out a small squeal before launching herself onto his lap and giving him a tight smile and kissing his cheeks a couple hundred times. "Thank you so much Jake! How did you even get this?" She asked, with wonderment in her voice.

He grinned. "I have connections." While wiggling his ears, making her giggle. "Top that." He told the other guys and Haley whacked his chest playfully.

"I love all my gifts, 'cause they were giving to me by al my favourite people." Walking over to Brad she smiled. "So big brother, what did you get your brilliant little sister for her birthday?" She asked with a bright smile and Brad handed her a thin envelope. She gave him a curious look.

"Well open it." He urged with a smile.

She did as she was told and let out another small squeal, jumping up and down. "Sorry!" She apologised to the glaring customers, the excitement evident in her voice. "FM Static? Are you serious?" She asked excitedly and he nodded, grinning when she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "You are the best brother ever!" She exclaimed, kissing both his cheeks and forehead, before staring in awe at the two tickets in her hands.

"So who're you gonna take?" He asked with a teasing smile.

"Peyton." She answered with a serous face, before she bust out laughing. "You! Duh!" Standing up from his lap she carefully put the tickets in with Jakes present, been fragile with both items.

"So Mr Scott, think you can top that?" She asked him, teasing clear in her tone. All the guys knew she didn't expect anything from them for her birthday, she said that been friends with all of them was a present all on its own. But they didn't listen, all knowing she secretly loved getting gifts.

Nathan didn't look up, he shyly handed her a blue box. She sat down on the coffee table in front of him as he sat in one of the armchairs that surrounded it. Opening the box, firstly she took out a folded piece of paper, unfolding it she read quietly. A few minutes later looked up at him. Silently asking if this was real and he nodded.

"What is it?" Tim asked, eagerly.

It took Haley a few seconds to find her voice. "Nathan's planned a road trip." She told them, her voice filled with emotion. "For me, him, Brad, Lucas Jake and Tim. Since yous are going away on your holidays tomorrow." She explained to Mouth, Skills, Junk and Fergie.

"I'm confused." Tim spoke up again, the other boys nodding in agreement. Haley ignored them.

"You remembered." She spoke quietly to Nathan in a throaty whisper and he nodded while remembering their conversation.

-

"_I just, have ever wanted to just get away, Nate?__"__ She asked._

_His brow furrowed at her question. __"__I guess, why?__"_

_Haley shrugged. __"__I just wanna get away from Tree Hill for a bit, just go have some fun.__"__ She smiled, turning to look at him._

-

"There's more." He told her, his voice hoarse.

Looking in the box again she took out a small dark blue box. Opening it her mouth hung agape. "Oh my God…" Inside was an exquisite silver bracelet, taking it out she noticed a small charm on it. A small rain drop. She looked up at him, both of them knowing what it meant. Their first time together, it was raining that whole weekend, and when they both shared their first kiss with each other at the end of the day they'd met it had been raining outside.

"It's a charm bracelet, you can add some to it-" He was cut off when Haley pressed her lips to his in an earth shattering kiss. Their friends shocked faces, the annoyed customers all faded away. And it was just the two of them.

Pulling away she whispered. "Thank you. I-I'm speechless Nathan." She admitted and he smiled.

"That's a first then." He joked.

"What the hell was that?" Tim asked. Ruining the moment.

"A thank you." Haley told him as Nathan put the bracelet around her wrist.

"Well I didn't get that thank you." He mumbled to himself, sulking back against the couch.

"Who wants cake?!" Karen smiled as she came out of the back with a large chocolate birthday cake.

Haley looked over at Nathan as everyone started to sing 'Happy Birthday' to her. Why couldn't she just let herself be with him? She knew the answer to that, over the years she'd watched him and his playboy ways. Deep in her soul she knew he'd never cheat on her, and she knew what they felt for each other was strong. They had a connection, but she was still scared. But looking down at her bracelet and fingering the small charm lightly she smiled. She didn't feel so scared anymore.

…

**Tadah! Now, I now this story has been mostly fluff, but that will change guys. Review please!**


	4. Apologies On Napkins

**Hey everyone! So thank you all so much for the reviews! They make my day ;) And guess what today is? My birthday! Hehe. I am fifteen today :D So I have to admit something. I've had this chapter written a couple of hours after I posted chapter three. I'm evil for not posting sooner I know but I had to update my other stories. So please R&&R. Happy Easter for a few days ago! Haha.**

* * *

_She smiles at me  
Then brings coffee to the table  
Then pours sugar in my cup  
I need her here like she's a drug  
Whispers that she wants me  
"Then take over my body"  
From the kitchen to the bedroom  
You're just like the day I met you  
Cold and calm, the ring's not on the hands  
I know that I left it  
She's packed her bags, 'cause now she's had it  
_

_  
Don't look at me with those eyes, I'm still leaving  
Yeah the sugar in my cup has lost its flavour like your touch  
With one call to the taxi  
She walks right past me  
From the stairway to the front-door  
One goodbye then I was no more  
_

_  
And I've got apologies on napkins  
With all the things to say  
I say "I'm sorry" for a reaction  
But you're still walking away  
(And I know) I'm too late  
(Stay - wait) "Don't wait by the bedside,  
I'm not coming back this time"  
_

_  
(No not this time)  
_

_  
Run after her  
This could be just like a movie  
See me standing in the rain  
How easily she looks right through me  
Cold inside she's crying  
The last three years she's been lying  
My life's a rainstorm of 'I love yous  
'I miss you' stepping in the puddles  
Drive away, go against fate  
You screwed me over like always  
Babe, one day you will be sorry_

We started playing in the rain  
I'm who I am - I'll never change  
And I hope lightning strikes me down  
I'll show you and this whole town  
That I'm one in a million  
I never wanted to fit in any place  
Except your heart  
But we grew apart  
Now rainy days are all I have  
And I keep dreaming in the past  
Will you keep me awake?  
No more I can take  
And I'm still breathing.  
Keep me breathing, keep me breathing.

* * *

"Oh God. I think my lungs just collapsed." Haley panted, trying to catch her breath as she lay back on the blue safety mat, clenching her eyes shut as she felt her stomach muscles tighten painfully.

"Come on Hales, you've just got one more left." Brad encouraged, as he held down her feet, watching her twist her face up in pain he chuckled.

"It's not funny! Owe!" She moaned, "Why the hell did I agree to this again?" She asked, somehow finding the strength to do one more sit up, letting out a happy sigh and falling back on the mat with a thump.

"Cause you love us." Brad grinned. "Plus it's the last chance for us to hang out until we go down to Charlotte tomorrow night." 

"Fm Static baby!" Haley cheered with a big ass grin, feeling her mood lighten and gave her brother a high five. 

Nathan rolled his eyes good naturedly, while punching the large bag hanging from the ceiling. "Yous two are such losers, why am I friends with you again?" He asked jokingly using all his might to send his fist powerfully connecting with the punch bag.

Haley got up, skipping over to him. "Cause you love us." She grinned, mocking her brother's earlier answer and plopped a loud kiss on Nathan's cheek. "Eww." She exclaimed, "You're all sweaty."

"You're not looking so fresh yourself Little James." He told her and Haley scrunched up her nose, lifting her arm she took a dramatic whiff of her arm pit. "Peeew." The boys chuckled at her antics. "Now I remember why I don't come to the gym with yous," She sighed playfully, while wiping the sweat from her forehead then wiping her hand on her green tank top.

She walked over to the large boxing ring in the centre of the room; the large space used to be a training place for boxers but got shut down, now people mostly use it as a gym, but all the old boxing stuff's still there. She ducked underneath the bottom rope before sitting on the edge of it, grabbing her water bottle and taking a long drink.

"So you excited about the concert tomorrow?" Nathan asked, taking a sip from his own bottle.

Haley nodded, "It's gonna be so good. Charlotte's not gonna know what hit 'em." She giggled. "Sorry Nate, I would've taken you if I could…"

Nathan shook his head with a teasing smirk. "Nah, I'm not into all that loser punk anyway," 

Haley narrowed her eyes, refraining from correcting him and punching him for making fun of one of her favourite bands. "Well I didn't want to take you anyway." She settled for sticking her tongue out at him instead.

Nathan chuckled taking another drink from his water bottle. "I think I'm gonna hit the showers. Don't fantasize about me too much LJ." Nathan winked at her as he walked past and she grabbed her bottle and threw the rest of the water at him, he simply chuckled. Pulling his shirt over his head as he walked into the changing rooms.

Haley watched him, unconsciously licking her lips as the muscles of his back flexed, his skin shining with sweat. God he looked good. She bit her lip as she saw his tattoo, her initials with 'S' added onto them was etched onto his skin. Haley James Scott. God they were so drunk that night, but secretly they could both remember every detail, knew exactly what they were doing. It was just an excuse; it was easier to hide their feelings this way.

"You can stop drooling now Hales." Brad smirked as he walked over to her.

Haley was snapped from her daze. "Shut up." She told him with a laugh, walking towards the female changing rooms. She was seriously in need of a cold shower.

"Finally!" Haley exclaimed as Brad and Nathan walked out of the changing rooms. "Yous take forever! You're worse than any girl I know." She told them, as they all walked out of the gym.

"What girls do you know?" Brad asked.

Haley bit the side of her cheek; she really didn't have any girl friends. "Peyton and Brooke." 

Brad rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You're hardly even friends with them." She whacked his arm and he pouted jokingly. "What is it? Batter your brother day?"

Haley looked into the distance dreamily. "How awesome would a day like that be?"

Nathan nodded in agreement. Thinking about pummelling Lucas and no one being able to say anything. "I know right."

Brad gave them weird looks, just then he spotted a couple of friends from school across the road. "I'll be right back." He told them before jogging over to talk to them. Nathan and Haley continued to look into the distance for a couple more seconds before they noticed he'd disappeared.

"I don't get what he likes about those guys." Nathan spoke, looking over at Brad.

Haley followed his gaze, shrugging she said. "Damien and Vegas? They're alright." She then turned to face him. "Why don't you like them?" She asked.

Nathan met her gaze and shrugged. "They're just not nice guys." And they always leer at you. He added in his head. 

Haley nodded, accepting his vague answer. Then a grin formed on her lips. "So you've got big plans tonight." She smiled.

"I do?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to think of something he had planned.

"Yip, you're taking me out." 

"I am?" He asked, confusion clear in his voice but then a slow sexy grin spread across his face. "I am." He said with realisation. "What time was that again? I forgot." He said, playing along.

"Half seven. My house. Dress casual." She leaned up and kissed the side of his neck, a jolt of electricity shooting through his whole body as her hot lips connected with his damp skin. "It's a date?" She asked with a sly grin.

Nathan felt his heart thumping wildly in his chest, and he was sure he looked like an idiot, but he just couldn't stop grinning. "It's a date." She nodded with satisfaction, just then she noticed something, or more like someone. 

"I'll see ya then kay? Tell Brad I'll see him at home." Before he knew what was happening she'd leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and was running off in the opposite direction.

"What was that all about?" The green eyed boy asked, standing beside his friend.

Nathan shrugged. Grinning. 

"And what's with that big ass smile on your face?"

Shrug.

Brad chuckled. "She caved didn't she."

Nathan shrugged again, his smile not faltering. "Lets just say I have a date tonight."

Brad grinned. Giving his friend a slap on the back. "Bout damn time." They both chuckled. "Lucas and Skills owe me big time."

"Huh?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, we made a bet, to see how long it'd take you guys to finally get together-" Brad admitted with a shit eating grin.

"We're not together." Nathan pointed out to his best friend and Brad shrugged, winking playfully.

"All in good time my friend."

* * *

Haley bent over and put her hands on her knees, trying to get her breath back. This was seriously too much exercise for her for a day, and it wasn't even twelve yet! 

"I'm used to people throwing themselves at me," She stood up as she heard a voice behind her. "But you take the cake." 

Haley narrowed her eyes at the guy, he was tall, lanky and had _way _too much gel in his hair for a man.

"And what makes you think I was waiting for you?"

"Well you are blocking the way." He pointed out, and Haley quickly stepped away from the shop entrance, walking further inside. "Hey!" The guy shouted, catching up with her. "I never got your name."

"And that's a problem to who?" She asked, walking through the isles.

"Oooh feisty." He grinned. "Chris Keller likes."

Haley stopped turning to look at him. "Who the hell is Chris Keller?"

He stuck his hand out, "I am." 

Haley rolled her eyes, turning on her heel. "Playing hard to get, I see how it is." He shrugged, "You'll be back! They all do eventually!" Chris shouted after her.

"Bite me!" Haley shouted walking around the corner and she heard Mr Elvis Wannabe shout something but she ignored him. 

"You always that mean to people?"

Haley's head snapped up at the voice, ignoring the brunettes cold stare. To think she'd actually come in here to see her?

Haley grinned with a slight shrug. "Mostly, you?" 

Brooke could feel the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile at her answer, she'd expected some bitchy come back. "Mostly." She smiled. "What're you doing in here?" She asked, motioning her hands as she referred to the music store.

Haley smiled sheepishly. "I actually came in here to apologise." Brooke chuckled. "I was a real bitch to you a few weeks ago, and you have no idea how bad I felt-"

"It must've just being eating away at you if it took you this long." Haley felt guilt wash over her but when she looked up to see the brown eyed girls teasing grin she felt herself relax.

"I'm just really sorry."

Brooke smiled. "Apology accepted." 

Haley smiled in return. She'd been feeling pretty bad about the whole shouting at Brooke thing for a while so when she'd seeing her going into the shop she thought better late than never.

"So what're you doing in here?" She asked as silence overtook them. "No offence but I pictured you as more along the lines of hair and clothes kinda girl, not records and mullets." 

Brooke laughed at that, looking through some of the old albums. "I am. I'm in here looking for a present, it's Peyton's birthday soon and I want to get her something she'll love."

"Oh yeah, Lucas said something about her birthday coming up." Haley remembered.

Brooke gave her a weird look, showing her dimples. "Why would Lucas be concerned with Peyton's birthday? I mean they talked a few times when we were going out but nothing else."

"Cause they're going out, you do know that, right?" At the look on the brunettes face Haley could obviously tell she didn't. "Oh God. Of all the things I could've put in my mouth it had to be my foot. I didn't know they hadn't told you Brooke." Haley told her honestly, not wanting the taller girl to think she came in here to brag about how her best friend and ex-boyfriend were dating behind her back. Ouch.

Brooke shook her head, plastering a smile back on her face. "It's fine Haley, I believe you." She spoke honestly. She respected what Haley did, coming to apologise to her even when she knew that it wasn't totally her fault. "I actually have to get going." Brooke sent Haley one last smile before turning around and walking out of the shop. 

Haley watched her, she saw the pain and hurt that had flashed through the brunettes eyes before she put on a smile. Sure she and Brooke weren't really friends but no one deserved to be lied to like that.

Lucas was so dead.

* * *

"Haley?" Nathan said, surprised to see her standing outside his front door, still in the clothes she'd worn the gym that morning with him and Brad. "What're you doing here? I thought I wasn't supposed to pick you up until half seven."

Haley pushed passed him and into the house, "You're not. Is Lucas here?" She asked and immediately he could tell she was pissed.

"Yeah, but he's just about to go to Peyton's…"

Haley scoffed, anger radiating off her, she then went off in the direction of his bedroom.

"Haley?" Dan smiled.

"Mr Scott." She smiled, walking straight past him.

"What did Lucas do?" Dan asked as Nathan came up beside him. 

He shrugged. "I dunno. Wanna go find out?" He grinned, and they both took off towards Lucas's bedroom door, eavesdropping on family was so legal.

* * *

Haley walked straight into the room, slamming the door behind her with so much force Lucas practically jumped the height of himself.

"Hales," He smiled, then it instantly dropped as he saw the look on her face. "Uh oh." He muttered.

"Uh oh is right." She told him.

"I was just heading to Peyton's…"

"Why? So you can come up with more lies she can tell to Brooke about where she was?" Haley asked, watching as realisation came over his face.

"You know?" He asked meekly.

"Yeah." She nodded. "How could you do that to her Lucas? You went out for over a year! And now you're lying to her about dating Peyton?! Who's supposedly her best friend!"

"She is her best friend!"

"Really? News flash Lucas, best friend don't lie to each other!" Haley shouted.

"Why are you getting so worked up over this? You don't even like Brooke!" 

Haley rolled her eyes, why did boys have to be so dense? "That's not the point! The point is that you're lying to her!"

"We were going to tell her." Lucas said quietly.

Haley scoffed. "That makes it all better now." She told him sarcastically. "Oh. And it's fine, you don't have to tell her, she knows." She smirked as his face dropped.

"You told her? I can't believe you! That was Peyton and mines business! You had no right to butt your nose in-"

"I didn't butt in Luke! I accidentally told her when I went to apologise today in the music store, guess what she was doing. Buying a birthday present for your girlfriend." She spat. "You have done some pretty assy things Luke, but lying to Brooke? You'd think after a year of dating-"

"You're making it sound as if I'm cheating on her!"

Haley glared at him, clenching her fists at her side. "Next time you see me, _don't _talk to me." She told him fiercely as she turned for the door.

"Fine!" Lucas yelled at her retreating figure.

"Fine!" Haley shouted, opening and slamming the bedroom door. She took a deep breath leaning against it for a couple of seconds, before looking down at the two bodies on the floor. Obviously haven fallen on their asses when she opened the door.

Walking down the hallway she let out a loud groan. Karen walked out of her bedroom then, a fresh pile of laundry in her arms. "Haley, what brings you round here?" She smiled at the girl.

"Assy men!" Haley shouted, before storming out off the house, the house shaking at the ferocity of the door slamming closed.

Karen's eyes widened. 

"What happened?" 

* * *

Brooke poked her head through the bedroom entrance, watching her friend as she scribbled away in her sketch pad. Some old rock band she didn't know playing from the CD player.

"Hey." She spoke, her voice void of any emotion.

Peyton looked up, her eyes widening slightly before a smile overtook her face. "Hey. What're you doing here?"

Brooke shrugged, walking into the room, sitting down on the computer chair. "Do I need a reason to come see my best friend?" She could've sworn she saw guilt flash in her friends green eyes, but as soon as it was there it was gone.

"Of course not." Peyton forced a smile, discretely looking out the window, praying not to see that red truck pulling up her driveway.

"Expecting someone?" Brooke asked, faking innocence. _I would make such a good actress._

Peyton's head snapped around to face her friend. "Nope."

Brooke nodded, standing up. "So Lucas is coming over?"

Peyton looked like a kid who'd just gotten caught stealing out of the cookie jar. She let out a strained laugh. "Why would Lucas be coming over here?" She asked slightly nervous.

The brunette bit her bottom lip. "So you can sneak around behind my back some more." She snarled. "You know, if you're planning on lying to me you might want to make sure everyone's in on it." She spat before heading for the door.

"We were going to tell you Brooke!" Peyton declared, standing up from her bed.

Brooke turned to face her quickly. "When? After you'd had a good laugh. When I came to you that night, it was a few days after we'd broken up and I cried to you, were you seeing him then?"

As the blonde looked to the floor Brooke had her answer. "So much for best friends. I can't believe you'd do this to me Peyton!"

"I didn't mean to fall for him Brooke! It was just an accident-"

"Wait, an accident? How long has this being going on? Were… was this going on when we were still dating?"

"No, no Brooke. It was an accident, it was one kiss."

"I can't believe this, you're supposed to be my _best friend_." She screamed.

"I am Brooke! We are! But you even said that one night that you weren't sure if it was going anywhere-" She was cut off by Brooke's hand coming into contact with her cheek.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare twist my words around to make yourself feel like you are not a back-stabbing two faced bitch, Peyton, because you are and you know it." Brooke said fiercely, pain evident in her voice, tears forming in her eyes as she walked out of the room, never feeling so betrayed in all her life. But what hurt the most was that, Peyton never even came after her.

* * *

The brunette took a deep breath, trying to release the rest of the anger from her body. Looking out onto the river she felt herself relax, a calm wash over her. Then her phone rang and she got over that in a hurry.

"Hello?" She asked, trying to keep the frustration from her voice, she didn't do so good.

"Hey," She instantly softened as she heard his deep voice on the end of the line. "I just wanted to check on you," He continued when she didn't say anything. "I was worried when you just stormed out." He chuckled slightly as he heard her groan.

"God I feel so bad about that." Haley bit her lip, "Tell your mom I'm sorry for shouting, I was just," She sighed. "Really, really angry."

"I couldn't tell." Nathan teased. "But are you okay?" He asked and Haley felt a shiver run up her spin at the concern in his voice, he was truly worried about her.

"I'm fine Nate."

"You're lying." He corrected. "Tell the truth Hales."

She sighed. "I'm pissed, angry, hurt… how could he do that to Brooke? And he lied to us. I just, thought I knew Lucas better than that." She told him, her eyes glossing over.

"You do." Nathan persisted. "He was just… being a jerk."

Haley nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "So looking forward to tonight?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Subtle Hales." Nathan chuckled. "What's tonight again?" He joked.

Haley scoffed. "The night you finally get to try and convince me to go out with you." 

"I can't wait." He grinned. "I gotta go, I'll kiss ya later."

Haley had a witty remark on the tip of her tongue but did something she knew would shock him more, she said. "We'll see." Closing her phone she put it back into her pocket, letting out another sigh. 

"Tough day?" 

Haley's head turned around, smiling at the person. "Kinda."

"Me too." Brooke sighed, sitting down on the bench beside her, looking out into the river. She'd being walking down the streets, near the water when she'd spotted Haley sitting by herself.

"I got into a fight with Lucas." Haley found herself saying. "Pretty much told him he was an ass and confronted him about Peyton.

"I slapped Peyton." Brooke said, the words slipping from her mouth before she could stop them.

Haley turned to her, a shocked look on her face. "Okay you win. What happened?" She asked.

Brooke looked down, feeling her heart break a little more. "I went to her house, just thinking maybe, just maybe she would come clean, but she lied to me, again. So I confronted her, she said it was an accident and when I didn't know what she was talking about she told me about their kiss She had the nerve to throw something I'd said before back in my face, I slapped her, called her a two faced back stabbing bitch and left." 

"Wow." Haley breathed. "Wait-they kissed? When you were still dating?"

Brooke nodded, tears stinging at her eyes. "She's being lying to me all this time, and, and we're supposed to be _best friends_! Best friends don't lie to each other and kiss each other's boyfriends." She spat viciously.

"I can't believe this." Haley muttered.

"Tell me about it." Brooke mumbled. 

Haley suddenly stood up, holding her hand out, she should be trying to cheer up the girl sitting beside her, not asking herself why one of her friends lied to her. "Come on Davis. It's time for us to have some fun. Who needs Lucas or Peyton?" 

Brooke let a grin overtake her face. There really was more to Haley James than she thought, looked like they had something in common after all. "I for one sure as hell don't." She declared taking Haley's hand. 

* * *

"Man, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, we all know how Haley gets when she's angry…" Mouth trailed off, Jake and Skills nodded in agreement. 

Nathan chuckled. "Guys, I talked to her on the phone, she sounded fine." He told them.

"You know, I could be on a sun bed right now, getting a tan." Skills told him.

Jake and Nathan rolled their eyes. 

"Tell me about it." Mouth grumbled, "Why did my parents decided now that they wanted a honey moon? I mean really." 

"Exactly! Why did my Grandparents decide to visit now? Seriously…"

"…They had a wedding night, why do they need a honeymoon?…"

"…I love them and everything but my Grandad goes on and on…"

"Guys!" Nathan shouted, as Jake looked on in amusement. "Let's go." He told them, walking up the steps to the James residents. 

"Where is Brad anyway?" Jake asked. 

Nathan shrugged, opening the door. "He's hanging out with …" The next word died on his lips at the sight before him. 

"What?" Jake asked, popping his head through the opening, Skills and Mouth doing the same thing. All their mouths going dry as Haley was on top of the coffee table, in nothing but girl boxers and a dark pink vest. There eyes widened even more when they saw who was with her. Brooke Davis. Now that was a weird paring. Who would've thunk it?

Suddenly music filled the room, and they watched as Haley put a hairbrush to her lips. They hadn't even noticed she was holding one.

"_Listen, baby  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no valley low  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby"  
_

Haley sang into the brush, using it as a makeshift microphone, then Brooke did the same, jumping onto the table with her, both girls laughing and joking around. 

"_If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far"_

"_Don't worry baby." _Haley laughed.

_  
"Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry"_

Brooke sang, laughter bubbling in both girls throats as they continued to dance around. Then they sang together.

"_'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you"_

Haley laughed loudly as a slightly tipsy Brooke fell to the floor but the laughter died on her throat as she saw four pairs of amused eyes watching them. She didn't notice the girl lying on the floor and she tripped over her, landing on the floor beside her with an 'Oomph."

The boys rushed into the room. Jake turned off the CD player, as Mouth helped up Brooke and Nathan helped Haley, who were both giggling like hyenas. 

"I don't know the last time I had this much fun was." She smiled to Haley, hiccupping slightly as she looked up at Mouth. "Wow… you have some big lips." 

Skills bust out laughing at that, from his spot on the couch.

"Nathan," Haley giggled, turning around in his arms, looping her arms around his neck. "You're eyes are so pretty… and blue!" She grinned.

"Yeah?" He asked with an amused smile.

"Mmhmm." She nodded, then turned to face Brooke, not removing her arms from Nathan's neck. "This is the boy I was telling you about." She tried to whisper but it came out louder than usual.

"Oooh, he is cute." Brooke said. "Can I have him?" 

Haley glared at her. "No, he's mine." She hugged him closer to her.

Brooke huffed. "Fine." She then turned to Mouth, tripping over her own feet but Jake was quick on his feet and caught her. 

"So I'm yours huh?" Nathan asked Haley, moving her to sit on the couch.

"Yip." She giggled. "You were since I met you on the playground, we just didn't know it yet." She told him, laying down and resting her head on Skills' lap. "Hi Skittles." She giggled, and he chuckled lightly.

"Hey Baby J," He couldn't help but smile at the use of his childhood nickname. When they'd first met Haley had thought the guys had said Skittles, and even after she found out that wasn't his name, she kept it.

"You're heads shiny." Her eyes widened slightly, reaching up to rub the smooth skin.

"And you're a little drunk." He grinned.

"Do you shine it?" She asked, not hearing his comment. 

Jake and Nathan stood together, watching on; highly amused by the two drunken girls.

"Haley…" Nathan began.

"And Brooke?" Jake finished.

"What the hell?" They asked together.

"Nathan!" The taller boy let out an 'Oomph' As Haley suddenly jumped into his arms, and he easily caught her, his hands resting under her thighs as her legs wrapped around his waist. "I'm so tired." She mumbled, nuzzling her face into the crook of his shoulder.

"Guys, I'm gonna." He gestured towards Haley and the stairs.

"We'll take Brooke." Jake told him.

"Come on Little James." Nathan whispered, making his way to her bedroom. As he lay her on the bed he tried to ignore the tingles shooting up his fingers tips as they touched the smooth skin of her thighs. He made his way over to her pyjama drawer. 

"I'm sorry." She mumbled sleepily as he sat back on the bed.

"What, why?" Nathan asked with a small chuckle, pulling the pyjama pants up her legs.

"I missed our date."

Nathan chuckled a bit more. "It's only three Hales." He explained, moving her so she was under the covers. "You can't get out of it that easily."

"I don't want to." She told him honestly, and he could see she was sobering up a little. His heart soared at her words.

"So what was Brooke doing here?" He asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear softly.

Haley shrugged. "Lucas was a jerk. Peyton was a slut." 

Nathan nodded, knowing about what happened with them from when he and his dad eavesdropped on their fight.

"I apologised earlier today and what do you know, turns out we're more alike than we thought. Who would've thunk it?" She asked with a sleepy smile, her eye lids drooping shut.

Nathan chuckled. Bending down he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "You can tell me all about it later, on our date." He grinned against her skin, standing up he was about to walk away when something pulling on his hand stopped him. Looking back down he watched as Haley entwined her fingers with his.

"Stay with me?" She asked in a soft whisper, and he could've sworn he heard vulnerability in her voice, but shook off the feeling as she lifted the covers, inviting him in.

Nathan took off his sweatshirt and his shoes before getting in beside her, his chest pressed up against her back. He moved his arm and draped it across her stomach, pulling her closer to him, he breathed in her scent and placed a soft kiss in her hair and they both fell asleep like that. Neither knowing it was where they were meant to be, the two of them, together.

**So I was gonna have the Naley date in this chapter, but then that would've made it so long Hehe. So next chapter will be all Naley :) Of course with friendships too Hehe. Review please, it's my brithday! It could be like a present lol! **


	5. Heartbeats

**

* * *

**

Thank you all so much for the feedback for the last chapter, and wishing my a happy birthday :D Yous are awesome! I'm having fun writing this fic. A big thank you to Kelly (HJS-NS-23) for her help once again. So this chapter is pretty much all Naley. Read and Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter Five: Heartbeats**

_One night to be confused  
One night to speed up truth  
We had a promise made  
Four hands and then away_

Both under influence  
We had a divine sense  
To know what to say  
Mind is a razor blade

To call for hands of above  
to lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough  
for me, no

One night of magic rush  
The start a simple touch  
One night to push and scream  
And then relief

Ten days of perfect tunes  
The colours red and blue  
We had a promise made  
We were in love

To call for hands of above  
to lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough  
for me, no

To call for hands of above  
to lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough

And you, you knew the hand of the devil  
And you, kept us awake with wolves teeth  
Sharing different heartbeats  
In one night

To call for hands of above  
to lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough  
for me, no

To call for hands of above  
to lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough

Haley pulled her pillow over her head to try and block out the loud banging noise. But it didn't stop. Then she realised it wasn't anyone making a noise, it was a massive headache. Suddenly everything from earlier that day came flooding back. Maybe she had been a little harsh to Lucas… She instantly stopped those thoughts, he was in the wrong. He was the one who cheated on his girlfriend then lied about dating her best friend. He was in the wrong.

"Does it feel like someone's hitting your head with a hammer?" Someone mumbled from beside her, interrupting her thoughts.

"A sledge-hammer." Haley mumbled back, then her brow furrowed. That voice was far too feminine to be the tall dark and handsome boy she'd fallen asleep with. Taking the pillow off her head she would have found it amusing to find Brooke Davis sleeping beside her in her bed, looking like death warmed over if she hadn't being feeling the exact same way.

"Ditto." Brooke groaned, lifting her head from the pillow and rolling onto her back. Haley did the same, flopping down anything but gracefully. "I am never drinking again." The brunette moaned, her head pounding like a drum.

"You're preaching to the choir." Haley replied, pulling the covers up to her chin. "How'd you end up in here anyway?" She asked.

Brooke squinted, trying to remember exactly how she did end up in Haley's bed. "I think Mouth and Jake were trying to take me home? But I didn't want to go or something, then I wake up in here with you." She shrugged, then suddenly her face drained of all colour and she got up from the bed and sprinted out of the room, her hand covering her mouth the whole time.

Haley grimaced, having a good idea of what her friend was doing. Friend? Were she and Brooke friends? She groaned as she felt a wave of nausea wash over her and decided she could figure it out later.

"Hey Princess."

She moaned, pulling the covers completely over her head. "Go away." She grumbled.

"Oh come on Hales, it's not often I get to see my baby sister with a hangover." Brad grinned, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I hate you." She mumbled.

Brad chuckled, pulling the covers back so he could see her face, his expression became unsmiling. "Seriously Hales, are you okay?" He asked concerned.

Haley tried to send him a smile but suddenly slapped a hand over her mouth; much like Brooke had done a few minutes ago and jumped from the bed, running to the bathroom.

"Whoa." Skills commented as Haley went flying past him, almost knocking him over as she ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Haley let out a regretful whimper, leaning her forehead against the toilet seat, flushing the contents of her stomach away. She scrunched her nose up as Brooke did the same from her spot beside her.

"I am never drinking again." The smaller girl moaned.

"Amen to that sister."

* * *

"You sure you're up for this?" Nathan questioned.

Haley rolled her eyes. "For the billionth time, yes. I'm not an infant Nathan. "

"Whoa, I know that, geez someone's grouchy today." Then began walking faster.

Haley sighed instantly feeling bad then ran to catch up with him as he sped up. "I'm sorry." She apologised. "I've just got the worst headache and I feel like I'm gonna throw up every five minutes." She announced.

Nathan smiled at her, "We can do this another night if you want…" He offered trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"No, no no." Haley declined. "We're doing this tonight." She told him firmly. "So Mr Scott what do you have planned for us?" She asked in a British accent.

Nathan chuckled. "You'll just have to wait and see." He said as they'd reached his bike.

Haley glared at him, "Meany." She raised an eyebrow as he handed her a helmet. "We're taking your Harley?" She asked.

Nathan nodded in confirmation. "Why? You scared?"

Haley glared harder at him. "No, it's just been a while since I've been on it." She shrugged watching as he got on the vehicle, and then put his helmet on his head.

"You look like Darth Vader!" She laughed, sitting behind him.

Nathan looked at her over his shoulder. "So do you!" He said over the sound of the engine. "Hold on!" He told her and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Holding on tighter as they took off. She smiled silently to herself, feeling the muscles of his back against her cheek. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"Mini golf?" Haley said as she looked up at the bright neon sign then back to Nathan. "This is where we're going." She asked her tone light.

"Yeah, you got a problem?" Nathan joked back.

"What if I do?" Haley asked, moving her shoulders a little, acting tough.

Nathan cracked his knuckles.

"Eww!" Haley exclaimed, covering her ears with her hands.

"What?" Nathan asked with innocence, still cracking his knuckles.

"Stop it!" Haley scrunched up her face. "You know I hate that!" She announced she hated it just as much as someone's cold hands on her bare skin. "It's nasty." She told him when he finally stopped with a dramatic sigh Nathan put an arm around her shoulder.

"On dating lines you're not doing very well." She said, trying not to smile as they walked along the path.

"Yeah?" Nathan smirked, "On a scale of one to ten how am I doing?"

Haley stuck out her lips then moved them to the side, pretending to be pondering his question.

"Three."

Nathan stopped walking. "Three? Seriously?"

Haley nodded, "Yep."

"How come?" He asked, catching up to her.

Haley rolled her eyes but answered. "Just cause."

"Just cause?" Nathan scoffed.

"Come on." She giggled at his pout and dragged him by his hand. "Two for mini golf please." Haley smiled at the elderly woman behind the counter.

"You don't have to say we're here for mini golf you know." Nathan announced.

Haley sent him a glare and he immediately shut his mouth. "You just dropped to a two."

"Hales!" He whined.

"You wanna make it a one?" She dared and he huffed in annoyance. She turned to face the woman behind the counter again. "Thank you." She smiled as she handed Haley two golf clubs and two balls.

"What're you doing?" Nathan asked as he saw Haley reach into her pocket.

"Paying, they don't let you play for free Nate." She laughed just about to set her money in the lady's hand but a larger one grasped her wrist, stopping her.

"Unless you forgot this is a date. I pay." Nathan told her, handing the woman the right amount of money and a smile.

Haley scoffed. "You are so sexist."

"What?!" Nathan exclaimed. "I am not."

"Whatever." Haley said, the sides of her lips twitching upwards.

"Oh, you're good." Nathan slit his eyes at her and she giggled.

"Thank you Carol." Haley smiled at the elderly lady behind the counter, before pulling Nathan along with her, as there was a line building up behind them.

"How'd you know her?" Nathan asked once they got out of hearing distance.

Haley rolled her eyes good naturedly. "She had a name tag."

He accepted the golf club from her but his face scrunched up as she handed him a ball. "Pink?" He asked, holding up the luminous pink golf ball.

Haley shrugged, a smile playing on her lips.

"I'm not playing with a pink ball Hales, can't I have the blue one?" He asked.

"Why? You afraid about your masculinity?"

Nathan scoffed. "You of all people should know how masculine I am." He smirked as a light blush rose up her neck and onto her cheeks. He felt his body react as he knew exactly how far down her chest that blush reached. Think horrible things; think horrible things he told himselfMom and dad having sex. Tim in a bikini. Yup, that'll do it. He inwardly shuddered as the horrifying images flashed through his mind. _I think I__m traumatized. _

"Come on Pinky!"

He was snapped from his thoughts by Haley's voice and he scowled at the nick name.

"Hales!"

* * *

"I cant' do it." Haley announced with an aggravated sigh. "I give up." She held up her golf club.

Nathan chuckled. "You can." He encouraged.

"Says the boy who managed to get a hole in one." She drawled.

He rolled his eyes (a trait he picked up from her.) "Come on I'll help you."

"Nope." Haley held her hand up to his chest. "I'm fine."

"But you said-"

"Shush."

Nathan bit back a smile, watching as she attempted, and yet again failed to get the ball under the windmill.

She let out another sigh then turned to him with a defeated look on her face. "Help me?" She pouted.

He chuckled and gladly walked closer to her, the faint smell of strawberries, vanilla and something that was just Haley entering his nostrils, making his head spin.

"Nathan?" He was jolted back to reality by her soft amused voice. "You okay? You like dazed out for a minute." She laughed a little.

"I'm fine." He told her, clearing his throat as his voice was gruffer than he would've liked.

Haley gave him a sceptical look but let it slide and smiled. "Now you gonna help me or what?"

* * *

"There's a line behind us."

"I know."

"People are waiting."

"I know."

"Then make the shot!" Haley glared at Nathan over her shoulder, silently mimicking him under her breath.

"Well you're no help!"

"Hurry up!" They heard someone shout behind them and Haley glared harder at the few people standing beside them, waiting to use hole number four.

"On the date scale you're like a number four right now."

Haley gasped. "You can't use that against me."

"Can." Nathan smirked. "And I think I just did."

"Ass."

"I'll shove something up your ass if you don't hurry up!"

Haley turned to the line, "Who the hell is that?" She asked to no one in particular, getting aggravated.

"I'll shove something up your ass if you talk to her like that again!" Nathan growled, trying to find the owner of the voice, when he had no luck he turned back to Haley and said. "Why don't we go get something to eat then we can come back." He motioned towards the small restaurant situated in the Mini golf place. (Haha)

Haley bit on the inside of her cheek.

"Come on!"

She let out a defeated sigh. "Okay, let's go." She took her gold ball and club as she walked off, towards the restaurant.

"'Bout time." Haley heard that annoying voice mutter once again and she turned to face the person, her eyes widening as she saw who it belonged to.

"You." She glared, the grip on her ball and club tightening.

He grinned ear to ear with that stupid grin of his when he saw who it was. "Me."

"What're you doing here?" She asked.

"Chris Keller wanted to play some Mini Golf."

"By himself?" Haley snarled, wanting to hit him over the top of the head, knocking that stupid third person talk out of him.

"Hey, I can do plenty of things with myself." Chris said, then realised what that sounded like. "Wait…"

Haley felt an arm wrap loosely around her shoulders, and she didn't have to look up to know it was Nathan. But did any, just to have an excuse t5o look at his eyes, which right now she could see were filled with … was that jealousy?

"Who're you?" He asked, not even trying to act nice.

"Chris Keller." He grinned lopsidedly, putting his hand out but Nathan didn't move, so Chris recoiled his hand. "And you are?"

"The guy who's about to beat your ass for hitting on my girl." Both Chris and Haley looked at him, shocked.

"What?" The brunette asked, clearly confused.

"She's yours? Oh, sorry man," Chris held his hands up sounding anything but apologetic. "If I'd known I wouldn't have done anything…" Then he let out a loud laugh. "Who am I kidding? When Chris Keller likes something he gets it, and I definitely like what I see." He gave Haley a once over.

She felt Nathan tense beside her, and even though she would've gladly let him beat Chris to a pulp she didn't want him to get into any trouble.

"Come on Nathan." Haley pulled on his t-shirt, making him move his deadly glare from Chris down to her, his expression softening.

"Bye Hales! Nate!" He shouted after them, waving.

Nathan and Haley just looked on in bewilderment. What the hell? _How the hell does he know my name?_ Haley asked herself then realised. _He probably heard Nathan say it when we were arguing._

"So what do you want?" Nathan asked as they entered the restaurant.

"Whatever you're having." Haley shrugged off his arm, just noticing it was still on her shoulder and she then walked away to get them a table.

Nathan sighed, wiping the palm of his hand over his face. This was not how he planned on the night going.

* * *

"Stop it."

Nathan continued to chew on the fry he'd just popped in his mouth. "What?" He asked once he'd swallowed it.

"You keep looking at me, stop it." Haley told him, looking down at her meal as she ate.

Nathan sighed, okay so maybe he had been staring, it was kinda hard not to. He decided not to say that out loud.

"Wanna know something funny?"

Haley looked up at his question and shrugged.

"I wanted to take you to Mini Golf tonight so we _wouldn__t _fight." He chuckled and she soon joined in.

She let out a sigh. "We are hopeless."

He grinned. "You don't really think that."

Haley narrowed her eyes at him teasingly, "And how do you know that?" She inwardly laughed at how they went from arguing and fighting to playful banter.

"Because I know you." He shrugged, taking another bite from his bacon cheeseburger.

Haley twisted her lips, "What do you know about me?" She asked.

Nathan shrugged again. "I dunno stuff that no one else does."

"Like what." She prodded, giving him a slightly daring smile, daring him to say something.

Nathan took a drink of his coke before answering, washing down the chewed food. "Your favourite colours are purple and blue and you hate pink."

"Everyone knows that." She announced, referring to their friends.

Nathan chewed on the inside of his cheek for a minute, then his eyes travelled down to her plump pink lips and he spoke. "Your bottom lip."

"What about it?"

"It's ticklish, but only on the left side." He told her, watching as her movements slowed. "It's pretty weird but it's what makes you you."

Haley swallowed the lump in her throat. "How'd you know that?"

Nathan smirked, "I know you Haley James."

She sent him a smile, one that she secretly saved for him. "Well I know you too." She announced, taking a drink from her glass.

"Oh yeah?" His smirk turning into a lopsided grin and Haley wondered if a smile really could make you melt. "Like what?" He mocked her earlier words.

"Your eyes." She began. "When you're happy, and having a good time they're light blue. When you're thinking about something they're… darker kind of striking and even though it sounds cheesy you could get lost in them. Then when you're angry they turn dark blue, like the night sky." She shrugged, realising how lame she'd just sounded. Did she seriously just admit that she notices the different shades of his eyes?

Nathan continued to stare at her then a small smile formed on his face, trying to ignore the fast beating of his heart in his chest, he was sure it was going to come flying out any minute.

"What about when I'm turned on?"

Haley almost chocked on the bite of burger she just took. "What?"

Nathan grinned. "You know, when I'm horny, ready to rumble-"

"Nathan!" She scolded in a shouting whisper.

"Oh come on Hales." He called when she stood up, trying to hide her flaming cheeks.

She ignored him and continued to walk.

Nathan smirked as he got up and went after her, silently beaming that he could get a reaction out of her.

* * *

Swish.

The blonde watched him as he played, seeming totally at ease as he put the ball through the hoop. She'd never been interested in basketball, but she could sit and watch him for hours. She shook those thoughts from her head, knowing that couldn't happen anymore.

A smile overtook Lucas' handsome face as he spotted her. "Peyton, what're you doing here?" He asked, "What's wrong?"

Peyton swallowed the lump in her throat. Willing herself not to cry. "We can't do this anymore Luke." Her voice was hoarse.

"What?" Lucas was completely shocked. "Peyton, what do you mean?"

"Brooke's my best friend Luke, I can't do this to her."

"More than we already have?" He snapped. "I love you." He told her and she nodded, closing her eyes as a single tear escaped. "And I know you love me, I can't just turn off these feelings I have for you. I don't wont to hurt Brooke, I never did but my heart knows what it wants, and that's you."

"Luke-" Peyton was about to protest but his lips were on hers before she knew what was happening.

"Wow, I would tell yous two tog et a room but you've already done that."

Peyton ripped her lips away from Lucas', and looked into the hurt face of her best friends.

"Brooke it's not-"

"To think I actually came over here to get your side of the story. She'd been driving home when she saw Peyton's car, and even though she didn't want to admit it she missed her best friend, she was hurt, there was no doubting that but they'd been friends for ten years.

"Brooke-"

"Don't Peyton." Brooke told her, her voice deadly. "As far as I'm concerned this friendship is over." With that she turned around and walked back to her car, willing the tears not to fall. They didn't deserve her tears.

* * *

"You okay?" Nathan asked as he got off his bike watching slightly amused as Haley stood with her hands to her temple, her eyes closed.

"Yeah, just waiting for my mind to catch up with me." She answered.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I'm a good driver." He defended.

Haley scoffed, taking her hands from her head and opening her eyes. "Sure."

"I am." He said again. "Plus it gives you an excuse to hold onto me," He smirked.

Haley glared at his back as he began to walk forward. "Where are we anyway?" She grumbled, walking faster so she could catch up with him.

"You don't remember?" Nathan smiled at her.

"Should I?" Haley asked, intrigued at the tone in his voice.

He shrugged still smiling and looked around, Haley followed suit, her eyes widening as she recognised where they were.

"The little kids park?" She asked playfulness evident in her soft voice.

"Don't you remember?" Nathan asked, his eyes sparkling.

"_Brad!__ A four year old Haley screamed, __Stop being a butthead!__ She continued to chase him._

"_I__m telling mom! You said a bad word!__ Brad shouted back, still running._

"_You__re such a tattle-tail!__ Haley pouted, folding her arms across her chest._

_Four year old Brad stopped running as well. __Am not._

"_Am too._

"_Am not!_

"_Am too!_

"_I__m telling mom!__ Brad shouted then ran off in the direction of their house. _

"_Butthead!__ She shouted after him then with a huff went over to the large climbing frame, she climbed up to the wooden box that was on the side of it, sitting beside the raven haired boy._

"_Brad went home.__ Haley told him. __I hate him._

_Nathan shook his head. __No you don__t.__ He__d never had a girl as a friend before but Haley was cool, she was like one of the boys. Plus she was pretty, but he__d never tell her that. No, all his new friends would make fun of him._

"_I do. Do you have a brother?__ She asked, sitting up so the sides of their arms were squished together._

"_Yeah._

"_What__s his name?_

"_Lucas._

_Haley nodded. __Is he cute?_

_Nathan__s eyes widened. __You__re not old enough to ask that._

_Haley rolled her eyes, __I am so. Anyways, my mammy says I__m mature for my age._

"_He__s my brother; I don__t notice things like that._

"_Do you like living here?__ She asked._

"_I dunno it__s__ okay I guess.__ He said with sadness in his voice._

_Haley nodded, and then said. __Close your eyes._

"_What, why?__ He asked, confused by her command._

"_Just close them,__ she told him. __Don__t you trust me?_

_And he did. Even though he__d only known her about a day he trusted her, he shrugged and did as requested. He felt something soft press against his lips, and he realised it was Haley__s; just for a couple of seconds then she pulled back again._

"_What was that for?__ Nathan asked as he blinked his eyes open._

_Haley shrugged. __Whenever my daddy__s sad my mommy kisses him and then he always smiles.__ She told him and a smile seemed to grow on the young boys face. __And I know you__ve wanted to kiss me since this morning._

"_Nuh uh.__ He denied._

"_Yeah huh._

"_Nuh uh!_

"_Wanna go back to mines with the boys?__ Haley asked._

"_Okay.__ Nathan agreed. And they both climbed down and began the short journey to her house. A minute later Nathan suddenly asked. __Can I hold your hand?_

_Haley scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. __Why?_

_He shrugged. __"Cause __I want to._

_Haley looked at him for a minute before shrugging as well. __Okay.__ She agreed, letting him slip his slightly bigger but small hand in hers._

Haley felt a surge of emotions run through her body at the memory. "Of course I do." She answered Nathan's question. She felt her heart leap in her chest but this time not at the memory, it was at the fact that he'd remembered.

"So what do you say Miss James." Nathan smiled. "Can I hold your hand."

Haley bit her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling too big, his cuteness making her heart swell.

"Why?" She asked, playing along.

He shrugged. "Cause I want to."

Haley couldn't stop herself from smiling this time. "Okay." She shrugged, letting him slide his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers. Nathan led them over to the climbing frame, hearing Haley giggle he turned to look at her. Not often did he hear Haley James giggle like a school girl with their first crush, but God he hoped the crush she was giggling about was him.

"What?" He asked with an amused smile, showing her his pearly whites.

She looked up at him her eyes shining. "Think we can still fit in there?"

Nathan looked from her to the wooden box, that wasn't much higher than the top of his head.

"We can try." He grinned then turned around and began to climb, pulling himself upwards.

"You okay?" Haley asked, trying to keep the laugh from her voice as she watched the 6ft 2" teenage boy in front of her try to clamber into the small wooden box. Nathan let out a grunt when he was finally seated inside.

"Come on." He reached out a hand for her but she kept her arms folded across her chest.

"There's no way we can both fit in there, hell you can barely fit." Haley refused.

Nathan rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. "Please." He pouted.

Haley glared at him, knowing he knew that she couldn't say no to that face. She let out a long dramatic sigh. "Okay." She accepted his outstretched hand this time. "You're not gonna be able to lift me."

Nathan lifted an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" He took both her hands in his and pulled her up, somehow managing to get them both inside the small box.

Haley smiled at him as the side of her arm was squished up against his. "Déjà vu much?" She laughed and he chuckled along with her. "Tonight's been… interesting?" Haley tried to get more comfortable but knew it was a loosing battle, there was barely any room to breath let alone move.

"Yeah." Nathan chuckled. Then he watched as she tried to move but it just wasn't happening so he moved backwards so he was leaning against the back of the box and he pulled Haley in-between his legs, them on either side of her thighs and her back pressed against his chest. Nathan's hands snaked around her stomach, clasping together as hers rested on top of his, running her fingers over his knuckles ever so lightly.

Neither said anything for a while, just content with being together. "Are you comfy?" Haley asked, breaking the silence.

Nathan answered. "Yeah, but I think I have a splinter in my ass."

"I can't feel my legs." Haley admitted, both of them laughing. "Wow it's dark." She announced when they both finally got back onto the ground.

Nathan looked upwards. A million tiny stars twinkling down on them, seeming even brighter against the dark blue sky.

"What're you doing?" Nathan smiled as his gaze travelled to Haley, he watched her sit on one of the three swings situated in the small park.

She shrugged, the sides of her lips turning upwards as she met his eyes.

Nathan's breath caught in his throat, and he had to remind himself to breath. Her brown eyes sparkling like the stars.

"I don't know if I've said this already but… you look beautiful tonight Hales." He told her truthfully watching as she looked down at her feet, a small smile on her lips.

"Stop it." She told him softly, silently thanking God it was dark so he couldn't see the pink colour that had risen up on her cheeks.

"You do though." He shrugged, "You always do."

Haley watched as he began to walk closer. "Oh yeah?" She grinned. "Well you're not looking so bad yourself." She said looking at his black long sleeved t-shirt and jeans.

Nathan took a seat beside her on the swings. "So how am I doing on the dating scale?" He asked with a teasing grin.

"Hmmm." Haley twisted her lips, pretending to ponder her answer. "An eight." She said, trying not to laugh as his face dropped.

"That's it?"

"Yep." She grinned.

A smirk grew on the blue eyes boys face. "Well I think I have a way I could make it higher."

Haley swallowed, her throat suddenly becoming dry as he began to lean forward. "Oh yeah?" She stuttered, hoping he couldn't hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah." He breathed then before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers. Even though they'd kissed many times before, there was something different about this one. It was slow and gentle, Nathan waiting for her to respond and he groaned in appreciation when she did. Her hands came up to cup his cheeks, and she angled her head to he could plunge his tongue into her mouth, it duelling wetly with hers. It was like all of his senses came alive, skin tingling, blood rushing through his veins.

He pulled back, grinning as their faces were a breath apart, both breathing heavily. "So what's my score now."

When Haley finally got her senses back she opened her eyes and ran her fingers through his dark locks. "I think I need a little more to be sure."

"Yeah?" He smiled at the corner of his mouth as she pulled his mouth back to hers. This kiss was hot, both their skins heating up, the air crackling around them. Nathan pulled her closer to him, momentarily forgetting where they were and they both fell forward, landing on the ground with a 'Oomph.'

"Smooth." Haley commented as she rolled onto her side.

"I try." His smile grew as she laughed, and rested her chin on his chest as he lay on his back.

"So how'd I do?" Nathan asked mischievously.

Haley smiled. "Off the scale." She giggled when he grinned.

"I knew you couldn't resist me James." He smirked.

Haley scoffed, rolling her eyes. "So cocky." She commented then leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his lips, her fingers running along the material covering his stomach.

She then snuggled into his chest, his arms came around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Neither caring that they were lying on the ground.

"You know, I could get used to this." Nathan announced, looking up at the sky.

Haley smiled as she played with a stray string at the hem of his shirt, "Me too." She admitted.

That's how they stayed for the rest of the night, both completely content, neither wanting to move. All thoughts about the next day, any troubles or problems washed away, the only things on their minds was now. And how they could stay like that forever.

* * *

**TahDah! So what do yas think? Now I have another question, do you want Brucas/Leyton/Bake/Jeyton? Or maybe them with someone else from the group? You tell me, I was leaning towards Leyton and Bake but I love Brucas, so I'm not sure. Yous tell me what you'd like! Review!**


	6. Hey Girl

**Hey guys :D Thank you all SO fricken' much for the great feedback for the last chapter. I absolutely love yous. So this chapter isn't as long as the others and doesn't have that much in it, but I was gonna have the concert and that in here as well but then that would've made it so long and I wouldn't have had it up tonight. Hehe. It's not my best, and I'm sorry for that :) Really! So it might take me a little longer to update, maybe a week at the most. Please Read&Enjoy :D **

**Also, who's seeing the OTH 5X13 promo? Naley is back! Whoa, that was hot when the fell on the bed. Hehe. Okay maybe they're not back but I heard somewhere that we get more than just that hehe.**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**** Hey Girl**

-

-

-

_Hey girl, you've got a smart way about you  
That makes me  
Wish that I was smart enough for you_

_Hey girl, you've got a fine laugh  
And I think that I  
Could get used to that  
And you're already used to laughing at  
Me_

_So what if your friends think I'm crazy?  
Well, I wasn't trying to impress those girls anyway  
They're all theory, no action  
And where I'm from  
We live like it's the latest attraction_

_Hey girl, you've got a short fuse  
And I've got designs on lighting you up  
And setting you off  
And watching you burn for me_

_The world lives for the weekend  
Well, I'll watch as my weeks bleed right into them  
Without a line  
To divide  
What is theirs  
And what is  
Mine_

_So what if your friends think I'm crazy?  
Well, I wasn't trying to impress those girls anyway  
They're all theory, no action  
And where I'm from  
We live like it's the latest attraction_

_Go on, go on  
Your cruel intentions won't  
Solve your problems  
Everyone's gotta hit  
Bottom  
Bottomed down in the long run  
And those are the times you need love_

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Wakey wakey sleepy head!" Brad shouted cheerfully as he walked into his little sisters room, "rise and shine." He said whilst opening the curtains, Haley groaned as the bright light hit her face.

"Go away."

"Oh come on Hales. FM Static!" He cheered.

"I don't care."

"Course you do."

"I really don't."

Brad sighed. "You're such a grouch in the mornings." He pouted.

"No, it's just when you come in and wake me up at… six." She groaned, rolling onto her back.

"Well look on the bright side." Brad grinned as he leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Atleast you don't have a hangover."

"You're an ass!" She shouted as he ran out of the room laughing to himself. He was so Goddamn happy in the mornings. Ass.

* * *

"Got everything?"

Haley nodded. "Yup, just got one last thing to do."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Nathan asked a smirk planted on his face.

"This." She whispered, leaning up to connect their lips. Both moaning at the first touch of their tongues, a jolt of electricity shooting through both of them.

"Okay please, I've just had breakfast." Brad said, walking into the room but the couple simply ignored him or didn't hear him as they continued their lip lock. "How long have they being like that?" He asked.

"A couple minutes." Junk answered.

"How long until they come up for breath?" Fergie asked a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. "Bet you thirty bucks. Two minutes."

"You're on." Brad grinned. "Nah, when we were younger Haley could always hold her breath for like five minutes in the pool, I bet three. Skills?"

"Nah dawg, you already took all my money this month." He chuckled, patting his empty pockets for affect.

"You do realise we're in the room right?" Haley asked as she leaned back into Nathan's chest, his arms coming around to circle her waist, locking together around her stomach.

"Dammit." Brad muttered, pulling out his wallet.

"So you looking forward to the concert tonight?" Mouth asked.

Haley grinned before walking over and sitting beside him, "I can't wait, I'm actually taking my photo album with me, it'll give me something to do on the long drive down." She laughed. "Plus there's a few pages at the back that 're blank so I might take some photos and stick them in." She told them.

"Just keep a page free Hales." Nathan winked at her, and she saw his eyes darken slightly.

She laughed out loud at that. "God, you have such a one track mind."

"When it comes to you." He smirked, and then frowned. "That sounded a lot better in my head." He admitted, walking over to sit on the other side of her.

"Also," Haley smiled. "I'm taking my CD with me." She grinned at Jake.

He sent her an adorable grin. "Is it good?"

"Oh yeah," She nodded.

Brad groaned at hearing this. "Chick music, Hales come on!"

"Hey! I don't complain when you play your rap stuff."

"That's because you're usually the one who puts it on." Mouth told her teasingly and she playfully nudged him in the side.

Skills chuckled. "Yeah Baby J."

Haley mock pouted and sulked, "Yous always gang up on me."

"Oh baby," Nathan teasingly cooed, pulling her into his chest. "C'mere." He placed a kiss on her temple.

All the guys made faces. "You guys are sweet." Tim said with disgust. "Sickeningly sweet."

"It's disgusting." Brad added, standing up the other boys fallowing suit.

"Where're yous going?" Haley asked, tearing her eyes away from Nathan long enough to notice them departing.

"Away from yous." Junk joked with a grin and she poked her tongue out at him.

"Hurry up and say bye Hales!" Brad shouted, "We're hitting the road in five minutes!" They all went outside to help pack the car.

She sighed leaning her head on his chest again, letting the moment sink in.

"So…" Nathan began, as he twisted a piece of her hair around his finger. "You gonna miss me?" He asked cheekily.

Haley closed her eyes, ravelling at his touch.

"Mmm," The small brunette sighed. "I dunno. Maybe." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Nathan smirked. "Oh yeah? Not even a tiny 'ittle little bitty?" He asked, holding his thumb and forefinger a breath apart.

"Hmm." Haley shrugged again. Managing to keep a straight face.

Nathan sighed. "That's too bad."

"How come?" She asked twisting her body around so she could put one arm one his shoulder and play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Well we can't really go out anymore." He said, "I kinda want my girlfriend to miss me."

"Aw, that is too bad." Haley pouted, sighing.

"Yeah." Nathan agreed. "Wanna know what's' the worst of it?" He whispered into her ear.

She shivered slightly as his hot breath puffed onto her neck, sending shock waves throughout her whole body.

"What?" She asked, a little more breathlessly than she'd have liked.

"If we're not going out, then I can't do this." He placed a hot open mouth kiss on the bare skin of her shoulder, silently thanking God that she was wearing a strapless top.

"That does suck." Haley said her voice gravely as his kiss moved along her shoulder and up her neck.

"Suck?" Nathan breathed against her skin, "If you insist." He then began to suck on her pulse point, before nibbling slightly on the flesh then soothing it over with his tongue.

Haley moaned out loud.

The things that boy could do to her.

Nathan felt his body react at the strangled noises emerging from her throat.

The things that girl could do to him.

Haley needed more, she needed to feel his lips on hers, their tongues tangling together, fighting for dominance. Feeling, tasting. She needed him.

Turning her head she sealed their lips together, both moaning into the others mouths at the contact. Their breaths mingled, tongues duelled and teeth clacked as they poured everything the felt for the other into that one kiss.

They pulled back, panting, the air still crackling around them. Haley smirked.

"What?" Nathan asked, feeling a smile tug at his own lips.

"So am I still your girlfriend?" She asked teasingly.

Nathan twisted his lips, "Hmm, I might need a little something."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" She asked, leaning up and kissing her way along his jaw.

He gulped, "Emm, I think what you're doing right now works pretty well."

Haley grinned against his skin, and she kissed the side of his mouth, knowing he loved it when she did that and then repeated it on the other side before gently nibbling on his bottom lip. The groan that tore from his throat making her pretty damn proud, that she Haley James could turn Nathan Scott into putty in her hands. She then sucked the flesh into her mouth before releasing it.

"What 'bout now?"

Nathan sent her a grin. "After that? No way in hell am I letting you go."

* * *

"Finally!" Brad exclaimed as the couple stepped out of the house. "Can we go now?"

Haley sighed. "I guess." Then giggled. "Let's go! Fm Static here we come!" She cheered running towards the car.

"Can I talk to you for a couple seconds Nate?" Brad asked, his face going from humoured at watching his little sister to serious.

"Emm, yeah sure." Nathan nodded; trying to think about something he could have done in the past couple of days to annoy his best friend.

"Look, Nate man, you're one of my oldest friends, the best, and I love you like a brother, but Haley's my baby sister…"

Then it hit him. He started going out with his sister.

"…and she's the most important thing to me, I'd give my life for her Nate, you know that. And I'd do it for anyone of yous as well." Brad continued, referring to the guys. "But she's my responsibility, I have to look out for her, with our parents never around… that's not the point. The point is you-"

"If I break her heart you'll break my neck." Nathan smirked. "I got it."

Brad nodded shortly before punching his best friend in the arm. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Nathan grinned.

"HURRY UP!" Haley shouted from the car.

"Seriously Brad man, hurry the hell up. I think she just popped my ear drum. "Skills joked.

Brad chuckled before jogging round to the driver's side of the car. "We'll see ya in a couple of day's guys!" He shouted out the opened window on Haley's side of the car.

Haley blew the guys air kisses and giggled as they pretended to catch them. She slightly frowned as a certain blue eyed blonde was missing but she didn't let that dampen her mood.

Nathan noticed the way her mood seemed to dim a little, and he sent her a reassuring wink, knowing she was thinking about his ass of a brother. "Bye babe. Ill send you lots of dirty messages." He called as Brad started to reverse the car.

Haley ignored her brother's groans and laughed leaning out of the window like a dog. "Can't wait! Bye guys! Baby, we'll miss yous. Love yas!"

Calls of.

"Bye Baby J!"

"Bye Hales! Miss you too!"

"Cya Shorty!"

"Love you!"

"Bye baby! Phone sex!"

Haley giggled. God she loved them.

* * *

"Change the song."

"No, I love this song." Haley old her brother.

"Haley, change the Goddamn song."

"No" Always the stubborn one.

He sighed, "Hales, I can't listen to another chick song. I think my ears are bleeding."

Haley leaned over inspecting the skin. "Nope, no bleeding." She laughed then turned up the volume on the CD player.

"Hales!" Brad whined.

Then Haley sang loudly t piss him off more.

_  
"…Cheap date, bad taste, another night gone to waste  
Talking about nothing in so many words  
It's not like I'm not trying  
'Cause I'll give anyone a shot once_

_And, I , I close my eyes  
And, I kiss that frog  
Each time finding  
The more boys I meet the more I love my dog_

_Here's this guy, thinks he's bad to the bone  
He wants to pick me up and take me home  
Well, I don't think so  
I don't think so"_

"Haley!" Brad shouted, drowned out by the music. "Shut up."

_Cage fights, PlayStation, X-Games, Raider Nation  
Oversize pants with an ego to match  
It's not like I'm not trying  
'Cause I'll give anyone a shot once_

_And, I , I close my eyes  
And, I kiss that frog  
Each time finding  
The more boys I meet the more I love my dog_

_Why can't they be like the one's that mean everything to me  
The warm and loyal, open and friendly  
It's not like I'm not trying  
'Cause I'll give anyone a shot once_

_I close my eyes  
And, I kiss that frog  
Each time finding  
The more boys I meet the more I love my_

_I close my eyes_  
_And, I kiss that frog  
Each time finding  
The more boys I meet the more I love my dog_

_The more I love my dog"_

She sighed in satisfaction as the song ended and finally did her brother a favour and changed the CD, FM Static playing from the speakers.

"Happy?" She grinned and laughed when he simply scowled. "I'm not that bad."

Brad shook his head. "You've got a great voice Hales, just that music… God." He dramatically shivered in his seat, laughing as she punched him playfully in the arm.

Haley was about to retaliate but the beeping of her phone stopped her. A smile instantly appeared on her face as she recognised the ring tone and a bubble of disbelieving laughter escaped her mouth.

'_**The streets were wet, and the gate was locked,  
So I jumped it, and let you in.  
And you stood at the door, with your hands on my waist.  
And you kissed me like you meant it.  
And I knew...that you meant it.'**_

"Hello?" She answered, ignoring her brothers chuckling and muttering of the word 'whipped.'

"Hi this is Angos." She heard someone speak then continued in a very good Scottish accent. "There's been a horrible accident."

"Oh, what happened?" Haley asked, acting worried, biting her lip.

"A meteor, just came right out of the sky, it crashed right into your house, I'm afraid you'' have to come back right away."

Haley clicked her tongue. "I can't, I'm on my way to a concert, sorry."

"Did I mention there's little green aliens running about? They keep shouting 'Haley' 'Haley' come back to us." 'Angos'' strong accent turned into a weird squeaky voice. "We've come to take you home, where you belong."

She held her stomach with laughter, the muscles in her abdomen tightening in pain. "Oh God."

"I miss you." Nathan sighed. "How lame is that? You haven't even being gone for half a fricken' hour and I miss you."

Haley smiled. "That is lame."

He scoffed. "I'm so lucky to have you as my girlfriend I mean, instead of. 'Aww Nate, that's so sweet, I miss you too babe.' I get, 'that was lame, dumbass.'

"Hey!" Haley exclaimed, "I did not call you a dumbass." She pointed out.

"Oh, well that's okay then." Pause. "We're coming for you…" He said in that weird alien voice.

"Nathan! Stop it." She laughed.

"We lo-ve you Haley, you must come home, back to our planet where we walk on our hands and clap with our feet."

She snorted with laughter.

"Come home Haley, we shall travel back on a tractor."

"A tractor huh?"

"Oh yeah." Nathan smirked, his voice returned to normal.

"You're so crazy; I think Karen dropped you on your head as a child."

Nathan chuckled. "Meanie, and yeah I'm crazy, crazy in love with yooooooouuuuuuu..." He started to sing.

"Have you being drinking?" Haley asked.

"What? No, of course not-wait a minute, my bottle of whiskey just rolled under the table let me get it." She heard some shuffling and laughed.

"You are crazy."

"About you."

"Cheesy."

"You love it."

"Whatever." She laughed. "What're you doing?"

"Thinking about you." He said, his voice suddenly turning husky.

"Nathan," Haley scolded quietly.

"God Hales," He moaned, "I love it when you do that, especially with my-" he stopped to let a load froan tear from his throat. "And that thing with your tongue, oh God, baby, baby, faster."

"Nathan!" Haley harshly whispered her cheeks flushing slightly, not at this words but as her brother was sitting right beside her, and okay maybe a little because of his words.

He chuckled. "Okay okay, sorry." He told her, looking down at a certain part of his anatomy that was visibly aroused and he groaned, he got hard just thinking about her!

"I'm just hanging out with Luke," he told her.

"Oh."

"He wants to talk to you."

"No." She refused straight away.

"Come on Hales-"

"Nathan-"

"-he's making the first move, the least you can do is help him out?" He offered and grinned when he heard her sigh.

"Put him on." She grumbled and heard some hushed arguing and rustling before Lucas' voice was heard over the line.

"Hey Hales." He spoke softly, oh how she'd missed him.

She smiled a little at the use of her nickname. "Hey Luke."

He smiled how he missed her. "Nathan, shove off-because it's my conversation-I don't care if she's your girlfriend-wait, girlfriend-when they hell did that happen? Right back at ya! Sorry about that." He chuckled into the phone.

"It's okay." She laughed quietly, just then Brad's phone started to ring and she held in a laugh at the ring tone.

'_**There's always that one person that will always have your heat  
You never see it comin' cuz you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
**__**Clear for everyone to see  
Oooh Baby You will always be My Boo'**_

"Hey baby." Brad cooed while answering. "I miss you too. I can't talk for long, I'm driving. Aww babe, you're so sweet." He chuckled. "What's up Nate?"

Haley rolled her eyes good naturedly before going back to her own conversation.

"I'm so sorry Haley." Lucas told her. "I didn't mean to yell and shout, and I hate when you're mad at me and vice versa-"

"I'm not mad Luke," Haley's tone was soft. "I'm just… I'm disappointed."

His heart sank; he'd rather have her be screaming bloody murder at him than to have her be disappointed with him.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." She smiled. "But I'm not the one you should be apologising to." She announced.

"Peyton and I broke up." He blurted out.

Haley's eyes widened slightly. "Wow, that's… unexpected." She said.

Lucas nodded as he rested his head against the back of the couch. "Yeah, she broke up with me, said she couldn't hurt Brooke anymore."

Haley stayed silent for a second. "That's good, but you've already hurt her." She closed her eyes. "Sorry."

Lucas chuckled. "It's okay I deserve it."

"Okay maybe you do." She joked.

"You're such a nerd."

She then covered the mouth piece with her hand, her voice deep. "Luke, I am your father."

Lucas laughed. "Loser, why am I friends with you again?"

"Who else would school your butt at mini golf?" She asked teasingly.

"Oh yeah, that's why." Lucas grinned. "I'll talk to you when you get home Hales. Love ya geek."

Haley smiled. "Bye Luke. Love you too loser." She hung up and put her phone back into her pocket.

"Talk to your boyfriend." Brad demanded, not taking his eyes off the road as he handed her his phone.

"Hey." She grinned.

"Hey Hales, I just wanted to talk to you again before we have to leave." Nathan explained.

"Where're you going?" She asked, taking off her shoes and resting her feet on the dashboard.

"Out for dinner." He sighed.

"You don't sound very pleased." She laughed.

"I am, I'm starving." He chuckled. "But I don't think walking into a room for a nice meal with a hard on is very-"

"Nathan!" Haley nearly choked on the drink of water she'd just taken. "You have such a one track mind." She voiced her earlier words.

"Only when it comes to you." He remarked. "I know you want me James."

"In your dreams." She smiled.

"Oh you have no idea." He grinned, remembering a very similar conversation a few weeks ago.

_Nathan scoffed. "If there's a part of me that's too big for Tree Hill it's definitely not my _

_ego." He gestured to his lower anatomy and she simply rolled her eyes as he smirked._

"_Ass." She muttered and smacked him on the back of the head while she walked past _

_him._

"_Hey!" He exclaimed while rubbing the spot she just whacked. "I know you want me _

_James." Nathan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she simply gave him the bird._

"_In your dreams."_

"_You have no idea."_

Haley smirked. "A naked me covered in chocolate sauce." She said quickly before hanging up before he could reply, just imagining the shocked expression on his face.

Brad chuckled. "I don't even wanna know." He smiled.

Haley grinned, leaning over she pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks."

"For what?" He asked.

"Everything." She laughed softly. "For getting me the tickets, coming down with me, being cool about me and Nathan…"

Brad smiled genuinely. "It's no problem Hales." He grabbed her hand in his, squeezing it softly. "And about this whole you and Nathan thing. I'm happy you're finally together. I am." He laughed when she gave him a look. "Just be careful okay? You're still my baby sister and I love you…"

"I love you too." She giggled when he mumbled the last part of his sentence.

Brad cleared his throat. "Enough of this mushy stuff." He then flipped over the station, 50 cent blasting from the stereo.

Haley laughed, her phone beeped and she too it out of her pocket before flipping it open, biting her lip as she read.

'_Me, licking it ALL off you ;) X . .'_

She let out a groan. He did not play fair.

...

...

...

**TBC . . X**


	7. Untitled

**Hey everyone :D So reviews kinda dropped last chapter but it's okay, 'cos nothing much happened and I even said it myself lol. But thank you to everyone who read and an even bigger thank to those who took extra time to review. So this chapter quite a lot happens. Now I'm still not sure who the couple are, except Naley of course, but we'll just have to wait and see. Because I love Brucas, but I'm still not sure. Sorry for the long wait but it's here now :D An extra big hug to Kelly who helped me with ideas and when I got stuck, love ya girly! Please R&R.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Untitled**

-

-

_  
I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

-

Did you ever think that one decision could change your fate? One moment could define your future? Do the choices we make right now really matter, or does it all just end up the same in the end? With heartbreak. For Haley James it did. One night changed everything, it changed everyone, and none for the better. At least not right now.

_**Ten hours earlier.**_

"Excited?" Brad asked.

"No. I'm ecstatic." Haley answered. "Get it? Ec_static_?"

Brad shook his head, "You've being spending way too much time with Tim."

She simply shrugged, with a grin, not letting her mood alter. "Just think about it, in three hours we're going to be watching FM Static in concert, that is just so awesome!" She exclaimed.

Brad chuckled with a grin. "Hell yeah it is!" He pressed his foot on the break pedal and stopped at a red light. "If I haven't said it already Hales, thanks, for taking me. You didn't have to…"

"No I didn't, but I wanted to." She told him, "plus I would've felt bad after you bought me the tickets and everything." She said playfully jabbing him in the side.

Brad grinned, "I'm just glad you liked what I got you."

Haley smiled with a slight nod as the light changed to green. They sat in a comfortable silence, the only sound was the radio.

A few minutes later Haley felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, taking it out she flipped it open and grinned.

'_What u doin? X" _

She replied. _'Nearly at the motel, u? X'_

'_Missing u. X'_

Haley laughed at that. _'Ur so cheesy. X' _

'_You love it ;) X'_

She bit her lip with a smile. _'Miss u too. X'_

"We're here." Brad announced as the car came to a stop. "Texting the boyfriend?" He asked with a grin.

"Shut up." Haley laughed as she got out and shut the door.

"I'm hurt Hales, I mean this is meant to be a day for me and you and there you are talking to Nathan, choosing my best friend over me." He said, pretending to wipe away a tear with a sniffle.

She rolled her eyes, taking her bag from the trunk of the car. "Of course, I mean there's some things Nathan can give me that you cant." She shrugged, as they started making their way up to the building.

"Like what?" He asked, putting the strap of his rucksack over his shoulder.

She raised an eyebrow, and gave him a smirk. "We-"

"On second thought, I don't wanna know." He started walking faster.

"Oh come on!" Haley laughed from behind him. "I was gonna say the best grilled cheese sandwich in all of Tree Hill. What did you think I meant?" She called after him, amusement evident in her voice.

Brad simply sent her the bird over his shoulder.

Haley laughed with a slight shake of her head. He was too easy.

…

Nathan grinned at Haley's reply, God he really missed her.

"So you're in love with Baby J huh?" He looked up as Skills walked into his room.

Nathan gave a startled expression. "What? A brothers not allowed to eavesdrop on another brothers conversation anymore? Man that is whack." Skills chuckled, dropping down onto the computer chair.

"Course I love Haley." Nathan told him.

"Yeah you do dawg, we all love her." Skills grinned. "But you're _in _love with her."

Nathan shook his head. "No I'm not."

Skills grinned. "Man you so are, plus I heard you say it. Angos." He added with a low throaty laugh.

Nathan's brow furrowed then he scowled. "Ass."

Skills shrugged, still grinning. "You do though, you said so."

"Why Don't you enlighten me?" Nathan smirked slightly, throwing a small basketball in a hoop that was attached to the wall beside his friend.

Skills showed his pearly whites before singing loudly. "Yeah I'm crazy, crazy in love with yooooooouuuuuuu..."

Nathan's brow furrowed again and then his eyes widened as he remembered back to the conversation they'd had earlier.

"_Oh yeah." Nathan smirked, his voice returned to normal._

"_You're so crazy; I think Karen dropped you on your head as a child."_

_Nathan chuckled. "Meanie, and yeah I'm crazy, crazy in love with yooooooouuuuuuu..." He started to sing._

"_Have you being drinking?" Haley asked._

"_What? No, of course not-wait a minute, my bottle of whiskey just rolled under the table let me get it." She heard some shuffling and laughed._

"_You are crazy."_

"_About you."_

"_Cheesy."_

"_You love it."_

"Oh shit."

Skills grinned. "Oh yeah." And shot the small basketball into the hoop.

Nathan fell back against his bed. The words had just come out so easily, but did he mean them? God, he didn't have time to think about it, he was going out to dinner. He groaned. Was he in love with her?

…

"So this is… nice?" Brad said, crinkling his nose as they walked into the room.

Haley shrugged, slightly scrunching her nose as well. "What's that smell?" She asked, walking further inside as her brother shut the door. "Smells like yours and Nathan's socks after you've come back from the gym."

"And how do you know what our socks smell like? " Brad enquired as he put his bag onto one of the double beds.

Haley let out a laugh and fell back against her bed, closing her eyes as she spoke. "Well, whenever yous came home and went to take a shower or something I'd rake about in your bags and steal them, for my own sick and twisted pleasure."

"Wow, I always wondered where they disappeared to." He said, joking along with her.

Haley chuckled and let out a small yawn.

"Tired?"

She felt her eyes droop slightly, "yeah, I am." It had just hit her now.

"How 'bout you take a nap before the concert? I'll wake you up in about an hour?" Brad offered and grabbed his towel, and began to walk towards the bathroom.

"Sounds good." She mumbled, already curling up on the bed.

Brad chuckled as he shut the door softly behind him.

…

"So how're things with you and Haley?" Dan asked his youngest son.

"They're good." Nathan said, not being able to hold back the large grin that spread across his face at the thought of her.

Karen smiled adoringly. "We always knew you two would get together." She gushed. "You were always so cute, holding hands or arguing…"

Lucas smirked. "See, you were whipped even back then."

Nathan scoffed before that Scott smirk appeared on his own features. "At least I have a girl to be whipped for."

"That was low little brother."

Nathan grinned as Lucas threw a bread roll at him.

"He's not whipped." Dan spoke up. "Just in love."

"Dad I'm not in love with Haley." Nathan protested, even though his heart was telling him different.

"And why not?" Karen demanded. "She's a lovely girl, she better not be one of those girls who you use Nathan Scott, if she is-"

"She's not." Nathan denied quickly, knowing he would never do anything to intentionally hurt Haley. "It's just too soon for that."

Karen and Dan rolled their eyes at their sons obliviousness. "Of course you're in love with her, you have been since you were little and kissed her in the park, remember that? It was so cute, being each others first kisses…"

Lucas snickered under his breath as his mother started gushing again. "Hey!" He exclaimed, as his brother hit him on the head with a bread roll.

"Stop the snickering Pucas."

"Ass."

"Lucas watch your tongue." Karen scolded.

"Sorry ma." He apologised.

"And you say I'm whipped." Nathan quipped.

"No it's called manners, not like you would know." Lucas retorted.

The taller boy scoffed.

"So what're you boys doing after dinner?" Dan asked, amusement evident in his tone.

"Just going down to the river court to play some ball." Lucas answered, before taking a bite from his steak.

"Just go easy." Dan told his sons.

"Oh dad don't worry, Nathan will be too busy on the phone to Haley to play. Hey!" He exclaimed when another bread roll came flying his way.

…

"_Nathan." Haley moaned arching her back, as Nathan sucked on a patch of skin on her neck, nipping gently at the soft flesh before soothing it over with his tongue and then sucking on it again. God the things that boy could do with his mouth. He suddenly blew a raspberry on the spot he'd just marked, making her giggle._

"_Mmm." Nathan smirked, nuzzling his face into her neck. "You were right, desert tasted _so _much better on you." _

_Haley grinned, "Ditto." She smiled, running a finger up and down his sticky stomach. "Who knew chocolate sauce could be so much… fun?" She smiled, nibbling at his earlobe, feeling more than hearing the low growl that escaped his throat._

_Nathan started peppering light kisses down her throat, and moving lower, along her collarbone, and chest._

_Haley moaned again as he reached her breasts, his mouth began it's work, making her back arch off the bed again._

"_God I love you." He whispered huskily._

Haley sprang up in her bead, her brow sweaty, she looked around the room frantically, then remembering where she was she lay back down, her breathing returning to normal. What the hell? She shook her head and stood up, raking around in her bag she tried to find her bottle of water, ad when she finally did she frowned. It was empty. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to her brothers bed, and grabbed his bad. He'd have something she could drink. As she searched inside it her thoughts drifted back to that dream… oh that dream. She really needed a shower. And lets just say if Brad used all the hot water it wouldn't be the worst thing.

He said he'd loved her, Nathan Scott. And even though it was just a dream… well it wasn't the first time. She'd kept her cool earlier that day when she'd heard him say it on the phone, and hadn't spoken up about it because… well they were just joking around. And she wasn't sure if he was serious or not.

"Shit." She cursed as some of the contents of the bag fell to the floor. Bending down she picked up the t-shirt and socks that had fallen, and smiled triumphantly when she picked up a bottle of coke. Then her brow furrowed as a small packet caught her eyes, picking it up her eyes widened as she saw the white powder inside.

"Hey, you're up, you can have a shower now if you want…" Brad said as he came out of the bathroom, a towel firmly wrapped around his waist.

Haley turned so she was facing him, the small packet still clutched in her left hand.

"Cocaine?"

Brad's eyes widened and he stopped dead in his tracks.

…

Peyton stopped sketching as she heard a knock at the door. _What the hell? _Putting down her pad she got up from her bed, walking down the stairs she opened the door with a quizzical expression. No one knocked. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was.

"Brooke." She said, her voice full of hope.

The brunette kept her face expressionless, picking up a box from the ground she straightened her arms in front of her.

"What's this?" Peyton asked, her brow furrowed as she took it into her own arms.

"It's some stuff you left at mines." Brooke told her, "Drawings, pictures, CD's, clothes…" She shrugged.

Peyton felt her heart constrict, this was not what she wanted. "Brooke, I don't want this." She said, and the taller girl caught the couple meaning in her friends words. "Posh?"

Brooke looked up and saw what her friend was referring to, a mug Peyton had made for her for her birthday. She shrugged again. "Like I said Peyton, this friendship is over." She turned around and walked down the steps.

Peyton opened her mouth a couple of times, wanting to shout, to scream for Brooke to come back, but she didn't. For some reason she just closed the door, and leaned against it before sliding down to the floor. Putting her head in her hands. What had she done?

…

"He shoots… and he misses! Ladies and gentleman tonight Nathan Scott is playing the worst game in his whole… time playing here." Mouth finished.

"Very poetic." Skills smirked.

Mouth laughed.

"What's up tonight man?" Tim asked, passing the ball to Skills. "You suck."

Skills chuckled, shooting the ball into the basket. "He's just mopey 'cos Baby J ain't here to cheer for him."

"Hey! I am not being mopey." Nathan protested. "And I think I can spend one day away from Haley."

All the boys gave him a look.

"What?!"

"What're you doing with your phone then?" Lucas asked, with a smirk as his brothers face flushed a little.

"Nothing," Nathan said quickly snapping his phone shut and putting it into the pocket of his shorts. "Where's Jaqkelski?" He asked, stealing the ball from Luacs and making a perfect lay up.

The guys all smirked at his not so subtle subject change.

"He'll be here soon." Mouth answered. "He had some homework to catch up on."

Nathan nodded, he made sure that none of the guys were watching and slowly took his phone out again. He simply smirked when they all shouted:

"Whipped!"

…

Brad kept stealing glances at Haley as he drove, the silence was killing him.

"Hales-"

"Drugs? Brad really?"

He sighed, he'd have to tell her sooner or later. He'd done a very good job of ignoring her in the hotel room but he had room to move there, here he was stuck.

"Can you talk to me? Tell me what's going on?" She asked softly, she wasn't mad, just… hurt that he felt he couldn't' tell her.

"Look it's not something I'm proud of Hales." He explained. "A few weeks ago I was hanging out with Damien and Vegas and we were at Damien's house and suddenly he takes out this bag of coke, and I didn't know what to do."

"Did you try some?"

"No." He said straight away.

"Then why do you have a bag of it?" She demanded.

Brad sighed, "I got some off them, just 'cos, I don't know why. It seemed like a good idea at the time." Haley rolled her eyes not so subtly. "Now they owe money to this guy and since I took some they want me to give them a third of what they owe."

Haley's eyes widened. "Dammit Brad!" She explained then sighed, "how much?"

"It doesn't matter." He told her, "but I'm gonna get the money and pay them."

Haley nodded. "I'll help you."

"No Haley-"

"Yes." She said sternly, reaching over she squeezed his hand. "You're my brother, and I love you."

Brad smiled, "Thanks Hales."

She nodded before sending him a grin. "Now come on, put pedal to the medal and get us to that concert."

…

Jake grabbed his jumper as he made his way down the stairs.

"Bye ma!" He called. "I'll be back later."

"Okay!" Janine Jaqkelski shouted to her son. "Have fun sweetie, don't be too late."

"I wont!" He shouted back before shutting the door and making his way down the sidewalk. He tied his jumper round his waist as the warm summer air hit him. He wasn't even sure why he'd taken it, it was too hot for a jumper, plus he'd just be even hotter after playing basketball. He suddenly collided with another body, his basketball reflexes coming into action as he caught the other person.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." She apologised.

"It's okay-" He looked up and smiled suddenly, his brown eyes connecting with another pair of dark orbs. "Brooke."

The brunette smiled as well, and Jake couldn't help but notice there was something broken about it. "Jake, what're you doing out here?"

"Oh I live, just in there." He pointed to the house further down the road. "What 'bout you?"

Brooke shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself, suddenly feeling very alone. She had no where to go. If she went home she'd be alone, and she couldn't go to Peyton's and Haley was away at a concert tonight. "Just out for a walk." She told him.

Jake nodded, noticing her shivering. "Here." He took his jumper off his waist and handed it to her. "I honestly don't know how you can be cold right now, Haley's the exact same. I just don't get it." He chuckled and Brooke laughed.

"No I can't-"

"It's just a jumper Brooke." Jake told her with a cute little grin, "And it's fresh so no smelly boy smell."

Brooke giggled at that. "Smelly boy smell huh?"

Jake's little grin turned into a full fledged one as she laughed, her dimples showing. "Well I better get going."

"Okay." She nodded as he began to walk past her. "What about your sweatshirt?" She called after him.

Jake turned around to face her, still walking backwards. "Keep it. I'll get it when I see you next." He suddenly winked at her, and that was not something Jake Jaqkelski did, he was the shy boy.

Brooke bit her lip as she felt her cheeks heat up and she nodded her head in confirmation, not trusting her voice at the moment. What the hell? Brooke Davis does not get shy around boys. And then she smiled as she walked home, she was hoping their next meeting would be sooner rather than later.

…

"That was SO friggin awesome!" Haley exclaimed as she and Brad sat in a little diner.

Brad grinned. "It's being an hour since the concert and you're still hyped up." He chuckled.

"Hey, so are you." She laughed, throwing a fry at him.

"Hell yeah I am! That was awesome!"

Haley giggled.

"So I was thinking…"

"That's never a good thing." Brad said with a cheeky grin.

Haley mock gasped and then grinned again. "As I was saying, I was thinking that since we're both soooooo hyped up that we could maybe drive home tonight?" She asked, giving him the biggest smile she could, and batting her eyelashes.

Brad smirked. "Missing Nathan huh?" He asked before taking a bite from his burger.

"No, what ever gave you that idea?" She asked, playing dumb.

"Yous are so going to be married before senior year." He announced.

…

"Yo Nate dawg! Get your ass over here and play some ball!"

"Tim man, you can talk like me, but you ain't ever gonna be as cool as me." Skills smirked jokingly.

"What wrong?" Lucas asked as his brother walked up to them with a troubled expression.

"Haley's not answering her phone." He answered.

"She's probably at the concert." Skills answered. "You're worried for nothing."

Nathan bit the side of his cheek before nodding. "Yeah." He chuckled lightly.

"Now come on and play some ball so I can whoop your sorry ass." Skills grinned.

"You're on." Nathan smirked.

…

"You're the best big brother ever."

"What do you want?" Brad asked teasingly narrowing his eyes as he turned the steering wheel.

Haley gasped. "Do I need a reason to be nice to you? I'm just revved up from the concert tonight, it was so awesome, don't get used to the me being nice to you part. Trevor McNevan is so yummy." She sighed dreamily. "But not as hot as Nathan." She added with a girlish giggle.

Brad grinned. "Who would've thunk it? My baby sister has a girly sighed."

"Shut up!" She laughed, playfully punching him in the arm. At the thought of her boyfriend she pulled her phone out from her pocket. Three missed calls. Oops.

"The boyfriend?" Brad asked with a cheeky grin as Haley put her phone up to her ear.

She gave him a look that said shut up but smiled.

"Hey sexy." She said as someone picked up the phone.

"Hello to you too Haley."

Her mouth opened in shock as she heard Dan's voice on the other end. "Hi Mr. Scott." She spoke, her eyes closing tightly shut, wanting the ground to just open up and swallow her. She tried to drown out her brothers hysterical laughter from the drivers side of the car.

"I'm guessing you're calling for Nathan?" Dan chuckled, as he heard his son shout that it was probably for him.

"What gave it away?" She asked, glad he was teasing her and it wasn't awkward. She'd always loved the Scott's, they were like her family. More than her own mam and dad ever were. She and Brad had practically grew up at their house after they moved to town.

Dan chuckled deep from his throat. "Well here he is. Bye Haley."

"Bye Mr. Scott."

"Hey." She smiled when she heard that deep sexy voice she loved so much.

"Hey you."

"How was the concert her asked." Taking the phone into his bedroom, closing the door and lying back in his bed.

"So awesome!" Haley said giddily, "I cannot believe it."

Nathan grinned at the excitement in her voice. "I'm glad to hear. I was trying to phone you earlier."

"Yeah, sorry but I left my phone at the motel, we picked it up before we started heading home."

"I thought yous were staying over night?" Nathan asked.

"We were man! But Hale missed you so much-OWE!" Brad exclaimed. "Jesus Christ Hales."

"You deserve it." She poked her tongue out at him.

Nathan let a lopsided grin overtake his face. "You missed me huh?"

"Maybe." Haley smiled.

"I miss you too baby."

She giggled at that.

"What?"

"You called me baby." She said.

His brow furrowed. "Do you not want me to call you that…?"

"No, I do, it's just… it's nice." She smiled.

Nathan chuckled. "Good. So earlier today when I phoned you, I said something…"

"'Bout aliens?" Haley asked teasingly. "Them coming to take me home? 'We love you Haley, come home.'" She said in the same weird voice Nathan had used earlier.

"Haha, very funny." He deadpanned. "You don't remember?"

"Well you said a lot earlier today Nate, and it would help if I knew what you were on about."

Nathan sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"What? Don't do that. What did you say Nathan?"

"It doesn't matter Haley."

"Don't do that." She repeated.

"Don't what?" He asked, agitated as well.

"Don't put your walls up with me." She told him. "I hate it when you do that."

"Well I'm sorry we can't all be perfect like you." He snarled.

Haley scowled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that not everyone can be like you Haley."

She scoffed. "Why don't you call me back when you stop being such an ass-BRAD LOOK OUT!" She screamed.

Nathan heart suddenly began beating wildly. "Haley?" He spoke into the phone, the only sounds were the scraping of metal, terrified screams and shouts. "HALEY!"

…

Her eyes fluttered open, the bright lights were too strong and she groaned softly.

"Hales?"

She turned her head to the side, hissing slightly at the pain. "Nathan?" Her voice was husky.

"You're awake." He spoke, his own voice hoarse.

It was then she noticed how tired he looked, his hair was ruffled, his posture slouched over the side of her bed, which just then she noticed was a hospital one. Suddenly flashes appeared behind her eyes, driving with Brad, arguing with Nathan, crashing-oh god, Brad.

She turned to face her boyfriend, silently asking him if her brother was okay, her eyes begging him for him to tell her he was okay.

Nathan closed his eyes, his heart breaking even more, he shook his head softly from side to side a couple of times.

Haley felt tears well up in her eyes. "No," She spoke. "No, no no." She repeated, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Nathan got up and wrapped his rams around her despite her refusal. "No!" She cried into his chest. "No." She said softly, full on sobbing into his chest.

The blue eyed boy closed his eyes, willing his tears not to fall as she let everything out. Full gut wrenching sobs escaping from her throat.

Did you ever think that one decision could change your fate? One moment could define your future?

Because it can.

…

…

…

**TBC.**


	8. The World Spins Madly On

**Hey everyone. Today sucked for me, I had a French test, and I so failed lol. And I have another one tomorrow and lots more tests on Friday and next week. And I have a BIG maths on the 8****th**** of May so I'm so not looking forward to that. Anywho, thank you so much for the feedback, I was so happy that you all are sad that Brad's gone. God I did not want to write that, I didn't want to kill him off but it was planned from the start. Now thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback, I love you all! Now this is for Allison! And thanks to Kelly for her help! Also, sorry this chapter's shorter than the other and sorry for an spelling mistakes it's late and I have school so I didn't have time to re read.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The World Spins Madly On**

-

_Woke up and wished that I was dead  
With an aching in my head  
I lay motionless in bed  
I thought of you and where you'd gone  
and let the world spin madly on_

_Everything that I said I'd do  
Like make the world brand new  
And take the time for you  
I just got lost and slept right through the dawn  
And the world spins madly on_

_I let the day go by  
I always say goodbye  
I watch the stars from my window sill  
The whole world is moving and I'm standing still_

_Woke up and wished that I was dead  
With an aching in my head  
I lay motionless in bed  
The night is here and the day is gone  
And the world spins madly on_

_I thought of you and where you'd gone  
And the world spins madly on._

_-_

-

If you could take back one moment of your life, would you? One choice you made? One mistake? Of course everyone would. Just to take back one decision that changed their life, and not for the better. But we can't go back in time; we cannot change our past. For one girl that just wasn't an option. She _needed _to go back, she _needed _to change what happened. She just _needed _her brother back.

As she looked out the two story window Haley watched as two children played out on the street. They looked so happy, so carefree, so… young. The last time she'd felt any of those things was two weeks ago. The day that everything changed everybody, and everything. She continued to watch the kids with envy, wondering why this horrible tragedy happened to her, it wasn't fair. She wasn't a bad person, but then what was the point of being good if bad things were just going to happen to you anyway? What was the point?

She felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine, initiating all her senses. Closing her eyes she could feel his blue orbs burning a hole in her back but she didn't turn round.

"Are you coming down?" Nathan asked, sighing as she didn't move, didn't even flinch. "Haley." He said a couple of minutes later when she still hadn't answered.

"No." She said, softly but her voice like steel.

"Haley, your family's down st-"

"No." She said firmly, still not taking her eyes off the two children outside. "The only family I had was taken away from me." Her breath hitched a couple of seconds later as he grabbed her elbow and yanked her away from the window she hadn't even heard him walk over to her. "Get off me." She spat trying to get out of his grasp.

"Don't do that. Don't you dare try and act like you're the only one affected by this." Nathan told her, his blue orbs cold and hard. "We _all _lost him that day Haley, so don't you dare act like he only left you." His grasp on her arm tightened a few minutes later and he pulled her out of the room, she didn't protest and he didn't once look back at her. Not once.

"Haley dear, where have you being?"

She rolled her eyes as she heard her mothers voice, and when she turned around there were tear marks visible on the older woman's face but Haley never felt any sympathy for her, how could she when she hardly felt any love towards this stranger? Lydia James hadn't being her mother in a long time.

"Nowhere." Haley said simply before pulling out of Nathan's grip and walking into the living room.

Black.

That was all she could see, everyone dressed in black. Why? That's not how Brad would've wanted it, her brother always told her that but she didn't listen, she didn't want to hear about him not being there anymore. Not being there to comfort her, to just hang around and argue with. It hurt too much. But now, she knew he was never coming back, but whenever that voice spoke up she pushed it away. It wasn't possible, her big brother gone forever. Where was he? Was he okay? Did he miss her? Was he even here anymore?

She suddenly felt a warm comforting hand on her shoulder but she couldn't feel it, she hadn't being able to feel anything since that day. The day he was taken from her. The day everything changed.

"Pretty depressing huh?" Skills asked as he stood beside his friend, looking to the side he saw Haley nod, barley registering that he was there. His eyes drifted down to her cheek, the visible gash running down the soft skin, ending at her jaw. They all had scars and wounds from that day and they probably wouldn't heal, but Haley had one that would be visible for everyone to see, for them to wonder what had happened.

"Everything's gonna be okay." He told her softly, and was shocked when she instantly pulled away as if he'd burned her. "Haley?"

She shook her head. "No it's not." She told him. "How can you say that? Nothing is ever going to be okay!" She shouted, everybody suddenly becoming silent. "Not anymore." She whispered and brushed past him.

No one called her back.

She was broken and the only one who could fix her was the one who broke her in the first place.

…

"Hey man." Nathan sat down on the tar mat, "how you doing?"

Skills shrugged. "I'm alright. You?"

"Shit."

Skills sighed, lying back on the river court basketball court. "Me too."

Nathan followed suit, lacing his fingers behind his head, using them as a make shift pillow. "Do you remember the first time we came here?" He asked, smirking slightly.

"Oh yeah." Skill said with a small grin. "Me you Brad and the guys played here for about six hours and Baby J nearly fell in the river." He added smirking.

"And one time she actually did." Nathan chuckled along with Skills.

"You had to go in and get her cause Brad couldn't swim"

"He never did learn how to…" Nathan said then things suddenly became silent. Both boys lost in their own thoughts.

"And he never will." Skills finished his friends sentence a few minutes later in a small soft voice.

"Don't say that." Nathan said, sitting up.

Skills sighed, following suit. "But it's true man, and you're gonna have to deal wi-"

"No I don't, I lost my best friend and you just expect me to _deal _with it?"

"Nate, we all lost Brad-"

"I know that." He said, his conversation with Haley suddenly popping into his mind.

"Well then pull your head outta your ass and deal with it." Skills told him standing up so he was eye level with Nathan. "We all need you Nathan, Haley more than any of us, we all lost someone that day and I-" He chocked on a sob.

Nathan nodded, looking down at the ground, willing himself not to cry, he had to be strong. For Haley. For his friends. For himself. He then pulled Skills into a hug as he cried, and the dark boy tried to hide his face. All of their hearts were breaking. Whether it was now or later, they all had to deal with what happened.

…

Haley stood on the large open field, fighting an inner battle with herself. She loved it out here, in the open, but then when she looked around at the empty space she felt alone.

"So you gonna go in?"

"I'm thinking about it." She answered, and Lucas nodded, his eyebrows raised slightly as she didn't even jump a little when he spoke. They simply stood there in silence, neither saying anything.

"So I heard you got Brad's bag back." Lucas finally found his voice.

Haley continued to stare at the stable, debating with herself whether she should go in. "Yeah, it was the only thing not ruined." She told him, and he nodded slightly, it scared him how she could be so close yet sound so far away.

"Hales-"

"You know he was taking drugs?" She turned to face the blonde boy, shock visible on his features. "Yeah, that was my reaction too."

"Wow… I never thought…" Lucas stuttered. "I never… wow."

"Yeah." Haley whispered quietly, looking back at the stable.

"So you gonna go in?" Lucas repeated his earlier question, knowing Haley wanted the subject away from Brad. It had being two weeks since then… since the day they lost him. The day something died in all of them.

She shook her head no. "I can't." She told him, then turned on her heel to the old road.

Lucas didn't go after her this time. Just watched her walk away. Of course she couldn't go in there, there were so many memories. But then as he thought about it, where could they go without being reminded of what they lost?

…

"…Bradley was a the best son we could've asked for, the best child anyone could've ever had. We loved him…"

Jake rolled his eyes as Jimmy James continued his speech. And he wondered if something had happened to Haley would they have come home? Brad had always being the favourite, Haley was an accident and she always got second best.

'…_the best child anyone could'__ve ever had…__'_

"Ass." Jake muttered, drinking another sip from his beer bottle.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

His head turned and gave the brunette a small smile. "They're not worth that much."

Brooke sat down beside him on the stairs. "You okay?"

"Not really." He admitted, then took another swig from his bottle letting out an 'ahh.' "But that is what this is for." He told her.

"Well I think you've had enough." She smiled, taking it from his hands despite his protests. "Now really, tell me what's going through that head of yours." She told him, Brooke wasn't sure why she was doing this, but she felt like there was something about Jake… something that made her want to be around him. Kinda like when she first started dating Lucas… but she quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

Jake sighed, putting his face in his hands. "This is just all so wrong." He announced. "This wasn't what was supposed to happen." He turned to face her. "I miss my friend, I miss all my friends. Everyone's just being so distant these past two weeks, especially Nate and Hales…"

Brooke ran a comforting hand up and down his back. "They lost one of the most important people in their world, of course it's hard." She told him, thinking about her former best friend as she spoke.

Jake sighed. "It's just hard, I don't know what to do. Do we give each other space? Do we try and help them? I just don't know." He said, a lone tear slipping down his cheek. "God I miss him."

Brooke nodded, taking his hands in hers, squeezing it lightly, she could do nothing else but sit and be with him.

…

Lucas clenched and unclenched his fists as he watched the scene from afar, Brooke comforting Jake… he shook his head. He should not be thinking so selfishly right now. His friends needed him. And why was he getting… jealous? It's not like he and Brooke were together anymore and he was the one to break it off. No, he wasn't jealous.

"Sweet huh?"

He turned round to face the person who the voice belonged to, a smile instantly appearing on his handsome face. "Peyton."

"Hey Luke." She smiled nervously. "I'm sorry about Brad."

Lucas simply nodded, not saying anything else. It was too hard to think about. "How've you been?"

"Okay." She answered, trying not to let her emotions show, she wanted to scream _I miss you Lucas!_ But she didn't, she kept her nonchalant attitude. "How's Haley?"

Lucas shook his head side to side. "She's just… dealing with this in her own way." He said vaguely. "You talked to her?"

"No, I'm kinda scared to. In case she like punches me."

Lucas cracked a smile at that. "She may be little but she is feisty."

"Find that out for yourself?" Peyton asked with a crooked grin.

Lucas chuckled. "All the guys did."

"Go Haley." Peyton smiled. "You talked to Brooke?"

Lucas shook his head sadly. "No, and even if I tried she wouldn't want to, what 'bout you?"

Peyton sighed dejectedly. "I ruined our friendship, and I don't know if she'll ever be able to forgive me."

Lucas on instinct wrapped his arms around her lanky form, and Peyton held him closer, feeling safe in his arms. She breathed in his familiar scent and her eyes fluttered shut.

Pulling back so he could look in her emerald green pools Lucas gave her a smile that warmed her heart and she felt him about to pull away so she did the first thing she could think of and leaned up and connected their lips.

Lucas' on eyes involuntary closed, the feeling of her lips on his was so familiar. The way she tasted and felt… then she quickly pulled back, the look in her eyes he could see was disappointment in herself. And she said the one word that could either make or break them.

"Brooke."

Lucas noticed her gaze wasn't on him anymore and looked over his shoulder, his eyes instantly connecting with the brunette ones from a distance. He was too far away but he knew if he was close enough he would see the hurt and pain in them. Turning back around he sighed when the space in front of him was empty. He sighed tiredly, sitting down on the cold concrete. He was just so bloody confused.

…

"Fill me up." Haley told the bartender as she pushed her shot glass towards him.

"I think you've had enough." He said.

"When I want your opinion I'll ask for it." She barked, hitting her glass on the bar countertop. She rolled her eyes when he continued to look and took out her fake ID, "happy now?" She snit. "Now fill me up."

He took the glass and filled it with a light green substance.

"What's this?" Haley kinked her eyebrow.

He shook his head. "It'll help you forget 'bout whatever happened."

She grinned at him before knocking back the drink and her face scrunched up before letting out a satisfied 'ahh.' "'Nother one."

"So what happened?" He asked, taking her glass and doing as she said.

Haley laughed bitterly, before knocking back the alcohol. "Long story." She said simply, handing the clear cup back to him.

"I've got all night." He smirked.

Haley grinned devilishly at him. "Then fill me up bartender boy."

…

"Nathan sweetie, is that you?"

"Yeah mam." Nathan said as he closed the front door behind him. "It's me."

Karen smiled brokenly at her youngest son, lifting a hand to his cheek. "You okay baby?"

Nathan felt like screaming that no he fucking wasn't but he didn't. "I'm fine mam." Hr shrugged away her hand then started walking to his room.

Karen felt tears well up in her eyes, losing Brad was like losing a part of her family, she didn't need to lose him as well.

"Have you spoken to Haley?" She asked, her heart breaking for the young girl.

"No." He said. "And she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No, why?"

Karen shook her head. "Lucas just said that he was talking to her and I was just wondering if you knew where she could have gone. I'm worried about her."

Nathan quickly put his suit jacket back on, "don't wait up." He said simply before walking back out the door he walked in less than a minute ago.

Karen sighed, her tears falling.

…

"… and then I end up here, talking to you, bartender boy."

"It's Owen."

Haley waved a dismissive hand. "I wont remember tomorrow anyway."

He smirked. "Nah you will."

"And why's that?"

His smirk simply grew and he shook his head with a slight chuckle before he took her glass away, "hey!"

"You've had enough for tonight, and that sucks, about your brother."

Haley nodded sadly, laying her cheek down on the countertop.

"And this guy…Nathan?"

She nodded again, her head still on the surface.

"He sounds like a good guy. D'ya love him?"

Haley sighed, lifting her head. "I honestly couldn't tell you, I feel…" She trailed off, her face falling into her hands. "I don't feel anything."

"Haley?"

Owen and said girl's heads snapped around to the sound of the voice.

Haley rolled her eyes, "what do you want Nathan?"

Owen raised an eyebrow at her, weren't they supposed to be like… a couple?

"What're you doing?"

"Having a drink," she told him all smart alecy. "What're you doing?" She sneered.

"Taking you home." He told her.

"I don't need a babysitter Nathan."

"Well obviously you do." He told her fiercely. "Coming out and getting pissed in some bar ain't gonna help anyone."

She scoffed. "Chill you balls Scott, stop being such a party pooper."

"That's it, c'mon." He pulled her up from her seat, throwing her over his shoulder despite her protests, which consisted of screaming at him and punching him-hard-in the back. "Thanks." Nathan gave Owen a small nod before carrying a screeching Haley from the club.

Owen shook his head, they were the weirdest couple he'd ever seen.

…

"Put me down Nathan!" Haley shouted, punching the hard muscle of his back.

Nathan ignored her and carried on walking up to her house, he'd carried her the whole way home, and even though she wasn't heavy it got carrying someone such a long distance.

He finally set her down as they reached the front of her house. She was about to yell at him again when Mrs. Peterson came out of her house and Haley's eyes narrowed.

"Can you please keep the noise down."

"Shut up ya old bat." She sneered before storming inside her house.

The old woman glared at her, then sent Nathan a nasty look before going back inside, slamming her door.

Nathan walked in after his girlfriend. "Haley-" he stopped as he almost walked into her.

"They're gone." Her voice was barely audible but he heard her, closing his eyes he nodded his head sadly even though she couldn't see him. "Brad's body's not even cold yet and they're already gone." She spat bitterly.

"Hales-"

"Don't talk to me." She told him meanly before making her way up the stairs to her room.

"Haley." Nathan followed her. "Don't walk away from me."

"Do you know how embarrassing that was? To be _carried _out of a club? I cannot believe you!"

"Well someone needs to look after you!" He shouted back.

"I had someone!" She screamed.

"Brad's not here anymore Haley!" He suddenly felt a stinging sensation against his cheek, the impact of her hand colliding with his flesh sending arrows of pain along his face.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!"

"You're not the only one who lost him Haley! I lost my _best _friend that day!"

"And I lost my brother!" She said, her rage boiling. "And I don't know how the hell to deal with that! I just don't know!" She screamed, her voice cracking, a lone tear slipping down her cheek.

"You need to let me help you Hales, 'cause I need you here with me." Nathan declared.

Haley felt something inside her snap, the sudden feeling that she was all alone swirled around in her stomach and she grabbed a hold of his suit jacket, pulling him down to her. "Help me forget." She whispered.

The feeling of her hot breath on his skin had his blood pumping faster through his veins, and then a sudden thought occurred to him, he could have lost her that day as well. She could've being taken away from him, something snapped inside of him and he quickly attached their lips. Unlike their other ones this kiss was hot, rough and filled with need. Haley quickly removed his jacket, as they hungrily devoured each other. She pushed him back wards so he fell onto her bed with her straddling him and the need to feel him was so powerful that she ripped open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere. That action seemed to spur him on more and he quickly reattached their mouths, fumbling for the zipper of her dress.

As soon as he found it the dress was removed, the feeling of her skin on his wasn't enough, he needed to be inside of her, to know she was here and it wasn't his imagination. But then of she really was here then Brad wasn't… and he couldn't think about that right now either, so he simply devoured her. There was no easing into this, they both needed to feel, needed to feel alive and be taken away from it all even if it was just for a few hours, it beat feeling nothing.

It beat being hollow.

…

…

…

**TBC**


	9. Fake It

**Well Helloooo everyone :D Surprised? Hehe. So I have to confess that I never actually stopped writing this story or my other one 'Yours To Hold' but I was just having a minor freak out lol. But it's all good now. So I hope you all like this chapter, I'm a bit nervous about it but hopefully yous'll like it :D **

_-_

_-_

_Whose to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lose your self-esteem along the way  
Good god, you're coming up with reasons  
Good god, you're dragging it out  
Good god, it's the changing of the seasons  
It feels so great, so follow me down  
_

_  
Fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong  
Fake it if you feel like infection  
Whoa, you're such a fucking hypocrite  
_

_  
You should know that the lies won't hide your flaws  
No sense in hiding all of yours  
You gave up on your dreams along the way  
Good god, you're coming up with reasons  
Good god, you're dragging it out  
Good god, it's the changing of the seasons  
It feels so great, so follow me down and just...  
_

_  
Fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong  
Fake it if you feel like infection  
Whoa, you're such a fucking hypocrite  
_

_  
I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake with the best of them all  
I can fake it with the best of anyone  
I can fake it all  
_

_  
Whose to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lose your self-esteem along the way  
Good god, you're coming up with reasons  
Good god, you're dragging it out  
Good god, it's the changing of the seasons  
It feels so great, so follow me down and just...  
_

_  
Fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong  
Fake it if you feel like infection  
Whoa, you're such a fucking hypocrite_

**-**

**Chapter Nine: Fake It**

-

"I'm fine."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Lucas really, I'm _fine_." Haley said for what felt like the zillionth time in the past half an hour.

"No you're not, and fine is what people say when they're not really fine but say it anyway just to get you to stop asking. So you're not fine, and I'm not gonna stop asking."

"I'm fine." She drawled out, rolling her eyes.

Lucas sighed. "Hales…"

"Luke…" She said in the same tone.

"Are you mocking me?"

Haley sighed. "I'm not in the mood to deal with this right now, and I am sick to _death _of all you guys asking me that constantly." She pretended not to notice that she'd used the word 'death.'

"We're just worried about you."

"Yeah well maybe you shouldn't be worried about how I'm dealing with this and look in the mirror."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked, getting defensive.

"It means that I haven't seeing one of yous trying to deal with this." She couldn't say Brad's death, she just couldn't bring herself to let the words spill from her lips. "So stop pressuring me!"

"We're not pressuring you! Maybe you should stop being so selfish! We all need you Haley!"

"Well I'm sorry but I've kinda had my own problems." She spat.

"Whatever, call me when you're not so PMS."

She scoffed. "Why don't you get off your high horse and go read some pansy ass poetry. Oh and FYI. IM FINE!" She shouted before taking the phone and throwing it over to the other side of her bedroom, watching as it smashed before landing to the floor in pieces. She thought it would help but it didn't, just made her angrier. Walking up to her dresser she pushed everything off it, the photo frames smashing. She was so sick of everyone asking how she was doing. She wished they'd all fuck off and mind their own damn business. She didn't want to get over Brad's death, she didn't want to think about him not been there. Cause then that meant… that meant he was really gone.

That's all she and the boys had been doing these past few weeks, fighting, arguing. Not that they'd seeing a lot of each other. It felt as if they were drifting apart and there was nothing any of them could do to stop it. She suddenly felt alone, and she didn't like that. Not one bit. So she grabbed her jacket and ran from the house, running to the one person who could help her, even if just for a little while.

…

Jake strummed a few notes on his guitar before writing them down on the pad that was lying beside him, and then replayed them again a couple of times.

"…_And I'm sure the view from heaven_

_  
Beats the hell out of mine here_

_  
And if we all believe in heaven,_

_  
Maybe we'll make it through one more year…_

_  
Down here…"_

He stopped playing when he heard a loud knocking on his door, placing his guitar on his bed he quickly made his way down stairs. "I'm coming!" He shouted, annoyed as the knocking became even more frantic. Opening it he was shocked. "Peyton?" His brow furrowed. "What're you doing here?" He asked when she didn't say anything. She must have the wrong house.

"You're friends with Brooke right?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, yeah I guess." He answered, still a little wary of why she was here.

"Okay, well I need a favour." She said.

"I'm sorry but I cant help you." He told her and went to shut the door.

"Jake, please." Peyton begged, putting her palm against the hard wood to stop him. "I wouldn't have come, but I'm desperate." She told him.

"Gee thanks."

She ignored his sarcasm. "I know you know what it's like to loose one of your best friends, and I am so sorry about that, I wouldn't wish it upon anyone." She announced, watching as his face remained emotionless. "But if you could get Brad back, even if just for a couple of hours, would you?"

"Yes." Jake answered without hesitation.

Peyton nodded. "But I can get Brooke back."

"I'm not so sure about that Peyton." Jake interrupted.

"But I have to believe that." The blonde told him, "faith's all I have right now."

…

_He shoots…he scores!_

Nathan's fingers moved rapidly over the buttons on the controller as he tried to dodge around one of his opponents, _dammit! _He sighed when the other team scored a basket. He let his eyes drift beside him, to the vacant space where… he shook his head from those thoughts and moved his eyes back to the TV.

"Nathan?"

He groaned. "What?"

"I'm just going out for a while, wanna come with?" Lucas asked.

"No." He answered bluntly.

Lucas sighed. "Fine." Before walking away. He knew he couldn't get through that thick skull, no, only one person could manage that, and that was exactly who he was going to see.

Nathan threw his controller to the ground. "Stupid fucking game." He muttered, turning off the TV but not before giving it a good couple of hits. He sat on his bed, running a hand over his tired face, he hadn't slept in days. Weeks even. The truth was most days he'd rather go to sleep and never wake up, reality was too much to take in. It wasn't fair. He scowled up at the ceiling as he lay flat on shi back. An orange flash caught his eye and moving his gaze it landed on the small basketball. He hadn't touched it since _that _day, the day he lost his best friend. Hell, he was his brother, maybe not by blood but he was. Picking up the miniature ball, he twisted it in his hands a couple of times before shooting it to the basket.

_He shoots… he sucks._

It wasn't even close, it bounced off the wall and onto the other side of his room.

"Piece of shit." He grumbled, then sighed as he heard the front door shut. He knew it wasn't his mam or dad, they were away for the weekend. He knew they didn't want to leave them, but his father had a meeting with some very important boss or something, and they needed the money. So he assumed it was his brother.

He rolled his eyes and started to sit up when his door opened. "Lucas I already told you to fu-" he was knocked back down onto the bed, his eyes wide with shock. "Haley?" He watched with bulging eyes as she straddled him, her hands on his chest. She looked like him. Like hell and shit all rolled into one but he was still beautiful to him. He hadn't seen her since that night, God that night. That was the only thing that had kept him from doing something stupid. Haley. She was the only person who truly understood what he was going through if not more. "What're you-" he was cut off as her lips were on his, and he nearly moaned out loud at the familiarity.

If there was one thing he could always count on. It would be the way he felt for her.

The need, desperation and guilt he could practically taste in her kiss was unbelievable, and he was sure she could feel it in his too.

She pulled away a second later running her fingers up and down his chest before she quickly pulled it over his head, and her lips were back on his again, both practically devouring the other.

"Haley I don' think-" He choked out, but was cut off again when she ground down on his obvious excitement, and he groaned out loud and pulled her flush against him so their chests were so close that not even a ray of light could get between them. He needed her just as much as she needed him if not more.

Haley pulled her top over her head, throwing it to the floor carelessly, all she wanted was for him to take it away. Just take her away from everything.

"Don't think…" She whispered hotly into his ear as he unclasped her bra. "Just feel."

…

"Answer your God damn phone." Brooke spoke frustrated to herself, as she snapped her mobile shut with a little more force than necessary. For the last few weeks she hadn't been able to get a hold of Haley, for the first couple it was to give her space but then when she phoned she either got no answer of voicemail. And right now she really needed her friend, sure they weren't exactly close but she was worried about her, and Haley was there for her when she needed someone. She was the only one who was there for her. Well except Jake, but she wouldn't mind getting a little bit more than friendly with him. She knocked hard on the front door of the large James household, and when she got no answer she tried again.

"She's not there." Brooke jumped as she heard someone talk behind her. "Sorry." The person apologised.

"It's fine, just let me…" She took a breath of air. "Let me get my heart rate back to normal." She heard the person chuckle. She knew that chuckle, that was the chuckle that could make her into a pile of mush but break her heart at the same time, much like the time when he kissed her best friend.

"Lucas." She breathed out, turning around to face him.

"Hey." He smiled awkwardly with a small wave.

She returned the gesture just as awkwardly. "How are you?" She asked a moment later, taking in his devilished hair, tired eyes and broody expression. Oh what she'd give to call him Broody again. Even though he'd hurt her, the feelings were still there, she couldn't just fall out of love with him but she couldn't stop herself from falling for Jake either.

Lucas let a small genuine smile overtake his face. She was talking to him, and he knew that made him happier than it should. "As good as expected." He answered with a small shrug. "You?"

Brooke sighed, she couldn't do this, she couldn't stand and talk to him as if nothing happened, she saw that kiss on the night of the funeral and it broke her heart. Again.

"I have to go." She told him quickly.

"Brooke, wait please." Lucas ran after her, "at least let me walk you. It's late, and dark." He announced.

She stopped but didn't turn around.

"Please."

She sighed, "okay, but I'm not going home."

"Then where?" He asked.

"Jakes." She answered not noticing the jealousy in his eyes.

…

"This is messed up."

Mouth nodded in agreement with Tim.

"Skills." Mouth spoke up. "You can't lock yourself in there forever." He told him.

Skills didn't answer, just continued to lay in bed, looking at the photograph in his hand. It was of him and Brad, with their arms wrapped around the other shoulders with huge cheesy grins on their faces. There was also a smaller one stuck in the corner of the frame of all of them at the café, it was at Haley's birthday party and they all looked genuinely happy. It hadn't been like that for a while now. And it was starting to get harder everyday to get up, whoever said time heals all wounds was an ass who'd obviously never experienced heart ache before.

"C'mon man." Tim spoke up, knocking Skills from his thoughts. "You don't have to do anything, just at least say something so we know you're alive."

Looking at the picture again Skills could see the old basketball court behind him and Brad and he suddenly felt a sort of stillness.

Mouth and Tim looked at each other with furrowed brows when they heard shuffling. "Whoa." They commented when their friend suddenly came flying out of the room.

"Where're you going?!"

"Out!" Skills shouted, running from the house.

…

Haley breathed in the fresh air and pulled her baggy jumper closer to her, pulling the sleeves down so they covered her hands. She looked out at the lake, watching as the moonlight twinkled in the water. This was one place where she felt at peace, because, she could look around and she swore she could see Brad. Playing around with the guys, messing around with her or simply practicing his jump shot. The river court was one place she could feel a stillness with herself. All the memories came flooding back and in someway that scared her because she knew they were the only ones she had left of her brother and they wouldn't be able to make more but, it was also a way she could remember him.

"_Haley stop messing around!" Brad yelled at his younger sister. "You're gonna fall!"_

_Haley rolled her eyes, "No I'm not." She denied. "I'm fifteen not five." She told him while walking along the rocks near the edge of the water._

"_Well don't come crying to me when you fall." He told her and continued to practice his free throws. _

_She rolled her eyes, just because he turned sixteen last week he thought he was like her keeper or something. _

"_Hey party people!" Tim shouted as he and the rest of the group joined them._

"_Just say hey Tim." Nathan rolled his eyes. "Hey man." He greeted Brad with a 'manly hug'. "Where's Little James?"_

_Before Brad could answer Haley did. "Over here, and don't call me that." She glared at him._

_Nathan smirked. "What would you rather me call you?" He asked with a shit eating grin._

"_Screw you." She slit her eyes, but as she was talking to him she missed the rock and went tumbling into the water._

"_Shit, Haley!" Lucas yelled._

"_Hales!" Brad shouted. "Do something man!" He demanded to the blonde._

_Lucas ripped his jumper from his head and was about to jump in after her but before he could his brother beat him to it. Nathan dived in, coming up for air a couple minutes later then going back down again. He came back up a minute later with an unconscious Haley in his arms, he quickly swam to the bank and Brad and Lucas pulled her up, Nathan climbing out after she was safe. _

_After he was out Nathan bent down beside her, all the guys watching with wide eyes. "Hales, come on wake up." He pleaded, water droplets dripping from his hair. She suddenly started coughing, water spilling from her mouth and everyone sighed with relief. Nathan pulled her to him as she was still coughing slightly, he'd never being so scared in his life. _

_He felt her body shaking and he held her closer, just needing to make sure she was really there. He didn't care what anyone else said, she was _his._ Even though he was only fifteen Nathan Scott knew what he wanted, and that was Haley James. That weekend they'd spent together a few weeks ago was still fresh in his mind, the night they lost their virginity to each other, and it simply made him want her more. And Nathan Scott always got what he wanted._

Haley absentmindedly played with the silver bracelet on her wrist, as her thoughts drifted back to the boy that saved her that day. She'd woken up about half an hour ago in his bed, and the guilt that washed over her was unbearable. She didn't know why she felt so guilty, maybe it was because she was living while Brad wasn't. Maybe. Sighing, she ran a hand through her devilished locks.

"Haley?"

She whipped her head around at the sound of someone calling her name and her eyes instantly narrowed.

"How are you?" The person asked when she stayed silent and felt a shiver run down their spine when she let out a loud bitter laugh.

"How am I?" She asked with fire in her eyes. "Fuck you Damien." She glared before turning back around.

"Haley…" He pleaded. "I'm so sorry for what happened to Brad."

She scoffed and got off the bench and walked so she was standing in front of him. "You're sorry? You're probably just pissed because he can't give you the money for those drugs." She watched as realisation washed over his features, his eyes filled with guilt and looked down in shame, not being able to meet her gaze. "What is it?" She asked a moment later when he still said nothing.

"Haley…" Damien trailed off again. "It wasn't an accident." He announced.

"What?" She asked again, hoping she'd misheard him. "What wasn't an accident."

"You know what I'm talking about." He told her, his eyes begging for her to not make him say it.

"Of course I know what you're talking about." Haley spat. "But I want to hear it from your mouth."

Damien took in a breath, "The car crash wasn't an accident…Brad's death…" He finally looked up at her face, and when she said nothing he continued. "The guy we bought the drugs from wanted his money, and we didn't have it. He threatened us, told us if we didn't have it in the next hour he'd be back, but we told him that we were waiting for another guys share-"

"So you told him where Brad was." Haley concluded. "You told him!"

"He threatened us Haley!"

"So you let him kill my brother instead!" Haley screamed back.

"We didn't have a choice…"

"Yes you do! You always have a choice! You always have a fucking choice!"

"Haley I'm so sorry-" he was cut off when her fist collided with his cheek, pain shooting through his injured flesh.

"I don't want to hear your bullshit apologies Damien," She told him with venom in her voice. "I don't want you to come near me, or my friends ever again." She told him fiercely, and began to walk off.

Damien stayed on the ground shocked, "that's it?" He asked, he was expecting her to kick the shit out of him.

"You're not worth it." Haley told him, her eyes cold and hard. "And you have to live with the fact that you got an innocent person killed for the rest of your life, and the guilt from that alone will probably kill you."

And with that she left him; guilt already taking over his senses.

…

"So you and Jake, what's going on there?" Lucas asked, turning to look at the brunette.

Brooke shrugged, not really interested in telling him. "Nothing, we're friends." She told him vaguely.

Lucas nodded as they continued walking, he wasn't sure why he was so interested in what was going on between his friend and his ex-girlfriend, but he was. "Do you ever think we'll be friends?" He wondered aloud.

She cast him a sideways glance before looking forward again; she didn't have an answer to that.

_Saved. _She thought as they reached Jakes but then she saw the scene in front of her and she let out a disbelieving laugh.

"Wow." She said and both teenagers turned around. "First Lucas now Jake? You sure move fast." She sneered at Peyton before turning around on her heel.

"Brooke…" Jake said, moving his arms off the blonde.

She ignored him; didn't want to hear their excuses.

She rolled her eyes when she heard foot steps coming from behind her and turned around expecting to see Jake but was surprised to see her best-ex-best friend.

"Go away Peyton." She told her fiercely before walking away again.

"No." Peyton refused, catching Brooke's arm and turning her around, ignoring the way she flinched as she touched her. "You don't get to walk away this time." She told her. "What you walked in on was an innocent hug-"

"Nothing's ever innocent with you Peyton." Brooke spat harshly.

"Well then that shows just how much you don't know me." Peyton said sadly, "Jake was simply being the good guy he is and was there for me." She explained.

It was then Brooke noticed the redness and puffiness around her former friends eyes, and she chose to ignore the hurt and pain she could see.

"Why are you telling me this? It's not like I care." Brooke snipped.

Peyton closed her eyes with a slightly broken smile. "And neither do I anymore." She said, looking Brooke in the eyes. "I made a mistake with Lucas, I know that Brooke and I'll pay for it for each day you're not by my side, but I've fought for us; for this friendship. But you're right, you don't care so why should I?"

Brooke stayed silent, not trusting her voice at the moment and Peyton turned around and walked to her car.

So much for hoe's over bro's.

…

"Skills?"

The tall boy stopped and looked up, the orange basketball firmly secured in his hands.

"Hey." Haley smiled slightly. She'd been walking on the other side of the road and she thought of just ignoring him, but then she saw what direction he was going.

"Baby J." She smiled at the old nick name. "It's been a while girlie." He said with distance, and she nodded.

"Yeah it has," she agreed. "Where you headed?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"The river court." He told her. "I haven't been there since… well you know."

They stood there for another couple of minutes in silence. "Well I better get going." Haley said and started walking in the opposite direction of the court.

Skills sighed, "Haley!" He called and she stopped but didn't turn around. "You've gotta confront everything sometime."

"Yeah," she said softly. "I know."

But not today.

…

Nathan rolled over onto his stomach and furrowed his brows when he came into contact with the cool sheets, much like a few weeks ago. He sighed and rolled into his back, looking up at the ceiling and there was another knock at his door which he realised must have woken him up in the first place.

"Nate? Mam's on the phone, she wants to talk to you." Lucas told him, he'd gotten home about five minutes ago after standing for a very awkward few minutes with Jake.

He didn't answer and heard his brother saying something into the phone before he walked into his room.

"What the hell Luke?" Nathan demanded, "fuck off."

"Nate-"

"No Lucas, I'm not in the mood for one of your pansy ass heart to hearts." He growled.

Lucas sighed, there was no point. "Have you seeing Haley?"

Nathan didn't answer.

"Cause I went to her house and there was no answer, do you know where she is?"

"No." Nathan shook his head, looking around his room. He really didn't. Then something white on his pillow caught his eye, turning his head to the side he moved to grab the small piece of paper, making sure the covers stayed over his waist.

Holding it in his hands he read what he could make out to be Haley's writing:

_Thank You._

…

"_You've gotta confront everything sometime." _

Haley gulped as she walked up towards the large stables, she could do this. There was nothing scary about it, they were only horses. She inhaled a deep breath, the fresh air making her head spin slightly, it had been so long since she'd being up there. Walking inside she let a soft smile grace her features as her eyes landed on Royal, but he turned his head away. She sighed.

"Hey buddy," she walked up to him and sighed again when he let out a low grunt. "Don't get mad at me. But a lot of stuffs being going on so sorry that you're not my main priority." She said and stroked his mane. "Plus I haven't being the most fun person to be around lately."

"Neither have I."

She let out a shaky breath at this voice.

"I figured you'd be here." He spoke softly making his way towards her.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, not looking up.

"To see you." He stated as if it was obvious.

She sighed, "I don't want to fight right now Nathan."

"So lets not fight." He said, "can we at least talk?"

"I don't wanna talk either."

"Well too bad." Nathan said and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Because we have to."

"No we don't." Haley disagreed.

Nathan ignored her and pulled her over to a closed stable door and made her sit down beside him. "Yeah we do."

Haley sighed and leaned back against the wood, knowing he was right. "About what?" She asked grudgingly.

Nathan closed his eyes, his throat tightening. "Brad." He choked out. "Everything."

She nodded slowly, knowing he meant what was going on with them.

When he made no move to speak up first she did.

"It wasn't an accident." She announced, looking into his shocked blue orbs and then proceeded to tell him everything. About her going to the river court, Damien showing up, punching him.

"I'll kill him." Nathan growled determinedly.

"No you wont." Haley told him confidently. "Cause I need you here." She said, choking back a sob, then another and another… soon she was full on sobbing and Nathan pulled her to his chest, their bodies moulding together. He rubbed her back while she cried, as she let it all out. And he was glad it was him who was with her while she did. A good fifteen minutes later she finally calmed down.

"Oh God." She sniffled, wiping at her eyes. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Hey," Nathan tilted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry about." He told her and she sent him a small thankful smile.

"So I actually came up here for a reason." He admitted.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Remember how I planned that road trip for your birthday?" She nodded, looking down at her hands. "Well I think we both need to get away, because to be completely honest, Lucas and my parents are suffocating me, and there are way too many memories here."

"So what're you saying exactly?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"What I'm saying is that we should go. Just the two if us." He declared.

Haley's eyes widened. "Wow." She said slowly and bit her lip. "Just the two of us?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Nathan nodded his head in confirmation. "We'd just get up and go, leave everything behind for a few months." He told her watching as she thought it over in her head.

Then finally after what felt like an eternity but was in reality only a couple of minutes she nodded her head. "Okay." She laughed a little at his shocked face. "I think it'd be good for us, but you do realise that everyone's gonna be pissed?" He chuckled. "But I have one condition."

"Shoot." He said.

"Promise you'll never leave me." She told him.

"Never." He declared; knowing that was one promise he'd be able to keep and he slowly ran his hand down the scar on her face, watching as her eyes closed at his soft touch. "As long as you promise to never leave me." Nathan said, hating how vulnerable he sounded.

Haley took his hand in hers and kissed each of his knuckles. "Never."

…

…

…

**TBC**


	10. Get Out Of This Town

**Hey everyone, so first of all thank you for all of the awesome reviews and I am so sorry for the wait on this chapter but I just wrote it all today :D So not a lot happens in this chapter I guess, it's shorter than the others but still quite long hehe. I want to thank Kelly for her been her wonderful self and helping me when I got all freaked about scenes :P Love ya girly. Please enjoy and review guys :D**

_-_

_-_

_Got it all figured out inside of my head  
There's a bag packed up at the foot of my bed  
You say the word, baby I'm all set  
We'll cover our tracks  
Tell a couple white lies  
Make sure we got a good alibi  
And by the time they catch on  
We'll be outta their sight  
Long gone baby_

_Let's get out of this town tonight  
Nothing but dust in the shadows  
Gone by morning light  
Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found  
Baby, let's just get out of this town_

_Don't need directions  
Don't need a map  
If we get lost I'll be good with that  
Yeah, we'll find a way to make the time pass  
Windows rolled down with the heat on high  
Stars all aligned in a runaway sky  
Holding my hand as the miles roll by  
Long gone baby_

_Let's get out of this town tonight  
Nothing but dust in the shadows  
Gone by morning light  
Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found  
Baby, let's just get out of this town_

_If we leave tonight and drive fast enough  
All our troubles will be just like us  
Long gone baby_

_Let's get out of this town tonight  
Nothing but dust in the shadows  
Gone by morning light  
Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found_

_Yeah let's get out of this town tonight  
Let's get out of this town tonight  
We won't ever get caught, ever be found  
Baby, let's just get out of this town_

-

**Chapter Ten: Get Out Of This Town**

-

-

This was crazy.

_I can't believe I'm doing this _Haley thought as she rushed around her room, throwing things into her holdall. Getting into a car and driving off; away from her friends was not how she planned on spending her Summer before this. Senior year, especially not with Nathan Scott as her partner. But she also didn't plan on her brother not being there with her. And it was that exact reason why she had to get away, why _they _had to get away. It was just too hard, they were being suffocated, and she knew their friends needed them but she could only hope they'd understand and not be too pissed about this. Grabbing a pen and paper she bit her lip, debating on whether or not to leave a note. Deciding it would be better to; she quickly scribbled a few sentences on the white sheet, writing faster as she knew Nathan would be there any minute. He'd gone to his to get some things as well, praying he wouldn't run into Lucas before he left.

Picking up an old backpack she'd gotten from Brad she quickly stuffed a few magazines, money, and junk into it. Her head snapped up as she heard a car honk outside, taking a deep breath and one last look around her room she hoisted her holdall handle onto her shoulder and her backpack on the other one. Closing her eyes as she reached her bedroom door she turned around as she rested her hand against the light switch, looking one last time, at the memories, then she turned off the light, leaving it in darkness.

…

"Hey." Nathan greeted as Haley jumped into the passenger seat, inwardly sighing with relief.

"Hi." She sent him a small smile, taking her duffel and throwing it into the back before placing her backpack at her feet.

"I wasn't sure of you were gonna go through with this." He admitted.

"Well I was having a few second thoughts." She joked, and that made him smile, a little bit of a genuine one peaking through. "But I need this, _we _need this."

Nathan nodded, "so we're doing this?" He smirked.

She chuckled a little as she turned to look at him. "We're doing this."

…

"I cannot believe we're doing this!"

Nathan chuckled at Haley's excited exclamation. "Yeah, everyone's gonna be pretty pissed."

She smiled sheepishly.

"What?"

"I left them a note."

He grinned. "So did I."

She let out a bubble of laughter. "We're such rebels." She giggled into the material of his jumper, as she snuggled into his side, Nathan's arm coming to wrap around her shoulders.

"Hell yeah we are baby."

He kissed the top of her head; happy they could still be like this with each other, so carefree after everything that had happened. He knew they still had a lot to work through; a lot to talk about, but being there with her, right at that moment; nothing else mattered.

"Nathan?" Haley asked quietly a couple of minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"Where're we going?" She said, moving her chin to rest on his shoulder so she could look at him.

"Away from Tree Hill." He answered. "Then after that, anywhere we want."

Haley bit her lip. "That's kinda awesome, like the worlds our oyster kinda thing."

He laughed at her choice of words. "Yeah, kinda like that."

She then rested her head back onto his chest, kissing the material of his zippy hoodie before cuddling back into his side, just then they passed a large blue sign.

'_**You are now leaving One Tree Hill.'**_

And a whole lot more.

…

"_Dude, that sister of yours is crazy." Nathan chuckled as he followed his friend into the kitchen._

"_Dude, that crazy sister of mines is your best friend." Brad grinned taking out two bottles of water from the fridge._

"_And you both love me." Said crazy sister/best friend grinned, walking into the kitchen._

"_God knows why." Nathan said cheekily, matching her grin for grin, catching the bottle Brad threw at him, twisting the cap off._

_Rolling her eyes she snatched the bottle from his hands after he'd taken a drink. "Hey!" He protested._

_Ignoring him she took a seat on the counter, crossing one of her cut off jean short clad legs over the other. "So what're we doing today?" Haley asked, before taking a long swig of water. _

"_Brad and I are going fishing and I don't know what the hell you're doing." Nathan answered all smart alecy._

"_Why are you such an ass?" _

"_You bring it out in me." He winked and she rolled her eyes. "Ya know it'd probably be better if you didn't come anyway, we don't want you falling in the water again."_

_She scoffed. "That was months ago, plus I hate fishing so why'd I want to go? Especially with you?"_

"_I know you want me James." He smirked._

"_In your dreams."_

_Brad watched. Highly amused as his sister and best friend continued to squabble; they were both so clueless._

"_You have no idea." _

_She groaned out loud in frustration. "Why don't you just crawl into a hole in die?"_

"_Why, you offering?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively._

_Brad spat out the water he'd just drank, laughing loudly. Even though he never ever wanted to think of his sister that way. That was damn funny. _

_Nathan happily high fived the hand he held up._

_Haley rolled her eyes at the hidden innuendo in Nathan's comment and scoffed as she watched them before turning around and walking away from them, they were such… such boys!_

"_She wants me man." Nathan smirked._

_Brad cracked a grin and smacked him in the back. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see."_

"Nate?"

His eyes shot up at the sound of her voice, that crazy girl from his memory. Nathan had being having a lot of them lately, flashbacks; they just popped into his mind at the weirdest of times, like right now as he sat in a small greasy 24 hour diner with Haley.

"Nathan?" She smacked his arm lightly from across the small table. "Are you ignoring me?"

"What? Of course not." He sent her a charming smile.

"Good. Because if you were I might just have to take the car and drive back to Tree Hill."

"Well I wasn't." He smiled again, and before he knew what was happening he'd leaned over the table and placed the lightest of kisses on her lips. Nathan froze, his face still a breath apart from hers. When she still didn't say anything for a minute he finally sat back down on his chair. "Haley I'm sor-"

She shook her head. "No, Nathan, even after everything that's happened, everything that we've been through you've always been my boyfriend, the boy I love." She told him, sincerity and truth in every word. "Okay?"

He nodded, replaying her words in his head. A large grin slowly spread across his features.

She quirked an eyebrow, "what?"

"You just said you love me." He said his grin so wide even a blind man would be able to see it.

"What?" She scoffed. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did." Nathan told her. "You said, 'the boy I love.'"

She rolled her eyes, trying to hide the fact that her heart was beating a million miles an hour in her chest. "Whatever." She waved it off.

"You love me." He said with a dazzling smile.

"Where the hell is our food?" Haley muttered, looking around the small diner in hope of seeing the waitress bringing over their plates.

Nathan grabbed her hand in his, entwining their fingers.

She bit her lip; small things like that were the reason she fell for him in the first place.

"You love me." He repeated, and this time she let out a small laugh at his beaming face.

"And what if I do?" She challenged.

Nathan smirked at that and lifted his hand that wasn't clasped in hers and cupped her cheek, smiling at the way she leaned into his touch.

And just like in all the movies, the moment was ruined.

"Two fry ups." The plump waitress spoke to them with her bored grumpy voice, dropping two plates onto the table.

The loud clang had them jumping apart. "Thanks." Haley sent her a tight smile, and Nathan couldn't stop glaring at her, if she was a man, he would've hit her.

The old lady grumbled something about oversexed teenagers before waddling off to take another tables order.

"What a cow." Haley muttered, picking up her glass of coke and taking a long drink. "What?" She asked when she saw Nathan was staring at her. He'd been doing that a lot tonight.

"I believe you were just about to admit your undying love for me?"

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Eat your food."

…

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Brooke shouted, her voice echoing in the large empty house. She was about to kick whoever was at the doors ass, she was in the middle of watching Brad Pitt get all hot and sweaty when some jackass decided to knock on her door. She'd had a pretty shitty night tonight, maybe it was someone with ice cream? She rolled her eyes when she saw who was on the other side, "sorry, Peyton doesn't live here." And went to close the door again but the person stuck their foot out, stopping her.

"Brooke, can I come in?" He asked, his brown eyes pleading with her. "Please."

She sighed, her face softening as she stepped aside, letting him enter her home. "What do you want Jake?"

"To talk to you." He told her. "What you saw tonight was nothing, okay? I don't have feelings for Peyton and I never have. I was just comforting her." He explained, watching different emotions play across her face. "She just needed someone to lean on and she came to me for help."

"With what?" Brooke asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"You." He watched her eyes widen slightly, her mouth part a little. "With getting her best friend back, I didn't want to because, well I honestly don't like what they did, but then I thought about what it would be like to not have you in my life. And that would suck." He sent her a little grin.

She bit her lip, trying to stop a smile growing on her face, he was too cute, and his words seriously got to her. "Wanna know what else would suck?"

"What?" Jake asked, smiling as she was talking to him, and that twinkle in her eye made his palms sweat and his heart rate speed up.

Instead of answering him verbally she walked closer and leaned on her tip toes, cupping both his cheeks in her palms and kissed him softly, before pulling away a few seconds later, waiting for his reaction. "It would suck if we never got to do that."

"Oh yeah." He chuckled and she moaned with a slight smile as he connected their lips again, this time their tongues dulled and teeth clashed; both pulling apart breathless a few minutes later.

"I kinda like you Jake." Brooke admitted nervously.

Jake grinned, pulling her closer to him and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I kinda like you too Brooke Davis."

…

"I wonder what Brooke's doing right now." Haley wondered aloud, wiggling her sock clad toes as her feet rested on the dashboard; her trainers lying on the small space in front of her seat.

Nathan chuckled. "Random."

She shrugged with a small smile, they'd been back on the road for about an hour now and had just been driving; deciding when they got tired they'd stop at a Motel for the night or something.

"What're you thinking about right now?"

"_Right_ now?" Nathan questioned.

"Right now." She giggled.

"How sexy you are." He smirked as her cheeks reddened slightly.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Nathan, I look a mess." She told him, looking down at her jeans and grey hoodie, her hair was up in a messy bun and she had no make up on whatsoever.

"You look hot as hell, maybe we should book into a Motel right now?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her with a cheeky wink before turning his gaze back to the road.

She laughed, shaking her head slightly, hoping that he couldn't see her blushing through the dark.

"What 'bout you? What're you thinking about?" He asked.

She laughed, turning to answer him, her brow furrowed when something caught her eye. "Chris Keller."

"What?!" Nathan asked, his jaw clenched, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

Haley shook her head, pointing to the figure further along the road, his thumb stuck out and he was clearly trying to hitch a ride. "Chris Keller."

…

"Nathan open the damn door!" Lucas shouted, banging his fist against the hard wood again. His brother was such a stubborn ass. He'd come home a few hours ago and headed straight to his room, and he hadn't seen him come back out so Lucas assumed he was still in there. "Fine, I'm coming in then." He said, tired of trying to compromise with that thick head of his. Jackass. "Nathan?" His brow furrowed when he realised that he wasn't there. Where the hell was he then? He sighed, walking over to the computer he slumped down on the chair, he was trying to stay strong, but it was really beginning to get difficult. Looking at the screen, Lucas smirked at the background his brother had. It was him, his brother, Haley and Brad. The four of them had been having a water balloon fight. They were all pulling ridiculous funny faces at the phone, Haley had insisted she get a picture so she'd whipped out her mobile, making all the boys huddle around together with her. They were all soaking wet, and Lucas laughed as he remembered that all four of them had gotten the cold after that day.

"_Lucas! Stop stealing all the blankets." Haley pouted at him, pulling the thick cotton blanket back over to her. "My feet are cold!"_

"_Well too bad." He coughed, pulling it back to him. _

"_You're mean when you're sick." She said, then sneezing a few seconds later._

"_Bless you." A voice spoke from their position on the floor._

"_Thanks." Haley mumbled. _

"_No problem." Nathan mumbled back, his nose was all stuffed and his voice sounding really choked up._

"_Can you two stop shouting? I have a serious headache." Brad groaned, as he lay sideways on the chair opposite them as they were all sprawled around the Scott's living room._

"_Can someone shoot me?" Haley asked, closing her eyes as she coughed again. Erghgh, she hated being sick._

"_Stop complaining, this is all your fault anyway." Nathan muttered, he seriously needed some aspirin._

"_What?" She asked, her eyes narrowing at him, she may be ill but she would still kick his ass. "How the hell is this my fault? You're the one who threw the first balloon."_

"_Yeah, but you're the one who made us all stay outside until we got a picture."_

_Brad groaned. "Too loud." He mumbled, massaging his temples._

"_Whatever, I am way too tired to argue right now." She told him tiredly, before falling back very ungracefully onto the couch, which she was sharing with Lucas._

"_I am way too hot to be ill." Brad exclaimed._

"_Sup my bawlers!"_

_All four teens groaned._

"_Go away Tim." They chorused._

"_Oh c'mon guys, you all still sick and gross?" He asked before walking into the room. "You all look like ass." He said, taking a seat on the empty chair beside the couch._

"_And I'm definitely too sick to deal with Dim right now." Brad said with a cough._

"_Yeah, Tim go away. Come back when we're well and can beat you up for saying stuff like that." Lucas pleaded, pulling the blankets back from Haley._

"_Squinty!" Haley pouted, yanking the covers a little too hard and she ended up flying off the couch. "Oomph." _

_Nathan groaned as her dropping onto his. "Haaaaalllleeeeyyyyy."_

"_Naaatttthhhhhaaaannnnn." She said with the same whiny voice, but she didn't move. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and his arms came around her waist. She sneezed. "Sorry."_

"_It's okay." He mumbled, too tired to care._

"_Guys, yous can get all freaky when you're on your own but please not in front of me." Brad told them._

"_Shut up." They both mumbled in unison, making all three boys chuckle._

"_So who wants soup?" Tim grinned goofily._

Lucas grinned at the memory, his smile becoming slightly smaller as he realised that they hadn't had any fun, well maybe not fun, but times like that lately. With one last look at the picture he was heading out the door when something caught his eye. Picking up the note from the bed, which had 'Lucas' sprawled across it in what could only be made out as Nathan's chicken scratch hand writing and he read. His eyes her wide as he finished.

_They were gone._

…

"Well well well." Chris smirked as the car stopped and the window rolled down. "Couldn't get enough so you came back for more?" He smirked. "I told ya you would."

Haley glared at him before rolling her eyes.

"Watch it Keller." Nathan said, his voice firm. Stopping to talk to this jerk was the last thing he wanted but oh no, Haley insisted they just had to.

"What're you doing out here Chris?" She asked.

"Well, you see the Keller had a gig, but I found out it was cancelled when I got there, they couldn't handle the C man…" he continued to ramble. "…so after I found out that I told them where to go, and then I just started walking."

"Where're you going?" Nathan asked him.

"That way," he pointed into the direction their car was heading.

"That's nice. Well we gotta go now, see ya." Nathan smirked, revving the engine.

"Wait! Nate man!" Chris shouted, holding onto the door. "Do you think yous could give me a lift?"

"No." They both said straight away.

"C'mon guys. The Keller's as quiet as a mouse, you wont even notice I'm here."

"No he looks like a mouse." Nathan muttered under his breath, glaring at Haley as she slapped his arm.

"Please." He begged, jutting his bottom lip out.

Haley turned to look at her boyfriend. "Nathan…"

"No way Haley, no way in hell." He told her sternly.

"We can't just leave him out here! He could get eaten by a bear or something."

"There're no bears out here." He muttered, then sighed when she gave him a hard look. Looking out the window at Chris he let out a longer sigh, "get in Keller."

Chris grinned before quickly scrambling into the backseat, his guitar placed beside him, he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around both headrests. Nathan nearly groaned out loud; when he planned this trip this was so not what he had in mind.

Haley squeezed his thigh. "You'll survive." She told him teasingly.

Chris suddenly stuck his head in-between both seats. "Road trip, Nate!" He held his hand out for a high five.

Or maybe he wouldn't.

.

..

…

**TBC**


	11. Promises

'Dodges flying tomatoes' Okay so yeah yeah, I know you're all probably pissed at me and I am so sorry for not updating sooner I really am. But I couldn't write, I know it's a stupid excuse but I actually couldn't write, and anything I did was absolute rubbish and you all deserve the best ;) So this chapter is pretty long for all my lovely readers and reviewers who have waited patiently for this, thank you all so much for the support and feed back for ht e last chapter. I love every single review i get. And an extra big cuddly hug for my girlies Allie and Kelly who stuck with me and told me I didn't suck… at writing lol ;) Love yas xoxox

**-**

-

_It's been another day thinking what could have been  
It gets so hard  
But it's not what it seems  
What I wanted to be  
Did I try to hard  
Then I hoped for something much more  
Just before this you'll have to_

_Promise  
We won't fall apart  
Promise  
This right from the start  
Promise_  
_On heaven that you won't make believe  
Yeah e yeah e yeah  
Promise  
Me_

_I don't understand what I did wrong  
When the problem was you  
What do I say  
When everything is over  
Forget about you  
Then I hoped for something much more  
Just before this you'll have to_

_Promise  
We won't fall apart  
Promise  
This right from the start  
Promise  
On heaven that you won't make believe  
Yeah e yeah e yeah  
Promise me_

_What will tomorrow bring  
When deciding the truth  
It gets so hard  
But it's just a day  
When everything went wrong  
Relying on you_

_Thinking  
What did I  
Searching  
What to find  
Right now  
As I say you'll have to_

_Promise_  
_We won't fall apart  
Promise  
This right from the start  
Promise  
On heaven that you won't make believe  
Yeah e yeah e yeah_

_Promise  
We won't fall apart  
Promise  
This right from the start  
Promise  
On heaven that you won't make believe  
Yeah e yeah e yeah  
Promise me_

_Promise me..._

-

**Chapter Eleven: Promises**

-

"Can we _please _change the CD?"

"No."

"At least the song?"

"No."

"C'mon! Chris Keller does _a lot _of things, but rap is not one of them."

"Well too bad." Nathan retorted. "_You're _hitching a ride with _us_, so what we listen to is up to me."

"But this is crap!"

Haley rolled her eyes at the back and forth bickering, it had been like that for the past hour, and she was two seconds away from strangling both of them. She was really starting to regret letting Chris tag along with them.

"C'mon Nate!"

Nathan practically growled, "Don't call me Nate, and no."

"_Puh-leaseeeee!"_

Clenching the steering wheel tighter he was about to respond when the girl in the passenger seat beside him beat him to it.

"Stop the car." She told them calmly but with a tone that had both their mouths clamping shut.

"What?" Nathan asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Haley rolled her eyes, turning to face him. "Stop the car."

Nathan rolled her eyes around this time. "I know what you said, but why?"

"Nathan just stop the goddamn car." She said with aggravation. Boys!

"But…"

"Nathan."

"Haley."

"Just stop the car."

"Wh-"

"Now!"

The breaks screeched and there were tire marks on the road it stopped that fast.

Haley turned her body so it was facing the raven haired boy beside her, but her glare was set on the one with too much gel in his blonde locks in the back as well. "You both need to shut the hell up, you're like two, three year olds fighting over a goddamn toy and I am so sick of listening to it. You." She spoke, pointing to Chris, "whining and moaning about the music and you," she moved her hard stare to Nathan. "Provoking him by not changing the CD. You're both driving me bloody insane!" She exclaimed. "So, I've decided that whoever drives can pick the music, and look at that. It's my turn to drive. Okay?" She smiled sweetly at both of them, then when she got no answer she said more firmly. "Okay?"

Both boys nodded, mouths tightly clamped shut.

"Glad we're on the same page." Haley grinned; she and Nathan then swapped seats, not one word passing between the three of them as they did. Once they were all seated she switched on the CD Jake had given her for her birthday.

Nathan groaned.

"This sucks."

Haley ignored him. "I can't hear you." She sing-songed.

"Are you serious?" He exhaled; country music really wasn't his thing.

She flipped him a smirk. "House rules, babe, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole."

…

Nathan closed his eyes tighter, as if in some way it would block out the incessant humming. He was two seconds away from punching Chris Keller in the face if he didn't shut up. For the last ten minutes he'd had to listen to it, and adding the country music to the mix wasn't helping. He turned to look out the window, watching everything fly by. Haley seriously drove like a maniac, but he wasn't about to argue with her earlier, she had that look, and usually he'd be up for a fight but he was tired. Really, really tired.

Haley stole a quick glance at her boyfriend, the way his knee was bouncing up and down at a rapid pace was a for sure sign that he was irritated. And as much as she wanted to be pissed off at him in that moment she knew that the reason they were on this little adventure as she liked to call it was to get away from everything. So instead of shouting at him to stop it she simply laid her hand down over his that was resting on his thigh and the jiggling immediately stopped. The small smile he sent her made her heart skip a beat, and she winked at him in return, moving her eyes back to the road but her hand stayed firmly in place.

They both ignored the sigh they heard from the back of the car, and did the same again when the action was repeated, but this time a little louder. Haley felt Nathan tense when it happened again, loud and stretched out and she bit her lip to stop from smiling, she and Chris were the only two people she knew who could get under his skin, and she had to admit, it was quite entertaining.

She rolled her eyes when he sighed a fourth time. "What's wrong Chris?"

"Nothing." Was his reply.

And she accepted it, rubbing at Nathan's hand lightly as she let the sound of Kellie Coffey's voice run through her. She'd always dreamt of being a singer one day, to stand in front of a million people and sing her heart out. But she knew it could never happen, signing in front of people terrified her, she'd only ever sang in front of Brad, he was who encouraged her to, and ever since his death she hadn't let a single note pass her mouth. Then Nathan and the guys had caught her singing a couple of times when they were younger, but she'd blush at their compliments and then change the subject. It was embarrassing.

The thought of signing again, the way she would when she just let go, it was something she wasn't sure if she could do again. She wasn't strong enough, because Haley knew once those notes and words passed her mouth in a tune she'd break down, memories would rush back to her and that was terrifying. Brad's death would seem even more real, if that made any sense. She was scared, afraid that if she finally accepted her brother was gone then the memories she did have of him would start to fade, and then he'd be gone completely. And she didn't know if she was strong enough for that yet.

But when she felt a slightly rough hand clasp hers, lacing their fingers together all that fear was replaced with adoration. Haley didn't have to turn her head to know that he was looking out the window, even though they were together Nathan was still shy about being openly affectionate towards her in small ways like that, but it was those little things that made her fall for him in the first place. He had no problem making out in front of the entire town, but holding her hand or tucking a strand of hair behind her ear he got all shy about, and she found it absolutely adorable! Especially when he blushed slightly but he'd immediately deny that. 'Nathan Scott does not blush' were his exact words.

Okay and yes she may have gone a little off subject. She, Haley James, fell head over heels for Nathan Scott. She'd been in love with him for years, she was sure of it but telling each other how they felt wasn't exactly they way their relationship worked.

"What is it Chris?" Haley asked a second time when she heard yet another long sigh emit from the boys mouth.

"Nothing." Sigh.

She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so I'm kinda hungry, Chris Keller does not drive well on an empty stomach." He told them, his head popping in-between the two front seats.

Nathan rolled his eyes this time, deciding he should simply ignore Chris' scrawny ass.

"Well I have some food in my backpack." She offered.

"And I need a piss."

Haley didn't even bat an eyelash at his crude remark; she was used to it, hanging out with a group of boys all her life.

"There's a gas station a couple miles up the road, we'll stop there." She told him.

"Thanks Hales." He grinned goofily at her.

He actually kind of reminded her of Tim, and with that thought she frowned, she missed her Timmy. Actually she missed all her boys but this was for the best, they all needed space.

Nathan's hand turned into a fist and his whole body tensed again, but then he felt Haley's hand squeeze his other one, their fingers still laced together as her thumb rubbed softly along his knuckles. He felt little sparks shoot up his arm at the contact, then looking over at her he smiled softly. She had no idea what she did to him.

…

She could feel his hard chest pressed up against her back and she smiled as his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

She giggled when she felt the lightest touch of his lips on the skin of her neck, tickling her.

"I thought you were asleep?"

He grinned lazily. "I think I am."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, her dimples on full show she was still facing away from him.

"Yup. I mean, I wake up and this really beautiful girl is lying beside me, I must be dreaming." He placed a few kisses onto the skin below her ear.

Her heart hammered in her chest at his words; he was too sweet. "Well then we should make one to remember."

"We definitely should." He mumbled and she quickly turned around and pressed her lips to his.

"Mmm, this is nice."

"Yeah it is." His brown eyes looked into her own sparkling ones as she rubbed her nose against his.

"You Jake Jaqkelski are quite the sweet talker." She dimpled.

Jake grinned. "And you Miss. Davis are turning me into a sap."

Brooke giggled, "you love it." She let out a small squeal when his hands ran up her sides, then she cuddled into his chest as he lay on his back on her bed. "You know, I think this is one of the few times I've slept in a bed with someone, for that sole reason."

Jake chuckled. "Maybe we should change that?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "You are a bad influence on me Jaqkelski." She giggled as he rolled them over, but it turned into a small gasp as he sucked and nibbled on her collar bone. She ran her hands through his hair, holding him close to her skin as he feasted.

His hands were making there way under her tank top when the phone rang, Jake groaned into the crook of her neck before he rolled off of her to grab his mobile.

Brooke closed her eyes, trying to get some of her senses back, never in her life had a simple kiss affected her that much. But even though a part of her wanted to have sex with Jake, the other part didn't want that, they'd only started going out last night and this meant something to her. She didn't want to rush things.

Turning her head to the side she watched the different expressions play across his face before he hung up the phone, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly, moving closer to him.

"They're gone."

Her brow scrunched. "Who are?"

He turned to face her finally. "Nathan and Haley. They left a note. They're gone."

Brooke's own expression matched his then, whoa. That was surprising. "C'mon, we'll go over to Luke's ad find out what else they know." He said, swinging his legs off the side of the bed to put his trainers on. When he didn't feel her move he looked at her over his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She bit her lip.

"Or you can wait here?" He offered, knowing seeing Lucas wasn't on the top of her list of things to do today.

Brooke shook her head firmly, flashing him a small smile. "No, Haley's my friend." She told him, and she was, her body instantly filled up with worry the minute Jake said that they were gone, and if she had to be in the same room with Lucas Scott to help find out where she was then she would.

He smiled at that, an adoring smile as he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. "You are something else Brooke Davis."

She dimpled with a teasing smile. "I know."

…

"So dude, are you and Haley like a couple?"

Nathan ignored Chris, just kept looking at the sweets in front of him, looking for what Haley asked for.

"Or are you simply friends? Maybe 'Friends With Benefits'?" He licked his lips while looking out the window at Haley as she filled up the car with gas. "Cause I gotta say, a body like that should not be put to waste."

Nathan's fists clenched together so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"So what're yous doing out here anyway?"

Again he was met with silence.

Chris shrugged, _must be a sore subject._

"Runnin' from a crazy ex or something?" But that didn't mean he wasn't curious. "I know how it is man, girl get all clingy and suddenly she's tattooed your face to her back, then she wont stop calling."

Nathan raised an eyebrow at this.

"And she gets really paranoid and then turns up at your house, accusing you of sleeping with her sister." Chris sighed, then turned to face the raven haired boy. "So you and Haley get it on yet?"

He grabbed a few sweets and packets of crisps while muttering a curse, knocking his shoulder with Chris' as he stormed passed him.

"Oh c'mon Nate! We're buddies! Sharing is caring!"

--

"Thanks dude…what? I do not sound like a guy. Well then that's the reason I have you." She laughed. "Okay. Bye, miss you too."

"Who was that?"

Haley jumped about a foot in the air as someone suddenly spoke behind her. "Jesus." She muttered turning around, putting her hand over her heart for emphasis. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Nathan smirked. "You caught me."

"Funny." She deadpanned. "Did you pay for the gas?"

"Yup."

Haley's head bobbed up and down. "Okay good, so what did ya get?" She asked, trying to sneak a peak into the plastic bag he was holding.

Nathan shook his head with a small chuckle. "Subtle. Who was on the phone?" He asked again.

She chose to ignore him. "Mm, skittles, you know me so well."

"Haley…"

"Aw, and Dr Pepper, you're the best boyfriend ever." She smiled up at him.

Nathan tried to stay on subject, but whenever he looked into those brown eyes he was lost. And that smile… oh that smile. "Who was on the phone?" His eyes closed slightly as she leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth, then the other, she was obviously trying to distract him but oh no, no he was strong, she was not going to distract…Oh God, she started to leave the softest of kisses on his jaw line, moving down to his ear…what was he saying? Oh yeah, he was strong, distraction was not…Mmm…No, strong, gotta stay… he bit his lip to stop from moaning out loud when she nibbled on his ear lobe, then licked around the outer shell. Oh she so did not play fair, but hey, if he was going to lose then he was going to enjoy the hell out of it first.

Nathan cupped her cheeks in his palms and moved her mouth back to his and he kissed her, but it wasn't rough or fast, it was soft and gentle and the small barely audible moan that passed from her lips and he swallowed simply made him want her more. His tongue ever so lightly ran along her bottom lip, and she happily parted them and he wasted no time in plunging his tongue into her mouth. She tasted so sweet… strawberry's… Mmm… honey… and something that was just… just Haley. Yum. He moaned into her mouth when he tongue tangled wetly with his and he pushed her up against the car, their chests pressed together as they devoured the other. When he felt her fingers graze the front of his jeans something snapped inside of him and his hands moved from her cheeks to her waist, pulling her lower body closer to his.

Haley gasped into his mouth as she felt exactly what this kiss was doing to him and she felt proud that she could to this to him with a simple kiss, but the way he was touching her, caressing her… God she wanted him. Her fingers moved to his back and she scratched slightly, making him groan at the small action. She kept moving higher and soon her hands were running through his soft black locks… so soft…she scratched as his scalp, making him moan into her mouth again.

They pulled apart breathlessly, his forehead resting against hers and she sent him a smile… that smile… and Nathan grinned lopsidedly. As he looked into her brown eyes, he felt his heart beating even more rapidly in his chest and his mouth was opening and the words were spilling out before he even had a chance to think.

"I-"

"Now that was quite a show."

He immediately tensed at the interruption and if Haley's arms weren't still wrapped around him he would have lunged at the person.

"I mean that was probably the highlight of these country bumpkins' day."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Fuck off Chris."

He smirked. "Oh no, I think that's what you wanted to do with Haley just a second ago, and I don't blame ya." He licked his lips.

"Shut the fuck up Keller and get in the car." Nathan growled, and smirked as Chris scurried quickly into the other side that he and Haley were leaning on. "Hey, you okay?" He smiled down at her, his mood immediately changing.

Haley nodded, snapping from her daze, "yeah I'm fine." She smiled leaning up and giving him a soft kiss on the lips but it soon turned more heated.

Chris wolf whistled from inside the truck, "go Nate!"

She couldn't help but chuckle as they pulled apart. "Just ignore him, okay? This trips about us, me and you."

He nodded, tucking a loose strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "And the sooner we get rid of his scrawny ass the better."

Haley shook her head with a soft smile, "what? And here I thought yous two were bestest buds."

"Funny." He deadpanned and she giggled. A broad smile overtook his face seeing her smile and laugh.

This was definitely what they needed.

…

"I can't believe this." Jake muttered as he wiped a hand over his face.

"Join the club." Skills said, laying back heavily against the couch in the Scott's living room.

"So they just took off."

"They left this, well Nathan did." Lucas told the other boys, handing Jake the note he'd found. "Mouth and Tim went over to Haley's to see if she left anything." He explained.

"Hopefully they wont do anything crazy." Skills said.

"You never know with those two." Lucas chuckled along with Jake and Skills.

"Any word?" Brooke asked as she walked back into the room, handing each boy a glass of juice.

"I always knew I liked you B. Davis." Skills grinned and she winked at him in return before sitting beside Jake on the couch.

Lucas cleared his throat slightly, moving his gaze away from the couple. "Not yet." He answered her earlier question.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." She told them, "sorry." She smiled sheepishly as her phone rang. "Hello? Oh my-" she stopped as if she'd just gotten shouted at and she pouted, then a wide smile broke out across her face. "Are you okay? Thank God. Do you have any idea-what? Skills, Jake and Lucas. We're all worried about you."

"Is that Haley?" Jake asked, but she ignored him.

"Okay," Brooke sighed. "I wont, but you so owe me. Ew, please don't call me dude you sound like a guy." She laughed at what the person said over the line. "Call me soon okay? Miss you, bye."

All three boys watched her like she had three heads as she sipped on her glass.

"What?" Brooke sputtered, they were making her uneasy. "Oh, you're wondering who was on the phone? Look, Haley and Nathan are fine, her exact words were, 'tell all them doofuses not to worry, we're fine and we miss them all.' So do just that and don't worry."

"Did she say anything else?" Lucas wondered.

"That she misses me." She grinned.

Jake chuckled as he pulled her closer to him, kissing her forehead softly. "I believe she said she misses all of us."

"Yeah, but I got it said just to me, so." She poked her tongue out at him playfully, giggling when he pinched her side teasingly. He really was just what she needed right now.

…

"I'm bored."

"So?" Nathan bit out.

"Well lets do something, oh I know! Lets play a game." Chris grinned like a five year old.

Nathan groaned out loud, keeping one hand on the steering wheel as Haley took his other one in her own hand.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." She said, ignoring the evil look Nathan gave her.

"Traitor." He muttered.

Haley refrained from rolling her eyes and turned around in her seat to look at Chris better. "What one?"

"Hmm." He tapped his chin as if in deep thought. "How 'bout the name game first?"

Haley grinned at that. "Okay, Nate you playing?"

"No."

"Aw c'mon." She pouted, leaning over and putting her head on his shoulder. "For me?"

He almost groaned out loud again at how much of a pansy he was when it came to her. "Okay." He said grudgingly with a grunt.

She nodded happily. "Okay so Chris can go first."

"So 'A', hmmm, girls names first. Anna." He said.

Haley was next. "Abigail."

Nathan sighed. "Allison."

"Ann."

Haley rolled her eyes. "That was practically the same as your first answer." Chris simply shrugged with a grin. "Angela."

"Amy."

"Oooh, I once dated an Amy." Chris spoke up. "She was such a bitch, but hot."

_**Half an hour later…**_

"Melinda."

Haley pursed her lips as she racked her brain.

"What's wrong Hales? Cat got your tongue?" Chris smirked, sitting back in his seat when she sent him a glare.

"Just give up babe." Nathan told her, the corner of his mouth curving upwards.

"No." She said stubbornly, suddenly exclaiming. "Madonna! Ha!" She smiled triumphantly. "Your turn, _babe_." She mocked the tall boy beside her.

Nathan grinned. "Marissa."

Her mouth opened in shock. "I knew I should never have made you watch the 'OC'" She grumbled.

_**Ten minutes later…**_

"Okay so how 'bout a different game?" Haley offered.

"Nuh uh." Nathan smirked. "You still gotta give us a name."

She clenched her jaw.

"C'mon it's not that hard." Chris said.

"Then you come up with one."

"Ophelia."

Haley's eyes widened. "Oh. My. God. Okay different game." She told them, making them chuckle.

"What one?" Nathan asked, he wouldn't admit it out loud but he was actually having fun, with Chris Keller. Hell must have frozen over.

"Radio Game." She grinned.

"Ooh I love that one!"

"Dude you're so gay." Nathan laughed.

"I am not!" Chris protested.

Haley rolled her eyes good naturedly at their bantering.

"I'll go first then." She smirked at them. "Okay, so what is Chris thinking about right now…" She flipped the station, practically cackling when the song blasted through the speakers.

"…_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touché on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my…"_

"Oh my god!" Haley laughed, clutching at her side.

"Dude that's hilarious!" Nathan chuckled.

Chris pouted, "fine then, lets see what Nathan Scott's thinking about." He leaned forward and changed the station.

"…_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fellah right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl…"_

Nathan felt his cheeks flush, and ignored Chris' hyena laughter as he did everything but look at Haley, he then felt the softest lips touch his cheek, and he turned his head to find Haley smiling at him with a small wink.

"Okay now that me and Chris have been embarrassed I think it's your turn." Nathan grinned at her and she scoffed in return.

"…_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour some sugar on me  
Oh! I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky, sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah…"_

Haley rolled her eyes at their hysterical laughter. It wasn't that funny.

"Oh baby, I'll pour some sugar on you any time." Nathan smirked at her with a wink, and she sent him the bird in return which only made him laugh again.

"Jerks." She muttered under her breath. "What is Tim up to right now…"

"Why do you care?" Nathan raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm. "Shut up, I miss him." She admitted, then changed the station.

"…_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight.."_

"Ew!" Haley exclaimed as the boys broke into laughter again, "okay eww, mental image. Gross, gross, gross." She muttered. "Someone else ask something."

_**Ten minutes later…**_

"Okay so I've been wondering this, and oh so great radio answer me this. What are Nathan and Haley? A couple? Fuck buddies? Just friends?" Chris questioned, fiddling with the knob on the radio.

Both said people shared a look and snickered a little, he was something else but both smirks dropped off their faces at the song that came on.

"…_You have stolen  
You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart_

_I watch you spin around  
In the highest heels  
You are the best one  
Of the best ones  
We all look like we feel_

_You have stolen my  
You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart…"_

Chris grinned.

"Next question." Nathan said, simply making his grin grow. "When will we get rid of Chris?"

The blonde haired boy scowled, folding his arms across his chest.

"…_Well I'm cruising El Paseo  
In my off-white coup back '65  
Or I'm cruisin' down my own street  
And my hooptie says to me  
You better hang on to your bench seat  
I'm gonna take you for a ride_

_And I'll let you know  
When it comes, when it comes  
I'll let you know_

_But don't stay up for me  
Don't wait up for me  
If I'm not home…"_

_  
_Haley's brow scrunched. "Do you know that you and Tyler Hilton sound the same? And to think of it, you look alike as well."

Chris twisted his lips in thought. "Nah, I'm way better looking." She scoffed.

"So modest."

He smirked at that, "okay one more question, which again Nate wouldn't answer for me."  
"Don't call me Nate"

He ignored the grumpy boy. "Why are Nate and Hales out here in the first place?"

"_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_  
_I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away_

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again…"_

The car was filled with silence.

Nathan quickly turned off the radio his whole body tense as his hands gripped the steering wheel. Nobody made a move to stop him.

…

"Lucas?"

The blonde stopped dribbling, the orange ball clasped tightly in his hands; he didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"What're you doing here?" He asked.

"I just…" She trailed off. "I wanted to see how you were doing; I wanted to… see you." She smiled tentatively.

He nodded, his back still facing her. "That's nice Peyton but I'm kinda busy right now."

"Oh." She nodded, if he'd turned around he would have noticed the disappointment flash in her eyes. "Well I emm, I'll leave you to it." She told him, then began heading to her car.

"Wait." Lucas sighed. "I'm sorry." He breathed.

"It's okay." Peyton told him.

"No, no it's really not. Nothing is okay." He said tiredly, finally turning to look at her, and he wished he hadn't; she was beautiful, even with her hair tied back messily and with hardly any make up, she was stunning to him.

Peyton hesitantly walked closer to him. "Wanna talk about it?"

He bit his lip and after a few minutes he nodded. He did, he really did want to talk about it. So after settling onto the bleachers he told her everything. Brad, Haley, Nathan, the two of them taking off without telling anyone, he wasn't sure why but he could tell Peyton everything without a bat of an eyelash, all the words just spilled from his mouth easily.

"Wow." She breathed. "I'm sorry Luke."

Lucas shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway, nothing can bring him back."

Peyton laid a comforting hand on his shoulder gently. "You know, my mam passed away when I was young, and I go and visit her, in the cemetery and it helps. It helps a lot. Maybe the four of us could have a picnic?" She joked and was rewarded with a small smile from the broken boy in front of her. "Luke, you're strong, you can get through this."

He shook his head, looking down at the ball in his hands as he felt a few tears escape down his cheeks. "I don't know Peyton."

She made him look at her. "You're Lucas Scott and instead of looking after everybody else for once you've gotta focus on getting through this."

Lucas nodded, closing his eyes as he felt more tears escaping and he was then crying into her chest as her arms wrapped around him tightly, stroking the short blonde hair.

"It's okay, I'll help you Luke." Peyton whispered into his ear. "I promise."

…

"Chris hurry up!" Nathan yelled at the skinny boy as he lagged behind, pulling his holdall along the ground behind him. He rolled his eyes at what a sight Chris made, it was actually quite funny.

"Slow down! Jeez, ya know not of us are fit like you." Chris huffed and puffed as he finally caught up.

Nathan smirked. "I know you think I'm hot dude but sheesh, put some ice on it."

His mouth dropped open and he slit his eyes as Nathan walked off, chuckling all the way. "Not funny!" He shouted after the bulkier boy.

--

"This is… nice?" Nathan offered as all three of them walked into the room, his nose instantly scrunching.

"What's that smell?" Chris asked walking in. "God Nate, really, you couldn't have waited until you got to the bathroom? Owe!" He exclaimed as said boy punched him in the shoulder. "I bruise like a peach!"

Haley laughed. "Ya know it kinda smell like your gym socks." She smirked, but then she was hit with a memory so fast it made her head spin.

"_So this is… nice?" Brad said, crinkling his nose as they walked into the room._

_Haley shrugged, slightly scrunching her nose as well. "What's that smell?" She asked, walking further inside as her brother shut the door. "Smells like yours and Nathan's socks after you've come back from the gym."_

"_And how do you know what our socks smell like? " Brad enquired as he put his bag onto one of the double beds._

_Haley let out a laugh and fell back against her bed, closing her eyes as she spoke. "Well, whenever yous came home and went to take a shower or something I'd rake about in your bags and steal them, for my own sick and twisted pleasure."_

She cleared her throat and threw her bag onto the double bed, raising an eyebrow as Chris dropped down backwards, folding his hands behind his head.

"What so you think you're doing?"

"Well this _is_ my bed."

She smirked. "Oh I don't think so. This is our bed." She motioned between her and Nathan. "That," she pointed to the fold out couch, "is yours."

Chris groaned as he stood up and grumbled as he walked over to the tiny sofa.

"Hey you okay?" Nathan enquired, walking over beside his girlfriend.

Haley nodded, "yeah I'm okay." She told him quietly.

He shook his head, looking over his shoulder to make sure Chris wasn't listening, but found the other boy trying out different positions on the couch, falling off as he tried to curl up in a ball.

"No you're not." Nathan said softly, cupping her cheek in his palm, smiling as she leaned into his touch. "We'll get through this Hales."

Haley nodded, feeling the tears sting at her eyes and a lump form in her throat as he pulled her into his arms.

"Pinky promise?" She whispered, sounding like a scared child.

Nathan swallowed, how could he promise her something he wasn't sure of? But when she looked up at him with those large brown eyes, which were filled with so many emotions it broke his heart he nodded.

"Pinky promise."

…

…

…

**TBC**


	12. Places You Have Come To Fear the Most

Hey everyone, so this chapter isn't that exciting I don't think, it's not that lengthy but it's quite wordy if that makes any sense lol. So I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen and I'm still not sure but I hope what I decided is good. Even though it's not so lengthy a lot happens in this chapter, you'll see what I mean once you read it. But just one more thing, thank yous all so much for reading and even more for reviewing, I love each and everyone one of yous. Thank you. Just one more thing, I know that we haven't really seen into Nathan's thoughts, well you have but you haven't seen him dealing with Brad's death but trust me it's coming.

**This chapter is for Apple Bottom, and I hope she enjoys it ;) **

-

-

_Buried deep as you can  
Dig inside yourself,  
And covered with  
A perfect shell,  
Such a charming  
Beautiful exterior.  
Laced with a brilliant smile  
And shining eyes  
Perfect posture  
But you're barely scraping by  
You're barely scraping by_  
_  
Buried deep as you can _  
_Dig inside yourself,  
And hidden in the public eye.  
Such a stellar  
Monument to loneliness.  
Laced with brilliant smiles  
And shining eyes  
And perfect makeup  
But you're barely scraping by _

_This is one time  
That you can't fake  
It hard enough to please  
Everyone or anyone at all.  
And the grave that  
You refuse to leave  
The refuge that  
You've built to flee  
The places that  
You have come to fear the most._

-

**Chapter Twelve: The Places You Have Come To Fear the Most**

-

Haley tried to ignore the hot tears streaming down her cheeks but she just couldn't make them stop, no matter how much she wanted to. She'd being trying to get to sleep for over two hours but nothing was working, and having to turn away from her boyfriend so he wouldn't hear her cry wasn't helping. She could really use his warmth and comfort right now but she didn't want to wake him up, and he looked so innocent and cute when he slept. Whenever she closed her eyes Brad seemed to be there, memories of the two of them together, the funeral, everything and she couldn't make it stop. She was _so_ tired and all she wanted to do was curl up beside Nathan and cry but he already had a lot going on, he was dealing with loosing someone as well so instead of waking him up like she wanted to; she got up and went into the bathroom, wincing slightly as the bright light hit her eyes. She placed the plug in the bath before turning on the taps, warm water filling the tub.

Moving over to the sink she almost winced when she saw her reflection. Her eyes were puffy and red, cheeks blotchy and tear stained and her eyes… which used to be so full of life were now so full of nothing. She didn't even recognise the person she'd become these past couple of weeks on the road. They'd intended to drop Chris off, but he was like a little lost puppy and he'd probably find his way back to them if they did leave him somewhere anyway. So they'd decided to take him with them, and take him back to Tree Hill with them when they were ready to go back… and right now Haley could honestly say she had no idea when she'd be ready. Everyday when she woke up, by her alarm instead of Brad running into her room, or his loud off key singing as he was walking to the bathroom another wave of grief came over her. It was beginning to get unbearable.

The past two weeks on the road had been… well, she and Nathan's relationship seemed to be slightly strained, and they were constantly at the others throat, much like before they started dating. She wanted to help him but he was so closed up, and had so many walls around his heart that she had no idea how she was going to manage to knock them down. But he wasn't completely to blame for their problems, oh no, she knew she'd been distant, unwilling to open up to him; tell him how she was feeling. Truthfully Haley had no idea what she was feeling. Grief, hurt and disappointment were what she woke up to and were what she went to bed with, plus the raven haired boy she was proud to call her boyfriend. She missed him, even though he was there physically Nathan wasn't there emotionally, neither of them were. Sighing she turned off the water as the bath was filled up. She stripped off her pyjamas before easing herself into the tub, leaning back against it she let out a quiet sigh, closing her eyes she let all her worries wash away.

Haley didn't know how long she lay there for but she didn't care as she felt the sleep that had been unwilling to come all night finally enclose around her. Before she could even contemplate getting out of the water she'd already drifted off, to a dream world where everything was fine. Everything was just as it should be.

…

Groggily, Nathan sat up in the bed, rubbing at his eyes tiredly as the dim sunlight streamed through the holes in the motel room curtains. Looking to the side of the bed he sighed when he saw Haley's missing form but he knew where she was. These past two weeks she hadn't been sleeping, he knew this because he hadn't been sleeping well himself. He usually woke up, heart pounding, covered in sweat as the screams of his girlfriend and best friend rang in his ears before he woke up. Thinking back to that night he shivered, and shook his head he stood up, stretching. Scratching his head, he couldn't help but smirk as he looked at Chris, sprawled out on the sofa bed, ever since they stayed at that first motel he'd continued to sleep on the small pull out couch, always winding up in awkward positions by the morning. Even though Chris Keller wasn't his favourite person he helped get rid of some of the tension that seemed to be constantly bubbling in-between him and Haley.

Shaking his head from his thoughts he made his way to the bathroom door, deciding they could get an early start today.

Knocking gently. "Haley?"

No answer.

Knock.

"Haley?" He tried again, wondering if she couldn't hear him or was simply choosing to ignore him. Sighing he bravely tried the handle, not exactly wanting to have a screaming contest this morning but he would have much rather had a screaming contest than see the sight before him.

"Haley!" He heard himself shout and he was moving towards the tub, his body moving at it's own accord. He pulled his girlfriends limp body from the cold water, lying her against the bathroom floor. He checked her pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he found a strong one. He pumped her chest, "c'mon baby," he encouraged, his mind playing back to that time when she fell in the river and he'd had to do this.

Please just let this be a nightmare he inwardly prayed, tears sprang to his eyes when she continued to lay motionless. But suddenly as if someone had heard his prayer she started coughing, water spilling from her mouth as she sat up slightly. He wasn't sure there were words created to express how truly… there were no words, but the only fact was that she was here with him and he wasn't letting her go. Grabbing her naked and still soaking wet body he pulled her tightly against his chest, his tears freely falling now. She was with him. She wasn't going anywhere. She was here. He gulped in big lung fills of air as he continued to sob and cling her tightly to him.

Haley was still slightly dazed, blinking slightly but she let him cry, having a hazy idea of what had happened. She cried then, big salty tears, making his already damp clothes even wetter but neither cared; nothing else mattered, as long as they were both here, together.

…

"I feel like I'm going back and forth all the time."

Surprised, Nathan looked up from his spot on the bathroom floor, neither had moved for half an hour, still in the very same position as they were thirty minutes prior. Neither had spoken any words, not needing to, despite having not been talking the past fourteen days they still had a certain communication where words weren't needed. He stayed silent then, knowing she was building up the courage to tell him how she was feeling plus he didn't trust his voice at that exact moment, his throat was sore from all the crying he'd done and no doubt his voice would be scratchy and he was already embarrassed for breaking down in front of her.

Haley took a deep breath, "some days I feel fine, like I could do anything but then the guilt comes." She said, eyes glossing over.

"Why?" He asked softly, and like he'd predicted his voice was coarse but he didn't care.

"Because I'm here, living my life and he's not, I was in that accident as well." She told him, his blue eyes shining with so much emotion staring back at her. "It should've been me."

"No Haley. Don't talk like that." Nathan said firmly.

"Why not Nathan? Do you know how good it felt when I was under that water, it was like I was here but I wasn't, everything was far away." She admitted. "But I don't want to feel like that, I want to be able to laugh again without feeling guilty, and I want to be with you, so much." She whisper throatily, cupping his cheeks in her hands, wiping at his tears with her thumbs.

"I want to be with you too." Nathan promised thickly.

"Then I need you to be open with me." Haley told him softly as he looked up at her from under his thick lashes. "If you need time that's fine." She reassured him when she saw the scared look in his eyes and it broke her heart. "I'd wait for you forever."

Nathan felt her wipe a few more stray tears from his face but right in that moment he wasn't embarrassed, this was the girl-_his_ girl and she was letting him in and that's all he had wanted. And her telling him she'd wait, until he was ready…

"I love you." He whispered, with so much emotion it made her heart speed up until she was sure it was the only sound echoing in the small bathroom.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that 'cause I just nearly drowned?" She joked but Nathan simply gave her a look that showed he was not impressed. "I might regret this, because we don't need your head getting any bigger with that ego of yours…" She teased and a small breathtaking smile overtook her face. "But I love you too, God help me I do." She giggled slightly a few tears escaping and it was then Chris Keller decided to make his way into the bathroom, still half asleep.

"Whoa." Chris commented, his eyes going wide. "Naley's getting freaky." A crooked grin appeared on his lips and it was then Nathan realised that Haley was in all her glory to Keller's gawking.

"Get outta here man!" Nathan shouted, moving so Haley was shielded behind his back.

He held up his hands as if defending himself. "Look dude, she was right there… have you been crying?" He squinted his eyes, moving closer to see the raven haired boys face.

"Get out!" Nathan roared, watching as Chris scrambled out of the tiny room, the door slamming behind him.

"That's a mood killer if I've ever seen one." Haley muttered as she rested her chin on Nathan's shoulder as she was still situated behind his back.

He sighed, smiling a little as she kneaded the muscles of his back softly, tension leaving his body. He knew she was trying to make a joke out of everything so he would think it was nothing but that was one of the few moments in his life where he was scared shitless. They'd talk about it, along with everything else they still had to discuss, but right now he just wanted to be with her.

He stood up suddenly after simply enjoying her caresses for a few minutes. He grabbed the large towel from the rail and wrapped it around her petite frame, securely tucking it in so it wouldn't fall and give Chris another free show. Haley, still slightly emotional felt tears sting at her eyes at the kind gesture and Nathan simply smiled, pressing his lips to hers softly. There was something different about this kiss, it was as if… as if they'd been waiting for this. It was difficult to explain, but after saying 'I love yous' it was like a little bit of the weight had been lifted from their shoulders, as they'd finally told the other how they feel.

Haley's heart was hammering in her chest and she stood on her tip toes so she could kiss him more fully, slipping her tongue past his lips to taste him, curling it around his own. Her hands ran up through his short locks and she could feel her body temperature rising already, her mind fogging up and her blood pumping. She raked her nails over his scalp, and he groaned into her mouth, the action sending a jolt straight to his manhood. His hands wound around her waist, pulling her lower half to rub against his creating a delicious friction. Nathan's head was hazy as they continued to devour the other with their mouths and as he felt the soft fabric of the towel under his palms he snapped back to reality. Her hands were just making their way to his boxers when he pulled away.

"We can't do this." He panted, his breathing erratic.

Haley raised an eyebrow, still slightly dazed and she eyed his pretty impressive erection evident in his boxers.

"Sure we _could_ do this." Nathan stated trying to calm himself down but the sight of her only in a towel wasn't helping. "But neither of us are thinking clearly, I want us to be ready when we have sex again." He admitted.

Haley nodded slowly, taking in all that he was saying. "Okay." She agreed, offering him a small smile despite the thirst in her body that only he could quench; little did she know he was having the same inner battle.

He swallowed, "how 'bout I go get your clothes?" He did _not_ want Keller gawking at his girl anymore.

She nodded again, looking up at him from under her long thick lashes. "Nathan?"

"Yeah?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Thank you." She told him.

He simply winked before walking out to get her clothes… and maybe punch Chris in the face.

…

"Ice cream? Check. Popcorn? Check-"

"Cheetos. Check." Jake grinned as he threw the orange bag into the shopping trolley.

Brooke rolled her eyes but giggled despite herself. "You expect mew to kiss you smelling like cheese? I don't think so."

Jake smirked, moving behind her and placing his hands on either side of her body on the handle of the cart, boxing her in. "You cant resist me." He blew a raspberry on her neck, smiling at the sound of her laughter.

"Whatever." She said dismissively, hiding her smile behind the shopping list. "Okay so we need, drinks."

"I still don't get why you had to write a list for watching a movie, you just buy a load of junk food." He said as they started moving, but he stayed in his position behind her.

"Well I don't want to forget anything." Brooke explained.

"It's not exactly like we'll be watching the movie anyway." He whispered, biting at her earlobe.

"I've created a monster." She shook her head with a teasing smile.

Jake popped another kiss to her neck. "A sexy monster."

Brooke scoffed with an eye roll.

"You looked so much like Haley there it's scary." He shuddered dramatically, dodging the elbow that came his way. "Talking about my best friend's who are driving around the country, you heard from Haley lately?"

Brooke shook her head. "No I haven't, but I'm sure they're both fine." She told him with as much confidence as she could muster, she was really missing Haley. Even though they hadn't exactly been the best of friends… ever, they'd become pretty close. "Here we are." She dimpled brightly at him as they reached the juice aisle . "Okay, so what do you want?"

Jake tapped a finger to his chin and she rolled her eyes. "While you decided what you want, Jacqueline. I'm gonna get some Coke." She laughed, mock glaring when he pinched her ass playfully and he simply winked at her.

Walking a little further down the aisle le she couldn't wipe the big ass grin off her face. These past two weeks with her and Jake had been amazing, he was so kind, funny and he was so good to her. She stretched up on her tip toes to try and grab the bottle of dark liquid but it was just out of her reach. Letting out a frustrated breath she was just about to call for Jake when someone grabbed the plastic bottle, handing it to her.

"Thank you, I don't see why they make these things so hi-" she stopped mid sentence when she saw who had gotten the fizzy drink for her, "Lucas."

He sent her a small smile. "You're welcome."

She returned his smile, despite everything that happened they'd managed to be civil to each other these past couple of weeks, but she wasn't sure how he felt about her dating Jake and to be honest she really wasn't bothered.

"So they didn't have any blue so I just got the green."

Brooke's eyebrows shot up as she recognised the voice.

"Brooke." Peyton's voice showed her shock, and the brunette could see a flash of guilt in her emerald eyes. "Hi." She sent her a small wave, hoping they could at least be able to share a few words with each other.

"Hi." Brooke returned, she wasn't mad at either of them anymore. What happened was in the past, but it wasn't like she and Peyton were going to magically become best friends again, oh no, she still couldn't trust her.

"I decided on some-oh, hey Luke, Peyton." Jake nodded at the two blondes with a smile as he walked up beside his girlfriend.

"What'd you get?" Brooke asked him.

"Just some apple aid, it looks good." He said, and she eyes the green fizziness.

"Well I'm sure you'll enjoy it." She teased.

Jake smiled before and put it into the trolley before turning his attention back to the two people standing across from them.

"Well we better get going, I'll talk to you later man." He knocked fists with Lucas. "Nice seen you Peyton." He smiled kindly at her before wrapping an arm around Brooke's waist, whispering that he was proud of her as they walked into the next aisle.

"That was awkward." Peyton said.

"Ya think?" Lucas grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"So we got everything we need." He announced. "Lets go."

Peyton looked over her shoulder as they walked, a smile tugging at her lips as she say Jake and Brooke share a quick kiss before turning the corner. _She deserves a guy like that,_ _and she deserves a better best friend._ A little voice added, making her smile fall. When she felt Lucas' arm wrap around her shoulders she felt a tug at her heart strings and that made her feel guilty. She wanted more with Lucas, she didn't want to be just friends with him, but it that was all she could get she'd take it for now. But she wouldn't do anything with him unless Brooke was okay with it, it didn't matter that the brunette didn't want to be friends, she'd made that very clear, but Brooke would always be Peyton Posh. She smiled as she remembered the mug she'd made for her in fourth grade, but the smile vanished when she remembered the last time she'd seen it was in a box, which her best friend was giving back to her… which would make them ex-best friends. _Great_.

…

"Is that everything?" Nathan asked as he shut the trunk of the car.

"Yup." Haley smiled, but even Chris could see it didn't reach her eyes. They'd both been acting weird since the morning when he walked in on them in the bathroom. He really hadn't known they were there, but one thing he could say was that Haley James had the hottest body he'd seen in his young life. But don't tell Nathan, he'd kill him.

Clearing his throat Chris motioned towards the motel. "I forget…something, so I'm just gonna…yeah." He nodded before taking off.

"Subtle." Nathan commented making Haley laugh a little. "Are you okay?" He asked her softly, moving top stand in front of her.

Haley nodded closing her eyes for a couple of seconds before looking up at him. The pure concern evident in those blue orbs of his broke her heart and she smiled, just for him. "As long as you're here, I'm perfect."

"And I'm the cheesy one." He teased, pulling her into a bear hug.

She breathed in his scent, nuzzling her face into his chest. "You smell good." She took another whiff. "_Real _good."

Nathan smirked with a slight chuckle. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Haley giggled into his shirt.

He rubbed her back affectionately, placing a soft kiss on her hair before resting his chin on her head, simply content with holding her close. It was the most contact they'd had in days.

"I love you." Haley whispered, lifting her head to look at him as she placed a hand on his neck, moving her thumb back and forth across his jaw.

His heart swelled as she spoke those three little words and he sent her a dazzling smile. "I love you too." Suddenly they heard sniffling and Nathan brought his head up, looking over Haley's at the figure.

"You guys are so cute." Chris wiped at his eyes.

Haley laughed into Nathan's shirt as her boyfriend rolled his eyes, letting out a long breath.

--

"Can you turn on the radio?"

"No."

Chris sighed, leaning back against the car seat. He just wanted some music, was that too much to ask? Suddenly a large billboard caught his sight as the car flew past it, and he started singing the words he'd read. "I'm a little lad that loves berries and cream…"

"And you wonder why I think you're gay." Nathan snickered, turning the steering wheel.

Chris sighed, "I just want some music. And I'm not gay." He added in a mumble.

"Sure." He sniggered. "Haley needs her sleep." He explained why the radio was not going on.

"But that wont wake her up, she sleeps like she's dead anyway." Chris noticed the way Nathan visibly tensed at the word _dead._ "Okay look, I don't mean to be nosey but whenever death is brought up or the word is, you and Haley both go all quiet so I have to ask is that the reason you're here? Like on this road trip?"

Nathan sighed, deciding it was a best time as any to tell him. "Haley was in an accident with her brother, who was my best friend." He explained, even though he could feel the words leaving a sour taste on his tongue as he said them. "He didn't make it."

Chris stayed silent for a few minutes, "I'm sorry man. No one deserves that."

Nathan simply nodded once. That was the most genuine thing he'd heard come out of Chris Keller's mouth.

"Mmm." Both boys' heads turned to the slight mumble and watched Haley curl more into the door.

"So you love her huh?" The boy with the way too gelled hair asked.

"Yeah I do." Nathan answered straight away.

"That's pretty cool dude."

He chuckled.

"What's pretty cool?" Haley yawned with a stretch.

"Oh nothing, just the way you were moaning my name in your sleep." Nathan smirked as her cheeks immediately went bright red.

Haley rolled her eyes trying to hide her embarrassment. "I was not."

"You were." Chris piped up, knowing Nathan didn't want her to know they were talking about feelings and to be honest neither did he.

Haley leaned forward and turned on the radio, ignoring both of them.

"Now that's road tunes!" Chris exclaimed, and pretended to be playing the guitar as he sang, _"__I got my first real six-string, bought it at the five-and-dime, played 'til my fingers bled. It was summer of '69_... Come on guys you know it!" He grinned.

Haley rolled her eyes but despite herself sang. "_Me and some guys from school, had a band and we tried real hard, Jimmy quit and Jody got married I shoulda known we'd never get far_."

"C'mon Nate!" Chris encouraged.

"No way." Nathan protested.

'_Oh when I look back now  
That summer seemed to last forever  
And if I had the choice  
Ya - Id always wanna be there  
Those were the best days of my life'_

"C'mon baby." Haley grinned, and looking over seen that for the first time in months she had that twinkle in her eyes Nathan chuckled, knowing he'd do anything to see her smile like she used to.

"_Ain't no use in complainin', when you got a job to do, spent my evenin's down at the drive in and that's when I met you…"_

Haley had to stop herself from jumping him, even though it was off key it was so sexy so she sent him a wink instead, knowing that he wanted to wait until they'd talk everything over.

So then they all sang, _"__Standin on your mamas porch, you told me that you'd wait forever. Oh and when you held my hand, I knew that it was now or never. Those were the best days of my life…Back in the summer of 69_..."

They all continued to sing, simply having a good time. Haley laughed and smiled, not noticing that for the first time since Brad's death she sang, and she didn't feel guilty or like she was losing him. She simply sang, and it made her feel free.

…

…

…

**TBC**


	13. Boston

Hello peoples :) So here's an update for you, and it's a lot lighter than the last one, like more fluffy, well I think so anyway lol. Also, someone pointed out that in the last chapter I said that it wasn't that exciting and then Haley almost drowned so I apologise, I think I had a momentary brain lapse :P I've been having a lot more of them lately. So I just got back from work and thought I better get this up before I have people with pitchforks and sticks on fire at my door ;) Thank you so much to you all for reviewing, they mean so much to me and make me not so tired after my long day and make my feet not hurt so much :D Love you guys.

**Chapter Thirteen: Boston **

-

_-_

_In the light of the sun,  
Is there anyone?  
Oh it has begun.  
Oh dear, you look so lost,  
Eyes are red  
And tears are shed,  
This world you must've crossed.  
You said,_

Smiling.

That was the one thing Haley James thought she'd never do again after her brothers death but there she was, driving a car a little over the speed limit with her boyfriend and… well Chris, who were both asleep with a smile on her face. She'd been doing it a lot more the past few days, even though they weren't her usual dazzling grins they were still something. Listening to the song she could feel her smile grow a little, she and Brad would sing this song together, well she'd sing and he'd just… yell usually. She giggled little at her most recent memory.

-

"…_**She said I think I'll go to Boston. I think I'll start a new life. I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name. I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather…"  
**_

"_**..I THINK I'LL GET A LOVER AND FLY 'EM OUT TO SPAIN. I THINK I'LL GO TO BOSTON…"**_

"_Brad!" Haley shouted, glaring at her older brother. "Shut up."_

"_You don't like my singing?" Brad asked with mock offence._

_She gave him a look that showed she was not amused._

_He rolled his eyes, "what're you doing in here anyway?" He plopped down on her computer chair, leaning over to pick up a piece of paper from her bed. "What's this?"_

"_Give me that." Haley said, making a move to grab the letter._

"_This is for a music school." Brad said, his eyes wide. "In New York."_

_She sighed, setting down her guitar beside her bed. "Yeah I know."_

"_Hales this is awesome!" He exclaimed, standing up and pulling into his arms, twirling her around. "Why aren't you screaming?" Brad questioned as he set her down, "this is like some big posh school that people like us don't get into."_

"_And that's exactly why I'm not going." She told him, grabbing the letter from his hands and throwing it into the bin._

"_Haley." Brad said._

"_I'm not good enough." She explained, "I'm not good enough to go there." _

"_Yes you are." Brad insisted. "Hales, I am so proud of you." He told her, pure honesty in his voice. _

"_I'm still not going." Haley told him._

_Brad sighed, knowing there was no use arguing with her. "Ya know, one day you're gonna have to get up in from of people and show them that you've got a gift."_

"_No I don't." She retorted childishly._

_Brad chuckled, pulling her into his side. "I can just imagine you, one day busking in the streets of New York."_

"_I don't think so." Haley laughed._

_Brad simply smiled, she was good enough. He could see that she had that rare raw talent that only a few people were lucky enough to have, and one day his little sister was going to see it in herself as well. _

"_One day Baby. J." He grinned, kissing the top of her head._

-

Today was that day.

Haley knew it had always been Brad's one wish for her to show people what she could do, to get up on a stage in front of millions and sing her heart out.

Today was that day.

She may not have a stage or a guitar but she'd find a way to sing.

It was what Brad wanted.

"Where are we?"

Looking to the right she smiled at her boyfriends groggy state, giggling as she heard Chris mumble something from the back.

She stopped the car, looking out a the zillions of lights making the city look like it was alive.

Haley let another smile takeover her face, this one much more like her older self.

"New York."

_You don't know me,  
And you don't even care, oh yeah,  
She said,  
You don't know me,  
And you don't wear my chains, oh yeah.  
Yeah._

"So tell me again, why're we here?" Chris asked, walking a little faster to keep up with Haley, it was like she was on a mission or something.

"I didn't tell you before so how can I tell you again?" Haley questioned back, her feet still moving like she was walking on hot coal.

Chris sighed. "Then at least tell me why you took my guitar?" He inquired, even though he had no choice in the matter, she'd threatened to cut off a very important part of his anatomy if he didn't give it to her. And he liked that part of himself very much.

"Yeah Hales I'm actually a little curious too." Nathan spoke up, also having a hard time keeping up to pace with her.

"You'll see." She told them both, wishing they'd just shut up as she was already nervous enough without having to answer their questions. Rolling her eyes as someone nearly knocked her over with their shopping bags she spotted a bench, and taking a deep breath she walked over to it. Nathan and Chris following her close behind. "Give me your hat."

Nathan looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"Give me your hat." Haley demanded, "and I don't care how stupid your hair looks." She added when she saw him open his mouth to spout of reasons why he couldn't.

Letting out a few curse words under his breath Nathan handed her his dark blue cap, flattening his hair with his hands.

Setting it onto the ground in front of the bench, Haley got up, taking the guitar and putting the strap over her shoulder. She could feel the fear swirling around in her stomach, but she stood firmly, gripping the instrument for dear life. Then she did it, she faced her worst fear and she sang.

"_She said I think I'll go to Boston._

_  
I think I'll start a new life…"  
_

She watched as a few people turned their heads.

"…_I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name._

_  
I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,_

_  
I think I'll get a lover and fly 'em out to Spain._

_  
I think I'll go to Boston…"  
_

Then a few more, s small crowd started to form, she met Nathan's eyes and she saw the pure pride shining in his blue eyes and she winked at him before closing her eyes and really letting go.

"…_I think that I'm just tired._

_  
I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind._

_  
I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of Sunset,_

_  
I hear it's nice in the summer, some snow would be nice, oh yeah…"_

More people started to gather round, dropping money into the hat that sat in front of her but she didn't notice as she sang her heart out, as she faced her fears just like what Brad wanted and that made all the fear go away, she did this for her brother and opening her eyes to look up into the clear sky she smiled. She did this for him.

"…_You don't know me,_

_  
And you don't even care, oh yeah,  
_

_  
Boston, where no one knows my name_

_  
Where no one knows my name_

_  
Where no one knows my name  
_

_Boston, where no one knows my name."_

…

Knocking on the door a few times the blonde rolled back and forth on her heels, twisting her hands together in a sign of nervousness. Peyton Sawyer didn't get nervous about many things, she could stand up in front of a room full of people and give a speech, a little shakily but she could still do it, she could paint a picture that looked as if it was a living and breathing thing. But facing her ex-best friend… that scared the crap out of her. She could practically feel the sweat building up on her forehead.

The door opened then, her heart beating a million miles a minute but it fell and disappointment washed over her as the person on the other side wasn't the perky brunette she'd come to see but her boyfriend.

"Jake, hey." Peyton smiled, giving a small awkward wave.

"Hey Peyton." Jake smiled in his signature kind smile.

And that made Peyton smile, Brooke really deserved a guy like that.

"Is, is Brooke here?" She asked, a tad nervously.

Jake hesitated.

"If you're busy it's fine I-"

"No she's here." Jake explained with a small chuckle and it was then Peyton noticed his appearance. He was covered in flour.

"What happened?" She asked, not hiding her amusement.

"This big bag of flour, I'm telling you it had to be like one hundred pounds appeared out of nowhere and attacked me." He told her.

Peyton nodded her head, with a mock gasp. "That's terrible."

"Yup, yup." Jake nodded, making a face filled with sorrow, but he had a twinkle in his brown eyes.

"Hey babe where'd you go? These cakes aren't gonna finish themselves." A bubbly voiced spoke, growing louder with each word. "I think I made the icing wrong… Peyt."

The curly blonde felt a thump in her heart at the nickname.

Brooke cleared her throat.

_Old habits die hard._

"What're you doing here?" The brunette asked, wiping her hands on her pink flour covered apron.

"I, em." Peyton cleared her throat. "I actually wanted to talk to you." She announced.

"Oh." Brooke mumbled, eyes slightly wider and she sniffed. "Okay, I'll just be a minute." She told Jake, kissing his white cheek and giggling a little. "You're a mess."

Jake chuckled, cupping her cheek and brushing his thumb over her nose, "Ditto." And he kissed the tip of her nose before sending Peyton a nod to which she did the same in return before walking back to the kitchen.

Was that burning he smelt?

Stepping outside Brooke closed the door softly behind her. "What do you want Peyton?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest slightly defensively.

_Hold your head up high  
You're never wrong  
Somewhere in the right you belong  
You would rather fight than walk away  
What a lonely way to breathe the air  
What an unlovely way to say you care  
Now we're too far gone for me to save  
And I never thought that we'd come to this  
_

The blonde let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry."

Brooke didn't asked what for.

"Is that it?" She asked, with a small shoulder shrug.

Peyton swallowed and let out a defeated sigh. "Yeah I guess that's it." She answered, then turned to walk away but stopped as she remembered something, pulling what looked like a silver chain from her jacket pocket. "I found this, you left it at mines." She explained, placing the small necklace into Brooke's hand and the brunette couldn't stop the fond smile that took over her face.

-

"_Pey-ton!" A ten year old Brooke screeched at the top of her lungs. "I got your birthday present! And if you don't get down here in five seconds I'm keeping it!"_

"_I'm coming!" A voice yelled back in the same high pitched tone, a pair of converse trainers squeaking on the hard wood floor. _

"_Finally!" Brooke huffed, stomping her foot in annoyance. "You took forever."_

_The corkscrew blonde rolled her eyes, her blonde curls bouncing with every step she took towards the smaller girl. _

"_It's my birthday and I can take as long as I want." Peyton countered back and finished with sticking her tongue out._

_Brooke rolled her eyes with a sigh, adding as much dramatic affect as a ten year old could. Holding out a bright pink wrapping papered present, complete with an even brighter pink sticky bow. _

"_This is for you." The brunette smiled, her hazel eyes sparkling with excitement. "Open it!" She giggled, clapping her hands together._

"_I think I should wait for my dad…" Peyton trailed off, trying to be good but then the bright paper seemed to be calling to her. "Or I could open it." She giggled, ripping the colourful wrapping off the gift. Once it was all off she was greeted by a pale blue box, lifting the lid a beaming smile overtook her face._

"_Do you like it?" Brooke asked nervously, twiddling her thumbs._

"_I love it!" Peyton exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug filled with giggles before pulling back. _

"_Well you wear this one and I wear…" Brooke pulled one of the necklaces from the box, "this one."_

_Peyton picked up the other one, which was written on with blue and Brooke's one so happened to be written on in pink._

_Standing close together, Peyton held her one beside Brooke's so they connected. Both necklaces creating a full heart once joined, the words __**'Best Friends Forever'**__ engraved onto both, topped with a little jewel on each._

"_Thank you Brookie," the blonde smiled, pulling her in for another hug._

"_I knew you would." Brooke giggled, "best friends forever!" She shouted with a beaming smile._

"_Best friends forever." Peyton repeated._

_-_

As Brooke watched Peyton walk away from her she felt a pounding in her head, and it was screaming at her to just walk into the house and forget she ever existed. But her heart, her heart was saying to forgive, to try and rebuild the friendship that had lasted a dead mother, absentee parents and a hell of a lot more.

Ignoring the screaming she shouted. "Peyton!"

The lanky figure turned around, a small hopeful expression on her face.

"Best friends forever." She repeated that phrase from years ago. "Just takes time." She explained, a small smile on her lips.

Peyton nodded in understanding, and as she walked back to her car she was filled with hope, a feeling she hadn't felt in years.

…

"What's bothering you?"

Nathan looked up from the Sports Illustrated magazine he had his nose stuck in, glaring at Chris in annoyance.

"Well right now, you." He retorted back, rolling his eyes.

Chris scrambled himself awkwardly into the front of the car, sitting in the passenger seat facing Nathan. "What's wrong dude?"

Nathan let out a frustrated breath, throwing his magazine onto the dash knowing there was no chance he'd get any peace now.

"_Nothing_." He emphasised.

It was Chris' turn to roll his eyes. "Bullshit." He countered back. "Your girlfriend, just sang in front of like a zillion people which even I can see scared the crap out of her and you can't even try to atleast act happy about it?"

"I _am_ happy." Nathan told him, pure honesty in his statement, watching Haley get up and sing was amazing. _She_ was amazing.

Chris shook his head, "You say it but what about the way you show it? I mean I just don't get it." He sighed, resting back against the seat. "She was astounding up there, awesome voice." He said aloud.

Nathan frowned then, his brow puckering. Thinking about how he'd acted after Haley had walked back to them he'd hugged her and congratulated her but that was it. He decided then that he'd take her out tonight, show her just how proud of her he was.

"I'm gonna need you to piss off tonight." Nathan told Chris and the scrawny boy grinned knowingly.

"No problem." He said, hands up in the air.

The passenger door opened then, a scowling Haley on the other side.

"What happened?" Nathan asked, taking in his girlfriends glowering face.

"Customer service my ass." She growled, pushing Chris into the back seat again as she climbed back into her seat, setting down the carrier bag at her feet. "Fucking cow accused me of shop lifting." She glared at the gas station shop.

"Did you?" Nathan asked, knowing it was the wrong thing to say when she turned her narrowed eyes onto him.

"No!" She answered forcefully.

"What? It's not like you've never done it before." Nathan chuckled, watching a faint blush taint her cheeks in remembrance.

-

"_But mam!" Haley whined in protest._

"_No Haley." Lydia James said forcefully, "you're not getting it and that's final."_

"_You do realise I could just buy it myself." She retorted._

"_With what money?" Lydia asked, her eyes narrowing slightly and a pleased smile set on her features when her daughter huffed in defeat. Suddenly her phone rang and she immediately picked up._

_Haley rolled her eyes as her mother blabbered on the phone, probably something about work. The one day she decides to act like a mother was the one day Haley wanted to go shopping by herself, holding up the lacy black bra with dark purple trim around the tops of the cups she pouted, she really wanted it. But oh no, it was too 'showy' in her mothers words, she almost laughed- she had much more 'showy' bras at home. Haley would buy it herself but she had no money, just like her mam had so nicely reminded her. _

"_That was work, something urgent just came up and I have to go in." Lydia announced. "I'll be late home, there's dinner in the fridge."_

_Haley watched her walk out of the store, and she found it sad how she was actually pleased she was leaving._

_Turning back to the item that was currently on the top of her 'want' list Haley let out an inaudible sigh. Being broke sucked._

"_Getting that for anyone special?" Hot breath suddenly tickled at her bare shoulder, Goosebumps emerging on her skin._

"_I'm not getting it at all." She answered, trying to ignore the heat she could feel coursing through her body as his back was just grazing hers._

"_It's nice." The person said, brushing the tip of his finger over the material but then dropped their head down, soft lips grazing the shell of her ear. "But I think the one you wore a few months ago was nicer." _

"_What're you doing here?" She asked, finally turning around. _

_Nathan shrugged. He'd been walking with a bunch of guys to the arcade when he noticed her and what looked to be in a heated argument with her mother. _

_Haley rolled her eyes, "you always were one with words." Sarcasm thy name is Haley James._

_Nathan smirked and she could tell a dirty comment was on the tip of his tongue so she sent him a warning glare, turning back round to put the bra back in it's rightful place._

"_Aren't you getting it?" Nathan questioned, his eyes stalking up and down her body, his mind a flash of images of her wearing it._

_Haley sighed with a slight pout, "I can't afford it."_

"_What?" Nathan chuckled, "it cant be that-whoa!" He exclaimed as he turned over the price tag. "That much for a bra?" He asked shocked._

_Haley lifted both her eyebrows, giving him a look that said she knew how much it was._

"_Just take it." He said, dropping his voice and turning his head to make sure no one could hear him._

"_What?" She hissed quietly._

"_No ones watching," he encouraged. "Just slip it in your bag." He whispered, moving his body a little to block anyone from seeing what she was doing._

"_Nathan I cant." She told him, but she _really _wanted it._

"_Yes you can, you've done it before."_

_Haley gave him a look. "I was seven and it was a piece of candy."_

_Nathan rolled his eyes, moving closer to her and she sighed, looking around subtly to make sure no one could see her and she discreetly slipped the item into her bag. _

"_See? Easy peasy." He grinned crookedly as they started to walk nonchalant to the shop entrance._

_She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. "You're a bad influence on me Nathan Scott."_

"_You love me." He said with a dazzling smile, throwing an arm over her shoulders._

"_Yeah yeah." She laughed, leaning into his embrace._

"_So-" Nathan began but was cut off by the obnoxious blaring of an alarm and when he looked back he realised it was the alarm of the sop they'd just walked out of. _

_Haley's eyes widened, a replica of his own, he grabbed her hand, both racing out of the mall. Laughter echoing behind them._

-

Haley couldn't help but smile at the memory, that was one of the few times she'd felt alive in her life, had excitement rushing through her veins. But Nathan did that to her all on his own; made her feel alive.

"Well that doesn't matter." She said. "Not Scott get moving you're holding up other cars."

"Yes ma'am." He mock saluted her, owning a light punch on the arm and he simply grinned at her in return.

"So Hales." Chris poked his head between the two front seats, "you were awesome today." He grinned. "What made you get up there and sing?" He questioned.

She shrugged, picking up the bag as Nathan started to drive. "It's just something I've always been scared to do, but today I just…" she let a soft smile grace her pretty face. "I wasn't so scared anymore." She explained.

Chris nodded, even though it sounded crazy he'd noticed something change after she'd got down from that bench. She seemed more… more happy, free.

"Plus we were serious running low on money," she laughed, handing Chris the Mars Bar he'd asked for and his bottle of juice. "Nate, you okay?" She asked Nathan, squeezing his hand as it rested on his thigh.

His head snapped round at the sound of her voice, and she squeezed his hand silently telling him she was there.

"I love you." He declared suddenly, quietly.

Haley smiled with a soft amused laugh before leaning over to kiss his cheek. "And I love you."

…

"Okay, now I'm scared." Haley announced.

"Why?" Nathan questioned, "do I give you the _heebie jeebies_?"

"Right now? Yeah." She giggled when he blew a raspberry on the exposed skin of her shoulder. "Where're we going?"

"Just wait a minute."

Haley sighed, he'd been saying that for the past fifteen minutes. They'd checked into a motel a little while ago and after they were all settled Nathan had told her to get dressed, she'd asked him why but he'd simply replied that it was a surprise. So here they were, walking around at night, in the dark.

"Nathan, it's been more than a minute," Haley commented all smart alecy, smiling as they continued to walk, him behind her, arms wrapped around her waist tightly pressing her back to his chest.

He lifted her off the ground, chuckling at her squeals of surprise and laughter. "You're a pain in my ass James." He growled playfully.

She scoffed, still being carried. "Pain in your ass? More like pai-" she halted mid sentence as they stopped, a soft smile taking over her face and she couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her throat as sat before them was their car, but on the hood was a red chequered blanket and atop of that was a few items she couldn't quite make out. "What is this?" She asked quietly.

"Well," Nathan began to move them closer to the vehicle. "I was so proud of you earlier on Hales, watching you get up and face your fear like that… it was amazing, hearing you sing again was incredible." He told her. "And I know you did it for Brad, so I thought I'd do something for you." He said quietly, turning her around so he could look her in the eyes. He then claimed her lips softly with his. "_You_ are incredible Haley James." He whispered against her lips.

"God." She breathed out thick with emotion. "You have no idea how much I love you." She told him.

"Not nearly as much as I love you." He promised, lacing their fingers together.

_Everybody needs to belong somewhere  
life can feels so alone without someone who cares.  
And when life becomes something just to get through,  
that's when I'm glad that I belong to you. _

"I can't believe you did this." She giggled excitedly, wiping at her eyes.

"Believe it." Nathan winked at her, "c'mon." He pulled her hand so they were standing in front of the hood.

"For starters we have." He lifted a cover to reveal…

"Twinkies." Haley pulled her bottom lip in-between her lip to keep from smiling without succeeding.

"I knew you'd like it." He chuckled jokingly. "Then for our main course, turkey sandwiches and some Dr. Pepper."

He was too cute.

"Then for desert…"

"Cookies!" Haley laughed when he revealed a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "I can't believe you did this." She repeated with slight awe.

"I'd do anything for you, baby." Nathan promised, cupping her cheek in his palm and moving his thumb softly along her cheek bone. "Anything." He breathed against her lips before kissing her with everything he had in him; his whole heart and soul.

--

"Mmm." Haley moaned, chewing the bite of biscuit she'd just taken. "This is so good."

"Better than sex?" Nathan smirked, moving a hand to rest on her thigh just above her knee.

She rolled her eyes playfully, moving a little in her seat as she felt tingles shoot up her leg at his touch. They'd decided to take the food inside the car since it would be warmer in there but whenever he touched her she felt heat wash throughout her body.

"Sex with you?" She cocked an eyebrow challengingly.

He scowled at that, thinking about her sleeping with anyone else but him turned his stomach.

Haley giggled and leaned over and with her thumb rubbed the lines away. "Nothing's better than sex with you." She winked, just slightly grazing her lips against his ear.

Nathan swallowed, knowing exactly where he wanted those lips…

"So," he cleared his throat, squeezing her thigh slightly as his hand moved upwards a little. "What do you think Chris is doing?"

Haley looked at him dumbfounded, before laughing loudly. "Are you seriously trying to ruin the mood?" She asked in a smooth voice, moving her body a little in his direction.

"Emm…" Nathan gulped as his hand continued to move, it had a mind of it's own. They couldn't do this, he wanted to wait… yeah he wanted to wait he reminded himself. But as she straddled his waist and began sucking on his neck he did nothing to stop her, simply moaned despite himself. As her hands moved under his t-shirt and scratched lightly at his abs he still did nothing, electricity shooting through his veins. As she ground down on his erection he groaned lowly, deep in the back of his throat. God it'd been so long… "Hales." He chocked out, her hands moving his t-shirt up his chest. "You gotta stop."

"But I don't want to." Haley whispered hotly into his ear, biting at his lobe. She knew she was testing him, daring him to do something; anything.

"God… Haley." Nathan breathed out as her hips started grinding down onto him and her lips kissed there way from his ear to his own lips.

Haley kissed each side of his mouth just slightly so her lips just barely grazed his skin. "C'mon baby." She panted, feeling her own arousal grow as she felt his own hips start pushing upwards, as she felt him start to lose control as well. "_Please_." She said breathily, her hands now rubbing and scratching at his back; knowing it was an aphrodisiac for him.

Nathan looked opened his eyes, panting for breath as his hands clutched her hips, moving her harder against him. Her brown orbs were staring back at him, lust and desire swirling around in the almost black pools.

With the one last bit of restrain the had he had to make sure. "Haley, don't you think we should…" he gasped in the back of his throat as her hand found that front of his pants. "…we should wait?"

"For what?" She breathed out the question, moving her hand over his length, knowing he wanted this just as much if not more than she did.

Nathan replayed her question in his head, what were they waiting for? They were getting through this, they were doing good, so what was he waiting for?

Instead of answering he simply captured her lips in a kiss that left them both wanting more; _needing_ more.

Clothes were ripped off and voices called out in desire as the couple lost all control; together.

_You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears_

_By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

…

…

…

**TBC**

**--**

One more thing, next chapter we'll be getting into more how Nathan's dealing with Brad's death. Just thought I'd let yas know ;)


	14. It Ends Tonight

Hey everyone :) So first of all sorry for the long wait :D I was actually trying to write an update for my story 'Yours To Hold' and I just couldn't really get into it and it probably didn't help that I lost half the chapter lol. I seriously hate my computer 'evils'. Seriously. Anywho, here's chapter 14 and some parts are rushed I'll tell you that and I'm not so sure about it / But hopefully yous will enjoy :D And as promised we get more into Nathan's thoughts this chapter. Please R&R. Oh and thanks for the reviews :)

**Chapter Fourteen: It Ends Tonight**

-

-

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all._

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

-

_Tap, tap._

A low, sleepy groan could be heard from inside the old black car, the two bodies in the backseat were so closely entangled you would think they were one.

Nathan nuzzled his face farther into the back of Haley's neck, his arms that were wrapped around her waist pulled her closer to him; if possible. Her leg that was thrown over his was slightly rubbing at his calf in her sleep, making him mumble inaudible gibberish into her hair.

_Tap, tap._

Nathan groaned again, whoever was making that noise was going to die. But all thoughts about killing people vanished from his sleep filled mind as Haley turned around, cuddling her face into his chest, and his hands absentmindedly cupped her rear.

He couldn't feel his right foot anymore as it had gone completely numb, also because it was squished up against the car door, being tall had it's disadvantages. But as he slowly opened his eyes and set his sight on the beautiful girl lying in his arms he didn't even think about moving and waking her up.

Last night he'd tried so hard to stay in control, to not let her get to him but he'd soon found out that was impossible. It was different than the other times they'd been together, that had simply been sex, raw, hard sex… but last night, it was still those things but with more intensity, he just couldn't look away from her face, couldn't stop kissing her… they hadn't had sex they'd made love.

His fingers traced the **23** on her lower back, and he felt her shiver, ever since she got that tattoo it had being a sensitive spot for her.

A few strands of her dishevelled hair had fallen over her face, and he was just reaching out to move them when the reason for him waking up happened, yet again.

_Tap, tap._

With a tired face he looked up to find out what was making the sound, _probably a tree branch or something, _he thought. Almost immediately his tired expression turned into one of shock as he saw it wasn't a 'what' making the noise but rather a 'who'.

"Please step out of the vehicle sir."

_Oh shit._

…

"So you heard anything from Haley?" Peyton asked as she sifted through a rack of shirts.

"Not lately," Lucas answered with a small sigh, he really missed his best friend and brother. "But I'm sure they're fine, they've got each other."

"They finally got together huh?" Peyton smiled, she'd seen the way they looked at each other, the stolen moments, the attraction was undeniable.

Lucas chuckled, "I swear me and the guys had been betting for years on when they'd get together, and when it finally happened it was all a little surreal."

Peyton nodded.

"Okay, what about this one?"

She turned to look at the lime green shirt he held against his chest and her face nose scrunched.

"I'll take it by the look on your face it's a no?"

"No." The corkscrew blonde confirmed with a slight laugh, then as she went back to looking she told him, "I went to see Brooke last night." She watched out of the corner of her eye for his reaction.

"Yeah?" Lucas said, "how'd that go?"

Peyton smiled genuinely, "pretty good actually."

"Well you guys have being friends for pretty much your whole lives." Lucas announced.

"Yeah." She said breathily. "What were we thinking Luke?" She turned to him, desperate for an answer, she missed her best friend so much it was unbearable at times. The bubbly brunette was the one constant thing in her life and now she'd even managed to loose her.

Lucas thought over the question, then answered with the only valid one he could think of. "We weren't."

She nodded, knowing that was the truth.

"So I had an idea." She announced a moment later.

"Should I be scared?" Lucas joked, turning to face her, his blue eyes burning into her emerald ones.

Peyton smiled, "So I was thinking about having a concert for Brad, kinda like a remembrance thing?" When he said nothing she continued. "We could have bands and music and-"

"I think that's a great idea."

"Really?"

He chuckled at the surprise in her voice. "Yeah."

…

"…_Touch my body, put me on the floor, wrestle me around, play with me some more, touch my body, throw me on the bed I just wanna make you feel like you never did…" _

Jake grinned ear to ear as he watched his girlfriend dance around in her bedroom with her ipod in hand while she sang her heart out.

_"…Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs, all around your waist, just a little taste, touch my body, know you love my curves, come on and give me what I deserve and touch my body…"_

"You're not making this easy on me."

Brooke's dancing immediately stopped and she turned to face him, but instead of being embarrassed she simply grinned at him, a slight pink hue tainting her cheeks.

"What's not easy on you?" She asked a little breathlessly, as he walked closer to her.

"This taking things slow thing…" He explained, his arms making there way around her waist, his fingertips lightly grazing the skin between her tank top and jeans.

"Reallllly?" She drawled teasingly, slowly running her hands down his shirt covered chest. "Then how about we make it a little easier on both of us?" She questioned, quirking an eyebrow as she unbuttoned the brown material, slowly.

Jake grinned, "this helps." He said as she started to kiss his now bare shoulder, moving towards his collarbone.

Brooke send him a devilish smile as she stepped back, ignoring his protests and her hands found there way to the bottom of her white tank top and it was over her head in a flash. "What about this?"

Jake gulped as she stood before him in a white lacy bra, the picture of pure innocents. Looks could be so deceiving. "This definitely helps."

She let out a loud squeal/giggle as he pulled her down onto the bed.

…

The car was filled with silence.

Each person keeping their eyes straight ahead.

That was until one of them couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Oh my God!" She breathed out, laughter overtaking her petite body. "That was so funny!"

He scoffed, "you're not the one who had to stand outside and talk to a police officer in just your boxers." He grumbled.

Haley put on a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry baby." She leaned over to him. "Was it cold?"

Nathan nudged her away, trying not to smile at her teasing.

"Last night was worth it though," she grinned, placing her hand on his upper thigh. "Right?"

He smirked, sending her a wink. "And then some."

…

Nathan rolled his eyes as Chris' snoring continued to fill his ears.

He'd said to Haley they should just leave him, just keep driving but she'd given him a look that said she didn't find him funny and then they'd gone to get him. Plus they needed their bags anyway.

He was actually grateful to Chris, last night he was the one who helped him get everything perfect for his date with Haley. And it had been perfect, for them anyway.

At the thought of her his eyes drifted to the side, smiling as her face was squished up against the window, a soft snore coming from her as well as the scrawny boy in the back.

Leaning back in his seat he rested one of his hands on his leg while the other stayed on the steering wheel. Something caught his eye and he looked up, immediately wishing he hadn't.

"_WOO!" Brad yelled as he walked into in best friends room. "Eighteen dude!"_

_Nathan chuckled, "happy birthday man."_

_The fairer hair boy grinned, taking a seat on his bed. _

"_How was the party?" Nathan asked, referring to the party Brad's parents were throwing him._

_He scoffed, leaning against the headboard. "They came for about five minutes then they had t go, business meeting or something." He spoke bitterly._

"_I'm sorry man." Nathan said earnestly._

_Brad nodded with a small smile, picking up a frame from the bedside cabinet. "Wow," his smile grew. "Now that was a fun time." He turned the picture around to show the taller boy._

_Nathan grinned, it was a photo of all of them up at the Scott's cabin, all dressed in ski wear. They were all about fourteen, Nathan and Brad had their arms thrown over the others shoulders while Haley was wedged in-between them. _

"_That was an awesome week." Nathan agreed. "It was for your birthday wasn't it?"_

"_Yeah," Brad nodded with a smile._

"_You know we should all do it again," _

"_What?"_

"_Go up there." Nathan said._

_Brad smirked, "What about for your eighteenth?"_

_Nathan matched him smirk for smirk. "You're on."_

Two weeks.

Two weeks he'd be eighteen.

Two weeks they were meant to go up to that cabin, _all_ of them.

He silently cursed that stupid sign he'd just passed for a ski lodge.

He silently cursed all the memories he had.

And he silently tried to hold in the tears he felt burning at his eyes.

…

"We'll get popcorn." Fergie offered.

"We'll get drinks," Mouth said.

"And sweets." Tim added as all four boys walked away.

Skills rolled his eyes with a small chuckle, "I guess I'll get the tickets then." He said to himself, walking over and standing in the line. Taking his phone from his pocket he smirked at the text from Lucas, and he texted back, telling his blonde friend to just meet them there.

Brad's death hadn't been easy on any of them, Haley and Nathan especially, but he still wished that they were there. Were they not enough to help them get through this? He knew that was selfish, but he needed his friends. They all needed each other.

"Hello?" An annoyed voice knocked him from his thoughts, "can you not walk and think at the same time?"

Skills eyes snapped to the person, "ain't you meant to be polite to customers?" He asked, taking out his wallet and asking for his tickets.

"Meant to be," She smirked, "doesn't mean I am."

Skills smirked at that, handing her what he owed for the tickets.

"Thanks, red." He grinned, walking away.

"It's Glenda!" She yelled after him, but sighed as she sat back down fingering her burgundy coloured hair. "Men."

…

"Hey, can you turn down the heat?" Haley asked, fanning herself with her hand.

"Sure." Nathan answered, doing as she asked.

A few minutes later she took off her jumper, throwing it into the back.

She rolled her eyes as Chris groaned.

"God, why the hell is it so hot?" She questioned, taking the bobble from her wrist and using it to tie her hair up in a quick pony tail.

"Maybe cause you're looking so fine today." Chris offered with a charming grin.

Haley scoffed. "Wow, it's a wonder you're single with lines like that."

He glowered. "And it's a wonder you're in a relationship with such a mean personality."

"I am not mean." She denied, pulling at the bottom of her tank top, the material sticking to her stomach with sweat.

"Yes you are." Chris said.

"No I'm not." Haley protested, "am I mean?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Can't you both just shut up?" Nathan snapped.

Her eyes widened slightly, "Nate, are you okay?" She asked, knowing he wouldn't snap at them for no reason.

"I would be if yous two would stop bickering."

Okaaaay. Something was definitely wrong.

Haley continued to fan herself, trying to think of a reason that would have her boyfriend's boxers in a twist. Well there was the obvious one, the fact that his best friend was dead. His brother she corrected. Nathan and Brad were brothers, maybe not by blood but they were. Her face scrunched up then, if they were brothers that meant that Nathan was hers then that meant she was dating her brother. Eww. Shaking her head from those thoughts she thought about today, and if there was anything about today that would make him so… snappy.

The car stopped suddenly and Haley watched as Nathan got out of the car and started walking, just simply walking.

"What's eating him?" Chris piped up from the back.

Instead of answering him she opened her car door before jumping out, running after him. Damn short legs.

"Nathan!" Haley shouted, panting for breath, "Nathan will you slow down!"

She glared at his t-shirt clad back, watching his muscles move with his every step.

"Asshole!" She tried, grinning smugly inside when he stopped. "What the hell Nathan?" She breathed out, placing a hand over her heart, trying to slow down it's rapid beating.

He stood there in silence, looking at her as if he expected something.

Haley grew frustrated, "what is wrong with you? First you snap at me and Chris for no reason and now you do this,"

"What do you want me to say Haley?!" He finally yelled.

"Anything!" She screamed back, happy to be getting a reaction out of him. "I just want you to let me in Nathan! You've been acting weird ever since I woke up, what is it that you're not telling me? Huh? Is there some big-" she stopped suddenly, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Nathan sneered. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Bear." She choked out.

"What?" He asked perplexed.

"Bear." She said again, and it was then Nathan noticed she wasn't looking at him but behind him.

Turning around slowly it was then he saw it. The big brown fricken bear.

_Aw crap._

…

"Owe!"

"Sorry,"

"Ouch."

"Sorry," Mouth apologised again as he tried to make his way to his seat. Sighing as he finally made it and plopped down.

"You a'right man?" Skills asked with a amused grin.

"Yeah," Mouth nodded a little breathlessly.

"Dude, that was Luke." Junk spoke up, "says he'll be here soon." He told them.

"And he's not alone." Fergie added.

"How'd you know?" Junk asked.

Fergie pointed down towards near the screen, all four boys looking towards the couple that walked in.

"Is that Peyton?"

"With Lucas?"

"Didn't you invite Jake?" Mouth asked Skills, and the dark skinned boy nodded

"He just text me, said he'd be a little late."

"And isn't Brooke coming with him?" Again he nodded.

Mouth chuckled, taking a long slurp from his cup of Coke.

"This should be fun."

…

"Oh my God." Haley muttered, closing her eyes as her hear rate sped up.

Nathan stood frozen to the spot.

"That's a bear."

"Yeah," Haley said, gulping. "If we run will it notice?"

"Of courser it'll notice." Nathan spat.

"I'm just saying Nathan," She glared, "it's more than you are." She wanted to scream at him but if she did the big hairy bear would probably turn and run at her. It was just standing there, staring at them.

"Dude, what the hells going on over there?!"

"Oh God." She closed her eyes again, praying that Chris would just shut the hell up.

Nathan balled up his fists, taking a step backwards.

"What're you doing?" Haley whispered harshly, panic rising in her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He bit back, "I'm trying to get as far away from that thing as possible."

"As much as I hate you right now I love you more and I do not want to have to go home and explain to the guys how you got eaten by a bear, so please, just stop."

"Hales," Nathan said quietly," if we just walk back slowly it wont notice-"

"Nathan Scott whatever you're planning just stop-"

"It's far enough away, and the car is just over there, we can make it."

"No," Haley refused, "the one thing I remember my dad telling my the little time was around was to never run from a bear, it's just stupid. Ridiculous." She added.

"Haley, we're stuck in the middle of… God knows where, with Chris Keller sitting in our car with a brown bear about ten feet away from us. This whole situation is a bit ridiculous."

Haley glared at him as he continued to slowly move backwards. "If I die I'm coming back to haunt your ass." She promised.

Nathan smirked and by the look on her face he could tell she wanted to slap it right off.

"I love you." He swore.

"Nathan…" Haley warned, knowing he was about to do something she'd kill him for later. "Nathan what're you-AH!" She screamed when he suddenly turned around and grabbed her by the waist, sprinting towards the car. She gripped onto his shoulders for dear life, and her eyes widened as she could see the bear as her front was pressed up to his front. It wasn't doing anything, simply stayed still, looking at them. That was until it broke out into a run.

"Nathan Scott you are so dead!"

--

"Dude," Chris grinned, "that was awesome." He said as Nathan and Haley both got into the car, panting for breath.

"No it wasn't!" Haley shouted, punching Chris' shoulder, then hitting Nathan in the back of the head. "You could've gotten us both killed!"

"But I didn't." Nathan responded.

Haley glared at him but it was broken by Chris' loud girlish scream from the back of the car, at the same the vehicle tipped slightly to the right as something hit against it.

"Dude drive, this bear is like possessed or something."

Nathan rolled his eyes but the engine roared as the car took off down the road.

…

'_**B 5 mins, bbe ;) X x x**__**'**_

Jake grinned as he read the text from his girlfriend and slipped his phone back into his jeans pocket. He was falling for Brooke Davis and he was falling hard. She was so full of life, and always managed to put a smile on his face, and she was his, _all_ his. He had no idea how Lucas could've kissed Peyton while he was dating her, his stomach twisted in jealousy at the thought of her dating him but his fists also clenched at the thought of what he did to her. He loved Lucas like a brother, he was one of his best friends but he could be a jerk sometimes.

He also couldn't believe that Peyton could do that to _her_ best friend, but the first night she'd shown up on his doorstep he could see the regret in her eyes, and also that it was truly breaking her heart not to be friends with the bubbly brunette. But it was her own fault, and she had to live with her mistakes.

Last night after she'd come back inside, Brooke had been smiling a little and when he asked what happened she'd simply winked and kissed his cheek, saying they needed to finish their baking. Jake had wanted her to stay but she'd turned down his offer, saying she wanted to take things slow, and he'd reminded her that they'd shared a bed before. Her reply had been:

'Yeah, well that was before, this is now, and I want to take things slow, and being in the same bed with you I just might not be able to restrain myself.'

He'd smirked, teasing her that she couldn't resist his charms.

Hearing a knock from downstairs, Jake quickly slipped on his black converse before rushing down the stairs thinking it was Brooke. They were heading over to the cinema to meet the guys. The large smile dropping from his face when he swung the door open, the dark head of hair not the one he expected to see.

"Nikki." He choked out, shocked.

"Hi Jake." She smiled.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, his mind boggling.

"I kinda," Nikki cleared her throat. "Have something to tell you."

It was then he noticed the baby carrier in her left hand, a little girl inside it.

"You had a baby," Jake voiced, even more shocked.

"Yeah," Nikki replied quietly, then looked into his brown orbs. "She's yours, Jake."

…

"That was funny as hell." Chris chuckled as they all walked into the Motel room. "Watching you run away from that bear…" He just laughed some more. "I'll be back in a minute, I think that hot blonde we passed in the hall was eyeing me." He smirked.

Nathan rolled his eyes with a small chuckle as Chris walked out of the room. He sighed as he turned to face his girlfriend who had her back to him.

"Are you seriously still mad at me?"

Silence.

"The silent treatment," he scoffed, "that's mature."

"You know what, Nathan." Haley turned to him, throwing her holdall on the floor. "You may not care about what happened earlier, that you could have _died_, but I do."

She got an eye roll in response.

"Brad's gone, Nathan." She said, pain ripping through her abdomen as she spoke the words.

He sent her a hard look, closing himself off.

"And I know I said I'd give you time, and I know you'll talk to me when you're ready but I can already see you're putting your walls up, and I need to know what's going on with you. You're all I have right now, and I _need_ you here." She said with conviction. "So you may not care that you could've died but I sure as hell do." She said offhandedly as she bent down to pick up her bag.

"Maybe I don't care what you think anymore." Nathan shrugged.

Haley bit her tongue, looking up at him. She knew he was hurting, knew he needed time but she was hurting too.

She brushed passed him, heading for the door.

"Haley-"

She cut him off as she opened the door, the handle hitting the wall, sure to leave a dent.

"Don't Nathan. I mean you don't care anymore, right?" She sneered, a challenging look n her eyes and when he stayed silent she rolled her eyes with a scoff and walked off.

Men!

…

…

…


	15. Lie in the Sound

_15_

_**--x--**_

_**F**ucking hell._

"Haley!"

Nathan grunted a curse under his breath as his very pissed off girlfriend ignored him _again_.

"Will you stop?" He yelled at her, he could catch up with her easily but she'd gotten a pretty good head start and she wasn't stopping, especially not for him.

"Will you just piss off?" She called angrily over her shoulder, moving her legs faster, hunching her shoulders as the cold air licked at her neck.

_No I fucking wont. _"I didn't mean what I said." He told her, jogging up to her, catching her elbow. "And you know that."

Haley scoffed, still not willing to meet his gaze. "And how do you know that?"

Nathan's eyes burned into hers. "Because I _know_ you."

Haley scoffed. "You know me." She spoke the words with sarcasm and distaste.

"Yeah I do."

Haley's eyes widened in mock shock. "Oh okay then, well if you know me you'd know when I want to be left the fuck alone." She spat, a part of her knew he honestly just told her he didn't care anymore in the heat of the moment, but the other part, couldn't let it slide.

"Haley-" Nathan began, feeling his own temper start to flare again.

"And you'd also know what you said hurt me." She announced, looking up at him, "To hear that the _boy_ I _love_ doesn't care what I think anymore, doesn't care if he dies, well it makes me wonder if you even care about me anymore."

"Haley you know I do, I _love_ you." He spoke the words with sincerity but also incredulously. She felt a crack in her armour but she wasn't giving in.

"Yeah I know." She shrugged, whispering as she walked past him, "But maybe I just don't care anymore."

He felt a pain rip through his chest. Like someone was tearing at him from the inside out.

Haley sighed, turning to face him a few feet away. "I think it's time we went home."

**… … …**

_It was then he noticed the baby carrier in her left hand, a little girl inside it._

"_You had a baby,__"__ Jake voiced, even more shocked. _

"_Yeah,__"__ Nikki replied quietly, then looked into his brown orbs. __"__She__'__s yours, Jake.__"_

The words sounded like a faint buzzing in the back of his mind as Jake couldn't take his eyes off the tiny child in the carrier, she was so small, her soft blonde curls looked delicate next to her pale skin. Her brown eyes sparkled up into his and he felt his heart twist in a way he'd never felt before as she gave him a large toothless smile.

With that small act Jake knew he was already smitten.

**… … …**

"That was Jake," Skills said as he slipped back into his seat in the movie theatre, ignoring the groans from a few people. "said something came up and he can't make it."

"How come?" Lucas asked, stealing some of Mouths popcorn.

Skills shrugged, "Didn't say."

"I'm sure he's fine." Peyton spoke up, "Is Brooke still coming?" she tried to sound nonchalant, despite the butterflies fluttering around inside her stomach, this could be her chance to put some more bricks into the broken road between them.

"Yeah, she should be here in five." He told her, watching as the previews started.

She nodded, her blonde curls falling around her face, hiding the excited grin that was now on her lips.

**… … …**

"Wait, wait, wait, what?" Chris was totally confused as he followed the raven haired boy outside to the car, where he threw their bags into the trunk.

"We're going back to Tree Hill." Nathan told him with a shrug, he wasn't in the best of moods and explaining this to Chris wasn't making it any better.

"_Why_?" His face was perplexed.

"Look," He turned to face him, towering over the scrawny musician. "You can either come with us or piss off and find someone else to get a ride from. I really don't care." Nathan said, then got into the drivers seat, the door slamming behind him with more force than necessary, making Chris jump.

The heel of his hand came into contact with the horn, "Haley! Hurry up!"

The petite brunette rolled her eyes, grumbling curse words at him under her breath as she struggled with her bag.

She knew he was pissed at her, but could he not have carried it? He didn't even have to speak to her while he did it. _Why did I pack so much juice?_ She puffed, smiling in triumph when she finally made it to the jeep.

"Chris, could you-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as her feet suddenly flew from under her and her face was met with the gravelled ground. "Owe." She mumbled, lifting her head and spitting out a mouthful of small stones. Faster than she thought possible her feet were suddenly on the ground again and she was about to thank Chris when instead of meeting two brown eye she was met with two blue ones, her heart missing a beat.

"Thanks." She muttered, hating that even though she was mad at him he could still have that effect on her.

"Welcome." He mumbled back, letting go of her arms like she'd burned him, but the heat that went through him after he'd touched her soft skin was anything but painful.

Haley ignored the hurt that curled in her stomach as he pulled away, even though she knew she deserved it. Kind of.

She just didn't know _why_ he was in such a bad mood earlier on.

**… … …**

Brooke walked up the front steps to the small house, feeling slightly nervous. She never really worried about anyone, never had to care about anyone but herself. But she now had friends who she could actually call _true_ friends. People who would stick by her when she was at her lowest, people she loved. And that's exactly why she was at Jakes doorstep, she was worried about him, he sounded horrible on the phone when he'd spoken to her, to tell her he couldn't make it to the movies something had come up, but she should still go.

She knocked twice, quickly. Praying that he wouldn't be mad at her for showing up. She scoffed at herself, _I'm Brooke Davis, bold and brass, I don't care what anyone else thinks. Where's that girl?_

She couldn't answer herself, _ha,_ as the door opened, but instead of been met by soft brown curly locks she was met with a startling flash of black hair, connected to a slender girl. _Girl._ A lump formed in her throat as a feeling clawed at her stomach, it was that same feeling she'd gotten after she found out Peyton had kissed Lucas, but she shook her head. Jake was different, he _wouldn't_ do that to her.

"Is Jake here?" She asked once she'd found her voice, the confident, 'I don't give a shit what anyone thinks' tone back in her voice. She liked it.

"And you are?" The raven haired girl asked, but Brooke found no bitchiness in her tone, just genuine curiosity and for some reason that bothered her.

"His girlfriend." Brooke wanted to say it with more sharpness, but she simply couldn't. Then there he was, her beautiful 6ft 1" boyfriend, God he was gorgeous.

"Brooke." He croaked out, looking like the cat who just got caught eating the canary.

"Hey." Her raspy voice said, a soft smile forming on her lips, she just couldn't bring herself to be mad at him at that moment. "I just wanted to check on you."

Jake's heart swelled at her caring smile, and she did, she wanted to make sure he was okay, after he'd _lied_ to her. But she didn't know that. "I'm fine." He grinned at her, noticing out of the corner of his eye Nikki leave and go into the living room. "Brooke, I know what this must look like-" he was stopped by a slim finger pressing against his lips.

Brooke shook her head, "I know you would never lie to me, Jake," the true belief in her eyes sent a sharp pain to his abdomen.

He sighed, he really didn't want to lie to her. "Then I have to show you something… or more like _someone_."

**… … …**

"_Oh Courtney…"_

Haley gagged inwardly at the dreamy moan that came from the backseat of the car, followed by a loud snore. She was seriously regretting taking Chris Keller back with them to Tree Hill. You try to do something nice…

Rolling her eyes she couldn't help but let them wander to Nathan, his hands clenched firmly to the steering wheel, his body rigid, his jaw locked, eyes set on the road. A Greek God had nothing on him.

She knew neither of them were really ready to go back to Tree Hill, but she was sick of the arguing, and tonight all of her pent up frustration had just exploded, and she was sure it was the same for Nathan.

They hadn't even been on the road for more than… She twisted her lips, what _was_ the date? Reaching into her bag she pulled out her phone, going to the Calendar she counted from when they'd left and to today, and when she saw the date and the month she felt her throat tighten.

_Oh no, no no no no no._

It couldn't…

But it was.

She felt like the biggest bitch _ever_.

_Just figuring that out?_

_Piss off._

_Just sayin'._

Two weeks her boyfriend would be eighteen. Two weeks until they'd all decided to go up to that cabin, _all_ of them.

A stinging sensation began behind her eyes, making her blink one, twice, until a single tear drop fell against the sleeve of her hoodie.

_I AM the biggest bitch ever._

_Told ya._

She felt her throat tighten even more, and she turned her head to look out the side window so he couldn't see the inner battle she was having with herself or the silent tears falling down her cheeks. She found his hand without turning her head, lacing her fingers through his. She couldn't face him, she felt like the worst person ever. With everything going on and messing up her thoughts she completely forgot about his birthday.

_Bitch._

_Fuck off._

Swallowing the vile that was slowly making its way up her throat Haley squeezed his hand, her eyes looking down at their adjoined hands. She felt his gaze move to her face, and looking up she connected them. Blue on brown. Like fire and ice.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her chest tightening.

Nathan felt his own stomach tighten, and he pulled her into his side, wrapping the arm that's hand was clasped to her own around her shoulders, never letting go.

"I'm so sorry." She repeated, followed by a quiet sob.

Keeping his eyes on the road Nathan whispered, _shhh, _kissing the top of her head. "I know." He swallowed, feeling tears form in his eyes. "I know."

**… … …**

"Dude, that was _awesome_." Mouth grinned, Tim nodding in agreement.

"All the blood, and guts, and blood."

Lucas rolled his eyes but had to agree, "It was. What'd you think Peyt?"

Peyton shrugged, she'd not really been watching the screen, no, her eyes had stayed on the doors leading into the large cinema room, waiting for that brunette to walk through them. But she didn't, and it crushed all the hope she had. "It was okay." She offered.

"Okay? _Okay_! Dud it was awesome!" Mouth repeated, high fiving Tim as he did.

Skills chuckled, he looked over at the ticket counter, hoping to see a flash of red hair but frowned as he didn't. _Why should I care anyway?_

"Wonder where Brooke was." Fergie announced, taking the words right from Peyton's thoughts.

He was met with a bunch of mumbled _I dunno's_.

**… … …**

He sighed, he really didn't want to lie to her. "Then I have to show you something… or more like _someone_."

Brooke swallowed as Jake gripped her hand, leading her into the living room. What did he mean _someone_? Was it his mom? Oh God she _so_ wasn't dressed for that right now!

"Brooke." Jake's soft voice brought her out of her frantic thoughts, her eyes searched for him and when they found him were filled with confusion. He was standing by the couch, a few feet way from her and was bending down to pick something up. And when he stood straight again he was holding something. _Someone._ A very little someone.

_A baby._

"This," Jake walked towards his girlfriend, the little girl gurgling happily in his arms. "this is Jenny." His smile was adoring.

Brooke's heart hammered in her chest as she looked at the golden haired cutie in her boyfriends arms.

"My daughter."

And it skidded to a halt.

**… … …**

Her hand reached out, pressing the play button on the car CD player, turning it on low.

'_I love you more than I should. So much more than is good for me. More than is good…'_

She let out a soft sigh, cuddling further into the side of the boy she loved, the boy she'd give anything for.

"I'm so sorry, Nathan." She repeated, what felt like the millionth time in the last few hours. "I've been so wrapped up in my own feelings that I completely…" She trailed off, knowing she'd never manage to form the guilt she felt into words.

Nathan simply squeezed her closer to his side, "I know Hales, I know." He repeated.

'…_Oh the timing is cruel. Oh I need and don't want to need. More than I should…'_

"I love this song." Haley murmured, watching as the headlights of the car bounced off some of the puddles on the road, making the water sparkle.

Nathan smiled, he could feel her body sagging slightly further into his. He kissed the top of her head softly, keeping his eyes on the road as he whispered a quiet _I love you _into her hair.

Whatever happened to him, whatever challenges were thrown at him-at them, he knew they'd be okay, as long as he had her, _he_ would be okay. He was so terrified that night when she and Brad were in that car accident, hearing his girlfriends and best friends screams of terror was physically painful. When he'd gotten to that hospital and was told Brad hadn't made it, the words never really sunk in.

'…_I am falling, say my name. And I'll lie in the sound. What is love, but whatever. My heart needs around…'_

All that raced through his head after that was _Haley_. He had to make sure she was okay, he couldn't lose them both, he _wouldn't_. it would have literally broken him to lose them both that night. For the few nights she was unconscious he never moved from her bedside, not one. If anything happened and he wasn't there he would have never forgiven himself.

'…_Oh my sheet is so thin. So I say I can't sleep because. It's so very cold…Oh but I know what I need. And if you were just near to me. Would you go...'_

He loved her too much for that.

'…_I am falling, say my name. And I'll lie in the sound. What is love, but whatever. My heart needs around…'_

**--x--**

**:**

**Okay so I know the ending isn't **_**great **_**but I tried(: And you guys **_**finally**_** got an update! That's worth something right? Lol. I'm not even going to give you **_**excuses**_**, but I am just **_**so**_**sorry**** for the delay hopefully I'll be able to write the next one quickly. **_Fingers crossed!_


	16. Scars

Shocker, right? It's been like, what, six months? Wow, long time. I bet none of yous ever expected this story to be updated again, well join the club. It's not very long and it's not very good but it's an update. I don't even know if anyone is interested in this story anymore but if you are, please review(: thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter as well, and to anyone who actually reads this one. _Thank you._

_**-**_

_**16**_

_**-**_

_I tear my heart open  
I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care to much  
And my scars remind me, that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel. _

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed that you came around  
why don't you just go home?  
Cause I channeled all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is...__  
I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
And my weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

**-**

**-**

_Welcome to One Tree Hill._

The pain was almost unbearable, knee crippling, gut wrenching.

All of the memories she'd blocked out suddenly came rushing back, each pushing to be first in line.

The guilt scratched and clawed it's way up her throat and into her mouth, making her want to be sick.

_This isn't how it's supposed to be, _Haley thought, her eyes following the street lights as they sped past, blindingly bright.

Nathan was supposed to be excited about his birthday.

He was supposed to be able to play basketball without feeling like he was betraying his best friend.

She was supposed to be able to sleep at night.

She was supposed to be not afraid at the idea of going home.

Brad was supposed to be there.

But he wasn't.

And he wasn't coming back anytime soon.

But as she said, the pain was _almost_ unbearable.

And there was nothing else to do, but bear it.

-

-

She couldn't find her voice.

It was somewhere, but she was too focused on the gurgling, podgy fingered, bouncing baby in her boyfriends arms to look for it.

_His_ baby.

His _daughter_.

And she was worried he was taking her to meet his mom?

Brooke mentally sniggered at herself.

"Brooke?"

Her eyes snapped up to meet his.

"I know this is a lot to take in."

_Understatement of the _year_._

"But I don't want to lie to you." Jake continued, he sighed, looking into her gorgeous brown eyes, "I love you, Brooke, and this may not be the best time to say it, but I do. I love you, Brooke Davis."

Her voice had disappeared again but this time her throat closed up and the walls seemed to be closing in around her.

She did all she could think of, something she was used to.

She ran.

"I have to go." She choked out, finding her feet and moving as quickly as she could in her black high heels.

.

_**.**_

"So tonight was fun."

Lucas smiled, the right side of his mouth pulling up a little further than the other.

Peyton noticed this and she smiled. "What?"

He shrugged, hands in the pockets of his jeans as they walked along the familiar road to her house. "Nothing. It's just, I know you didn't have a good time tonight."

Her curls bounced as she turned her head to look at him. "Yes I did. The movie was awesome. All the blood, guts, and _blood_." She laughed and he joined her.

"Yeah, it was." He grinned, but then turned his blue eyes to her green ones, oblivious to the slight catch in her throat as he did this. "But the whole night you were staring at the doors. I'm sure Brooke has a reason for not turning up." He said.

Peyton let out a long breath, trying to ignore the rate of her heart beat. "Yeah. Me."

Lucas sighed as they stopped outside her house, he could make out the shape of her face in the light from the street lamps, emeralds sparkling back at him.

"You guys'll make up, Peyton."

She let out a disbelieving laugh. "How do you know that?"

"Because no one in their right mind would be able to stay away from you." If she could ignore her heart rate before she certainly couldn't now. "You're amazing, Peyton." And then his lips were on hers, all warm and soft.

She grabbed at his dirty blonde locks, pulling apart and breathing in the cold night air, their breaths mingling together. "Lucas, we can't, Brooke…" But her reasons were weak even to her own ears and she forgot what everyone else wanted for a moment.

This moment was for her. _Them_.

Lucas and Peyton.

…

"Wow."

Nathan stopped the car in the driveway, killing the engine before turning to face the girl beside him. "Hmm?"

Haley looked up at the house, the dark windows making the empty feeling even bigger. "It's bigger, somehow." She laughed, shaking her head. "That probably sounds daft."

He smiled, resting his palm against her thigh. "You are daft, babe."

"Thanks." She said, still chuckling slightly.

"Nah, you're right. It does." Nathan agreed, squeezing her jean clad leg. "I'll just get your bag." And then he was gone, door shutting behind him.

Suddenly she felt scared. _Ridiculous_, she told herself. Of course Nathan wasn't going to stay with her, he would want to go home and see his family. Why would he want to be stuck with her after just having been with her for weeks-

"Ready?" Then he was there, standing beside her, the passenger door having been opened without her noticing.

It was then she noticed the bags in his hand. _Both_ their bags. She felt her heart clench. Of _course_ he was going to stay with her. How could she have thought any less of him? _God I love you._

Haley nodded, happily taking the hand he offered and jumped down from the truck.

"What about Chris?" She asked as he locked the car.

"What about him?" Nathan smirked, interlacing their fingers as they walked towards the house. "Tonight's about you Hales. Us." He smiling, brushing her cheek with the back of his knuckles.

_What would I do without you?_

_**x**__o__**x**__o_

A giggle escaped a throat in the otherwise quiet room, sounding uncommon to the person who'd made it.

"I love your chicken legs."

"Stop." Peyton laughed, half heartedly attempting to push him off her. "Lucas." She giggled.

"What?" He grinned. "I'm serious." He kissed her collar bone.

"Mmm." She closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of _him_.

'…_Call me out, you stayed inside…'_

"Leave it." He mumbled against her skin but she was already reaching for it and he groaned, falling onto the bed beside her.

'…_one you love, is where you hide, shot me down, as I flew by crash and burn, I think sometimes you forget where the heart is…'_

"Hello?" She panted into the phone, almost having broken her wrist trying to get it from her pocket. "Yeah. I'll be right there." She flipped it closed.

She turned to Lucas, his hair was devilished and he looked gorgeous. _God_. The next words literally pained her but she couldn't help but smile as she said them.

"I have to go."

…

Haley ran her fingers lightly over the bed covers. _Her_ bed covers. She shook her head, turning around as Nathan walked into the room, a smile immediately brightening up her face.

"You okay?" He asked, dropping their bags to the floor. If this was hard for him he had no idea how hard it was for her.

"No." She shrugged, still smiling slightly. What was the point in lying?

He nodded, as if he expected that answer. He stepped towards her just as she moved towards him, he grabbed her hand as they met in the middle. She closed her eyes as he softly ran his finger tips over the faded scratches on her palm. It amazed her how something so calloused, after years of playing basketball, could feel so soft; so good.

"Does it hurt?" Nathan's voice sounded loud in the otherwise silent room; the only noise was their breathing. "I never asked earlier, when you fell if you were okay."

Haley swore she heard something else in his words and when she opened her eyes her suspicions were confirmed. She lifted the hand which wasn't encased in her boyfriends and softly touched his cheek, his shining eyes catching hers.

"I couldn't catch you." He choked out. "I wasn't there. I _should_ have been there."

Haley shook her head, her hand moving down to his neck, her thumb rubbing across his pulse. Her throat felt tight but she wasn't about to cry; Nathan was finally opening up to her, finally letting her in.

"It wasn't your fault Nathan." Her tone was sure; strong. The complete opposite to how he looked in that moment. "You couldn't have stopped it." She was sure they weren't talking about her ability to trip over air anymore.

"But I wasn't there. You could have died and I wasn't _there_." His voice sounded so broken, so self deprecated it tore at her heart and she could practically hear what he was thinking, _and Brad did._

"Because you couldn't have been." Haley held his face between her palms now, forcing him to look at her. To _believe_ her. "Nathan, no one could have known that car was going to hit us. Not you, or me, or Brad." She felt a stinging at the back of her eyes as she spoke the last word, it leaving a bad taste in her mouth. If only they had known.

"But.."

"No." Her voice was steady, strong but he knew this was tearing her apart inside, he knew because he felt it too; his insides were already in shreds.

Nathan felt a tear slip down his cheek, hanging to his jaw but he didn't dare wipe it away, didn't dare more away from her, in case she disappeared, in case this wasn't real and he'd really lost both of them.

"I could have lost you." His eyes closed as he said this; the mere thought causing him more pain than he could have imagined. He opened his eyes then and she felt a small flicker of pleasure as his eyes now held a passion, pure and burning and all for her. "I _can't_ lose you."

Her breathing was ragged as he held her closer to him; if possible. One of his hands was low on her hip, the other cupping her jaw, the tips of his fingers running under her hair. "I need you." It was just a whisper, just three simple syllables. But no one could understand how much meaning they meant, how true it was. "If I lost you…"

"You didn't." Haley's voice was breathy, scared to talk normally in case he pulled away from her, and as she thought this her fingers curled around his t-shirt, clutching it in her fists. "I'm here, Nathan. I'm here." She moved a hand up his chest, feeling his heartbeat under her palm; strong and fast.

His lips were on hers then, much like the rate of his pulse; hard.

"I need you." He breathed into her mouth, pushing her backwards, never losing contact with her body. "You. All of you." One of his arms wrapped around her back, laying her softly onto the bed and he simply watched her for a moment. Cheeks flushed, lips parted, eyes dark; _wanting, needing_.

She smiled up at him then, as if reading his mind she reminded him. "I'm here Nathan." She sat up running her palms up his chest before grabbing onto the collar of his t-shirt.

And he believed her.

"You're mine." His hands ran up her sides as she pulled him back with her. "Forever." He wasn't sure if he meant for her to hear but he needed it to be true, and if the words were spoken aloud they seemed more real.

But then she gave him a dazzling smile, her fingers running through his dark locks.

"Forever."

And then he kissed her; to make sure she was there, to make her believe that he meant it, or to simply show her he loved her without words. Whatever the reason, he didn't know. But what he did know what that, no matter how long forever seemed, it could be taken away tomorrow and he wasn't about to waste a second of it without Haley.

His love, his life, his forever.

_I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassion's in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand _

_**-**_-

I know, way cheesy ending but i kinda love it(: okay guys, please review.


	17. Home

_It's a long way from  
The moon up to the sun  
It's a longer road ahead of me  
The road that I've begun_

_Stop to think of all the  
Time I've lost  
Start to think of all the  
Bridges that I've burned  
That must be crossed_

_Over, over, over  
Take me over_

…

_**--**_

_**17**_

_**--**_

_231._

After counting the cracks on the ceiling for the third time in half an hour Haley James let out a frustrated sigh. It should _not_ be this hard to fall asleep, she thought, closing her eyes, especially considering how tired she was.

Rolling her head to the side, so her cheek was pressed against her pillow she smiled at the reason for her exhaustion.

Nathan lay on his stomach, his face pressed into his pillow while one of his arms rested underneath it, the other one thrown over her waist. She smiled, running her fingers softly through his hair, which was sticking up in every direction.

He looked so innocent.

She let out another sigh, this time softer; _content_.

Nathan let out a small snore and his arm moved up her body before pulling her closer to him. She tried not to smile when his hand brushed against her breast and she closed her eyes, feeling her nipples tingle in anticipation.

Looks could be so deceiving.

"Are you awake?" She whispered, running her fingers over his wrist, unable to describe the feeling that rushed through her when she felt his pulse beat under his skin; _strong and steady_. Relief, maybe?

Nathan's eyes remained closed, he didn't even move. A gruff '_no'_ slipped from between barely parted lips.

"Okay." A small smile graced her lips and she ran her hand from his wrist to his arm, her fingertips brushing over the light sprinkling of hair there. She looked back up at her ceiling.

_97, 98..._

Nathan groaned a few minutes later, the noise muffled because of the cushion his face was pressed into. "Stop it."

It took Haley a second to realise that it was her he was talking to. "What?"

"Stop thinking so loudly." He mumbled. "People are trying to sleep."

She rolled her eyes, moving her gaze back to the cracked plaster, _99..._

Nathan sighed into his pillow. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." She replied instinctively, _100, 101..._ Trying to ignore his gaze which she could feel burning into her.

"Okay." Haley sighed, lolling her head to the side. "You." She breathed out, running her hand up his arm, squeezing his bicep. "You're all I ever think about." She grinned then, pulling herself closer to him and running her hand down his bare back. "Have I ever told you how much I _love_ your back?"

Nathan smirked as she tried to change the subject. "Subtle."

"I'm serious." Haley insisted, sitting up on her knees before straddling him, her thighs resting on either side of his hips. "It's just so _sexy_."

His chuckle was rougher than usual; huskier, her hands kneading the flesh of his back helping with that.

"You're good at a lot of things, Haley James. Subject changing, not one of them."

She ignored him, deciding that whatever was on her mind before could wait. She wasn't lying before, she really, _really_ loved his back. "How about I show you some of the other things I'm good at." She offered, pressing her chest into his back and bringing her lips to the skin behind his ear, grinning when she felt him shiver beneath her.

Nathan closed his eyes, trying to ignore the certain part of him straining against the mattress; _hard and wanting_. "Hales." His voice was deeper now, guttural as she ran a hand through his hair and he almost _purred_. But when she rubbed herself against the base of his spine, making him groan at just _how_ ready she was for him he twisted his body round, pulling her down beside him. Pinning her to the bed beneath him.

He couldn't stop, not now. Not with her panting and writhing beneath him. His mind completely consumed by her, nothing, nothing in the world could compare to the feelings she evoked within him.

And before he completely lost all ability to think he whispered a throaty _I love you _into her shoulder, and then he was lost, completely engulfed in all that was Haley James.

The one and only girl to ever, and who ever would have his heart.

_**-**_

_**-**_

The blonde groaned as sun light penetrated her eyelids and she buried her already messy curls further into the pillow she was lying on.

Why, oh _why_ was the sun so bright?

God really did hate her.

Her eyes blinked open then as last nights events raced through her mind like a slideshow on fast forward and a rare smile graced Peyton Sawyers lips.

Okay, maybe the big guy wasn't _all_ out to get her.

_**--**_

_Brooke Davis watched the lake ripple before her, the moonlight creating a beautiful sparkling effect on the already glowing water. _

_She'd ran, she'd ran and not looked back. The thought brought fresh tears to her already red rimmed eyes._

Oh Jake.

"_Brooke?"_

_She closed her eyes, the voice was familiar yet so far away from what she remembered. But she had called her here on instinct, her thumb hitting speed dial number one on her phone just like she used to whenever her parents were away again and she was tired of feeling alone. Just like when she'd first lost her virginity and regretted it right after and she needed someone to console her, tell her everything was going to be alright._

_She guessed that was part of the reason she'd done it._

_But also because she was _tired_ of it. Tired of having to pretend every time she passed that stupid record store she didn't secretly miss having Peyton drag her there every Saturday morning. Tired of having to pretend every time she accidentally took two spoons out of the freezer for her ice cream instead of one it didn't make her throat tighten._

_She was just tired of not having her best friend. _

"_I'm sorry." Brooke told the glittering lake in front of her. "I'm so sorry, Peyton."_

_The blonde couldn't hide the confusion on her face as she sat on the bench beside her former friend. _

"_Brooke, why are you apologising. You have nothing to be sorry for." Peyton said._

_Brooke laughed a little. "But I do." She looked at the curly haired girl at her side. "I miss you, ." She admitted, her throat tightening as her eyes began to sting and she began to cry. For herself, for Jake, for Haley, for Brad. She had no idea. All she knew was that this time she had her best friends arms wrapped around her._

_**--**_

Brooke snorted softly, rubbing her face against the pillow she had clutched to her face before rolling onto her stomach, forgetting about the person beside her and landing right in her face.

"Oh, hi." She smiled, her nose pressed against Peyton's.

The blonde laughed, pushing Brooke back onto her back and the brunette closed her eyes, still smiling. This felt nice, felt normal. She _liked_ this. Maybe she would just stay here all day?

_**-**_

_**-**_

"Nathan?" She whispered into the otherwise silent room.

"Yeah?" He spoke back, just as quiet, still regaining his breath back.

"Are you awake?"

Nathan chuckled throatily, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his slightly damp chest. "I love you, you know that?"

Haley grinned, her heart swelling against her ribs and she pressed a kiss to his shoulder, telling him without words.

"I miss him."

It was nothing more than a whisper, but it was more than enough.

"Me too." Nathan spoke softly, rolling onto his back and looking up at the ceiling, never removing his arms from around her.

Haley swallowed hard in her throat, unconsciously curling her fingers on Nathan's chest.

"So." She smiled brightly then, the early morning light soaking in through the curtains. "What do you want for your birthday?"

Not even batting an eyelash at the change in conversation-he was used to it. "Nothing." He shrugged, her head bobbing with the movement.

Haley pressed her lips together, nodding a little. "We could go out, just the two of us." She offered, and with a teasing tongue added. "And while we're out socializing and whatnot we could get totally bungalow-ed and get tattoos."

"Bungalow-ed?" He questioned, eyebrow raised.

She bit back a sigh. He looked so sexy when he did that. "Drunk. Smashed. Off our faces. Pyjamad." She shrugged, smiling. "Whatever you like."

Nathan chuckled, slowly running his fingertips over the small number at the base of her back

She took a breath before adding. "Or we could go skiing." She felt him tense beneath her but continued. "Up to the cabin, remember how much fun that was?" She smiled. "Like watching Luke slide down the slop on his face? Ah, good times."

He cracked a smile at that.

"I know it'll be hard." She looked at him with wide brown eyes but he continued to stare above them, probably seeing more than she ever could between the cracks. "But it might be good. Brad would want us to." She added and she didn't notice that she'd spoken her brothers name without breaking into tears, without even flinching.

Nathan finally turned his head to the side with a smile that would break hearts. "Yeah. He would."

Haley smiled, running her hand up his neck to cup his jaw, pulling his face down to her before pressing her mouth to his. "I love you." She whispered against his chapped lips, letting out a small squeal as he pinched her ass.

"Where're you going?" She pouted when he suddenly pulled away from her to sit up, legs hanging off the bed.

"To shower." He grinned at her over his shoulder.

"But it's nicer in here." Haley smiled, rubbing her palm against the mattress. "It's _warm_ in here."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to seduce me."

"_Moi_?" She gasped, eyes twinkling wickedly. "Never." She rose to her knees then, shuffling forward to wrap her arms around his neck.

Nathan closed his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of her touch, moaning softly when she flicked the tip of her tongue over the spot just behind his ear. "You are mean, James."

Haley laughed softly, her hands trailing down his back and over the three letters forever marked into his skin.

"Do you ever regret it?" She traced the _HJS _between his shoulder blades.

"Nah." Nathan said, her fingertips leaving a delicious heat behind them. "It's a nice reminder."

"Of what?" She asked, leaning her chest against his back and kissed the side of his neck, squealing when he suddenly pulled her round to sit on his lap, his hand rubbing at her thighs.

"That I'm going to marry you someday, Haley James." His grin was gorgeous and she felt her face flush.

She let out a sigh and her face broke out into a beatific smile, the one that he felt she kept just for him, and pressed her lips to his. "The things you do to me, Nathan Scott."

_**-**_

_**-**_

Bouncing on the balls of her feet Haley watched a Nathan knocked on the door, the sound echoing in her head.

"Hales." Nathan sighed, looking at her. "Stop worrying."

"Worrying?" She laughed, as if that was ridiculous. "Why would I be worried?" Her smile was slightly too big for her face.

"Oh, god." She said suddenly. "I think I left the toaster on." She quickly turned round, making her way for the gate when a hand curled into the back of her jumper, pulling her backwards.

"The toasters off. We let Chris out of the car. And everything's going to be fine." Nathan tried to reassure his girlfriend.

"No. They're going to be mad." Haley decided, starting to bounce again. "Your mom is going to _yell_." she inwardly cringed, Karen Scott was a scary woman when she wanted to be. "Oh god, she's going to yell at _me_."

"No She's not."

"Nathan." She pulled away from him. "I took her youngest son, to whom she held for nine months and gave birth to-" she ignored the way Nathan cringed at that, "-away from her without even so much as a phone call-"

"We left a note." He pointed out. "Plus, it wasn't you who took me. I kidnapped you." He grinned all cute at her.

"This is _your_ fault." She exclaimed then. "If you hadn't gone all puppy dog eyes, _'woe is me' _we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"My fault?" Nathan gaped. "Hey, I only suggested the idea, babe. You're the one who agreed to it."

"It's nice to see some things never change."

Both their heads snapped around to the amused blonde leaning against the doorframe.

"Lucas!" Haley shrieked, all her earlier worry immediately disappearing as she threw herself into her best friends arms.

Lucas grinned, tightening his hold on her waist. "Where've you been, loser?"

She pulled back to look at his face. "You don't want to know." She laughed before squeezing the life out of him again. "God I missed you."

"I missed you too." He promised, not realising how true that statement actually was until he finally had her home. He turned to his brother then, they shared a grin before sharing a hug. "Good to have you home, little brother."

"Lucas? Who's at the-" Karen Scott stopped dead in her tracks, her heart stuttering as she saw for herself who it was.

"Hey ma." Nathan grinned sheepishly and Karen immediately ran into his arms, god she'd missed her little boy.

"You are in so much trouble, Nathan Scott." She announced, cupping his face between her palms.

Haley watched from the doorway and smiled to herself, albeit a slightly sad one. Turning around she walked into the house, giving the family some privacy.

Walking into the Scott household was like been thrown back in time because the minute you stepped into that hallway you were overthrown with photos. It was a far cry from what her own home looked like, the only photo she had of her parents, her and Brad was the one they'd had professionally done. They looked like the perfect family in that picture, the one that hung above the fireplace in the living room. If only you could see behind the strained smiles.

But in this house every photo was real. Every frame had a memory behind it.

Karen and Dan on their wedding day. Lucas riding his first bike. Nathan holding his first basketball. Dan holding a five year old Lucas and a four year old Nathan under each arm, both boys laughing. Christmases, Halloweens, birthdays; it was all here.

A familiar face caught her eye and she moved to her left picking up a small frame and she immediately smiled.

_**--**_

"_I'm starving." Haley groaned, her head thrown back as she was sprawled out on the grass, feeling the sun warming her skin._

"_You're always starving." Nathan told her, pulling himself out of the pool._

"_And you're always an ass." She grinned, trying to ignore his chest, dripping with water. "But do you hear me complaining?"_

"_Always." Brad teased. "Don't worry, Papa Dan's on the case." He slapped the older mans back. "So no worries." _

_Dan chuckled, flipping over the burgers on the barbeque. _

"_So, I think I'm going to ask out Erica." Mouth announced, suddenly, leaning back in his chair._

"_Erica. As in Erica Marsh?" Haley asked and he nodded. "Student council president Erica Marsh?"_

"_Why?" Tim scrunched up his face, "she's so…"_

"_Up her own ass." Skills finished. "But what a fine ass it is."_

_Haley rolled her eyes as all the boys made cat calls. _Why_ didn't she have any female friends? She pondered while rolling onto her stomach._

"_Aw don't worry baby J, your ass is all I need." Nathan grinned, slapping her rear and she gasped turning onto her back again. _

"_Well you can go ahead and watch it leave, because that's as near to it as your getting." She said, placing her palm on his chest and pushing him backwards, watching with satisfaction s he toppled into the pool. "Ass." She rolled her eyes before walking into the Scott's kitchen, laughing at the wooing from all the guys._

"_Boys." She muttered, deciding to help Karen out and take the plates outside. Where was he anyway?_

"_You okay, Hales?" _

_Jumping around she almost threw the plastic plate she was holding at her brother, placing a hand over her heart to calm it down. _

"_Damnit Brad." She closed her eyes. "You _know_ I hate that."_

"_I know." He grinned. "T'is why I do it." He walked towards her, resting his hip against the worktop. "You okay?" He repeated._

_She nodded, stacking the plastic cups inside each other. "Why wouldn't I be?"_

"_Well, I dunno." He sighed, looking out into the back garden and laughing as Nathan dunked Tim in the pool. "Maybe because it's your birthday and our loving parents haven't even called?"_

_Haley sighed. "They promised they'd be home." She told him, stacking the plates on top of each other. "It's not like I expected them to actually follow through with it but I-" She stopped, sighing again. "-I guess I got my hopes up. Thinking maybe this time…" she trailed off, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter."_

"_Yes it does." Brad insisted. "And just because we're used to them bailing out on us doesn't mean it's right."_

_She nodded, wiping at her eyes. "God I'm such a girl." She laughed. "Anyway, who needs a mom and dad when I have all you knuckleheads." _

"_That's the spirit." Brad grinned just then noticing Karen standing before them, the camera she insisted on having out today pressed firmly against her face. _

_Brad pulling his little sister into his side and Haley laughed as he wrapped an arm around her neck, rubbing his knuckles over the top of her head. "Cheese!"_

_**--**_

"And here I thought you were never coming back."

Turning around Haley pressed the frame to her chest, feeling her heartbeat double.

"Finally returning my son?" Dan Scott grinned teasingly, pulling her into a hug. "It's good to have you home, kiddo."

Haley smiled into his chest, seeing out of the corner of her eye his wife and sons coming inside.

"Stop hogging the girl, Dan." Karen told her husband, pushing him out of the way to wrap her arms around her. "Don't you ever do that to me again, I was so worried."

"Sorry." Haley smiled sheepishly, much like her son had done earlier. "But it was all Nathan's idea."

"It was not." He denied.

Karen laughed, pulling the young girl to her chest again. God it was good to have them home.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_I've been poison  
I've been rain  
I've been fooled again_

_I've seen ashes  
Shine like chrome  
Someday I'll see home_

_Home, home_

_I can see the stars  
From way down here  
But I can't fall asleep  
Behind the wheel_

.

.

Okay guys, just wanted to let yous know that this stories coming to an end soon, a few chapters or so. If any of you have any ideas on where this story should go or what should happen please let me know(:

Oh, and I have a knew story. It's only two and a half chapters so far but I'm really excited about it. It's called Camp Neurotic-_I think, it might change_-and it's a bit different from any of my other ones.

_So now, pretty please press that pretty review button, you can't miss it(:_


	18. Happy

_You make me happy whether you know it or not  
We should be happy that's what I said from the start  
I am so happy knowing you are the one  
That I want for the rest of my days  
For the rest of my days  
You're all of my days_

_-_

_-_

_**1**__**8**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"Excited?"

"Well, you see. I think I am. But then I see my girlfriend and she looks like Christmas, her birthday and sex with me all happened on the same day."

Haley let her jaw drop before smacking his arm.

"Close your mouth, babe." Nathan told her, his palms flat against the trunk of the car as he slammed it shut. "You've no idea what it does to a guy."

She wanted to scowl at him for the innuendo in his words but she couldn't, not when he was grinning like that. Not when he was _smiling_, really smiling for the first time in months.

"Ah, too late." Nathan smirked, grabbing her wrist to pull her to him. She let out a small shriek when he picked her up suddenly, placing her onto the fully packed to the point of bursting trunk. "The things you do to me, James."

She laughed when he used his weight to push her down, his broad chest pinning her to the cold metal. "Nathan!"

"Oh god." Lucas Scott groaned, dragging his feet from the front door of his house. "So not what I want to see in the morning. Or ever, for that matter." He told the couple.

"Whatever man." Nathan said, his smirk still in place. "You're just jealous." He leaned back enough to let Haley sit up.

"Why would he be jealous?" She asked with wide eyes before grinning wickedly. "He has Brooke. Oops. I _meant_ Peyton."

"Haha." Lucas scowled, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Don't squint Luke. It's not attractive."

"I _do not_ squint!"

"Yes you do." Brooke announced, making the blonde boy jump around in shock. "I used to find it sexy. But Café girl is right, not attractive." She grinned to show him she was only teasing and Lucas couldn't help but smile back.

When Haley had first told him about this little trip he'd been shocked to say the least, he had thought the last thing his brother would want on his birthday were reminders of Brad. But he'd been floored when she'd added that she was inviting Brooke. The first time they'd all gotten together to discuss the plans for the trip he'd been nervous, Peyton had told him that they had made up, but he still couldn't help the small jump in his gut when she'd first walked into the café.

She'd instantly eased all his worrying when she smiled at the both of them and then instead of going to sit next to Jake and Jenny like he'd expected she'd gone straight to Haley, not even cutting a sideways glance at his curly haired friend or the gurgling baby girl.

"I disagree." Peyton said, slipping her arms around his waist. "I think it's cute."

"I think I just threw up in my mouth." Haley gagged, giggling along with Brooke at the couples matching scowls. "As much as I love making fun of Lucas-and I really _love_ it. I kinda want to get going more. Where the hell is everyone?"

"Mouth, Skills, Junk and Fergie should be here soon." Lucas told them. Mouth had phoned him about ten minutes earlier which is why he'd come outside in the first place, to be greeted by the view of his brother and best friend on top of the jeep they'd rented. _Lovely_.

"What about Jake and Tim?" Nathan asked, moving to let Haley slip off the car and onto the ground, folding his arms over his chest and leaning his hip against the trunk.

Brooke felt her stomach give a little flip and she swallowed, ignoring the two pairs of eyes burning into her.

"Jake's getting Jenny ready for mom and dad but I think he's really just taking extra long to spend more time with her." Lucas laughed, rolling his eyes. Since his friends parents were out of town Karen and Dan had been more than willing to look after the gorgeous infant for a few days.

"I still can't believe Jake has a kid." Nathan blew out a breath. Now _that_ had been a shock.

_**--**_

"_I can't wait to see everyone." Haley grinned, her hands shaking as she helped Karen set the table._

"_Really? I couldn't tell." The older woman teased, bumping her with her hip. "I'm just glad they're all coming, I think they were all slightly suspicious when I invited them for dinner." She laughed, remembering the six or so different phone calls she had to make._

"_They wouldn't have turned you down, not when free foods involved." Haley said, her eyes widening when the doorbell rang. "They're here!" She practically squealed before flying from the room._

_Nathan was just about to open the door when suddenly a tiny ball of air knocked him out of the way and he fell sideways, holding onto the wall for support._

_Haley brushed her hair from her face and did a small jiggle of her body before grinning so wide she was surprised she hadn't pulled something. She yanked the door open then, the look of shock on her friends faces making her giggle. _

"_Surprise!"_

--

"_Jake's here!" Haley yelled, despite the fact that everyone was sitting around her. _

"_God I love her." Nathan sighed, making everyone laugh before he got up from his chair and followed her through to the hallway. He found her there, frozen, which made him slightly nervous, she'd been one bubbling ball of energy all night. "Hales?" He walked forward until he came up behind her, and looking over her shoulder his eyebrows rose at what he saw. Much the same way Jake's had the other night._

_Jake smiled at Nathan, announcing the same thing he had to Haley a minute earlier. "Nate, this is Jenny. My daughter."_

_Coming out of her shock quicker than he boyfriend Haley smiled. "I've missed you." She whispered, pulling her friend in for a hug. _

"_You have no idea, Hales." He grinned._

"_Can I hold her?" Haley asked shyly, biting her lip._

_Jake chuckled before unclasping Jenny from her carrier, gently picking her up before handing her over. "Please don't drop her." He joked and couldn't help but be slightly serious, Haley James was a klutz at heart._

_Ignoring him Haley smiled down at the blonde haired angel in her arms. "Your daddy is so not funny." She cooed at her. "And you are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen."_

"_Hey." Nathan objected, a small grin on his lips._

"_And your Uncle Nathan isn't either." Haley continued, grinning as Jenny giggled. "No he's not."_

_Jake watched Nathan watch Haley and felt a small tug at his heart. Missing the girl that put that look on his own face._

_The blue eyed boy turned his questioning eyes to Jake but he simply shook his head, deciding they could talk about all the details later. Right now all he wanted to do was sit down and catch up with his friends. His family._

_**-**_

_**-**_

"Oh, look. It's Tim!" Haley called out suddenly, ignoring the two Scott boys' stares. "Go help him with his bags." She instructed, pushing Nathan and Lucas over to the new arrival and they went, looking at each other and shrugging in a way that said _'Women.'_

"You okay?" Haley asked Brooke as soon as they were out of earshot, Peyton walking up to stand by her side. "With Jake coming?"

Brooke smiled and shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?" She laughed at the looks on both her friends faces. "I'm _fine_."

"Yeah, and Peyton's a natural blonde." Haley deadpanned, receiving a pinch in the arm from said fake blonde. "But seriously, after what you told us…" She trailed off, biting her lip. "Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Tutor Ho-" Brooke ignored the way Haley rolled her eyes and simply grinned.

"_Why_ did I ever tell you I tutored?"

"-He's one of your best friends." She continued. "Plus I'm not going to run away with my tail between my legs just because he's coming. I am a strong, independent woman and I do not need a man to make my happy."

"Nice." Peyton smirked.

"Thanks." Brooke dimpled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I was watching Oprah last night. Totally helped me see the light." She said, making all three of them burst into giggles.

"Hello ladies." A voice interrupted them, grinning. "Looking forward to a whole week with _The Tim_?"

'The Tim?' Peyton mouthed and Haley just shook her head.

'Don't ask.'

"Go away Dim." Brooke ordered.

"Brooke." Haley sighed and the taller brunette rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. It's just hard for me to remember that you're friends with him." She explained, then watched Tim scratch himself. "Or _why_ you're friends with him." She giggled as Haley pushed her before grabbing her wrist and pulling her over towards the rest of the boys. Peyton and Tim following.

"This weekend is going to be _sa-weet_." They heard Skills announce.

"Off the chain!" Tim added, doing the universal gesture far _cha-ching_.

Everyone ignored him.

"Totally rockin'." Haley grinned, bumping her hip against Nathan's, making their friends laugh as another car pulled up.

Brooke averted her gaze as the person got out of the car. She was totally over it. Looking up at him from under her lashes she watched as he removed the car seat from the back and felt a tug at her heart when she caught him looking at her. Yep, totally.

"And how's my favourite person in the whole wide world?" Haley cooed, not even looking at Jake as she took Jenny from him, lifting her from her seat and into her arms.

"I never knew it was possible to be jealous of a baby." Nathan admitted, not been able to hold back his grin at watching his girlfriend.

"Tell me about it, man." Jake laughed, shutting the car door before stretching. God, he was exhausted. "You know, the whole way over here she cries bloody murder, but the minute she sees Haley she turns back into sweet, innocent Jenny."

"Whatever." She laughed, rolling her eyes whilst said sweet and innocent baby pressed a tiny palm to her face. "Any word from She Who Shall Not Be Named?"

Jake shook his head, not noticing the hazel eyes following his every movement.

"Not since she left."

_**--**_

_Rubbing his eyes Jake sat up in his bed, wondering what had woken him. Then he heard it. The soft cries. It took him a moment to adjust to the sound that was so foreign in his house. God, what was he going to tell his parents? He waited another few minutes but when it seemed that Nikki wasn't planning on getting up anytime soon he got up, dragging his feet out of his bedroom. _

_Stepping into the spare bedroom he walked towards the old cot. Having a pack rat for a mother wasn't always a bad thing. Cautiously he looked over the side at the little girl. Unsure of what to do he whispered. "Hey you." But was merely greeted by more wails._

_Leaning into the crib he scooped her up into his arms, trying to remember what he'd learned about holding babies in his young life. Not much._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" _

_She replied with a hiccup and more crying._

"_You hungry?" He asked, bouncing her in his arms and she halted her wails, letting out a teary giggle. "You like that?" He repeated the action and grinned when she let out a tiny squeal._

"_C'mon." He walked from the room, his bare feet padding against the carpet. Walking over and opening the fridge he looked inside, cradling Jenny in one arm. "Now, we have. Left over pizza. Something that seems to be evolving and beer." Closing the door he looked at the golden haired girl in his arms and she looked back at him with wide, blinking eyes. "How about a banana?" _

_She blinked._

"_I'll take that as a yes." Picking the yellow fruit from the bowl as he passed Jake made his way into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. "Now, this is all new to me. So if you puke, sorry." Breaking off a tiny bit after un-pealing the banana he handed it to Jenny, watching as she smooshed it in her palms. "Maybe not."_

_Letting out a sigh he leaned back against the couch, his eyes landing on a scrap of paper lying on the coffee table. Curiosity getting the better of him Jake leaned forward, picking it up with his free hand and he felt as if a concrete block had just slammed into his gut._

_Only one word was written on the tear stained note but it was enough. More than enough._

_**Sorry**__._

_--_

Jake shrugged, smiling at his friends. "Her loss, right?"

"Exactly." Haley spoke up first. "You're a catch, Jagielski." She added, easing the tension. She raised her eyebrows at Brooke but the brunette pretended not to notice.

She was so totally not over it.

_**-**_

_**-**_

"Can we please change the CD?" Brooke moaned, removing the magazine she'd had pressed against her face. _"Puh-leease?"_

"No." Haley answered, keeping her hands gripped on the steering wheel.

The brunette pouted. "But this is so depressing." She groaned, her head falling back against the headrest of her car seat.

"I don't care." She replied.

"Haley." Brooke sighed. "It's rubbish."

Peyton stuck her head in-between the two drivers seats. "Hey. I love this song."

"I get to pick the music." Haley told her.

"You would." Brooke rolled her eyes, laughing as Peyton smacked her arm. "Why?" She turned back to the girl driving the car.

"Are you serious?" She stole a quick glance to her side. "Firstly, you _make_ me drive up to the ski lodge with you."

"Mouth and Tim are here as well."

"And me." Peyton piped up.

Ignoring her Haley continued. "And then you _attack_ me-"

"I did not." Brooke denied, folding her arms over her chest. "Okay maybe I did. But I wouldn't have had to if you would have just agreed to drive with us instead of making _googly eyes _with Boy Toy."

"And you keep complaining about _everything_." She let out an aggravated sigh. "So yes Brooke, I get to pick the music."

Everyone was quiet.

"_I Spy_, anyone?"

_**-**__-_

"What do you mean that's wrong?" Tim asked, leaning over Brooke to look at Peyton-who was now driving- and Mouth.

"Cat, starts with _C_." Peyton said. "Not _K_."

"And where the hell were you seen a cat anyway?" Haley asked, leaning forward to look at her friend.

"There was one squished on the road." He told them as the car stopped.

Brooke scrunched her nose along with Haley and Mouth.

"You're so gross." Haley laughed, punching the boys shoulder.

"We're here." Peyton announced. "As long as the jeep I was following contained our friends then we're in the right place."

"Yeah. And all the snow might be clue." Mouth chuckled when she scowled at him.

Unbuckling her seatbelt Haley smiled. "This is it." She told them with certainty.

"Remember the last time we were up here Lucas got frostbite on his nose?" Tim laughed.

"Yeah, after sliding halfway down the slope on his face." Mouth finished, laughing along with his friends.

Haley noticed Peyton's slightly wide eyes. "Oh he was fine. It wasn't really frostbite. I don't think." She assured before opening her car door and everyone got out.

A pair of strong arms encircled her waist from behind and Haley shivered for two reasons. Due to the extremely cold air and snow surrounding her. And also because of the body pressing into her from behind, his hot breath blowing across her neck. "Thank god we're here." He murmured into her hair. "Another minute and I would have strangled my brother."

Haley laughed, her air swirling in front of her. "Well we couldn't have that." She joked, turning to wrap her arms around his neck and her eyes widened. "Is that my scarf?"

Nathan grinned cutely at her as she fingered the soft fabric. "It was cold."

She laughed watching him unwind it before wrapping it around her own neck.

Bending down he quickly caught her lips with his, feeling her shiver against him.

"Okay Naley break apart." Brooke instructed, clapping her hands as the couple turn to look at her.

'_Naley?' _Nathan mouthed and Haley simply shook her head. There are no words.

"I am _freezing_." She told everybody, pulling Peyton forward before linking her arm with Haley's and she stumbled out of Nathan's hold. "And blue is not a colour I wear well." She said, walking with her two girls up to the large ski lodge in front of them.

"We'll get the bags then!" Lucas called after them, shaking his head walking up to his brother who still had his eyes locked on his girlfriend. "I guess that's a preview of the rest of the trip." He joked.

Nathan chuckled, pushing the blonde Scott and his laughter grew when he fell face first into the snow.

"Better watch your nose Luke, we don't want a repeat of last time." He grinned when Lucas glared at him before sending him the bird and stomping over to the cars.

"Oh c'mon." He chuckled. "It was only a joke…Rudolph."

_**-**_

_**.**_

_**-**_

I know I know. Crappy ending, but I just couldn't think of anything else. So thank you to the few people who took time to review(: love you guys.

I've worked out there's only about four chapters left in this story. Just thought I'd let yas know(: so next chap we'll have more fluffy scenes, promise.


	19. Unsaid

_He was sure he was dreaming but as he watched the brunette dance he wasn't exactly praying to wake up anytime soon. She didn't know he was there – or was choosing to ignore him, either way he never took his eyes from her._

_Her swaying hips, the luminous glow her skin had as the moonlight rained over her. He'd never seen a more mesmerizing sight. He was sure of it._

_But then she turned to him, her lips twisting up in the most beautiful way that he felt his lungs collapse._

_"Nathan." She whispered and he felt his whole body react; heart racing; palms sweating; stomach twisting. But as if someone had flicked a switch everything changed. They were on a road, empty and deserted. The stars no longer sparkling above them.  
_

_His brow creased as he looked down the never ending stretch of highway before turning back to her but she was no longer smiling, instead a look that would have brought the most cold hearted man to his knees. It was look of pure torture, her mouth open wide, eyes shut so tightly he wondered if he would ever see them open again and her hands were clutching her hair, so hard he swore she'd pull it from the roots._

_"Nathan." She called again, but it sounded more like a tortured cry and it pierced his very soul. "Please, Nathan." Her hands moved to clutch at her chest, as if to rip it from the skin._

_He tried to move to her, tried with every single ounce of strength he had and more to make his feet move so he could pull her into his arms. But he couldn't move, he couldn't speak._

_Lights flashed, blinding as they raced towards them._

_Opening his mouth he tried to scream at her to move, but no sound came out, just a pain in his throat._

_She looked up at him, brown eyes catching the beaming glare and she frowned and for some reason he found himself wondering why she was dressed in red, the form hugging knee high dress mocking him for some reason._

_"You didn't stop it."_

_And just like that the scene changed, he was on the same road but now there were people everywhere, broken glass surrounding his feet, crunching under his soles._

_"You should have stopped it." Her voice spoke as he took in the image before him._

_Brad was lying on the ground, his usually grinning face smashed into the pavement, blood dripping from every place it could. The raven haired boy felt sick and yet he still couldn't look away, and even if he could he was sure he wouldn't have._

_Why wasn't anyone doing anything?! He wanted to scream but knew it was useless._

_And then she was there, beside him but instead of comforting him she moved to stand in front of him, blocking his view of his best friends broken body, her face all he could see; the blood red dress seeming very fitting now._

_"You didn't stop it." Her voice was harsh, like a blade ripping into his skin. "You should have stopped it."_

_He looked into her deep eyes, usually filled with so much love were now cold, dead as the body lying a few feet from them._

_She reached out, her ice like touch a shock to his skin as she cupped his cheek and it was then he noticed the cuts on her arm, the crimson dripping from the porcelain skin._

_Snapping his eyes back to hers to tell her, he found her smiling back at him, a horror like grin on her beautiful face as she continued to stroke his jaw._

_The thick red blood started to drip from her mouth as she opened it, speaking the three words he knew he'd carry to his grave._

_"It's your fault."_

Waking up in a sweat drenched mess Nathan felt his heart trying to beats it's way out of his chest.

Glancing around, he wondered for a few seconds where he was before it hit him – the cabin.

Hearing a soft snore from his side he looked at the small body beside him and he breathed a sigh of relief at her sprawled out form.

It was just a dream.

And just to reassure himself he slowly ran the palm of his hand up Haley's bare back, a small flicker of pleasure twitching his lips as she moaned softly and cuddled her face further into his pillow.

But even that couldn't remove the images from his brain – the blood. God, so much blood. Haley dancing. Brad. Her tortured expression. Blood.

Feeling slightly sick Nathan slowly stood up, taking one last look at the girl lying in his bed just before he left the room.

That was fucked up.

He took a long hard breath in, running a hand through his sleep mussed hair as he made his way down the creaking stairs and outside into the cold night, his breath curling in front of his face.

He waited, waited for the churning in his stomach to go away, the swirling of emotion he'd been feeling a lot of lately. Guilt.

But it didn't and as the minutes ticked by and the sun began to rise he finally gave up and went back to bed, curling his body around hers, rubbing his frozen toes against her ankles before tangling their legs together. Breathing in the scent of her he looked down at her face, an expression of content on the porcelain skin.

But when he closed his eyes all he could see was the Haley from his dream, her pale face disturbingly beautiful, the dark circles under her eyes, the hollow curve of her cheek. She smiled at him, blood dripping from her chin and she spoke again, but this time it wasn't her voice. It was his.

_It should have been you._

_--_

"Mm." Haley hummed low in her throat as she walked into the kitchen, stretching her arms above her head. "Something smells good." She announced, surprised to find her boyfriend behind the large island and even more surprised that it looked as if he was cooking.

"French toast." Nathan replied, glancing at her briefly.

She nodded slowly, coming to stand beside him she said. "That's not what I meant." Grinning she leaned up to press her lips to his bare shoulder.

He sent her a quick smile before he moved to the left side of the kitchen, opening the fridge.

Haley lifted her eyebrows a little at the brush off.

"So you're up early." She said, leaning against the counter as he came back to the stove. "I missed you this morning." She murmured, slowly running her fingertips over his lower stomach, which sadly was covered by the wife beater he wore.

Haley leaned in towards him as her hand ever so slightly made it's way under his top, feeling the tickle of hair that lead down passed his basketball shorts, which she couldn't help but notice sat low on his hips.

Standing on her tip toes she ran her other hand over his side and down his back, grinning at the involuntary shiver he gave as she ran a single finger just below the waistband of his basketball shorts, just above his ass.

"Couldn't sleep." Came his gruff reply and he subtly moved around the island, a move that to anybody else would have simply looked like he was reaching for them plates.

But Haley was not anybody else and she knew him. He was trying to get away from her. She was trying to make out with him and he was trying to get away from her. She glared at his back. Nathan Scott did not want to make out. She must be in some alternative universe. Aha! That was it. She was dreaming. She must be dreaming. Or else that meant Nathan really didn't want to kiss her and she was going to have to kick his ass.

"Good morning!" A voice chirped.

Haley's face fell as a very happy looking Brooke entered the kitchen. _Definitely not dreaming_ she thought, getting her game face on.

"Mm. Something smells good."

"French toast." Haley told the taller girl, albeit a little harsher than she had intended. Brooke raised a recently plucked eyebrow which Haley didn't notice, she was too busy staring at her boyfriend, trying to see through that thick skull of his.

"So, skiing today?" Brooke asked, helping herself to a plate of french toast.

"Yeah, should be fun." Haley replied, her gaze never wavering. "Right babe?"

"Yeah. Super." Nathan agreed in a bored voice.

Brooke watched as Haley rolled her eyes before sliding from the counter she was currently sitting on and stormed from the kitchen, almost knocking down a half asleep Lucas as she did.

She would have stopped to apologies but that would've ruined her dramatic exit.

"Woah." Lucas mumbled as he stumbled slightly. "Good morning to you too!" He rolled his eyes whilst turning to the two other occupants of the room. "What's with her?" He asked, not noticing the way Brooke was making a cut throat motion at him.

Nathan gave him a 'how should I know' shrug before walking from the kitchen, his jaw set.

Lucas turned to Brooke. "What's with him?"

She scowled at him and slapped him on the shoulder as she stormed out of the kitchen. "Idiot."

Blinking dumbly for a few seconds Lucas shrugged and grabbed a plate. "Women."

--

As she struggled to make her way up a very – to her – steep hill with her cheeks beaming red and breath puffin in front of her face, Brooke Davis decided skiing wasn't for her. "Finally." She panted, dropping herself onto the snow covered ground. "If I knew there was going to be this much exercise involved I wouldn't have come." She announced, slightly disappointed when Haley didn't reply. She'd been expecting a bitchy remark, or at the very least a sarcastic comment.

"Okay that's it." Brooke managed to get herself upright with a lot of work. "What is wrong with you? You've been all moody since this morning. You could give Lucas a run for his title of Broody. "

Haley rolled her eyes.

"This non talking Haley doesn't work for me."

"Oh. Well I'm so sorry." Haley said with sarcasm. "I forgot the whole world revolves around you Brooke."

"_Much_ better." Brooke grinned, not expecting the shove Haley sent her and landed flat on her ass. "This whole snow thing is _so_ not for me."

"Well no one asked you to come." Haley told her, watching happily as she struggled to stand back up.

"What's got your thermal undies in a twist?" Brooke huffed, lifting her goggles from where they'd slid down her forehead. "Natey boy have trouble getting it up last night?"

Haley ignored her but at the mention of her boyfriend she couldn't help but turn her gaze to him, where he was standing with the rest of their group. She watched him smile and laugh but she could tell his heart wasn't in it.

"I mean, it is pretty cold." Brooke continued.

"So is that why you're being such a bitch? Still not getting any from Jake?" Haley bit back,turning to face the taller girl who had finally managed to get onto her feet – or more accurately, skis.

Cutting her eyes Brooke opened her mouth to reply when a deep voice interrupted her.

"You ladies joining us?"

Turning to gaze at the rest of their group the two girls found a older, slightly rugged looking man waving them over.

"Be careful. We wouldn't want the ice queen slipping and losing her crown."

"Go suck an ice pole."

Brooke scowled as Haley moved ahead of her, obviously having more experience with the whole skiing thing than she had.

"Oomph." Brooke let out a breath as yet again her behind met the snow covered ground. "That's it! I give up!" She shouted at the sky.

A throaty chuckle caught her attention and she found herself staring into a pair of dark brown eyes. "I'm sure I can help you stay upright."

She nodded mutely as he took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Julian Baker." He grinned cutely at her. "Your instructor."

She grinned back at him, her dimples on full display. "Brooke Davis. Your instruct-ee" She said and was rewarded with another chuckle.

Maybe this whole skiing thing wasn't so bad after all?

-

"Dude." Haley stopped dead in her tracks. "No _way_ was it that big last time."

Lucas chuckled. "Yeah it was. Actually it looks smaller to me."

Lifting an eyebrow she looked at him very closely.

"What?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. "Just trying to find your sanity."

"Haha." He deadpanned and pushed her to get moving as the people in front of them shuffled along.

"But seriously, that slope is huge."

"It'll be fine once we get up there." He nodded in the direction of the chair lift and received a disbelieving look from Haley.

"You scared James?" Skills asked, grinning evilly. "Maybe you should've stayed with Brooke and Tim."

She rolled her eyes. She, Lucas, Nathan, Skills and Junk had left Brooke, Tim and Jake with Julian while Peyton, Fergie and Mouth had stayed at the slightly less intimidating ones.

"You are going to be eating your words in five minutes." She promised as followed Nathan in line. "Or should I say snow?" She grinned at Lucas who scowled at her in return.

Nathan chuckled along with the rest of the guys and Haley couldn't help but be slightly relieved, he'd not spoken to her all morning.

"Sit with me?" She looked up at him and felt her heart throb a little harder in her chest. Even with those goggles on top of his head he looked sexy as hell.

"Sure." He smiled back, placing a hand at the base of her back as they stood in potion before the lift hit the backs of their legs and they sat down.

Pushing her lips together Haley tried to ignore the massive drop below them and turned to look at Nathan. "So how'd you sleep last night?" She watched as his jaw locked and his face turned hard.

"Fine."

Sighing at his clipped tone she looked out at the long strip of nothing ahead of them. _Fun, fun fun._

_--_

Jake clenched his jaw as he hear Brooke laugh loudly at something Julian had said.

"That is so funny." She giggled, lightly smacking his shoulder instructor's hand grazed her waist.

_"That is so funny."_ Jake mimicked, cutting his eyes at the pair.

"What's funny?" Tim asked, feeling one of his legs sliding out from underneath him. "Oh shit."

--

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Blowing out an angry breath Haley watched as the cold air curled in front of her face before looking back at her boyfriend. "Oh okay. So I've just been imagining the incredibly bad mood you've been in all day."

Silence.

"That's obviously it. I mean it's never you, right Nathan?"

"Whatever, Haley." He blew out, annoyed.

"Oh so you can speak." She said sarcastically. "What the hell is wrong with you, Nathan?"

"Why don't you just mind your own damn business."

"I would but for some unknown reason I love you so that makes you my business."

He snorted so she punched him.

"Is it been here again?" She asked, albeit slightly softer. "Does it remind you of Brad?"

He turned his head to look away from her.

"I miss him too, Nate." Haley told him. "But he would want-"

"How the hell do you know what he would want?" Nathan vented angrily. "Brad's gone. He's dead. Never to return." His eyes were bright with an icy burning blue. "You know nothing." He gripped onto the bar in front of them and threw it up, not noticing that they were still a bit away from the wooden platform where they had to get off.

"You're a fucking bastard." Haley seethed, her knuckles turning white as she clenched her fists.

Nathan looked at her, the cruelest smirk she'd ever seen on his lips. "Yeah, well, at least I'm a bastard with a brother."

Temporary insanity was what she would later claim made her do what she did next. She started to hit him. And call him for everything under the sun.

She felt Nathan clasp one of her wrists in his hand and that just made her hit him harder. She moved her body slightly to her left, trying to reach for his face.

"I hate you!" She screamed, fighting against the hold he hand on her arms. "Let me go!" she used every ounce of strength she had to get away from him.

Not noticing her knee closing in on the very fragile space between his legs Nathan's whole body tensed and his hand let go of her wrists as he went to cup the bruised part of his anatomy.

Haley hadn't realized that Nathan was the only thing keeping her on that chair lift, or the fact that all the people at the wooden platform had been shouting at them.

But she did realize that suddenly she felt nothing underneath her, nothing but air and she was falling.

_Down, down down._

_--_

_-_

_-_

sorry about the terrible ending. Infact i'm sorry about the whole chapter LOL if anyone's still reading this i'm about to end this story soon, just three chaps left I think. I had a lot more I wanted to put into this chapter but I just couldn't seem to get the words out right.

I hope everyone gets the ending, Haley fell out of the lift thingy(btw sorry for mistakes with all the skiing stuff, I've never been)

_thanks to those few who reviews last chap * LOVE *_


	20. Broken

_I'm hangin' on another day_  
_Just to see what you will throw my way_  
_And I'm hangin' on to the words you say_  
_You said that I will, will be ok_

-

"She should have been home by now."

"It's still early."

"She said eleven o'clock."

"And it's only ten." Nathan pointed out, turning to look at his agitated friend as he slouched on his couch.

"I should have never let her go out with that douche bag." Brad announced, looking out at the darkened street through the window.

"I agree with you there." Nathan said, his hand clenching around the remote he had in his hand. "But Haley's sixteen now. She can date who she wants. And even if she wasn't, she wouldn't let you tell her who she can and cannot date. Remember how well that ended last time?"

"Yeah." Brad winced, covering a certain part of his anatomy protectively at the memory. "But still, she's my little sister." He said. "And no matter how much she asks me not to, I am going to pummel any guy that touches her." He finished with a smile, turning back to the window and not noticing his friends face fall just slightly.

Nathan looked straight at the TV, praying Brad didn't notice the guilt he could feel on his features. Brad had forgiven him for a lot of stuff over the years; breaking his brand new bike when they were seven, crashing his dad's car into the garage door and breaking the headlights they first time they'd tried driving. But he was pretty sure that taking his little sisters virginity wasn't something he would forgive easily.

But that wasn't why he felt guilty.

It was the fact that after it had happened she was all that was on his mind. Everyday. 24 fucking 7.

She was gorgeous, no one could deny that. But that wasn't what he kept thinking about. It was the way that she was such a damn klutz but still managed to hold herself with such grace it took his breath away. Or the way she would look at him with those big brown eyes, like she was seeing into his soul. _Jesus Christ._ Taking a couch cushion Nathan pressed it against his face, pondering the idea of suffocating himself for having such girly thoughts. That was his brothers department.

"_What?"_

Brad's loud voice cut through Nathan's thoughts and removing the cushion from his face he saw that he was on the phone, his mouth set in an angry line.

Waiting until he'd finished the phone call Nathan asked. "What's wrong?"

"We gotta go."

_**-**_-

"How could you have been so _stupid?!_"

Wiping the spit her brother had just sprayed from her face Haley twisted her lips. "Gross."

"Getting into a _car_ with a complete stranger-"

"Ryan's not a stranger. He's on your basketball team. And secondly, he was my _date_."

Shaking his head Brad ran his shaking hands through his hair. After receiving a call from the hospital twenty minutes earlier to inform him that there was a Miss Haley James there and she had been in a small car accident.

"I'm going to kill him." Brad seethed.

Rolling her eyes Haley wiggled on the bed to try and relieve the numbness from her ass. "Calm down _mom_." She ignored the look he gave her. "A rabbit ran out in front of the car, he swerved to try and miss it, we hit a mailbox. No big deal."

"No big- _no big deal_?" His dark eyes were practically sparking with anger now. "Haley, you have a broken wrist."

"Sprained." She corrected.

"Same difference."

"Actually, when you sprain something it's mostly bruising and-" She grinned a huge grin when he gave her a look that said he was not amused. "Whatever. I'm fine." She told him while struggling with her jumper, the thing they had put on her wrist wasn't very practical.

Brad couldn't help but smirk as she continued to struggle, his sister was so stubborn. She was not going to let a jumper beat her.

"Okay, Miss James." A nurse suddenly popped inside the small curtain covered cubicle. "You're free to go."

Haley huffed when she started to help her with her top. "I can do it."

"Yes, yes." The nurse nodded briskly, zipping up the material. "Now, just take two of these twice a day for the next week and it should help with any pain or swelling you might have."

"Great." Haley's smile was unimpressed.

"Thank you." Brad politely said to the elderly woman, taking the box from her. "Let's go."

Jumping from the bed Haley bounced in front of her brother and held out her un bandaged hand. "I'll drive." She grinned and laughed when he stormed past her. "Oh, come on! That was funny!"

-_**--**_

Rubbing at his knuckles Nathan's leg bounced impatiently and he sighed in relief when his best friend came into view.

"How is she?" He asked, just noticing the look of rage on Brad's face.

"_She_ is fine." Haley announced, popping out from behind her brother. "No broken bones."

"Impressive." Nathan nodded with a smirk.

"I thought so." She replied, patting Brad's cheek. "I have to go sign some stuff and then we can go."

Both boys watched her walk over to the reception.

"How is she really?"

"Totally freaked." Brad replied, watching her laugh and smile with the receptionist. He knew she was acting as if everything was okay but he knew her. And he could see that under the sunny exterior the crash had rattled her. "But you know Haley."

Nathan nodded, knowing his best friend probably couldn't understand just how well.

"I need you to take care of her."

Snapping his head to the side Nathan scrunched his eyebrows. "What?"

"Haley." Brad explained. "If anything ever happens to me I need you to make sure she's okay. And look after her. You're my best friend, Nathan and even though you try to hide I know you have feelings for her."

Okay, maybe he did understand.

Brad smirked. "I just- beside you guys, she's the most important thing in my life. She tries to act like she's fine all the time but one day the façade she likes to hide behind is going to become too much and I just need to know that if I'm not here you will be."

Nathan nodded, getting a weird feeling in his gut. As if Brad knew something he didn't. "I'll always be there for her." He promised in a steady voice, not looking at his friend but instead at the girl who made his insides turn to mush and outsides tingle.

Suddenly a very bruised Ryan limped out of the ER.

Brad raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember him having a black eye when we came in."

Nathan stuck his tongue in his cheek and smirked, lifting up his knuckles, which were a dust shade of red and blue.

Brad grinned. "I knew I could count on you."

._**-**_.

He had promised that he would always be there for her, that he would always protect her. Always.

"_Oh my God."_

"_Haley!"_

"_Someone call an ambulance! Now!"_

"_Nathan! What the hell happened?!"_

And he had broken that promised.

As he looked down at his girlfriends limp body lying on the snow he couldn't hear his friends shouting or feel anybody moving around him. All he could see was Haley's lifeless body, her leg twisted at the oddest angle and he felt sick. He remembered watching her fall from the ski lift and the sound her body made when it hit the ground. And then he threw up.

--_**-**_

"She's going to be fine." Lucas told everyone as he walked into the waiting room and he could visibly feel the collective breath everyone let out. It Hadn't felt like he'd breathed since he'd watched his best friends body hurtling through the air. "She's got a small break in her ankle and a few bruised ribs. But other than a few cuts and bruises she's fine." He told them, not sure when the last time Haley had been _fine_ was.

Brooke dug her nails into her palms and pressed her clenched fists to her forehead. "You're sure?" She asked quietly.

Lucas nodded and he had never seen Brooke looking more terrified or relieved before.

She let out a stuttering breath and it was then she let a sob escape; and for the first time in months when Lucas wrapped his arms around her she didn't pull away. She'd always been able to lean on him before and been back in his arm she still felt like she could. He was the first boy she had given her heart too, and he would always have a part of it.

_**-**_--

Standing in the doorway of the hospital room Nathan was having a hard time getting his feet to move. She was lying in that hospital bed because of him. Because he had been a total ass all day to her. Because she loved him.

"You know I can hear you thinking, right?"

He jumped at the sudden voice and watched as Haley opened one of her eyes.

He moved into the room slowly and stood awkwardly at the end of her bed.

"I'm fine." She smiled at him, but with that movement he noticed the line of bruising following the crease of her mouth up the side of her face. Moving over the scar that stained her porcelain cheek. "No broken bones." She repeated those same words to him she had two years ago. She winced as she moved her leg slightly. "Maybe a little one." She admitted.

Nathan didn't smile, his face was deadly serious. "I'm sorry." He told the quiet room.

Haley's expression become more sombre and she looked at him, piercing his soul just like always. "I don't want you to be."

He looked at her incredulously. "Haley, I-"

She shook her head, her throat tightening. "Don't, Nathan."

"Haley I need you to listen to me." He told her. "What I said. I didn't mean-"

Closing her eyes tightly Haley willed her tears not to fall, but they slid down her cheeks anyway. "I can't-I need-"

Moving to the side of the bed Nathan softly ran his knuckles over her cheek, the scar going deeper than any of them could ever imagine. They all had the memories of the day of the car crash in their minds, but Haley had a visible reminder everyday.

"I was such a dick to you." Nathan swore, his eyes boring into hers. "And I will never forgive myself for saying those things to you, and I know I have no right to, but I _need_ you to forgive me. Watching you fall and not been able to do anything-not been able to catch you, I've never-" He let out a breath, he'd never been one for words. "You are my whole existence, Haley. Without you I wouldn't be able to live."

She never let her eyes wander from his.

"After Brad died I pushed you away and I'm sorry for that. But he was my best friend, my brother. The one person beside you and Lucas who I could always count on to be there. And then one day, he wasn't." His voice grew coarse, and he had to swallow, the dryness in his mouth making it hard to speak. "And this morning I got his with that realisation all over again and for some reason I kept you at arms length because the thought of losing you is-" He shook his head; the thought too painful to even imagine.

"I can't ever lose you." Nathan's voice was rough with emotion. "And I know I still have a lot of grovelling to do- I mean Jesus, you fell nearly twenty feet. If I had just held on-"

Stopping her boyfriend before he talked himself into feeling even more guilty Haley ran her thump across his lips.

"You're an ass." She told him. "You have a temper. You're moody and _so_ closed off sometimes I wonder why I even bother." she watched as his gaze moved to his lap. "But I love you anyway." Haley smiled as he looked back up at her. "Because you know just how to make me laugh, or how if I'm in a bad mood you can just smile a certain way and make me smile. You are everything, Nathan." She swore, holding his face in her small hands.

Emotion wasn't something Nathan liked to show but as he stared deep into her eyes he felt his heart clench in his chest and he gripped her hand in his grasp. "Never leave me."

Her heart stuttered and she captured his lips with hers and promised. "Never."

-

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone_  
_I may have lost my way now, having forgot my way home_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_  
_With a broken heart that's still beating_  
_In the pain is there is healing_  
_In your name I find meaning_

_**-**_

-

_**-**_

Okay guys I'm not so sure about the ending but I hope this chapter was semi okay. I may have had Haley forgive Nathan too fast but they both still have a lot of baggage from Brad's death but they will hash it all out behind the scenes and the next few chaps will be fluffy. (: thank you for all the reviews, I read them all again and again. oh and hope everyone gets that the first couple of scenes are like a flashback, and sorry for any mistakes!

_review, review review …please(:_


	21. I Wanna

**.twentyone.**

**.**

Walking into the kitchen Peyton Sawyer's eyebrows almost reached her hairline as she spotted her boyfriend. Crouching behind the island.

"What're you doing?"

Almost jumping out of his skin Lucas quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her down beside him. "Shh!"

Scrunching her brow Peyton whispered. "Why?"

"She'll hear you." The blonde replied, trying to look around into the living room.

"Who?"

Checking to make sure no one else was in the room Lucas turned to look at her. "Haley."

Peyton chuckled at his facial expression. "Are you really that afraid of her?"

"Have you been around her lately?" Lucas asked, his face serious. "She's crazy."

Peyton had just opened her moth to reply when -

"LUCAS!"

Said boys eyes widened and he grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her up.

"What're you doing?" Peyton asked, trying to keep up with him. "Haley jus-"

"I know. But we were busy …" Grabbing their jackets from the hooks in front of the door he shoved Peyton's into her arms. "Making a snowman." He finished, pulling her hat onto her head, slightly covering her eyes in his rush.

"But-"

Peyton was cut off as Lucas pulled her outside, the door slamming shut behind her.

-_**-**_-

Bringing her eyebrows together in confusion and slight annoyance as she heard the large front door shut Haley blew a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Have you seen Lucas?" She asked Brooke, who fell down onto the couch beside the smaller girl.

"Nope." Brooke replied, stealing a piece of popcorn from Haley bowl. "How?"

"I just wanted him to get me-" She began but stopped when suddenly a glass was shoved under her nose. "-a glass of water."

Smiling up at her very gorgeous boyfriend Haley happily accepted the drink, the condensation outside of the glass chilling her hands. "Thank you."

"I thought I better do something, seen as Lucas looked as if he was going to have a heart attack any minute." Nathan replied sitting down on her other side, chuckling as she gasped and slapped his arm.

"He did not." Haley protested, shovelling a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Sorry to break it to you, Tutor Hoe, but you're kind of a bitch when you can't move." Brooke informed her friend, her mouth opening in shock as a handful of popcorn landed in her hair.

"My hand slipped?"

Shaking her head. "I rest my case."

Groaning, Haley rubbed her eyes. "Have I really been that bad?"

"You had a fit at him earlier when he got you diet soda instead of ordinary." Nathan said, flipping through the TV channels.

"I did not-"

"And when Mouth asked if we wanted to do something today you said, and I quote _'oh, Mouth that'd be great, just let me magically fix my ankle with fairy dust and I'll be right with you.' _and a few more words which I don't wish to repeat, I feel dirty just thinking about them." Brooke added.

"Or when Jake suggested that we all go snowboarding you told him exactly where he could shove his board."

Opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish Haley tried to defend herself.

"Oh, and when Luke tried to change the channel, you smacked him over the head with the remote." Nathan.

"It's this medication they have me on." Haley tried to tell them.

"Yesterday, you threw a book at him because he was blocking your view of the TV." Brooke added. "I gotta say, Lucas with a black eye, not attractive." She scrunched one side of her nose up, popping more popcorn in her mouth.

"Fergie and Junk are locked up in their rooms." Nathan said. "They say they wont come out until you're back to normal."

"Skillz-"

"Okay!" Haley exclaimed. "Okay, okay I get it. I'm a bitch." She pouted, turning to Nathan. "Am I really that bad?"

"Yes." Brooke answered for him, mouth full.

"You can hardly move without it hurting." Nathan replied, his tone soft and slightly patronizing, Haley thought. "You're wrists badly swollen-"

"Oh my God. I _am._" Haley groaned, her head falling back against the couch.

"Sorry slore." Brooke smiled as her smaller friend glared at her. "Okay I'm gonna find Mouth."

"Don't you mean _annoy_?"

Brooke got up from the couch and quickly snatched the popcorn bowl from Haley's hands before bouncing away. "Whatever _Madusa_."

Huffing as Brooke skipped out of site Haley turned her face and pushed it into Nathan's chest, ignoring the pain as she pressed against the bruising on her cheek.

"Do you still love me?"

Nathan chuckled, laying his arm on the back of the couch. "Well, after watching you nail Lucas in the face with _Moby-Dick_, how could I not?"

Haley moaned. "I'm sorry."

"Why? That was the funniest thing I have ever seen. Maybe he found the white whale."

Pulling back to glare at him Haley huffed in annoyance. "I'm being serious!"

Laughing Nathan went to put his arm around her shoulders when he stopped himself.

Noticing her boyfriends actions Haley sighed softly. "You can touch me."

"I know, I just-" He swallowed. "I don't want to hurt you."

Smiling at the lost little boy look on his face Haley ran her knuckles on the side of his neck. "You could never hurt me." Knowing he wasn't full convinced she turned her body slightly toward him, ignoring the protest from her ribs. "I always want you to touch me." She whispered, her bandaged hand softly running over his stomach.

Nathan swallowed, for a whole different reason this time.

"I love it when you touch me here." Her hot breath hit his throat and he closed his eyes as she placed his hand on her thigh. "And here." She slowly moved it up her torso and he made sure not to press down hard, aware of the bruising on her body.

Nathan almost swallowed his tongue as she put his hand on her breast, cupping hers over the top. "And _especially_ here." Her voice was rough and was dripping with sex. "Touch me, Nathan."

At her whispered command Nathan couldn't stop himself and moulded her breast into his hand and she moaned in appreciation.

Groaning low in her throat as he pulled at her nipple Haley nipped and sucked her way up his neck, flicking her tongue at the corner of his jaw, grinning as she heard his breath catch.

Her boy was too easy.

-_**-**_-

"So, you enjoying yourself?" Peyton asked, stretching to let the toe of her converse slide against the frozen lake.

Lucas looked at her with a charming grin. "I'm with you, aren't I?"

Rolling her eyes Peyton pressed down onto the ice, testing it's stability. "As flattered as I am by that comment, I meant up here." She gestured around them. "At the cabin."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah. I mean the last time we were up here Haley didn't fall out of the ski lift." He joked, still getting a slightly sick feeling in his gut at the thought that they could have lost her. "And we actually went onto the lake, instead of just staring at it." He teased his girlfriend as she retracted her foot. He added quietly. "And Brad was here."

Peyton stayed quiet, watching his face and seeing the sadness quickly clouding his eyes she asked. "So you really went on it."

Lucas smiled at the memory, looking out across the untouched iciness. "Yeah."

--

"_Okay so I've decided, on my tombstone I want to have 'Haley James, she fell through the ice, and drowned to her death, because her brother, Brad, is a great big mother fu-'" She let out a small scream as she slipped, grabbing onto the closest thing which happened to be said brother's jacket._

"_Nice trip?" Brad smirked as she scowled at him._

"_I don't know why you're laughing." Haley said, trying to regain her balance. _

"_Because watching you almost fall is funny?"_

_Ignoring him she continued. "Because when I drown-" The boys all chuckled at her melodramatics. "I am coming back to haunt your ass." Hearing a throaty chuckle she announced. "Yours too, Scott."_

_Nathan grinned, watching his best friend let go of Brad and try to walk further onto the lake. "Bring it, Bambi."_

_She looked at him with an expression of wonder. "And people ask why I'm friends with you?"_

"_Hales, you didn't have to come." Lucas told her, finding it hard himself to stay upright on the ice._

_She scoffed. "And hear all make fun of me for the next forty years of my life because I didn't? No thanks."_

"_I wish I bloody didn't." Skillz mumbled, debating on how long it was until the ice cracked beneath their weight._

"_C'mon guys!" Brad grinned, voice exuberant as always. "The lake's frozen solid." For effect he jumped up and down. _

"_Yeah, at the edge." Skillz replied. "The middle? Not so much."_

"_Wanna bet?" Before anyone could answer he was already off, having no difficulty skating on his Nikes._

"_He is going to get his ass drowned." Haley groaned. "An I am going to have to phone my parents to explain." She didn't get to say anymore as her very wobbly legs finally gave in and she landed with a thud on the frozen surface. "That's gonna bruise."_

_Chuckling Nathan and Lucas helped her back up. _

"_That's it, I'm going back." Haley announced, about to turn around when someone suddenly grabbed her hand. "Mouth, what're you-ah!" _

_Mouth laughed as she clutched onto his hand for dear life with both of hers as he easily slid around, pulling her with him._

_Lucas laughed at they death threats they could hear Haley screaming at him._

"_Nathan!"_

_Watching his younger brother go to her aid Lucas smirked. He had it bad._

"_Watcha smiling at?" Almost jumping out of his skin as a fourteen year old Brad came to stand beside him Lucas punched his shoulder. "Sorry." Brad grinned, very unapologetically._

"_Ass."_

_Chuckling Brad let out a long breath, watching it curl in front of his face in the cold._

"_So, you have a good birthday?"_

"_Awesome." Brad smiled. "Thanks for getting you dad to take us up here, dude."_

"_Me? Dude, he practically jumped at the chance to do this for you." Lucas replied. "You're like the son he wishes he had." He laughed._

_Brad sniggered with the blonde before leaning on his shoulder. "Still, man, thanks."_

_Lucas smiled in return._

_Noticing that this moment was getting slightly too girlish for his liking, Brad quickly pushed Lucas so he fell and skated off, laughing as the blonde chased after him. _

-_**-**_-

Skipping down the corridor Brooke happily munched on the bowl of popcorn she stole from Haley. "Mouth?!" She called out, turning into his room. "I was thinking we could go sledging. Maybe even take Haley with us." She laughed but stopped dead in her tracks when the person she saw wasn't the one she wanted.

"Mouth's not here." Jake announced after a moment of very awkward silence.

"I kinda guessed." Brooke replied, forcing out a small laugh. "Any idea where he went?" She asked, trying not to stare at his very bare and wet chest.

"He said something about a snowball fight with Junk, Fergie, Tim and Skillz." Jake told her, holding onto the towel wrapped around his waist.

"They probably wanted to get out before Haley killed them."

"Yeah." Jake chuckled, coughing when the silence returned seconds afterwards.

"Okay." Brooke nodded and pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "I'm just gonna-"

"Brooke wait-"

Closing her eyes, _damnit, so close_. She turned back around. "Yeah?"

"I don't want it to be like this between us."

She shrugged. "Like what?"

Jake sighed. "I told you I had a daughter." He watched her wince slightly. "And that I loved you, and you totally freaked out. I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that, but I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

Brooke nodded, silently wondering which part he was sorry for. "Okay."

Jake nodded. "Okay."

She couldn't help it and let her eyes wander down his body and she felt her cheeks burn.

"I should get dressed." He said quickly, noticing her blushing face.

"Yeah and I should-" turning around she never noticed how close the doorframe was and walked right into it.

Jake took a step forward to help her.

"I'm fine!" She waved her hand behind her, the other covering her face as she quickly made her way out of the room.

He couldn't help it and grinned a little, _Brooke Davis_.

-_**-**_-

"Do you think it's safe?" Lucas whispered, quietly making his way to the living room.

"No screaming." Peyton replied as they turned into the living room. "Or blood."

Lucas' expression become one of revulsion and he decided he would have rather been greeted with blood shed than what he saw.

"And now I see why." The curly blonde added, eyes blinking as on the couch was a very shirtless Nathan Scott on top of a- from what she could see-just about to become topless Haley James.

"My eyes!" Lucas cried, covering his face with his hands.

The couple had the decency to looked embarrassed. Well half of them did.

Haley pushed Nathan's hands from under her shirt, pulling the material down. Nathan however looked pissed at been interrupted. "Nice cock-clocking, Luke."

"Well I wouldn't have had to if you two weren't-" Lucas motioned to them with one hand as the other was still covering his face.

"And we still would be, if-"

"Okay! As much fun as this was." Peyton grabbed Lucas' free hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Luke." Haley grabbed onto the bottom of his jumper before he could walk past her.

"Yes?" He asked meekly.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to bite you." She snapped, instantly regretting it. "I know I've being kind of mega-bitch the past two days and I'm really sorry." She told him.

Taking his hand from his face Lucas scrunched his nose when he saw a bra lying on the floor, and since he guessed it wasn't his brothers… "It's fine." He moved his gaze to her face, smiling. "Just promise me you wont throw anymore books at me."

Pursing her lips Haley mulled this over. "I can't promise that but I do promise to not point out that my bra is lying on the floor and you are totally freaked out by it."

She laughed loudly as he gave her the middle finger and quickly walked out of the room, Peyton in tow.

As they sat in silence Nathan looked at his girlfriend, then at said bra, then at her again. "When did that happen?"

Haley shrugged. "I have no idea."

He grinned wolfishly as he leaned back towards her. "Now where were we?"

"I believe you were just about to-" She moaned low in her throat as his hand made it's way back up her shirt.

"I love you." He mumbled against her jaw.

Raking her nails up his back Haley smiled devilishly as his fingers dipped below the waistband of her jeans. "You have no idea."

-

-

-

Surprised? I am LOL okay so I wrote this chapter all in one night and I wanted to get it posted to please 'scuse any mistakes and I know it's not exactly anything exciting but I just wanted a nice fluffy chapter. Theirs is still three chapters left, I was gonna have Nathan's birthday in this one as well but I decided to put it in the next chapter.

_Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews(: I love you all_

**AN; just to let everyone know this isn't an update, i just edited a couple of things (:**


	22. Love Song

Okay so this update is for Kelly, as it's her birthday! and she is _so_ awesome(: i wish i was an amazing writer so i could write her something amazing but i added a few of her fav things into this chapter. Hope you like it hun, FLOVE you!

**-#-**

**-**

**.twentytwo.**

**-**

**-**

"No peaking."

"Seen as I'm blindfolded I highly doubt that's possible."

"Haha." Haley was highly unimpressed at her boyfriend's attempt at humour. "I'm serious."

"So am I." Nathan returned with a grin, smirking when she smacked his shoulder. "God, I love it when you're kinky."

Ignoring him Haley continued to lead him through the dark cabin, which was not easy considering she was still using her crutches.

"Shush, you." She told him,stopping suddenly without warning, making Nathan walk into her. "_Oof."_ She emblowed him in the stomach. "Big oaf."

"Hey, it's not my fault. You're the one who stopped-"

"Okay, okay." She turned to face him. She'd brought him down here for a reason, and fighting with him was not part of it. "Can you see?"

He sighed. "I told you-" He stopped as suddenly the blindfold was unwrapped from around his head and he blinked as his gaze was slightly fuzzy.

Haley smiled as she watched his face go from confused to... even more confused. Leaning up to press her lips softly to the corner of his jaw she whispered. "Happy birthday."

Nathan felt the corners of his lips lift up slowly as he looked around the living room. There were candles everywhere, creating an orange glow as they surounded the TV, which from what he could see was turned on to a classic basketball game. There were bowls of food scattered around a checked blue blanket along with a few other things he couldn't make out.

When he simply continued to stare Haley bit her lip. "Do you like it?"

A large grin flashed at her throughout the darkness and she sighed in relief as he bent down to press his lips to hers. "I love it." He mumbled into her mouth before touching his tongue to hers.

When her lungs began to protest Haley begrudgingly pulled her mouth from his, trying to get back some of the breath he'd stolen from her. "Good." She grinned, still panting slightly. "Because if you didn't I would have had to use my good hand." She held up the nonbandadged limb threateningly.

Nathan chuckled and pressed his lips back to hers.

Haley completely lost herself in all that was Nathan; the softness of his lips, silkiness of his tongue... "No." She mumbled into his mouth before managing to pull herself away.

Nathan was still caught up in the sweetness of her on his tongue when his eyes blinked open, he quirked an eyebrow. "No?" Haley never, ever said no. Unless it was _'no, don't stop'._

"I took you down here for a reason-" Seen a wolfish grin lift one side of his mouth as he started to lean towards her again she quickly continued. "And _that_ was not it."

"Well I'm sure you can make an exception." He leered at her and she found herself-as cheesy as it sounded-getting lost in his deep blue eyes but just as his nose bumped against hers she pushed him back.

"No." Ignroing his groan she hobbled over to the blanket, smacking his ankle with one of her crutches to get him to follow. "Move it, frankentein."

His frown turned into a grin and he smacked her ass as she limped infront of him. "See, _kinky."_

"Yeah, yeah." She laughed before ordering. "Sit."

Nathan dropped down onto the blanket with a dramatic sigh before watching her as she used one crutch to hop over to the CD player.

"Okay, stupid question." Nathan announced as a soft melody flowed from the speakers. "But why is the TV on if you're putting on music?"

"Because, my gorgeous boyfriend, you like basketball and unless I'm watching you playing topless, I'm not the biggest fan on the world. So this way, you can watch the game while I can listen to my music." She explained, grinning. "I know, I am a genious. Bask in my greatness."

Nathan chuckled, helping her sit down beside him. "You are pretty amazing." He whispered, huskily into her ear.

Finding herself been pulled back into the haze that clouded her mind whenever he was near Haley ignored the fluttering of her heart and instead gestured to the array of stuff surrounding them. "We have everything we need for-"

"A heart attack?"

Again, not impressed.

Still grinning at his joke Nathan looked around them. Choclate, cookies, snickers, more chocolate, all different types of ice cream and … "Mac and cheese?"

Haley giggled at the look he gave her. " Dude, it's the food of the gods."

"Yeah, if the gods are five year olds." He replied, then looked right into her eyes, not noticing the way her heart stuttered in her chest or that she forgot how to breathe. "Thank you, Haley. This is the best gift anyone could've gotten me."

Nathan felt a shiver run down his spine at the smile she gave him in return.

"Oh, but I've not given you your actual gift yet." She admitted as she manauvered herself to kneel in front of him, ignoring the protest from her limbs.

Nathan swollowed deeply as she trailed a single finger down his bare chest to the waist band of his boxers, his body reacting to the saucy wink she sent him.

His eyes widened as she proceeded to pull down the grey material and then kissed her way down his chest to his stomach before reaching her destination.

Letting his head fall bck against the couch Nathan moaned. _Best. Birthday. Ever._

–

"Karamel Sultra?"

Lifting her head from it's very comfortable postion on the floor Haley found her boyfriend holding up the carton of ice cream with a kinked eyebrow. "It's _so_ good." She told him.

"It sounds dirty." He replied with a smirk, grabbing her foot before she could smack him in the side with it. Softly he ran the tips of his fingers over the fading cuts and bruises, watching as Haley let her eyes fall closed, a lazy smile streatching her lips. She wore nothing but the blanket that was wrapped around her and her hair was in complete dissary due to his hands. Nathan couldn't think of a time where she'd looked more beautiful.

"I love you." He promised her, placing her leg beside his thigh so he could lay down beside her.

Haley's eyes remained shut but she twisted her lips at one side. "You just love the things I do to you."

"True." He chuckled low in his throat, pressing a kiss to her ear, loving the way she shivered against him. "And you love me, right?"

Haley laughed quietly as his warm breath tickled her earlobe. "God, you're such a girl." Her laughter grew louder as he playfully nipped at her throat but it turned into a low moan when he started planting open mouthed kisses along her jaw line.

"Mmm..." She felt one of his hands slowly rubbing circles onto her thigh. "Okay, maybe a little."

Nathan chuckled as he moved his hand upwards. "Just say it Hales and I'll give you what you want." He spoke, feeling his own body respond as she stated moving her hips, accidentaly running her knee over a certain part of him.

Haley opened her eyes then, her breath catching as she found him looking down at her, the _wantlovelustneed_ in his eyes making her heart thump in her ears.

She ran her hands up into his hair, grasping it in her fists and pulled his mouth down to hers. "Of course I love you, you idiot." She giggled as he immediately moulded his lips to hers. "Now." She spoke into his mouth, trailing her hand down his body until she found him, hard and ready. "How about I make this a _very_ happy brithday?"

And as promised his girlfriend made sure he had a very, _very_ happy birthday.

–

"You do realise that they're going to kill us?"

The brunette simply shrugged, her dimples on full show. "You take Toy Boy, I can handle Tutor Hoe."

Mouth gave her an incredelous look. "Have you _seen_ Nathan? He's like... ripped."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Mouth laughed, pushing her back through the cabin door.

The both tip toed into the living room, which had been completely turned about. The couch was pushed up against the bookcase, while two people lay in it's place.

"Aww." Brooke let her head fall slightly to the side, pushing her lips out as she looked at Nathan and Haley lying wrapped around eachother on the floor. He was flat on his back while she had her back pressed against his side and his arm was curled around her shoulders. It was so sweet, so she took a picture on her phone before getting back to the task at hand. "Ready?" She asked Mouth, who was standing at the the other side of the couple.

He nodded, and noticing the slight hesitation she leaned over to slap him in the arm, he glared at her and they started arguing silently. They both froze as Haley groaned in her sleep, snuggling her face into the crook of Nathan's arm.

Looking at eachother Brooke nodded, and lifting the bucket she held in her left hand she quickly turned it upside down, dumping the snow it held on top of the sleeping bodies.

"AHH!"

Mouth and Brooke both ran from the room, her cackle eachoing throughout the house.

"BROOKE!"

Her grin turned down at the sides slightly as she heard Haley's scream and peeking back through the open doorway slowly she was greeted by a flying snowball.

This was officially war.

–

"Owe!"

Haley's loud laugh could be heard throughout the large snow covered field.

Lucas shook his head, a few snow flakes falling around his head. "Okay, this is not good. We're getting beaten by a cripple and Tim."

"They have Nathan and Skills as well." Jake tried to defend their team.

"Mouth is pulling her around on a sledge."

"Okay you win."

–

"Dude that was awesome!" Skills grinned, having just watched Haley nail Lucas in the face with a snowball. "It wasn't Moby Dick but-" He laughed as she smacked his arm.

"I have not had this much fun in forever." Haley announced, wriggling about on the plastci red sledge. Seen as there was no way she was going to be able to run about Mouth had come up with the fantastic idea of pulling her around while she fired snowballs at the enemy.

"Really?" Nathan leaned in to whisper in her ear as Mouth, Junk and Skills tried to decide their next move. "Because I gotta say, this morning you seemed to have a pretty good time."

Haley felt her cheeks burn and she gave him a smile, the one he liked to think she kept just for him.

–

Falling back into the snow, Peyton tried to get her breath back. "Mouth can run fast for a scrawny dude."

Lucas nodded in agreetment, not feeling he was able to answer.

"I'm so glad you invited me up here." She told him,turning to face her boyfriend.

Lucas rolled his head to the side and grinned as he watched her pant, her cheeks flushed with the cold. "So am I." He promised, leaning in to capture her lips with his.

–

"I think I have frostbite." Mouth shivered, tightening the blanket around his body. "And not in a good place."

"I have icicles _on_ the icicles in my hair." Brooke scurnched her face, trying to detangle her brown locks.

Haley yawned, snuggling back into Nathan's chest as they all sat around the fireplace. "Did you have a good birthday?"

Nathan smiled."The best."

"Well it's not over yet." Lucas announced, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"We have reservations at an exclusive club." Haley said.

Nathan smirked a little. "You mean the club down the road."

Haley twisted her lips. "We had to reserve a booth."

Nathan chuckled, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"We're going out?" Brooke screeched, making Mouth wince as he was sitting beside her. "Why didn't you tell me?" She aimed her question at Haley.

"Sorry." The small brunette replied, not sounding very apologetic at all. "I forgot how long it takes you to put on your face."

Peyton snorted a laugh, slapping her thigh.

Brooke glared at her curly haired friend before standing from the couch and storming from the room.

"Peyton! Haley!"

Both girls rolled their eyes but Peyton removed herself from Lucas' side before offering a hand to Haley, helping the shorter girl stand along with Nathan, who seemed to be more interested in touching her ass as he pushed her up.

He sent his girlfriend a cheeky grin and a shrug when she looked at him over her shoulder. "It's my birthday."

–

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again _

"Buy you a drink?"

She was about to tell him just where to shove his drink when that familiar smell filled her nostrils, the scent of wood and grass and just _him. _

"How much you got?" Brooke grinned that dimpled grin of hers and Jake chuckled, sliding into the seat next to hers.

"You having a good time?" He asked, motioning for the bartender that he wanted another beer.

She nodded and decided not to point out the fact that she was sitting alone at the bar while she watched all the other happy couples around about her.

When she noticed Lucas and Peyton on the dance floor, wrapped around eachother she felt ridicuously jealous. Not of the fact that it was Peyton with him, just the fact that she had what Brooke wanted. A boy who cared for her.

"You sure?"

Brooke plastered her grin back to her face, not noticing that she already had one. "Now, how about that drink? It's what friends do, afterall."

–

_However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you _

"Mmm, I love this song." Peyton sighed, letting Lucas slowly move her around the makeshift dancefloor.

He pressed a kiss to her culy blonde locks. "I've never really liked The Cure."

She pulled back, her mouth hanging open in shock. "How can you not like the cure. They are-" She stopped her rant before it had even gotten started as she saw the twinkle in the bright blue eyes. "Ass." She smuttered, smacking his chest.

Lucas chuckled, tightening his hold on her hips. "It reminds me of you."

Peyton looked up at him, feeling her stomach muscles clench.

"Well, how I feel about you, actually." He admitted, watching her reaction. "I love you, Peyton."

In her whole life Peyton had never really had a moment where she could look back on and say, _'At that moment, I was truly happy.' _

But as Lucas whispered those words to her and her heart constricted in her chest she finally did.

"I love you too." She promised before capturing his lips, pouring everything she felt for him in that moment into it.

–

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again _

Haley smiled into Nathan's shoulder as he rubbed at her legs, which were thrown over his thighs. "Thank you." She mumbled into the material of his shirt.

"You're welcome." He replied.

She stroked her knuckles over the side of his neck. "Do you need anything?"

Nathan shook his head, sending her the smile he reserved just for her. "I've got everything I need right here." He declared, lifting their entwined hands to his lips.

_However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you _

_-_

_-_

_thank you all for the reviews last chapter(: sorry for any mistakes!_


	23. I Shall Believe

_And there's three, count 'em-three  
__children playing on the beach  
__they were eager to learn  
__to be taught, and to teach_

.**twentythree**.

-##-

"Dashboard Confessional, Modest Mouse, The Wreckers, Jimmy Eat World..." Quickly picking a record at random Haley grinned at the title. "_Don't You Fake It, _The Red Jumpuit Apparatus. Girl, you're all over the place."

Peyton laughed, swirling in her chair to face her friend.

"I seriously love you." Haley announced, continuing to flick through the blonde's seemingly never ending collection. "If I wasn't so into Nathan..." She trailed off, pulling out a sinngle record and holding it against her chest. "The _Spill_ Canvas." She whispered. "We _must_ play this."

"Well, if we must." Watching in amusement as Haley dropped onto her double bed with an armful of disks Peyton couldn't help but grin at the look on the small brunettes face. It was nice to see her smiling again.

"Okay so I have a confession." The blonde admitted, "I kind of had an alternative motive for inviting you over here today."

"So you mean it wasn't just so you could have the pleasure of my company?" Haley asked, trying to make her expression somewhat crestfallen. "You cut me deep, Sawyer."

Peyton gave her a sheepish smile in return. "Okay, so I have something I want to ask you and I totally get it if you want to say no..." She rambled, quickly clicking her mouse and opening files on her computer. "I mean, I talked to Lucas about it a while ago and he thought it was a good idea..."

"Peyton If you wanted me to join you and Luke in a threesome all you had to do was ask." Haley grinned as the lyrics to _The Tide_ floated around the room. "But I'm not sure Nathan would agree."

Peyton stuck her tongue out. "You're halarious, now get your sarcastic butt over here."

Haley laughed, quickly skipping behind the curly haired girls chair and bending down to look at the computer screen. "What am I looking at?" She wondered aloud before setting her eyes on the drawing looking back at her.

When there was complete silence for longer than she would have liked Peyton felt nervous again. "You don't like it. I'm really sor-" Her ability to talk was suddenly taken away as a pair of arms squeezed the breath from her.

Haley's chest tightened as a pair of eyes looked back at her from the computer screen and if she hadn't known it was a drawing she would have believed it was really her brother. It was a lot of different sketches all overlapping on one page. There were small ones around the edges but it was the largesdt drawing, which was directly in the middle that her eyes were drawn to first and she felt her chest tighten.

-##-

"_I think my wedgie _has_ a wedgie."_

"_Thanks for the visual."_

"_No problem, James." Nathan smirked. "I know you love looking at my ass."_

"_I'm itchyyyy." Brad whined before his sister could reply to his friends comment._

"_Scratch then." Haley offered, pulling at the top of the the low cut form fitting black dress she had been forced to wear. Jeans and t-shirts were the usual for her._

"_I would but I'm not sure Karen would appreciate me yanking at my crotch in front of her."_

_Haley grimaced, now trying to pull down the bottom of the lace trimmed material. "Again, didn't need the visual."_

"_Thank you, that's very gentlemanly of you, Brad." Karen told him from behind the camera she held in front of her. "Now, if you could all just stand still..."_

_All three sixteen year olds looked at the woman who had forced them to get dressed in fancy clothes and scowled._

"_Oh, come on. Smile!" She sighed when they all just continued to complain and fidget._

"_I'm about to pop out of my dress." Haley announced from her position between the two boys, who both had at least six inches on her._

"_My pants are so tight I seriously doubt my chances of reproducing." Nathan winced, moving his hips to try and create some sort of space in his trousers. "Sorry Ma, no grandkids for you."_

"_I'm not sure that's a bad thing." Haley cackled as Nathan pushed her with his arm, causing her to fall into her brother who was currently messing up his recently combed hair._

"_All I want is one photo where you're all smiling nicely and standing for the camera." Karen told her son along with the other two childern she considered her own._

_Nathan sighed, tugging at his tie. "I don't even see why we have to go to Aunt Deb's wedding." He complained, smiling slightly as he felt like he could breathe again. "I mean, Lucas isn't even here."_

_When her sister Deb had invited her to her wedding Karen had been surprised. Her sister had never been the most … sane person, in the world and had never stayed with a man for longer than a few weeks but she had found someone and Karen was happy for her. And after telling Deb stories over the phone about Lucas and Nathan which all seemed to consist of the James children Deb had told her to bring them along; the more the merier._

_Karen wasn't convinced. "Your dad and Lucas are down in Charlotte this weekend." She reminded her youngest before ripremanding him. "Sort your tie."_

"_Okay, so on the count of three I'm taking this picture and I want each of you to look happy. Got it?" She added when no one answered. She got mumbles in response."One..."_

"_Maybe later you could pop out of your dress when we're alone?" Nathan smiled charmingly down at his best friend and she scoffed in response._

"_You're so lame." She replied. "And stop scratching … _there_." She nudged her brother when his hand got a little too close to his groin for her liking._

"_I can't help it." Brad replied, the corner of his lip curling slightly in a grimace._

"_Two..."_

"_Maybe you've got crabs." Nathan smirked. "Didn't I see you with Belinda the other night?"_

_Haley's eyes widened. "Belinda the bicycle?" She srunched her nose as if something smelled bad. "Ew."_

"_A man has needs."_

"_Yeah, and she's fulfilled every guy at schools." His sister replied._

"_Maybe you could fulfill mine later." Nathan told the small girl. "Someone's gotta have slutty wedding sex."_

"_One."_

_Just as the flash went off Nathan's hand had landed on Haley's backside and she let out a loud laugh in shock, her head thrown back slightly while Brad reached over her to grab his best friends tie, yanking the boy towards him and Nathan's arm wound round Brads neck, trying to stop him._

_Karen sighed as she took in the scene before her and she couldn't help but laugh to herself as Nathan proceeded to pull Brad to the ground, managing to take Haley with them._

_It wasn't the picture she had wanted, but it was perfect nonetheless._

-##-

Looking down at the drawing of that exact photo Haley smiled remembering how they had all turned up to Deb's wedding with grass stains.

"How did you…"

"Lucas stole it from your bedroom." Peyton answered Haley unspoken question, smiling sheepishly.

Haley smiled as she continued to look at all the sketches. "It's amazing, Peyton." At the top was a drawing of the whole gang and she could just make out the rivercourt behind them; Nathan had Tim in a headlock, Skills was winking at the camera, Fergie and Junk seemed to be fighting, Brad was lifting Haley off the ground while Lucas held her feet and she was laughing, trying to fight them off. There was one of Brad and Nathan, both grinning so widely it looked painful as they wrapped one arm around the others shoulders, a basketball tucked under the other. Brad and Lucas consisted in one across from that, each boy flexing their muscles. Another was of her, Brad, Lucas and Nathan, all soaking wet and squished together. At the bottom was another which had her, Brad and Nathan pulling the most ridiculous of faces. And one was just her brother, smiling that boyish grin he seemed to always have stuck on his face.

"You like it?" Peyton asked, sounding slightly timid which wasn't something she often did.

Haley laughed, feeling her eyes tear up a little. "I love it."

"Good." The blonde grinned, mentally sighing with relief. "Because I still have one more surprise for you."

Haley riased her eyebrows. "I hate surprises."

"Trust me, not this you wont." Peyton promised with a grin Satan himself would've been proud of.

-##-

"So you're sure you're okay with this?" Jake asked and Brooke was insulted at how _not_ sure he looked at the moment.

"Yes,we'll be fine." She replied, waving a hand in the air, almost knocking over a lamp in the process.

Jake tightened his grip on his daughter, who sat happily on his hip. "Maybe I should phone Mouth and-"

"No." Brooke inturrupted him, taking the girl from his arms and grinning as she didn't start crying. "See?"

Still looking reluctant Jake finally nodded, slowly making his way out of the open front door, picking up his guitar case as he did. "Okay, just phone if you need anything. I'm sure Skills and the guys can get on fine without me-"

"Jake, you're going to help them set up. End of." Brooke told him and the tone of her voice left no room for argument.

Sighing in defeat he placed a soft kiss to Jenny's blonde curls and was just about to do the same to the brunette holding her when he remembered that she was only babysitting, Brooke was not his girlfriend.

Clearing his throat as the moment got awkward Jake made his way outside.

Not having the heart to watch him go Brooke quickly shut the door quickly before leaning her back against it, taking in a deep breath which didn't help in the slightest.

Realising that her dad wasn't coming back Jenny's bottom lip started to wobble and her eyes started to tear up. "Dadda?" She looked up at Brooke for some explination and when the brunette just looked back at her a loud wail tore from her throat.

Awkwardly Brooke stretched her arms out, the tiny girl who seemed to have the ability to go without breathing for minutes hanging between them. She looked at the clock which hung above the fireplace and almost started crying herself when she realised there were still a few hours left until Jake's mom would be home and Brooke got to escape toTRIC.

"Do you like ice cream?" Brooke questioned, grasping at straws. Little kids liked sweets, right?

Jenny sniffled, big brown eyes blinking.

Brooke grinned, "see? I have no idea what Jake was worried about. I am a _natural_."

-##-  
-

"I think they're hiding something."

Haley turned to look at her boyfriend and not for the first time wondered if he had been hit on the head with a basketball one too many times.

"What made you think that?"

Nathan crushed her to the side of his body with the arm that was wrapped around her shoulder for the _duh_ tone which was clear in her voice.

"Maybe the fact that all of our friends have ditched us today? And that Peyton _very_ subtly told me not to go near TRIC until she phones me?" Her voice was muffled against his dark green t-shirt and he could feel her breathe seep through the fabric onto his skin.

"That and that Lucas has been really weird these past two days." He announced.

"Lucas is always weird." Haley replied, a cheeky grin accompanying her words.

Nathan chuckled. "And people think I'm only with you for your looks." He shook his head and breathed in through his teeth. "But that right there, that sense of humour-"

Haley smacked his stomach with the hand that wasn't wrapped around his waist. "Such a comedian, Scott." She hardly paid attention as he stopped them outside a shop. "And people think I'm only with you for your looks. Oh, wait…" She laughed at her own pure genius before finally noticing where they were. "Oh my god. Nathan, we cannot be here."

He grinned as Haley tried to pull him away from the lingerie store. "Why?"

She looked at him, mouth agape, eyes wide. "Don't you remember what happened last time we were in there? You made me-"

"I didn't make you-"

"-steal a bra." She whispered the last part, as if the police were listening and were going to pop out from behind the bushes any minute.

"I _influenced_ in the stealing of the bra." Nathan corrected, pulling her back to him by the sleeve of her jumper. "And did we get caught?"

-##-

"_Just take it." He said, dropping his voice and turning his head to make sure no one could hear him._

"_What?" She hissed quietly._

"_No ones watching," he encouraged. "Just slip it in your bag." He whispered, moving his body a little to block anyone from seeing what she was doing._

"_Nathan, I cant." She told him, but she _really_ wanted it._

"_Yes you can, you've done it before."_

_Haley gave him a look. "I was seven and it was a piece of candy."_

_Nathan rolled his eyes, moving closer to her and she sighed, looking around subtly to make sure no one could see her and she discreetly slipped the item into her bag._

"_See? Easy peasy." He grinned crookedly as they started to walk nonchalant to the shop entrance._

_She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. "You're a bad influence on me, Nathan Scott."_

"_You love me." He said with a dazzling smile, throwing an arm over her shoulders._

"_Yeah, yeah." She laughed, leaning into his embrace._

"_So-" Nathan began but was cut off by the obnoxious blaring of an alarm and when he looked back he realised it was the alarm of the shop the shop they'd just walked out of._

_Haley's eyes widened, a replica of his own, he grabbed her hand, both racing out of the mall. Laughter echoing behind them._

-##-

She watched the grin appear on his face, she _knew_ that grin. She _loved_ that grin.

That grin equaled trouble.

"Haley they're not going to remember us." Nathan told her. "It was years ago."

Opening her mouth to yell or bite him-depending if he kept looking at her the way he was-Haley noticed that he had managed to drag her inside the shop without her noticing.

"Damn your good looks."

Nathan raised an eyebrow and watched as she slowly hid half behind him, looking around. "God help us if you ever get questioned by the cops. You look so guilty right now."

"I cant help it." Haley replied indignantly, shuffling along behind him. "Why'd you want to come in here anyway?" Nathan looked at her over his shoulder, _that_ grin on his face again. "Perv."

"I can't help it when you're all..." He trailed off, his eyes making an obvious show of slowly looking down at her chest. "... on show."

Haley let out a silent gasp, pulling her sweatshirt which had been hanging open around her body. "I like this top." She defended but it wasn't entirely true. Brooke had forced her to buy a push up bra along with a top that had a much lower neckline than what she normally wore. She was going to _kill_ her.

"So do I." Nathan grinned, letting his arm which had found its way over her shoulder slip further down and he copped a quick feel.

Haley gasped aloud, smacking his hand away as she felt her face heat up. "Nathan!"

He laughed low in his throat. "Sorry, sorry. I'll be good." He promised, moving them further into the shop.

She scoffed. "I've heard that before."

"Hi." Haley blinked as a sales assistant suddenly appeared in front of them, well, to be precise, _Nathan_. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No thanks" Nathan returned, feeling Haley's hand clasp his tighter.

"Oh. I'm Stacey." She giggled, her blonde hair bouncing along with a couple other assets, Haley noted. Fake, fake, _fake_. "Are you sure? I can help you pick out a couple things." She offered. "Model something for you?" Nathan felt Haley's nails digging into his hand.

Haley couldn't help it. She let out a laugh of disbelief.

"As my _boyfriend_ said, we're _fine_." She didn't even try to be subtle as she pulled Nathan along a row of brightly coloured bras. "Can you believe that?" Haley asked, mostly to herself. "The nerve of some people..." She gritted her teeth, looking through a stack of underwear with more force than was necessary. Feeling his smile Haley bit out. "What?"

Nathan shook his head, stepping closer to her. "Nothing. I've just never seen you get jealous before."

"And you still haven't." Haley told him.

Nathan smirked, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "That was hot." He was surprised when she scoffed, that wasn't really the reaction he'd been going for.

"Want to know what was _not_ hot?" She asked and Nathan was pretty sure he did not. "You standing there while that _skank_ hit on you." She bit her tongue and picked up a red bra.

"What'd you want me to do?" Nathan asked, highly amused, he'd never seen her so worked up before over something that really meant nothing.

Haley puffed out a breath before using the bra strap as a slingshot and pinging it at him.

Catching the lace before it took out his eye Nathan grinned at her retreating figure.

"Nice choice."

Almost chocking on his tongue as a voice whispered in- what he guessed - what was supposed to be a seductive voice, Nathan found the girl from before standing there.

"I've got it in black." She giggled. "And a few cup sizes bigger."

Nathan didn't even try been polite and simply walked away in search of his girlfriend.

"So, is that your sister?"

Stopping along a row of thongs he couldn't help but notice that Haley had a pair exactly like them.

"No, she's my girlfriend." Nathan replied. "And I would much rather be fighting with her than standing here talking to you." He bit out.

He would have noticed Stacey's disbelieving gasp or the way she stomped back to the counter but he was already off in search of his girl. He was stopped in his tracks as something soft caught on his ear.

"I think that is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me… even though you weren't actually saying it _to_ me…" Haley told him, stumbling over her correction.

Nathan gave her that grin, the one he knew she loved but pretended he didn't and found that the thing that had been hanging from his ear was the thong he had been looking at seconds ago.

"It's true." He shrugged, walking over to where she was standing. "I'll fight with you anytime."

Haley tried not to smile at the total ridiculousness of the situation and decided not to reply and instead kissed his tempting mouth.

"So since I've been forgiven, I was thinking we could go home and you could model these for me?" He took the tiny scrap of lace pretending to be underwear and held them against his groin. "Actually, I think they might suit me more."

Haley laughed as he began to twist his hips as if to see what the yellow material looked like on him.

"There's that smile."

She bit her lip and wound her arms around his neck and then she was kissing him and he was kissing her back.

-##-  
-

"Does this feel a little bit like one of those old, cheesy, B rated horror flicks to you?"

"Is it one where the couple survive and have sex at the end?"

"Yes."

"Then no, it doesn't."

Deciding to ignore her-he would have her up against the toilet cubicle later-Nathan took in their dark surroundings. "This is still horror movie-ish to me."

"Peyton phoned and told me to meet her here." Haley replied, feeling her way along the wall which lead to the main area in the club Peyton co-owned.

"Did she sound cryptic?"

"Oh my God, our friends are not trying to kill us." The continued to slowly walk down the hall for a few seconds before she added. "I could totally see Brooke turning into a psycho killer."

"I was thinking of Skills actually." Nathan admitted. "Or Mouth."

"Definitely."

Suddenly a familiar voice echoed throughout the club. "Okay, so Haley and Nathan will be here any minute so can everyone PLEASE get away from the door, we would like to be able to _see_ them."

"Who the hell gave Brooke a microphone?" Haley muttered to herself.

Nathan blinked at his girlfriend.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Pause.

"You really think they're trying to kill us now don't you."

"I so do."

-##-  
-

"Who gave her that?" Lucas asked the blonde, tilting his head to the side.

Peyton laughed, flicking her eyes to her best friend on the stage. "Jake probably." She ran her fingers over a stack of records.

"Calm down." Lucas linked his fingers with her fidgeting ones.

"I am calm." She told him. "But are you sure this is a good idea. I mean a few weeks ago when it was simply that, an _idea_, it seemed awesome. But now I-"

He held her still by her upper arms. "Peyton, this is an amazing thing you've done. Nathan and Haley are going to love it."

"Are you sure it's not too…" She tried to think of the word before gesturing to everyone surrounding them. "People-y?"

Lucas chuckled. "It's all people Brad knew and was close too. Trust me, Peyt."

Before she could reply people were cheering and Brooke's loud voice was screeching through the microphone.

Peyton felt her chest constrict as she found Haley and Nathan as they smiled at people who greeted them, both of them totally confused.

-##-  
-

"Hey guys."

Both heads whipped around and were relieved to find a familiar face.

"What's going on?" Haley asked.

Junk chuckled and took both their hands, leading them into the middle of the dance floor which had been made into the most comfiest looking thing ever, with mattresses, covers, pillows, beanbags, blow up chairs…

"Here you go." Junk all but pushed them to sit on a huge couch and then he was gone.

"I would go after him but I don't think I will ever move again." Nathan announced, feeling himself seeping into the couch cushion and managed to get himself into a somewhat sitting position and then he helped his girlfriend, who was stuck so deep into the couch she was having trouble moving at all.

"Okay I agree with you now, they are trying to kill us." Haley puffed out, throwing her legs over Nathan's thighs to make sure she would not die suffocated by upholstery.

Suddenly the lights went out and a few girls screamed-Haley included-and then a spotlight shone on the stage and a familiar head of unruly curls appeared.

"Hi." Peyton smiled, at ease on the stage. She made a face as someone did a cat call.

Nathan laughed quietly, making Haley giggle. "Tim."

"Okay, so most of you are probably wondering why we all dragged you here tonight." She continued, placing her hand casually on her hip.

"Yes!" Someone yelled and Haley laughed when she realised it was Nathan.

Peyton smiled, albeit a slightly more nervous one.

"All of you in here tonight have something in common." She began, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "You all knew Brad James." She tried to ignore the way it became silent and purposely didn't lock her eyes with anyone.

"I never did and I'm jealous of all of you." She admitted. "I wish I could have gotten to know him, because I can see how much his absence has effected everyone who did, and how much he was loved." She swallowed and found her eyes meeting Haley's, but instead of a frown she found a ghost of a smile on the small brunette's lips. "From what I've heard he was always smiling and laughing, you could never be in a bad mood around him."

The blonde laughed quietly to herself. "Whenever I would pass him on the street he would smile at me, this girl he'd never spoken to in his life." She announced to the room. "And he would just give me this grin as if we were best friends." Then she looked out at the sea of faces, some confused, others slightly teary eyed but most were smiling, remembering the boy who used to crash into their lives everyday, whether they wanted him to or not. "And that's why we're here today, to celebrate a life that was lost with the people who loved him the most." Peyton gripped the microphone and moved a little further on the stage, her confidence growing. "But one person, a very close friend of mine, lost something even closer than her friend. She lost a brother."

Haley pressed her lips together as the lanky girl continued her speech. Nathan squeezed her leg.

"I don't think I've ever seen two people who fight more than Brad and Haley James." She smiled and a few people chuckled. "Well, maybe apart from her and Nathan." A few people shouted their agreement. Their friends included. "But you could see how much they cared for eachother. They weren't just brother and sister, they were best friends." She lifted her pale green eyes against the harsh glare of the strobe light and found Haley's deep brown ones smiling back.

"So now we are going to remember Brad in a way I'm told he would have loved, with his favourite movies, food, games, music... and a few home videos." She laughed at the few _whoops!_ that echoed through the large room.

The lights dimmed and the blonde rushed off the stage, nobody clapped, somehow it seemed disrespectful to.

Suddenly a large white square filled the space above the stage as the projector on the bar started to play and the title X-_men _appeared and most of the boys in the room cheered.

Nathan smiled, Brad _loved_ that movie. "Dude," he would begin whenever any of his friends complaned about having to watch it, _again_. "The dude's called Wolverine, and he has claws. Razor sharp metal ones at that. Nothing can beat it."

"I think I can quote this thing word for word." Nathan whispered into Haley's ear, she'd become awfully quiet.

She nodded, half listening to him. Her eyes were wandering about the room, looking over people lying in blow up beds, there was even a hamock set up between one of the pillars and the bar. "I'll be right back." She told him quietly with a kiss to his cheek and quickly got up from the couch. She made her way through the maze of bodies, some sending her sympathetic looks as their eyes caught the deep scar running through her cheek. She hardly noticed.

Lucas saw her first and lightly tipped his head in a way of warning to the blonde he was talking to. Turning around Peyton felt her stomach churning. "Haley, I-"

She was cut off as the petite brunettes arms were suddenly squeezing the life from her, much like earlier that morning. "Thank you."

Peyton smiled, breathing a sigh of relief as she returned the bone-crushing hug. "Are you okay with it? I wasn't sure if you would want me to speak, I was trying to make Lucas or  
Mouth-"

Haley shook her head which was pressed against the talle girls shoulder. "He would have loved it." She replied. "You _were_ talking about his favourite subject; him." She laughed.

"It wasn't just me." Peyton admitted. "All the guys helped, even Brooke."

"Brooke Davis and manual labour." Haley shuddered but her twinkling eyes gave her away.

Lucas pulled both girls into his arms, pressing a kiss to Haley's hair, just glad to see her happy.

-##-  
-

People mumbled to eachother when the music stopped and the lights dimmed again, a faint light highlighting the stage.

"Is that Jake?" Haley asked Nathan, who was currently beating her at pool.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Jake walked into the light with a stool and his guitar. "Em, hi." He spoke into the microphone, which was sitting in it's stand.

Someone screamed loudly and as she turned her head Haley found Brooke with her hands cupped around her mouth, eyes never leaving the stage. No matter how much Brooketold Haley she was fine and that she was totally over Jake; no one could miss the softness in her eyes as she watched him, the slight dimple in her cheek.

Jake chuckled nervously. "So I'm not really a performer but I've been working on this song for a while and Brad used to love singing, despite the fact that he was awful at it." Everybody laughed. "So this is for him." He smiled, sitting on his stool and holdingh his guitar. "I miss you, man." He whispered quietly before he began to strum.

_I'm just so tired_  
_Won't you sing me to sleep_  
_And fly through my dreams_  
_So I can hitch a ride with you tonight_  
_And get away from this place_  
_Have a new name and face_  
_I just ain't the same without you in my life_

Nathan was surprsied when he didn't feel the need to run from the room, to clasp his hands over his ears and not listen. But he did, and for the first time in a long time he didn't feel the need to become a statue because for the first time, it didn't hurt thinking about Brad.

_And I'm sure the view from heaven_  
_Beats the hell out of mine here_  
_And if we all believe in heaven,_  
_Maybe we'll make it through one more year_  
_Down here_

Brooke knew he could sing but she'd never heard his voice as pure or gorgeous as it was now and as she quickly moved her eyes she found all the girls in the room looking at him the same way she knew she probably was; wide dreamy smile, glazed eyes. She felt a rush of jealousy and for once she couldn't push it away. Not this time. Not anymore.

_Feel your fire,_  
_When its cold in my heart_  
_And things sorta start_  
_Remindin' me of my last night with you_  
_I only need one more day_  
_Just one more chance to say_  
_I wish that I had gone up with you too_

Haley felt only a slight clench of her heart and tremble in her stomach but she was pretty certain that would always be here, she would never be able to pretend that he brother's death didn't effect her but now she could get on with her life without feeling guilty. Without the thought of doing anything without him killing her.

_And I'm sure the view from heaven_  
_Beats the hell out of mine here_  
_And if we all believe in heaven_  
_Maybe we'll make it through one more year_  
_I hope that all is well in heaven (well in heaven)_  
_Cuz it's all shot to hell down here (we need you)_  
_I hope that I find you in heaven_  
_Cuz I'm so..._  
_Lost without you down here _

_You won't be coming back_  
_And I didn't get to say goodbye (goodbye)_  
_I really wish I got to say gooooodbye_

Jake's voice came to a slow stop, and it was quiet for all of two seconds before everyone burst into applause and cheering. He smiled modestly. "Thank you." He placed his guitar down and stood up, taking the mic with him. "So there's one more performance for tonight before we let you get back to whatever you were doing. But she's kind of shy and might need a little persuading. So could everybody please help me in welcoming, Haley James!"

-##-

"I hate you, I hate you _all_." Haley swore to her friends-she used the term loosely right now-who were currently pushing her up the steps toward the stage.

Brooke _pfft_ with a wave of her hand. "You love us."

"Babe you'll be amazing." Nathan promised, despite having not known their friends' plan.

"Don't you talk to me, Nathan Scott." She replied. "You're helping _them_." She narrowed her eyes at Brooke and Mouth who seemed to be having far too much fun torturing her.

"Remember that time you played in New York?" He asked. "You played to a crowd full of strangers, and you completely blew them away."

Haley twisted her lips. "I guess."

"You'll be awesome." Nathan told her and before she could think he had swooped down and captured her lips with his own and was then pushing her into the spot where Jake had vacated mere seconds before.

Blinking at the harsh light Haley slowly made her way up to the microphone, smiling timidly at the few people who made encouraging noises.

"Okay, so I have nothing at all planned." Haley explained to the room. "And I don't even have my guitar, so really, there's no way that I-" hearing everbody laughing Haley turned her head to find Jake standing beside her with his own guitar. "Thanks, Jake." She smiled sarcastically and he simply grinned in return. "Well since it seems I have no choice in the matter." She mumbled, placing the strap over her shoulder. "Brad was my brother and as Jake said before he loved to sing, despite how tonedeaf he was, but it was one of the reasons that people loved him. He was his own person." She smiled to herself and then let out a long breath.

As she strummed the first lines of the song Haley lifted her eyes, immediately finding those two blue ones that had captured her heart years ago.

_Come to me now _  
_And lay your hands over me _  
_Even if it's a lie _  
_Say it will be alright _  
_And I shall believe _  
_I'm broken in two _  
_And I know you're on to me _  
_That I only come home _  
_When I'm so all alone _  
_But I do believe _

_That not everything is gonna be the way _  
_You think it ought to be _  
_It seems like every time I try to make it right _  
_It all comes down on me _  
_Please say honestly you won't give up on me _  
_And I shall believe _  
_And I shall believe _

Images flashed through her mind and they all were all centered around her brother and as she continued to sing the sight weight that had been hanging onto her heart seemed to slowly lose it's grip.

_Open the door _  
_And show me your face tonight _  
_I know it's true _  
_No one heals me like you _  
_And you hold the key _

_Never again _  
_would I turn away from you _  
_I'm so heavy tonight _  
_But your love is alright _  
_And I do believe_

_That not everything is gonna be the way _  
_You think it ought to be _  
_It seems like every time I try to make it right _  
_It all comes down on me _  
_Please say honestly _  
_You won't give up on me _  
_And I shall believe _  
_I shall believe _  
_And I shall believe_

"I forgot how gross my brother was." Haley told the group as she took the sandwhich Tim had just handed her.

"Jam, crips, ham and butter." Nathan said, taking a bite from his own bread. "Mmm."

Haley's face twisted as everyone around them laughed.

"Did he seriously eat that?" Brooke asked, watching as all the guys dug into their own.

Haley nodded. "Sadly. It's so gross, but _so_ good."

Brooke lifted her eyebrow, not convinced.

"C'mon Davis," Jake grinned, lifting his sandwhich up to her face. "It's gooooood."

"Ew!" She laughed when he continued to try to touch her with it. "Stop it!"

"How are they not together?" Haley whispered to her boyfriend, watching as Jake ran his fingers up the laughing girls sides.

Nathan didn't reply, more interested in chewing the last bite of his food.

"I for one can't wait for the home movies to start." Tim grinned wickedly, in the only way Tim could. The rest of the group nodded in agreement, and started talking about memories they had.

"You okay?" Nathan pulled Haley closer so he could slip his arm around her shoulders, fitting her snugly into his side.

She gave him that smile he liked to think she reserved for him. "I can honestly say I am." She replied just as softly, pressing her nose against his jumper and breathing him in. "I miss Brad." She told him but for once there wasn't sadness in her voice, only a hint of it in her eyes but it would dim with time. "But being here tonight, talking about him, watching his favourite films, listening to his favourite music, eating his favourite food. It just reminds me of how much of a goof he was," Nathan chuckled. "And how lucky I was to have him for seventeen years."

Nathan nodded, his lips pulling up at the corners.

"But it's made me realise that I can go on living my life." At her slightly sheepish smile Nathan raised an eyebrow. "I applied for that music school in New York." She admitted, looking down at her hands which were linked with his and watched as he squeezed her fingers.

"Hales, that's great!" Nathan grinned and she laughed at his excitement. "You'll be amazing." He whispered as he pressed his lips to hers.

Haley smiled against his mouth. "We'll make it work, right?"

He winked. "Of course we will."

Her eyes were draw to a picture which was sitting on top of the bar, her brother's smiling face seeming to jump out from behind the glass and she smiled back at him.

"I will always be here for you, Haley James."

And she believed him, she truly did.

-#-

_Well, heaven's not a place that you go when you die._  
_It's that moment in life when you touch your edge you feel alive._  
_So live for the moment._  
_And take this advice, live by every word,_  
_Love's completely real, _  
_So forget anything that you have heard,_  
_And live for the moment now._

_-##-_

Okay so totally not the ending i was going for but i had to type all of this onto FF straight and my D key has come off my computer do i just have to push the little squishy bit underneath so sorry for any spelling mistakes! Do you have any idea how many words contain the letter D? I'll tell you, _ALOT_.

I'm sorry for not having this up sooner but I've got exams right now-_eugh. _THE next chapter is tha lst one i think, kinda sad about it :(_ ANYWAYS.._

_thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, kisses to you ALL_

**-9th May; sorry guys not an update i was just trying to sort out the chapter 'cause FF likes to add bold where it shouldn't.**


	24. Forever Love

Okay guys, this is nowhere near how i wanted to end this story but it just turned out this way. I'm not sure how i feel about it tbh but i hope there is _something_ in here worth reading LOL it's pure and utter fluff.

* * *

_On the ground_  
_With my world_  
_Upside down_  
_I got a vision of your face_  
_And I must get me out_  
_For so many memories we've yet to make_  
_God don't send to me your angels_  
_I just wanna hear you say again_

"Oh, _hi_ Nathan." The blonde answered cheerily, grinning wickedly. Ignoring her roommate who was glaring at her so fiercely she was surprised she didn't just drop dead right there on their deep green carpet. "Yes, she's right here."

Haley clenched her jaw in defiance as Becky bounced over to her bed and held out the phone.

"Take it."

"No."

Rolling her pale blue eyes Becky brought the phone back to her ear. "Sorry, I think she's in the toilet. We had Mexican last night and I don't think it agreed with her."

"I am _so_ asking for a new roommate next year." Haley told her, finally taking the phone from the smiling girl. "Or maybe just a new room altogether."

Becky pouted, batting her mascara coated eyelashes. "You couldn't survive without me here."

Despite herself Haley laughed as she bounced on the bed and kissed her cheeky, blonde hair flying everywhere.

"You love me too much."

"Uh huh." Haley sighed, tucking the phone between her shoulder and ear as she continued to doodle on the pad she used to take notes in. "What do you want?"

"Hey babe, I love you too."

Rolling her eyes Haley stretched her legs out, wriggling her freshly painted toenails.

Nathan sighed. "Hales."

Haley scoffed. "Don't _Hales_ me."

"You're not seriously still mad are y-"

"Of course I'm still mad, Nathan." Haley told him, ignoring Becky who was making kissing faces and wrapping her arms around herself.

"I said I was sorry."

"Yeah well sorry isn't going to make it any easier not to see you for the next month." She explained, trying to keep the pissed off tone in her voice so he wouldn't hear how desperately she missed him. Hearing a knock at the door she motioned for Becky to get it but she just shrugged, running her fingers over the violin which was lying on her stomach. Rolling off her bed Haley smacked the blonde with her pillow as she passed. "I hate you for making me miss you."

Nathan chuckled on the other end.

Haley's eyes widened as she opened the door and not only could she hear him laughing, she could see it.

"Still hate me?" He asked, phone still pressed to the side of his head as she slowly let hers slide form her fingers and before it had even hit the floor she had thrown herself at him. She'd forgotten how good it felt to have his arms holding her up, her legs wrapped around his hips, holding him to her. "God, I've missed you." Nathan mumbled into her neck as they pulled apart.

"You've no idea." She replied breathlessly, cupping his cheeks in her hands, bringing his blue eyes to her own brown ones. She felt a jolt go through her at the intensity in his gaze. They _so_ needed to be naked right now.

Apparently Nathan had the same idea as suddenly he was in her room and had her pressed down into the mattress.

A loud shriek came from the other side of the room. "A little warning would be nice guys." Becky announced, only receiving a hand gesture from Haley which the blonde took as a way of telling her to get out. "Fine, fine." She grumbled, shoving a few papers in her handbag and picking up her violin, suddenly every happy she had other friends apart from Haley at the school. "Do not get anything on my bed." She warned but as she looked at them she laughed, Nathan's shirt was already gone and Haley's was about to be. "Jeesh, at least wait until I leave the room." Closing the door behind her Becky grinned. "Maybe now she wont be such a grouch."

* * *

"I've missed that." Haley smiled lazily, stroking her finger down Nathan's bare chest to where the sheet was covering him.

Nathan smirked lecherously and squeezed her butt.

"No!" She laughed as he pulled her on top of him. "Well, yes." She breathed out as she felt just _how much _he'd apparently missed her. "But I meant your smile."

"My I-just-got-laid smile?"

"It's the only one you've got." Haley laughed, trying not to react as he traced the two numbers at the base of her spine.

"For good reason." He whispered huskily into her skin, nipping at the flesh between her breasts.

Haley moaned low in her throat, cupping the back of his neck.

"Besides, can you blame me?" He asked, his hand sliding down to her butt. "I've got the most beautiful wife-" His eyes widened slightly as Haley's hand was slapped across his mouth.

"Don't say that." She told him, looking around them as if somebody would suddenly appear in her room.

"Why? It's true."

She rolled her eyes as he spoke against her palm. "You're so smooth." She laughed, sliding her hand down his bicep. "But we promised we wouldn't say anything until we've told everyone else."

"I know." Nathan replied and he shiftily moved his eyes around the room before leaning towards her. "And there's no one here."

She smacked his shoulder as he laughed. "They're going to be so mad."

Nathan shrugged. "Probably, but who cares. It's our life, not theirs."

"God you say the sweetest things." Haley giggled, flopping onto the bed beside him. "And people will wonder why I married you."

Nathan perched himself on an elbow, placing his palm on her stomach. He always wanted to be touching her. "I know it's not what you imagined but-"

"You were there weren't you?" She said, flashing him _that_ smile, the one that made his heart stutter. "That's all I wanted."

* * *

"_God, I missed you." Haley moaned as she was pressed into the wall of her boyfriends thankfully empty dorm room. _

"_You have no idea, baby." Nathan groaned into her throat, pressing himself against her. "I hate been away from you."_

_Usually she would have made gun of him for that but she couldn't help but agree with him. Been at different colleges wasn't the easiest thing but they made it work. _

_Rolling off of her panting Nathan Haley tried to catch her breath. Turning her head she found him staring at her, but it was the intensity of his gaze that surprised her. _

"_Hey." She smiled, shyly._

_Nathan pulled her up the bed and lay half on top of her. _

"_What?" She asked when he didn't reply just continued to look at her and she laughed in embarrassment. _

"_Marry me." _

_She should have been shocked by that question, rendered speechless but for some reason that she couldn't fathom she wasn't._

_She smiled back at him, running her fingers through his damp hair. "Okay."_

* * *

Haley had never for one second doubted the love she had for Nathan and even though she knew other people wouldn't understand why they felt the need to get married at 19 she didn't understand why they wouldn't. They loved each other, they'd been to hell and back together. He was her everything. She couldn't love without him. She didn't want to.

Now all they had to do was convince their friends this.

"You ready for this?" Nathan asked, squeezing her hand in his and she felt his wedding band press into her palm. They hadn't been wearing them on their fingers because they hadn't wanted anyone to know until their friends and family.

"No." She laughed.

"I don't mean telling everyone." He said and she gave him a small smile.

"I know." She squeezed his hand.

"_Naley_!" Suddenly a blur of brown and pink was crashing into them. "How are you? How's music school? I have missed you both _so_ much. Yes Nathan, even you." She grinned her dimpled grin, finally pulling back to let the couple breath.

Haley giggled and placed a hand on her cheek, pressing her thumb into one of the dimples. "I don't know what I've done without you B. Davis."

Brooke's grin got even bigger, if possible. "Neither do I." She laughed, pulling the shorter girl back to her in a bone crushing hug.

"Feeling the love, Brooke."

Rolling her eyes Brooke released Haley and gave Nathan a hug. "I missed you too, grump."

Nathan chuckled, jokingly pushing her away from him.

"But not nearly as much as I missed you." She told Haley. "C'mon, everyone's _dieing_ to see you both." She announced and she grabbed both their hands to drag them up to the small cafe. "There's so much you have to catch up on-" feeling something digging into her fingers Brooke pulled Haley's hand up to her face and her eyes grew so big at what she saw it was almost cartoon-ish. "Wha-"

Then she grabbed Nathan's left hand and held it up for inspection and there it was. A golden band that matched Haley's.

"You-" she gasped and Haley could already hear the squeal that was about to erupt from her friend so she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

"You cannot say anything." She told the brunette who was almost shaking with excitement. "We wanted to tell you all together." Brooke nodded, her eyes practically gleaming.

"You can trust me." She grinned, letting out a tiny squeal that made Nathan wince.

Of all the people to find out first...

* * *

"Okay, so I think we should all go around and say what we've been up to the past year." Brooke announced from the large couch she was sitting on, sandwiched between Jake and Peyton, Jenny sitting contently on her lap.

"That's not cheesy or anything."

"Oh c'mon guys. We haven't all been together like this for _ever_." She continued. "Plus I'm sure we've all got something to tell. Right Hales?" She asked, eyes twinkling.

Haley smiled tightly, wondering for the eighteenth time since they'd entered the cafe why she loved Brooke Davis as much as she did.

"Yeah. How is music school?" Jake asked, resting his hand on Brooke's thigh.

Haley grinned. "It's amazing. There's never a dull moment and I've got an awesome roommate. Actually I think you'd really like her." She told Brooke. "She's like your clone, you could've been separated at birth."

"Because she's got amazing fashion sense and a fantastic personality?" Brooke flashed her pearly whites.

"No, because she's insanely annoying but I can't help but love her."

Brooke made a face as everyone laughed.

"What about you, Luke?" Haley asked her best friend from her perch beside Nathan on the small love seat. "How was travelling?"

Lucas ran a hand through his dirty blonde locks. "Tiring." He admitted, making his friends laugh.

"Wimp."

Nathan got a cushion thrown at him in response.

"It was really cool. Seeing all those different countries and cultures. Plus I got a tan."

"Looks fake to me." Haley grinned.

"I like it." Peyton defended her boyfriend. "Makes you look all surfer-like."

"Gay-like."

Yet another cushion.

They continued going round the group, catching up on what had been happening in their lives and old times.

"Okay." Nathan spoke up suddenly. "Haley and I have got something to tell you all."

"You're pregnant."

"What? No!"

"You're moving to Brazil."

"You need emergency surgery and one of us to give you a kidney."

Rolling her eyes as their friends continued to say the most ridiculous things Haley couldn't hep but smile at Nathan. It was good to be home.

"We got married."

Silence.

"You-What?" Mouth mumbled, confused.

"But you couldn't." Peyton said. "None of us were there."

"It wasn't anything big." Haley promised, feeling the need to explain to all the pairs of eyes looking at them. "Just a small ceremony on the beach."

"I love the beach." Brooke cut in.

"You shush. You already knew."

"How did Brooke know?" Lucas asked, a small pout forming on his lips.

"She found out on her own." Haley told him. "We wanted to tell you all together."

"Not even a phone call?" Skills.

"Who was your best man?" Lucas.

"Did you have a bridesmaid?" Brooke.

"A congratulations will do just fine, guys." Nathan told them.

"Well it was gonna happen one day." Jake grinned, pulling them both into a hug as everyone congratulated the couple.

* * *

"Hey."

Haley looked up and smiled softly as Nathan lowered himself down beside her. "I was wondering where you'd ran off to."

She felt the warmth spread through her body as he pulled her into his side.

"I wish he was here."

"Me too." Nathan whispered, looking out onto the rippling water.

"I love you, Nathan Scott." She promised as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

He ran his fingers softly down her arm before lifting her wrist to his face and pressing a kiss to the spot where her pulse was and Haley was positive he could feel it speed up.

"You are my world, Haley James... Scott." He grinned and she giggled at the absolute joy on his face.

And she knew in that moment that no matter what else they lost in their lives they would always have each other.

The End.

_When you smile_  
_With those eyes_  
_Baby it's like_  
_You place a finger on my heart_  
_And your lips next to mine_  
_Makes me think that maybe heavens where you are_  
_God don't send to me your angels_  
_I just wanna hear you say again_

* * *

Major cheese, huh? But I think I'm happy with it(: I hope I made it clear that Brooke and Jake are together and so are Lucas Peyton. I just wanted to maker it mostly about Naley because it is a Naley story after all. Anywho, thank you so much to everyone who stuck with me throughout this story. I may end up coming back and making a couple changes because there's something niggling at me that this isn't finished but idk. We'll see. Thank you all _SO_ MUCH.

Oh and special big thanks to Kelly, she's all sorts of awesome.


End file.
